Just Let It Go
by Sammy1298
Summary: A Charlie and Brax fanfic, this is my third one, goes back to when they first met, I hope ya'll enjoy it and please review.  :
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! So this is my third fanfic, as usual, it'll be based on Charlie and Brax but I'm taking it back to the start with them, so around the first night at Angelo's when they came to the bay, I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think._

**Charlie's POV:**

Bianca, Leah and I were all sitting around one of the tables near to the balcony, Angelo had asked us to come to his single's night at Angelo's to ensure that at least **some **people would show up, but seeing as we were all single, it wasn't a problem.

"So, seen anyone you're thinking of taking home?" Bianca asked Leah and I.

"Absolutely no-one, if the rest of tonight is gonna consist of this lot, I'm heading out to the city to find me a man." Bianca and Leah giggled at my comment.

"So, you and Liam are definitely over, huh?"

"Oh yeah buddy, there's no spark, no nothing, communication breakdown, and PLEASE don't even get me started on the sex." Leah and I both laughed,

"Looks like someone needs a man more than the two of us put together eh?" I said cheekily.

"Get down off your high horse madam! How long has it been since you've had sex?" I paused, "Angelo?" Bianca asked.

"Well yeah, but that relationship only end two months ago."

"Yeah, yeah, looks like you'll be the one needing a man tonight."

"Oh haha." I said sarcastically.

We were sitting in silence for a minute before I noticed Bianca and Leah both staring at something or someone at the door, I turned to see a rather attractive group of males heading towards the bar, of course they were none other than the Riverboys, being led to the bar by Darryl and Heath Braxton, being a police officer, it was common knowledge to know about them.

"I need a drink." I said as I hopped off my stool, "Same again?" I asked the girls, they nodded. I walked towards the bar, I stood beside Darryl Braxton but kept my distance between the two of us, he didn't even notice me beside him, of course they were too busy trying to find some poor girls to pick up.

"Hey Charlie, what can I get you?"

"Same again for us, please."

"Which was?"

"Eeem, two vodka tonics, and one martini."

"Alright, that'll be $12.95 please." He said, I withdrew a 10 and a 5 dollar bill before I heard someone say,

"I'll get these." I looked up to see Heath Braxton smiling cheekily at me,

"No you won't." I replied, I continued glaring at Heath, to notice Darryl now glaring at the both of us, and a few other Riverboys began to whistle.

"Charlie's a beautiful name, y'know, goes well with Heath, don't you think." He took a step closer to me so we were nearly touching, I didn't back away, instead I leant closer towards him and whispered,

"Naw, not really." I backed away from him before regaining focus on the bar, Angelo mouthed to me _'Are you alright?' _In response I just nodded, and handed him the money. I sat up on one of the bar stools, Heath and the boys retreated and went to go and get seats, except for one, he came and sat on the stool next to me,

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a little **too** forward at times." Darryl said.

"That's alright, I can handle him." I replied.

"Oh I'm sure you can." He said, he then held out his hand,

"I'm Brax." I shook his hand before placing them back on the bar unit,

"Yup, I know who you are." He raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Oh yeah, how's that now?"

"I'm a police officer."

"Yeowch, just when I thought we might be good together!" I smirked at him, "Just kidding, if anything, it makes you all the more hotter."

"Oh, gee, thanks." I replied,

"Charlie, I'll bring your drinks over." Angelo interrupted,

"Okay, thanks."

"So, are you single?" Brax asked me.

"Naw, I just come to these things for the fun of it, my boyfriend's secretly waiting in the wings for me." I said sarcastically, Brax laughed,

"Well, maybe I could take you out sometime then?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I replied, before hopping off the stool and heading back over to the girls,

"Well, it looks like Charlie might be getting some action tonight." Bianca said seductively.

"Ah, I really wouldn't mind him in my bed." I replied. "He asked to take me out some time."

"GET IN THERE!" Bianca called, a little too loudly, I laughed,

"But I said no."

"Why?" She yelled.

"He's a riverboy, I'm a cop!" We were interrupted by our drinks being placed on the table,

"Here you are ladies." I recognised that voice, I felt his hand brush against my arm as he put my drink in front of me, I quivered slightly, hoping he didn't notice. Bianca and Leah giggled slightly, I turned around on my stool to face Brax,

"Yes?" I asked, he took a step closer to me so his side was leaning against my legs,

"Just one date? That's all I'm asking." He said, we both leaned forward,

"I said, no." I replied.

"C'mon, you know you want to." He said, his voice low, and sexy.

"You just don't give up, do you?" I asked seductively.

He moved his face closer to mine, "On you Charlie, never." He whispered in my ear, before flashing me a grin and heading back to the boys, I turned back around to face the girls.

"Oh wow." Leah said.

Bianca seemed mesmerized, "Oh you two would have such sexy babies."

"I think I need the loo." Leah said before hopping off her stool and heading towards the toilet. Her seat next to Bianca was taken by Heath.

"I'm Heath." He stuck out his hand and Bianca shook it,

"Bianca." She replied.

"Oh here we go." I mumbled under my breath, I looked towards the toilets to see Leah being chatted up by a riveryboy. I sighed and headed towards the bar,

"Angelo, I'm leaving, looks like I'm the only one going home alone tonight." I said to him, he laughed before saying,

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that." I turned around to see Brax walking towards me,

"You can stop trying right now, 'cause I'm going home." I said to him, he smirked at me,

"Perfect I'll walk you." He held out his hands, and I took them, he pulled me off the stool, I dropped his hands and we walked back to mine together.

I opened the front door and flicked the light on, I placed my bag on the kitchen table before turning back around to face Brax, he was leaning against the doorway,

"Thanks for walking me home." I said.

"That's alright." He replied, we were interrupted by Leah and some riverboy briskly walking into the house, Brax and I both stepped out of the doorway as the two made their way towards Leah's bedroom,

"A friend of yours?" I asked whilst laughing, Brax laughed too,

"The night is still young, it doesn't have to end here." He said, he moved closer to me and brought his face closer to mine, our noses rested against each other as he tilted his head to the right, our lips brushed against each other before I stepped back,

"Goodnight Brax." I said before gently pushing him out of the door and closing it behind him, I leant against the door and smiled, my heart beating twenty to the dozen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's POV:**

I needed a coffee, I headed to the diner immediately, last night's antics had definitely taken their toll on me, and to make matters worse, I was working.

On my way out of the diner I received a phone call, I stopped dead in the car park when I heard the person's voice,

"Sid, is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Charlie, Ruby must be under some sort of stress, she's forgotten to take her insulin and she fainted, a Braxton brought her in, would you mind getting down here?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." Amongst my conversation with Sid, I didn't see the car zooming towards me, I hadn't a clue what was going on, my mind was all over the place and my number one priority was Ruby,

"CHARLIE, CHARLIE!" I thought I heard someone screaming, before I knew it I was on the floor, Brax on top of me, my heart started beating faster,

"Brax? What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily, he got off me and stood up, he then held out his hands, I took them and he hauled me to my feet, I let go of his hands a few minutes later,

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you."

"How didn't you see that car?"

"My mind wasn't in the right place, er, I got a call from the hospital, my daughter Ruby, she collapsed, your brother brought her in."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm going to find out."

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?" He called after me as I opened my car door,

"No no, I'll be fine." I said as I got in the car and drove off.

_-10 minutes later, hospital.-_

I arrived at the hospital, I ran to reception, asked where I needed to go and darted to Ruby's room, I was met by Sid,

"Charlie!" He called.

"Sid, hey, is she alright?" I panicked,

"Charlie, calm down, she's fine." I let out a sigh of relief, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Er, nearly got hit by a car but hey!"

"Come with me, we'll just get you checked out, then you can go and see Ruby."

"Alright."

_-15 minutes later-_

I had been checked out to make sure I wasn't concussed or anything, I headed back to Rubes' room, I turned the corner to see an unexpected surprised,

"Brax, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just checking to see how you were."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And Ruby?" He asked.

"She's fine too, she's asleep."

He took a seat next to a younger boy, around the same age as Ruby and handed him a drink,

"And you must be Casey?" I asked him, the boy looked up at me."

"Yeah." He said shyly, I stuck out my hand,

"I'm Charlie, Ruby's mom." He shook it. A nurse approached me,

"Miss Buckton, your daughter is awake now."

"Okay thanks." I looked back down to Casey.

"Go on." I said, he looked at me confused, "You brought her in here, I think it's fair you see her first." He hopped out of his seat,

"Thanks." He mumbled before rushing into Ruby's room.

I sat down in Casey's seat beside Brax, I turned to face him, we looked into each other's eyes, my heart skipped a beat, he had the most amazing deep green eyes, they were beautiful,

"You look even hotter in uniform." Brax broke the silence.

"You really never give up do you?"

He shook his head before standing up,

"Anyway, I've gotta go, how about you meet me at the beach at 2:45? I've got a little surprise for you." He said.

"I hate surprises."

He smirked, "You've never had one of my surprises, he said before walking off.

_-2:45, the beach.- _

I arrived at the beach to see Brax kicking the sand about, I was wearing my purple bikini, with a black sarong wrapped around me, I put my beach bag down on the floor,

"Hello stranger." I said.

He turned around and I'm pretty sure I heard him whisper "wow" under his breath,

"Hey you." He replied.

"So, I'm here for..."

"A surfing lesson." My face dropped,

"No, I don't like surfing and I'm not very good, at all."

"Well, you've never had me as a teacher." He said seductively, he reached out and undid my sarong, he let if fall to the floor,

"Smooth." I said, he laughed, he then picked up his board, took my hand and led me towards the water, once we were in far enough, I had successfully managed to stand on the board, Brax holding it,

"Don't let this board go Brax." I yelled worriedly.

He looked up at me and smiled before pushing the board forwards, I went flying and crashing down in the water, I emerged and waded towards him,

"You're a dead man." I muttered, he waded towards me at the same time, he wrapped his arms around me and I let him, I moved my body closer to his and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"If this is the punishment a dead man gets, I'd love to be a dead man every day." He said cheekily, I smiled at him before we both leaned in and kissed, at first it was just a gentle press on each other's lips, but it soon developed into both of us wanting more, both of our mouths opened wider and our tongues explored all regions of each other's mouths, I pulled away, he gave me a confused look,

"Sorry, I can't do this." I replied before swimming to shore and leaving him in the water, confused.

_Hey guys, please review if you have the time, thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter and all ya'll who've added this story to your alerts, it means a lot! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's POV:**

After my surfing lesson with Brax and our rather passionate endeavour, I went for a shower and washed my hair, I had just finished drying it when Leah came home from the diner, I slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a light yellow camisole top before going out to greet her,

"Ah hello stud." I said.

"Heeeeey." She said chirpily,

"So, who was he?"

"His name was Benji, and yes, we're going on a date tonight."

"Oh lovely." I looked at her, "You weren't the only one who got a bit of action last night."

"YOU AND BRAX?" She yelled,

"No! Not me and Brax, Heath and Bianca!"

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, I flung it open,

"Brax." I said in a voice barely audible.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Leah said cheerfully before winking at me and quickly leaving, Brax came in the door and I shut it behind him, my heart was beating faster, especially as he looked so good, he was wearing a tight blue shirt and black board shorts, I leant my back against the counter, he stood in front of me,

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said.

"Why did you leave? Charlie, we'd actually be pretty hot together." I laughed,

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked. I sighed, he moved closer to me, he put one hand on either side of me, his palms resting on the kitchen counter, he had me trapped,

"I really don't know." I replied.

He moved his face closer to mine and whispered in my ear,

"Just let it go." I gasped as his warm breath made contact with my neck, he took full advantage of the situation, our lips met in a fury of passion, he placed his hands underneath my bum and lifted me up, my legs found themselves linking around his waist, he pulled away from the kiss and quickly blurted out,

"Which bedroom is yours?"

I kissed him again before mumbling against his lips,

"Second on the left."

He briskly walked towards my room, he kicked the door shut behind us and planted me down on the bed, the first thing to go was my top, our lips separated for Brax to lift it over my head, revealing my navy bra underneath, next were my shorts, he fumbled about with the button until he slipped them off me and threw them on the floor. I slid my hands under his top and began to rub his back all over before lifting his top over his head.

No foreplay was needed, Brax wanted me just as much as I wanted him, we were already there, I just needed him in me, now.

His boxers were the only thing stopping us now, I quickly pulled them down, Brax took them off me and threw them on the floor, before he positioned himself at my entrance, he teasingly touched the tip of his cock against my entrance,

"Brax, oh, please." I groaned, I looked up at him smirking, he lowered his lips onto my neck and began kissing and sucking on my flesh, I could feel myself getting nearer and nearer, I needed a release,

"Braxxxxx." I called once again, this time he listened, he plunged himself into me, moving his cock in and out, in and out, both of us moaning in pleasure, I began clawing at his back, our hips moving in rhythm together, it didn't take long before both of us came and we rode out our orgasm together. Brax rolled over beside me and pulled the covers over both of us, he moved closer to me and cuddled me close, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. I looked up at him and we both smiled,

"You're beautiful." He said, I smiled at him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

_-Next morning, 10am.-_

I woke up and rolled over to see the clock read '10am', it was Saturday, I rolled back to see Brax glaring at me,

"Morning gorgeous." He said.

"Morning, isn't it a bit early on for the cheesy names?" I asked seductively.

"Never." He winked at me before moving closer and kissing me forcefully,

"Mhm." I groaned whilst trying to pull away. "I've got to get to the hospital to bring Ruby home."

"Alright, well, I'll take you, plus I'm sure Casey stayed there overnight."

"Okay, thanks." I said before I rolled out of the bed, I put my underwear on before withdrawing my dressing gown, I slipped it on before walking around to Brax's side of the bed,

"Get up then!" I said, he just groaned, I sat down beside him and he pulled me on top of him before kissing me passionately.

"Mhm, no, mhmh." I said, whilst trying to escape his grasp, I managed to wriggle free, I picked up his boxers and threw them at him. "Just come on out when you're ready then."

I said seductively, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to follow me out. I walked out into the lounge to see Leah at the breakfast table,

"Good morning." She said whilst winking at me, soon after, Brax's arms were around my waist and he was kissing my neck, Leah coughed, Brax stopped,

"Oh, morning." He said shyly, I laughed too.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it, got work to do and all." She made a swift exit, leaving us with the house to ourselves, I turned around to face Brax, his hands resting on my waist,

"I've really got to go and get Ruby now, or she'll kill me." I mumbled as Brax continuously kissed my neck, he pressed his lips against mine before leading my back into the bedroom,

"Alright, I'll get ready." He separated himself from me as he gathered his clothes up off the floor and put them on.

_-2pm, Bianca's house.-_

After collecting Ruby from the hospital, Brax brought us home and then I decided I needed to come and share the past day's events with Bianca, she answered the door as soon as I knocked,

"Ah, hello stranger." She said.

"Hello." I replied, whilst following her into the house.

"So, what've you been up to lately?" She asked as we sat down at the table.

"Well, I slept with Brax yesterday."

"WHAAAT?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yup."

"Was it..." Bianca trailed off,

"Good?" I asked, she nodded. "Oh boy, it was more than good, I think it's safe to say, it was the best sex I've ever had."

"Looks like you've found yourself a playmate their Charlie!" She winked at me,

"See, that's the thing Bianca, I don't know if Brax feels the same way but, when we were having sex, every time we kissed, it felt like we had a connection, a really good connection, and it felt like more than sex."

"Well, does he want a relationship from this too?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked him, I hope he does though." We both paused, "Anyway, what happened between you and Heath Braxton the other night?"

"He spent the night." I wolf-whistled at her,

"And?"

"Charlie it was amazing, better than Liam ever was anyway."

"Well, looks like we've got a lot to catch up on." I said.

"Oh yeah, coffee?"

"Please."

While Bianca went to get the coffee I sat at the table and considered what sort of life, or relationship I would have with Brax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brax's POV:**

I decided to go for a walk on the beach later that day, thanks to Charlie, I was on cloud nine that day, I was walking along the beach when I saw Charlie,

"Charlie, hey!" I called, she turned around and smiled at me faintly, I walked briskly towards her, suddenly her knees gave way and she nearly fell to the floor, I foresaw what was about to happen so I darted towards her and caught her before she hit the ground,

"Charlie, Charlie!" I yelled as I began to pat her face gently, she still didn't come around, I picked her up and carried her to my car, the hospital as the destination.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up and scanned my surroundings, it didn't take me long to realise that I was in a hospital, I began to panic and I could hear the machine bleeping as my heart rate rose, I saw Brax sitting in the chair beside me, he immediately hopped out of it and sat beside me, he took his hands in mine,

"Hey, hey, calm down Charlie." He said comfortingly. I slowly breathed in and out before muttering,

"What happened?" He squeezed my hands, I looked up into his eyes,

"You fainted, jeez, you definitely had me worried for a minute there, Charlie."

I smiled briefly, it quickly faded, Brax noticed, I looked back down at our intertwined hands,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked back up at him again, "Alright, I'm just gonna come right out and say this, Brax, I know we've only slept together once but, I don't think I can do this if it's just a fling, I've done it before and it didn't end well and-" I hadn't realised I was speaking so rapidly, Brax but his lips on mine to shut me up, when he finally pulled away he said,

"I know." He glared into my eyes with his gorgeous green ones, "I want this to be more than a fling too." I smiled before he pulled me into a hug, we embraced each other for a while before Brax pulled away,

"Right, I'm gonna get a doctor, then have you discharged and take you home, okay?"

I nodded and he left to sort out my release.

We shortly arrived back at my house, before I opened the door, I turned to face Brax, he looked at me quizzically,

"Thanks for bringing me to the hospital today."

"That's alright." He replied.

"I know just how to thank you." I said seductively, as I moved my body into his and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Mhm." He mumbled as I kissed him before pulling away,

"Doc says you need to rest." I planted kisses along his neck, then his jaw line, I could hear him moaning ever so slightly, I abruptly pulled away,

"Well, I was thinking I could rest, after we-" I trailed off.

"After we?" Brax continued, he then smirked, I kissed him again before opening the door, and heading into the house, I grabbed Brax's hands and lead him into the living room, I stopped dead at what I saw before me,

"RUBY!" I squealed.

I let go of Brax's hands, pushed past him and ran out to the kitchen, he followed close behind me,

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Please, just tell him to put his clothes on and get out." I said sadly, I looked up at Brax, he looked at me apologetically, he was about to say something when Casey and Ruby came into the kitchen,

"Ruby, what on earth were you thinking?" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, coming from you." She spoke back cheekily.

I shot her a look, "Oh Charlie, please, like you can talk, what about you and Brax?"

"What about me and Brax? I'm talking about you having sex on the couch, Ruby you're seventeen! What if it was Leah who walked in? Or worse, what if it was VJ?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're unbelievable." I said again.

"You're such a hypocrite Charlie, you don't like the idea of me being with Casey yet you're more than happy to drop your knickers for Brax as soon as he says 'go'!"

I saw Brax's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye,

"Just get out of my sight Ruby." She walked off to her room and shortly, we heard her door slam shut behind her.

Brax grabbed Casey by the arm and pushed him out of the door, he walked over to me and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen from my eyes,

"I'll call you later." He said softly, I nodded, he moved his head closer to mine and our lips locked for several minutes before he parted from me and closed the door behind him, I watched as he dragged Casey to the car.

45 minutes later, I was sitting in my room alone my phone rang, it was Brax, I answered it,

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." He replied, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." We both paused, "How'd it go with Casey?"

"He got an earful, I'll tell you that."

I smiled, "What are you doing now?" I asked.

"A combination of doing absolutely nothing, and missing you." He said sweetly,

"How about you come over?" I asked.

"Really? I figured you'd want time alone with Ruby."

"I've learnt by now that it's not worth talking to Ruby when she's in these moods, it's better to wait for it all to pass and plus, I never got to thank you."

"Well, I don't need to be told twice, I'm on my way."

No longer than 10 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, I immediately went to get it,

"Hello stranger." Brax said as I opened the door, I grabbed his hands and pulled him inside, kicking the door shut, I didn't dignify him with a response, instead I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, he responded and then picked me up, carrying me towards my bedroom.

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next update will be tomorrow. (:_


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I were walking hand in hand to the diner, we had been full-on seeing each other for two weeks now, Ruby hadn't spoken to me for a week, I had tried to talk to her but she refused, so I gave up. As we entered the diner, Colleen immediately approached us,

"Here we go." I whispered in Brax's ear, he laughed before I turned back around to face Colleen,

"Hello Sergeant Buckton, Mr Braxton."

"Hi Colleen." I said,

"Why don't you take a seat and then you can order?" She suggested.

"Alright." We both said, she brought us over to some seats.

"So Sergeant, do your higher peers in the police force know about your relationship with ?" I looked at Brax and he smirked,

"Yes, they do." I replied.

"And are they fine with it?"

"Yes Colleen, they are."

"Well, so long as they are, we're all happy for you! I guess we'll be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet soon." Brax couldn't control his laughter, I was more shocked than anything,

"Er, we've only been dating a few weeks, Colleen, anyway, we're really hungry, can you get our food please?" She nodded before heading off to get our food, I turned to face Brax who was still laughing,

"Aww, the thought of having kids with me isn't that bad is it?" He pointed to my face.

"Oh, ha, ha!" I said sarcastically, he took my hands in his,

"Well, it's nice to know the town gossip approves of our relationship."

"Oh yeah, it means so much." I said sarcastically.

I looked up to see Ruby and Casey enter the diner, the smile fell from my face, Brax turned around to see what had caught my eye, Ruby grabbed Casey's hand and led him straight back out of the diner.

Brax did say anything for a few minutes, instead he just squeezed my hands,

"Are you alright?" He finally asked. I nodded my head,

"I just, is Casey the type that would influence her not to listen to me?" I avoided eye contact with Brax,

"Naw." He replied, "and if he did, he know I'd kill him." I looked up at him and smiled, we were interrupted by Colleen bringing over our coffees, with both withdrew our hands,

"Thanks Colleen." We both said simultaneously.

She hung around for a minute or two before awkwardly smiling at us and hurrying off, Brax and I both laughed as she left.

_-5:30pm, police station.-_

I was at work, when Watson came in,

"Charlie, you free to go? We've had reports of significant noise coming from a house near the national park."

"Yup, alright." I grabbed the cop car keys and followed Watson out to the car, she keyed the address into the sat nav. We arrived to see a few riveryboy's running away, back-up managed to catch a few, most of the officers headed inside whilst I stopped Heath and a car full of riverboys from leaving, once the police van took Heath and the other's away I went inside to see Ruby and Casey in front of me,

"Rubes." Was all I managed to blurt out. Watson took the both of them in the car and brought them back to the station,

"What were you thinking?" I asked as I brought her into the station. She was brought off to another interview room with Watson at her interviewer, Casey was taken to another room for me to interview him,

"Charlie, Ruby needs an adult present." Watson said.

"Well, the only adult available is me, so just interview her alone."

"Charlie that's not fair!" Casey said, unbeknownst to me, Brax walked through the door,

"Casey, it's not your call, she's my daughter, I decide if she needs an adult present or not."

"What's going on?" I shivered slightly when I heard Brax's voice.

"Nothing, you ready for your interview?" I asked Casey.

I lead him and Brax towards the interview room, I was followed by Constable Jenks.

"So, why'd you organise the party Casey?" I asked, once the interview had started.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did Casey, you know it."

"Well you have no proof." Brax said angrily, whilst raising his voice.

I diverted my attention from Casey to him, "Oh yeah? How about the statements of about twenty riverboys saying so? And text message proof?"

He was silent. "Interview terminated." I said before getting up and leaving the interview room, slamming the door shut behind me. Brax and Casey followed shortly behind me, Brax approached me at the front desk,

"Are you pressing charges?" He asked, whilst trying to make eye contact with me. I finally looked up at him, I found it hard to be angry with him, after all it wasn't his fault at all, it was Ruby's, and Casey's, and just looking at him made me melt,

"No, the owner doesn't want to press any charges." He nodded,

"Alright."

He was about to say something to me when Watson interrupted me,

"Ruby's waiting for you outside Charlie."

I paused for a minute,

"Yeah, do you mind if I get off now?" I asked.

"Yup, that's fine, see you tomorrow." I nodded before leaving the station, Brax walked out behind me and Casey too.

Ruby rolled her eyes at me as I approached her, "Don't roll your eyes at me Rubes, you started this, now go and get in the car." She huffed again before turning and heading to my car, Casey walked in the same direction, Brax's car was parked next to mine. I began walking towards the car, Brax in-step beside me,

"Don't be too hard on Ruby ay?" He said, I shot him a look,

"Brax, how can I not be? She doesn't talk to me for two weeks and then she does something like this, I've got to do something."

"Yeah, well try to use a mother's mind when punishing her, not a copper's, alright?" He smirked at me and I smiled, "Alright?" He said again, I nodded, he leant closer and planted a soft kiss on my lips before turning and heading off to his car.

_-7pm, Angelo's.-_

Brax was now part-time owner of Angelo's, him and Angelo got along great and Angelo seemed to be pretty on-board with our relationship, which made things easier for me,

"Hey." I said as I walked towards the bar, just Brax was working and there was only one table being used, "This place is a little quiet." I said,

"Hey, and yup, not too sure why." He replied

"I spoke to Ruby." I said.

He raised his eyebrows, I continued,

"She said it was Heath who organised the party, using her and Casey's phones. Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Know that he organised it, know about the party full stop?"

"Boy, you're just all about the job aren't you, Charlie?"

I felt a sudden rise in anger,

"I just want to know whether my boyfriend really is as much as a notorious criminal people make out he is."

"Charlie, he's my brother." Brax raised his voice.

"Yeah? And I'm your girlfriend!" I yelled.

For the first time we both looked up and into each other's eyes, I could feel my eyes getting watery,

"Brax, that's why this isn't going to work between us-"

"No, Charlie hang on."

"NO." I shouted, "Please, just listen?" I asked in a softer tone, he nodded. "You've got mixed up priorities, having a family like you do, and a police officer as a girlfriend is never going to work, and more fool us for thinking it ever could. I'm sorry."

I said before turning and leaving, I finally let the tears fall down my cheeks. I arrived home and changed into a pair of jeans and a top, about an hour later there was a knock on the door, I opened the door to see Brax and Ruby in front of me, Ruby just stormed past me and went into her bedroom,

I looked at Brax bewildered, "I went home to find her at our place, so I told her I'd drop her home."

"Okay, thanks."

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Brax."

"You told me when you were in hospital a few weeks ago that you wanted more than sex between us!" He shouted.

"And I did!"

"Don't lie Charlie, for two weeks now, that's all you wanted hey, to use me for your sex buddy? Well I'm sure a girl like you is so experienced you can go and find someone else to do that for you now."

"A girl like me?" I managed to mutter, this time the tears didn't wait, they cascaded down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Get out." I said, instead, Brax reached out for my hand, I moved closer to him and pushed my hands against his chest, "I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed at him before shoving him out of the door and slamming it shut, I turned around with my back against the door and cried my heart out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hay guys, thanks so much for the reviews, you're all awesome, a lot of drama in this chapter, but I'm hoping you'll like it as it'll keep ya's interested, hope you enjoy. Sam. (:_

**Sam's POV:**

"Hey Benj, isn't that Brax's girl?" I pointed towards the attractive brunette near the beach on her phone,

"Yeah, I think it is, Charlie right? Maybe we should introduce ourselves? She lives in the same house as Leah." He replied.

As we headed towards Charlie, a bright yellow car drove past, we heard a shot get fired and the next minute she fell to the floor,

"GET BRAX!" I screamed at Benji.

I ran over to Charlie,

"Hey Charlie, I'm Sam, one of Brax's friends." I said as I looked down at her lower abdomen, already a pool of blood forming,

"A riverboy? I don't need your help." She panted,

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"Please, get someone else, get Brax, please." She pleaded with me, puffed.

"Already on it, and look, here he comes."

**Brax's POV:**

I followed Benji until I saw the scene in front of me, I immediately ran past him and straight down to Charlie and Sam, I sat down beside her and gently lifted her onto my lap,

"Hey, baby, it's alright, I'm here." I said soothingly as I took her hand.

"Hey." She tried to force a smiled but it quickly faded as she became paler, she started to sweat and her breathing increased,

"Charlie, you have to stay with me, alright sweetheart?" I said as I gently patted her face, my hand moved to her wound, I placed pressure on it, hoping to relieve some of the pain for her,

"Brax, I'm sorry about everything that happened yesterday."

"What are you apologising for? It's me who should be sorry."

She mustered up enough strength to place her hand on my face and she stroked it lightly, "But, I just wanted you to know, in case, in case I don't make it."

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that, you will make it, you hear me? You will."

"Tell Ruby I love her."

"Charlie, please stop talking like this." I moved my head closer to hers, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, when we parted she flashed me a faint smile before her eyes closed and she drifted out of consciousness, "Oh God no, Charlie please!" I yelled, I shook her but she still didn't wake, just then the paramedics came, and what happened after that, was a blur.

Ruby and I had spent a full twenty-four hours at the hospital, we both woke up when Sid entered the waiting room, the door closing behind him woke us up.

"Hello Brax and Ruby, Charlie's woken up now." Both of us stood up, "She's fine now, but she'll have to stay in here for a few days, one visitor at a time please."

**Charlie's POV:**

Ruby walked into my room,

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." She said as she ran over to me, I sat up and hugged her, she cried into me,

"Hey sweetie, it's alright."

"I love you so much." She said,

"I love you too." I replied.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go."

"What already?"

"No, just outside, I promised Brax he could come in quickly, he's dying to see you."

"Okay." I said.

Brax entered next, he smiled at me as he entered,

"Hey, thank God you're alright." He came and sat on the bed beside me, facing me, I reached out and took his hand in mine,

"Brax, you know this doesn't change anything between us, right?" the smile on his face soon disappeared,

"What, why? I nearly lost you Charlie, we should be together."

"But I still haven't completely forgiven you for what you said yesterday, it hurt."

"I know, and again I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, but please Charlie."

"Brax, I can't just switch off my feelings and forgive you just like that." I said.

I looked at him apologetically before speaking in a quiet voice, "Please leave." I pulled my hand away from his.

"Charlie, oh er, Charlie please, you said before you lost consciousness that you were sorry you, you-"

"I'm so sorry Brax, I just, I think I need some time." He nodded slowly,

"Yup, then I'll give you time." I slowly crawled forward in the bed and planted a soft kiss on his lips, he gently lifted me back into my comfortable position before leaving the room, and as soon as he left the feeling hit me right in the face, I wanted to be with Brax, he cared about me, I cared about him and it was more than just an attraction.

_-3 days later, beach.-_

I was walking along the beach when I saw Brax throw a punch at Heath, I ran towards him, I hadn't spoken to him since the hospital but I intended to now,

"Brax stop!" I yelled as he threw another punch at Heath, I ran up behind him and threw my arms around him so my hands were resting on his chest,

"Stop." I whispered into his ear, I held onto him for a while longer before he turned around and faced me,

"I'm sorry, he just..." Brax trailed off, I glared into his eyes before taking his hand and began pulling him up the beach,

"Shh."

I led him towards my car,

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To get you cleared up, c'mon." I said, pressing him to walk a bit faster.

We walked back to my place, we were in the kitchen, I bandaged up his hand, neither of us said anything the each other since we left the beach,

"That's some cut you got there." I said, he laughed gently.

"I made a decision." I said quietly, he looked up at me, I finished tying up the bandage on his hand and instead of explaining to him, I leant in and planted a kiss on his lips, I withdrew and he grinned massively,

"So, what's the decision?" He asked slyly.

"I think you know." I replied before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him more passionately,

"Mhm." He groaned as he carried me into my bedroom, he planted me down on the bed, "Are you alright to do this?" He asked sweetly, looking to where my wound was.

I smiled at him, "Just be gentle." I said seductively, he grinned and moved his face even closer to mine,

"As always." He whispered before pulling me in for another long and passionate kiss as we continued with our afternoon rendezvous.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, thank you for your reviews, they're awesome, thanks again to those of you who add this story to your alerts etc, it means a lot. This chapter's probably gonna be longer than the usual ones, so I hope you enjoy. Sam (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

Before Brax left last night after our passionate rendezvous I made sure to ask him what happened between Heath and him, after a very long time, I finally managed to get out of him that Heath had said something offensive about me, or so Brax said, and Brax just blew, whether that was true or not, I wasn't entirely sure, but I thought I'd go with it as it didn't look like I was gonna get a better explanation.

I headed towards the surf club to get a juice, also hoping that I might bump into Brax on my travels, we had been together for a month now and things seemed to be going really well, or so I thought. I didn't see him and so I turned around to leave when I was approached by Hammer Pirovic,

"Ah hello Sergeant." He said.

"Harman." I replied.

He took a step closer to me, "Oh c'mon, feel free to call me Hammer."

He reached out to put a hand on my face but I stepped back, he instinctively grabbed my hand,

"OI, don't touch her." A voice said.

I turned around to see Brax, he briskly walked over to us and pushed Hammer away, he stood in front of me,

"Aww, looks like your boyfriend made it in time to save you." He said, trying to make eye contact with me but Brax's muscular body blocked his view.

"Nah mate, see I recon, even Charlie's got more strength then you, eh?" Brax said as he pushed Hammer back,

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, he got up in Brax's face, Brax remained composed,

"Leave." Brax said. They both stood their ground before eventually, Hammer turned and left, not before calling,

"You'll be seeing me around, Sergeant!"

Brax turned around to face me,

"WAIT!" I called after Hammer.

He turned and came back to me,

"What honey?"

"It was you wasn't it?"

He grinned, "It was you." I repeated.

"Prove it." He said before smirking and walking off.

"Charlie, what was that about?" Brax asked.

"I think he's the one who shot me."

"THAT'S IT!" Brax yelled,

"No don't." I replied, "Please, stay with me?" He nodded.

"You alright?" He asked.

I couldn't really find any words, so instead I just nodded, "Come with me." He placed his arm around me and led me upstairs to Angelo's, the place was empty as it was only 11am, he pulled out a chair, I sat on it, he sat down beside me, we both looked into each other's eyes and I smiled,

"I heard you guys weren't exactly best buds." I said.

"Furthest thing from it." Brax replied.

"Don't get involved though Brax, if anything happens, please?"

"You can't tell me what to do!" He snapped.

"Naw, I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just asking you."

"Sounded more like you were giving orders to me." He said grumpily.

I looked at him angrily,

"I'm not gonna bother talking to you when you're like this."

I got up and was about to leave when Brax replied to me,

"When I'm like what Charlie?"

"Snapping at me, I only asked you to keep away because I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I turned back around before pounding down the stairs and heading home to get changed for work.

I had just slung on my work shirt when someone knocked at the door, I began to button up my shirt when they kept knocking,

"YES alright! I'm coming!" I yelled, I headed outside and flung the door open whilst trying to button up my shirt,

"Brax." I said as I looked up at him, I finished buttoning up my shirt and tucked it into my trousers,

"Can I come in?" He asked, I was slightly reluctant to let him in, he annoyed me with how he spoke to me this afternoon,

"Alright, but make it quick, I've gotta get to work."

I walked into the living room, picked up my belt and began to put it on,

"I'm sorry about before." He said, I finished doing up my belt and focused all my attention on him, "I know you were just trying to look out for me and I shouldn't have snapped like that, it's just, Hammer's enough to take at the best of times, let alone having him harass your girlfriend too." I smiled,

"So, am I forgiven?" He asked, whilst outstretching his hands,

I smiled before taking hold of his hands, "Yup." We both leaned in and kissed, Brax moved his hands to my waist and pulled my body into his, the kiss grew more passionate, I wriggled free from him and pulled away,

"No, I've got to get to work." I picked up my bag and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the house,

"Alright, well, promise me I'll get to see you later?"

"That depends." I said teasingly, I kissed him softly before walking to my car,

"On what?" He called after me. I turned around and winked at him before getting in my car and heading off to work.

_-2 hours later, police station.-_

Watson ran into the officer,

"Charlie, we've got several patrol cars already on their way to the scene but I figured you'd want to come along."

"Of course." I replied.

We rocked up at the surf club for a full-scale riot on our hands, for some reason Watson and I got there first,

"EVERYBODY STOP!" We both yelled as we entered but it didn't seem to do much good, shortly afterwards, more officers arrived, they helped us to calm down the mob and break up several of the ongoing fights.

I rushed over to a scene where I saw Brax and Stu crouching down to a younger girl, I ran over and took her hand in mine, she was sweating and hyperventilating,

"What happened?" I asked Stu, deliberately ignoring Brax.

"I don't know, she, she just collapsed." I looked to Brax, who just shook his head, like he didn't have a care in the world, I gave him a disapproving look before looking back to Stu,

"What's her name?"

"Sasha." He said immediately.

"Sasha, hi I'm Charlie, listen to me, I need you to tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't." She puffed.

"It's alright, you can trust me." I said confidently, she nodded and pointed to her hip, she then unbuttoned her shorts, I pulled the left hand side down slightly for an infected tattoo to be revealed.

"Oh gosh." I breathed. Watson rushed over, can you call an ambulance? And Sid?" I asked.

"Sure."

"SASH, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET A TATTOO, HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE?" Anger suddenly rose in Stu, I had to tell him to calm down, he rushed towards me and pushed me back,

"No, you don't understand!" He yelled.

"Listen, you're already gonna end up arrested for being involved in this brawl, if you want me to add assault of a police officer to it..."

"Alright." He said.

The ambulance arrived shortly after and the majority of the riverboys and Pirovic's gang had been escorted to the station, I felt and hand on mine, I withdrew it and turned around,

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." Brax said.

"Turn around." I said coldly, before placing him in handcuffs and handing him over to Georgina to be escorted to the station.

_-8pm, Angelo's.-_

I knew Brax wouldn't have to be in the station for long, and so, as soon as my shift finished I headed over to Angelo's, I knew he was due to close up and we had arranged to meet later that night, I pounded up the stairs and walked through the doors, Brax looked up from behind the bar, when he noticed it was me he kept silent,

"Why Brax?"

"Why what?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

"Why were you involved?"

"I just got caught up in it, the boys, they needed me."

"And what about me? You came over to apologise, and then you just go against me again."

"You don't own me, Charlie."

"I know I don't! But I figured that because I'm your girlfriend I do at least get to care about you!" I yelled angrily, our argument was interrupted by Angelo walking out of the kitchen,

"I'm gonna head home, don't forget to lock up Brax." He smiled at me apologetically before leaving.

I looked up at Brax, who again didn't look like he was going to say anything,

"I can't do this Brax, us, it's not gonna work if you don't listen to me, or can't appreciate the fact that I care about you, a lot."

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Sorry's just a word." I said sadly before turning to leave.

"Charlie, wait!" He called, I turned around, "I-I love you." Brax said. We both stared into each other's eyes for what was just minutes; but seemed like hours, a single tear cascaded down my cheek before I turned and left the restaurant, heartbroken.

_-3 weeks later.- _

_Nor, Charlie or Brax had made much effort to contact each other since the break-up, both were upset and it was made worse by the fact their feelings for each other had quickly developed into love. _

**Charlie's POV:**

It was 5pm, I looked at my phone to see a message from Bianca:

'_Meet me at Angelo's at 7, my love life is depressing me, and I need a chat with you, and lots of alcohol.'_

I replied immediately,

'_Yes please, I need the distraction, hopefully Brax won't be working.'_

To my great luck of course, Brax was in fact working that night, thank goodness Angelo's was pretty busy, so he didn't seem to notice us, at first.

"Looking fierce tonight, ladies." We both turned to see Heath standing before us, and quick enough, turned back around and headed to the bar, Bianca was wearing a bright red dress with black heels, her hair curly, I on the other hand was wearing a white fitted dress, cut just above my knee, with red heels, I opted for straight hair.

"On the pick-up tonight are we?" Brax asked as he came behind the bar, I chose to ignore the question,

"Oh indeed I am , not so sure my friend over here is, she's still so upset over you." My head shot up and I gave Bianca daggers, Brax laughed off her comment,

"So what can I get ya's?" He directed the question at me,

"Two gin and tonics, please." He nodded, Bianca got up,

"Excuse me a minute." She walked over to Heath, I rolled my eyes,

"They seem pretty into each other." Brax said as he nodded in Bianca and Heath's direction,

"Yup."

Brax put the two G&Ts on the bar, I pulled out the money and handed it to him, as our hands made contact, I felt a rush of warmth through me, all my feelings for Brax came flooding back, I withdrew it quickly before I made a mistake.

An hour or so later, Bianca and I were dancing when she headed over to the bar, Brax was sitting on a stool this time, I watched as she flirted with him and pulled at his t shirt, I could see him pulling away from her but still, the reality that he could move on at any given time made me feel upset, especially as how attractive he was, my thoughts were interrupted by a drunk Sam, much drunker than myself,

"Heeeey Charlie baby, want to dance?" He asked as he grabbed my hands,

"Aw, naw thanks Sam."

"I recon you owe me for helping you when you got shot though." He said cheekily.

"I thought friend's ex's were off-limits?" I asked, he looked at me confused before leaning in to kiss me, I pulled away, he grabbed my waist and tried to kiss me again, I pushed his face away this time and yelled,

"Sam stop!" I said, raising my voice.

Soon enough, along came Brax,

"Oi Sam, leave her alone yeah."

"You're only saying that 'cause you still have the hots for her!" He yelled back.

"Yeah? And what if I do?" I turned and walked over to the bar, angry with the recent confrontation, I was standing there thinking when Brax came over and sat on the stool in front of me, he grinned,

"Oh what? I could've handled myself Brax!"

"Oh yeah, I never doubted it." He said cheekily, "Night not as good as you had hoped?"

"Yeah, cause you're here."

He laughed, "Ouch." He said sarcastically, "But that's kinda a-given, being that I part own this restaurant an' all." He looked at me suspiciously,

"Don't look at me like that, Bianca chose the place."

"I bet she did."

"I recon your night could still be a good one though." He said.

"Oh yeah? And how's that then?" I asked seductively.

He reached for my waist and pulled me in between his legs, we were caught in a passionate kiss, I pulled away to simply mutter,

"Your place." He grinned before grabbing my hand, hopping off the bar stool and leading us back to his place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up with an awful headache, and the knowing I had to get to work in a few hours, I scanned in my surroundings and failed to recognise where I was until I heard someone speak,

"Morning you." Brax said, I turned to face him,

"What the hell? Tell me we didn't." I said to him,

"Oh I'm hurt, you didn't remember me, that's a slap in the face!" He said sarcastically.

"Please tell me you were just a gent, and you took me back to yours to save me facing the music from Ruby."

"Well, you're right about the first part, not the second."

"I've got to go." I said, whilst moving to get out of the bed, the only item of clothing I could see was Brax's blue chequered shirt, I picked it up and slipped it on,

"You don't mind do you? It's just till I find my own clothes." I said.

"Not at all, you look incredibly sexy wearing my shirts." He again continued cheekily.

He soon dropped his sarcastic tone when he finally realised I thought it was a mistake, he was standing right in front of me after I gathered my dress, underwear and shoes, he was wearing nothing but his boxers,

"You're not actually going are you?" He asked gobsmacked,

"Yes, last night was a mistake."

"No, last night was amazing."

"Well, that too but, no Brax, I broke up with you for a reason and it has to stay that way."

"What was that reason again?" He asked, I searched my memory for any answer but I couldn't get one,

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said quietly before running off to the bathroom to get ready.

I came out from the bathroom wearing the same things I had on the night before, not much to be honest, I screamed as I bumped into Angelo, having completely forgotten he shared this house with Brax.

"Charlie." He said startled.

"Angelo, hi." My cheeks flushed, I was so embarrassed.

"You don't intend on walking home like that do you?"

"There's no other way."

"Well I'm heading to the restaurant, so I'll give you a lift home on the way if you like?"

"Ah thanks so much." He nodded at me "I'll just give this back to Brax."

I walked towards his bedroom and knocked on the door,

"Yup." He called, I reluctantly opened the door,

"Hey." I said as I came in, "Just wanted to give you this back, thanks." I said as I placed his shirt down on the bed, he was now fully clothed,

"Ah I thought you had gone." He said.

"Not yet, Angelo's gonna give me a lift."

"Probably for the best, people will talk." He said, gesturing to my outfit, I nodded.

"Alright, bye." I said before quickly exiting his room and walking out to Angelo's car.

_-Outside the surf club, 1pm.-_

Myself, Watson and Jenks had just gone to get some coffees when I heard someone cry for help, I looked to see someone collapse on the ground and Jake Pirovic running from the scene,

"Get him!" I ordered the other officer's, whilst I ran to the person, when I saw who it was I dropped my coffee cup and nearly got sick,

"OHMYGOD, BRAX!" I yelled as I knelt down beside him, he had been stabbed in the stomach. I gently lifted him onto my legs whilst patting his face, he was already losing consciousness,

"No Brax, you stay with me alright?" He smiled at me.

"It hurts." He muttered.

"Ah, no shit!" I replied as sarcastically as I could stomach, he smiled.

He began to close his eyes again,

"No, no! C'mon Brax, you stay awake baby, you hear me?"

He reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Baby?" He asked smugly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Strange thing to call an ex, if I'm honest."

"I love you." I blurted out, his eyes opened fully this time, as if he forgotten he had just been stabbed, a good thing I suppose,

"It's about time you said it back." He said, I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead,

"You keep those eyes open, alright?"

"Not a problem if I get to look at your beautiful face."

I laughed at him before squeezing his hand tighter, the paramedics soon arrived, and before I knew it, we were at the hospital, Brax had drifted out of consciousness, and was now fighting for his life.


	9. Chapter 8 part two

**Charlie's POV:**

I had called both Casey and Heath to let them know what had happened, they had arrived at the hospital shortly afterwards, informing me their mother was too out of it to come to the hospital and visit her could-be dying son.

We were all sitting outside now, me sitting alone, facing a distraught Heath and Casey.

I looked to my left to see Angelo enter, followed by Sam, Benji and a few other riverboys, Heath, Casey and I stood as they came over, Angelo hugged me straight away.

"You alright?" He asked after we separated.

"No, Angelo I had broken up with him, we've wasted time fighting, and now he could die." I stopped as a few loose tears fell.

"He's strong Charlie, he'll pull through." I looked at him and smiled nervously, "I'll get you some coffee and food alright? You've been here all day." I nodded and then sat back down.

"You okay Charlie?" Sam asked as he sat down beside me, I attempted to nod my head confidently, "Wasn't so long ago he was feeling the exact same way about you."

"I suppose."

Sid approached us and we all stood, he mainly looked at me, Heath and Casey,

"I'm very sorry, but it doesn't look like Brax is going to come out of this alive."

My heart dropped and I felt sick, even sicker than I had for the past few hours since I first saw Brax having been stabbed.

"Can I see him?" I asked quietly,

"No, that's not a good idea, Charlie." Sid replied

"Sid please, it might be my last chance to talk to him while his heart's still beating."

Sid nodded and then left, I looked to Heath.

"Go on then." Heath said.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Well you won't shut up until you see him, so go on!" I hurried into Brax's room.

I looked at him, hooked up to all the wires and machines and felt awful, almost like I was blaming myself, he wouldn't have been out if I was still at his place, or we would have been together at least, that would have been some consolation.

I sat down on the bed beside him and took his hand in mine,

"Look at you eh? I never thought I'd do anything like this, talking to someone in a coma, I always used to think people who did this were so stupid, but look at me, doing it now, hypocrite hey?" I said, a few tears began to fall, I continued to speak to him, "I told you I loved you for goodness sake Brax! So wake up please, so I can tell you again and again, and so we can be together, because I want to be with you I do. I know you're sorry about the brawl, and that's not who you are, you were just protecting the boys, your family. Brax I need you, so please baby, you have to wake up, for me, because I love you, and I need you." I said in a whisper, before I gently kissed his lips, I moved away in tears when I felt his hand squeeze mine and his eyelids were moving ever so slightly,

"NURSE!" I called as I hopped up and ran out to get a nurse. Several nurses and Sid ran past me and into Brax's room, Heath and Casey approached me,

"What happened?" They asked worriedly,

"He's waking." I smiled, Heath smiled and pulled me into a hug,

"Looks like you've got a magic touch, Buckton." He spoke through his tears.

We pulled apart when Sid left Brax's room, followed by the nurse's,

"Charlie, he's asking for you." I nodded before walking into Brax's room, closing the door behind me.

He smiled as I walked in, I ran over and collapsed on his bed, hugging him tightly,

"Ouch." He managed to mutter.

"Sorry!" I said whilst pulling away. "You're supposed to be resting." I said cheekily to him.

"I know, but I wanted to see you." He said sweetly, he moved his hands closer to mine and weakly tried to squeeze them,

"Wow, this is probably the first time ever in our relationship where I'm the stronger one."

"I'm gonna argue that point when I get out of this hospital bed." He said slyly, obviously making a reference to something sex-related, and him using his strength.

"I bet you will, anyway, Sid's gonna kill me if I don't get outta here quick, plus, you've got a whole team of people outside wanting to see you, so I'm gonna go, you need to rest though!"

"Don't worry doctor, I will." He replied cheekily.

"Good, I'll be back to see you later." I leant closer to him and our lips locked for a long time before I pulled away and left to go home.

_-8pm, hospital.-_

I figured that Brax had had sufficient rest time and so, thought I'd go back and see him, I had brought him a few things to keep him occupied/entertained whilst he was gonna be stuck in his hospital bed, I walked in his hospital room,

"Hey you!" He said enthusiastically as I entered.

"Heeey, someone sounds better." I said as I sat down on the chair beside his bedside,

"It's 'cause you're here." He said cheekily,

"Oh I bet."

"Sit up here." He replied as he patted the space beside him, I placed the bag with his things in it on the floor and sat beside him on the bed, he snaked his arm around my waist and I snuggled into him,

"I brought you some things, they're in the bag on the floor."

"Thank you." He said gratefully before kissing the top of my head.

"I was thinking, when you come out of here, we can do something special?" I suggested, I looked up at Brax, he looked down at me and smirked,

"Like what?" He said seductively,

"You'll see when you get out then, won't you?" I said teasingly.

"I look forward to it then." He said before pulling me even closer to him and kissing me forcefully, I pulled away and then nuzzled by head into his chest, we both drifted off to sleep soon after.

_Thanks again for reading guys, and reviewing, love you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you've got any ideas or requests, feel free to leave a comment under reviews, or you can inbox me! (:_


	10. Chapter 10

**Brax's POV:**

I had been released from hospital and was now at home, Charlie didn't know and I didn't intend to tell her, I was gonna surprise her, but first, I had business to take care of.

Heath walked in the door,

"Oi Heath." I said as he entered.

"Ah, g'day sunshine, I see you got yourself all better then."

"Yeah, listen, I saw Sam earlier and he told me there's a deal that's gonna happen tomorrow."

"Yup, organised by moi."

"Really? Just make sure you've got it all worked out properly, don't want you ending up in the slammer now eh?" I said.

"Listen, you just focus on keeping your cop girlfriend happy, and I'll sort out the rest."

We stopped conversation when Angelo came out of his room, neither of us knew he was at home,

"What's this about keeping Charlie happy?" He asked ominously as he walked into the kitchen,

"None of your business." Heath said smartly, I shot him a look,

"Nothing, mate." I replied, "Listen I'm gonna go see Charlie, see you guys later."

**Charlie's POV:**

I was fidgeting around in the kitchen, making coffee when someone's arms wrapped around me,

"Miss me?" Brax asked, I smiled and leaned back into him, he began to kiss my neck,

"Mhm, I did indeed." I pulled away and turned around to face him,

"Why didn't you tell me you were out of hospital?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"And that you did indeed." I said sexily.

"So." He said as he leaned his body even further into mine, I groaned slightly, "Now I'm back in strength, I figured I could argue that point you made in hospital."

I slid my hands up his biceps till they were firmly linked around his neck as I used my right hand to stroke the back of his neck,

"Get arguing then baby." I whispered after I leaned closer to him, his lips found mine and we kissed each other like there was no tomorrow as he carried me off to my bedroom.

**Angelo's POV:**

I was at the restaurant when Sam came in hurriedly,

"Hey, Brax in?" He asked worriedly.

"No, he's out, why?" I asked suspiciously,

"Er, just tell him we're looking for him."

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, the boys in general y'know."

He said agitated before quickly turning around and hurrying out of the restaurant.

I knew something was going on and I was adamant to find out exactly what that was, Brax and I were pretty good friends, Charlie and I were really good friends, Charlie was dating Brax, and I knew that if he was up to anything dodgy, she should know about it.

**Charlie's POV:**

I lay beside Brax, my head resting on his chest as I traced his _'Blood and Sand' _tattoo with my index finger.

"Well you certainly demonstrated your strength in the bedroom department, mister."

I lifted my head off his chest to look up at him, he was smirking, as usual.

"What can I say, you weren't so bad yourself."

I laughed at his comment before he rolled half on top of me, he planted a kiss on my lips, he went to move away but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down into me as our kiss grew more passionate,

"Charlie-" He mumbled as he tried to part his lips from mine,

"Mhm?" I pulled back from him to let him speak,

"I really have to get to the restaurant, can't let Angelo do all the work."

"Or you could stay here, and demonstrate more of your strength on me I said as my hand ran down the front of his chest and slowly moved it lower and lower down, he grabbed my hand before it got any further,

"Oh no you don't, missy."

I smiled at him seductively before he rolled off me and lay beside me whilst glaring at me, I moved my body into his,

"You're really gonna leave me aren't you?"

He nodded before saying, "Regrettably so, yes I am."

I gave him an unimpressed look, "But, I'll make it up to you later, I promise you."

"I'll hold you to that one, Braxton."

"I bet you will." He said before our lips met again in an extremely passionate kiss that left the both of us wanting more, he slid out of the bed and walked all around my bedroom trying to find his clothes, I whistled at him, he smirked before saying,

"Ah seriously Charlie, where'd you throw my boxers?" He asked.

"I believe you removed those." He looked at me quizzically before sitting down on the bed, I picked his shirt up off the floor before I slipped into it and buttoned it up, I stood in front of him and held out my hands, he took them and I pulled him to his feet. I smiled at him,

"Don't stress out, I'll help you find your damn boxers!" He smiled at me before kissing my forehead gently, I was about to start looking when my bedroom door flew open,

"RUBY!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Brax to cover his naked body,

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." She said as she backed out of the door, I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing, Brax leaned his head against mine, I could feel the tip of his nose touching the back of my neck, he was obviously extremely embarrassed, Ruby attempted to close the door but something blocked it,

"Er, you might want these." She said awkwardly, as she picked up Brax's boxers and quickly through them in our direction then closed my bedroom door behind her.

I turned to face Brax, the redness of his face had definitely gone down,

"Well that was eventful." I finally said.

"Indeed it was Miss Buckton." I smiled at him, still trying to mask his embarrassment,

"Awww." I said before I leaned in and kissed him. I picked his boxers up off the bed and handed them to him,

"Here you are." I said.

"Thanks." He said before he slipped into them, "I'll be needing this too." He said as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt from me, once he was done, I took it off myself before handing it to him,

"Shame you can't stay." I whispered before kissing his cheek lightly and climbing back into the bed, I pulled the duvet over me and watched him put his clothes on, he came over to me and knelt on the bed beside me,

"I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." I said slyly, he kissed me again before hurrying off to Angelo's, or so, that's where I thought he was going.

**Brax's POV:**

I got into my car quickly and quickly drove to the National Park to see how the boys were getting on harvesting the dope for the drug transaction, I hated lying to Charlie but I had no choice.

**Charlie's POV:**

I took out my phone and text Brax, his surprise was ready, as I promised him from the hospital, and I was on the beach, I took out my phone and sent him a text:

'_Meet me at the South end of the beach, ASAP.'_

Just as I sent it I received a text from him,

'_South end of the beach, I've got making up to do.'_

My phone started ringing, it was Brax.

"Hey you." He said, "Listen, I think we may have done something here."

"Hey yourself, and yes, I think we have."

"Turn to your right and walk straight for about 20 seconds."

I did what he said and started laughing when I saw him, candles lit around him, blankets laid out on the floor and a picnic hamper, I hung up the phone and walked towards him, carrying my own picnic hamper and blankets.

He briskly walked over to me, took the blankets and picnic basket in one hand, while using his other arm to guide me to wear to go, he placed his hand on the small of my back and we walked over to wear he had set up my surprise,

"What a coincidence." I said.

"Oh yeah, great minds think alike." He placed my stuff down on the sand before turning to me and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Mhm, so, what is all this?" I asked after we pulled away.

"I could ask you the same thing, but, this is my making up to you from earlier on, remember?"

"Ah yes."

"Go on then, what's your explanation?"

"This is your something special we could do together."

We both laughed, Brax sat down on the blanket, he then held out his hands for me, I took them and he pulled me onto his lap, my eyes scanned over the scenery around us, I turned back to face Brax, he looked pretty proud of himself.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Just like you."

I laughed at him before he moved closer to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

Sometime later, we had finished eating the food from Brax's hamper.

"So." I said as I moved closer to him, I straddled myself onto him and gently pushed him back into the sand,

"I think I know what to get for dessert."

He smirked at me as I leant in and kissed him and yes, the dessert was definitely going to be sex on the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to update, season finale was a huge let-down in my opinion! I Hope Esther doesn't leave, I'm remaining optimistic that she'll stay for a little longer into the new year. Anyway, enough of the babble, hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks again for reading and to all you amazing reviewers!x_

**Charlie's POV:**

_-2 weeks after Brax got stabbed.-_

I arrived at Brax's house at 1pm, after receiving a text from him telling me to come to his house as he had planned out the day for us,

I knocked on the door, Angelo opened it,

"Hey." He said.

"Helloo, is Brax in?"

"Hey you." Brax said as he came out from the kitchen,

"I'll leave you guys to it." Said Angelo before hurrying away,

"Bye!" I called after him. I turned to see Brax standing right in front of me, smirking,

"So." I began as I rested my hands on his shoulders, "what's on the agenda for today?"

He smirked at me before glancing down at himself then back up into my eyes, his grin had widened, he placed his hands on my waist,

"Why don't you take a guess?" He asked cheekily, again he glanced down at himself, I studied his appearance again, wondering what to make of it, I soon clocked on, he wasn't wearing a top, and just a pair of board shorts,

"No." I said, he raised his eyebrows at me. "Not surfing?" I asked.

His smile deepened even further, "Well done Miss. Buckton."

"Ah no, Brax, I'd rather we do something else." I sulked, moving away from him,

"Well, you look incredibly sexy in a bikini, even sexier in a bikini on a surf board, so, it's all my dreams come true." He said as he stepped closer to me, holding onto my waist again. "And this lesson, is gonna be our first lesson together as a couple." He smirked, I smiled at him,

"There is a problem though." I said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You're wound."

"Nah, doctor says it's fine for me to go out there, says it'll do me good to get back into the normal swing of things."

"Alright, but I haven't got my bikini." I was trying to come up with any excuse,

"I know." He flashed me his signature grin before walking to the sofa and pulling my beach bag up, "I've got that covered, and I think you'll find, hot red bikini, is inside!"

I laughed at him, "How did you get that?"

"Your daughter is quite the cunning little missy!"

I laughed, "That she is." I replied, he put my bag back down on the floor before walking back towards me,

"So, my plan for today?" He asked.

"Yes alright, we'll go to the beach, and for another surfing lesson."

"Yeaaaaaaaah." He said before kissing me passionately on the lips, he moved to kissing my neck, then back up to my lips again, he then teasingly pulled away, he grabbed his board,

"C'mon let's go." He said.

"What? You're gonna do that to me, then just drag me to the beach?"

He smirked, "We can continue with that later."

"Alright, well I've got to put my bikini on first."

"Aww okay, can I watch?"

"Naw, that can wait till later." I winked at him before slowly removing my bikini from my bag ad dangling it in front of him, his mouth slowly opening and closing like a goldfish. I then strutted into the bathroom to put it on.

I slowly walked back out of the bathroom to see a tired looking Brax, leaning his head against the door, he looked down at me as I slowly walked out, I pulled my loose navy beach dress out of my bag, I went to put it on but Brax pulled it off me,

"Now you're just teasing." He gently pushed me against the couch, put both hands either side of me, he moved his body into mine, so I backed even further into the couch, "I just want to rip it off you." He said seductively, I smirked. I moved my face closer to his so our lips gently brushed against each other,

"Later." I said seductively, before pushing him away, I pulled my dress back off him, slipped into it, before grabbing my bag and his hand,

"Let's go then!" I said, he smiled and followed me out the door.

_-Beach, 3pm-_

Brax and I had finished the short surfing lesson briefing in the sand, we were now out in the water, he held onto the board as I climbed onto it, I was standing up on the board, I looked down at him grinning,

"What are you grinning at?" I asked.

"You look incredibly sexy up there honey."

He pushed the board out rapidly and I fell into the water,

"BRAX!" I yelled as I resurfaced, he was in fits of laughter, it reminded me of our first surfing lesson together, he did the exact same thing, I should've seen it coming.

"You seriously are a dead man!" I yelled as I waded towards him,

"Hmm, where have I heard that one before?" He said, he remained still and let me wade towards him, as soon as I reached him, he placed his hands underneath my bum and lifted me in the air, I began to kick and scream,

"Brax, put me down!" I yelled, he continued to smirk, he carried me over to his board and lifted me onto it, he moved his body inbetween my legs, so his torso was harshly pressed up against his surfboard, I gently ran my right foot up and down his leg, till it travelled up his board shorts,

"You can't do that to me here." He groaned.

"This is payback." I replied seductively.

Before I could get any further, Brax moved one strong arm on my leg and pushed it back down out of his board shorts, then he jumped up and placed a kiss on my lips, he placed too much weight on the board, it tipped backwards and I fell back into the water,

"Aww Brax!" I yelled again as I rose from the water.

"Sorry, that wasn't intentional." He said as he waded towards me, he placed his hands on my waist and pulled him into me, he placed a kiss on my forehead before saying,

"Let's go." He placed his arm underneath my legs, he placed his hand on my back and carried me towards the shore, he placed me on the sand before looking around,

"Ah shoot, my board!" He yelled,

"I'll get it." I said, I placed a kiss on his lips before swimming out to where his board was.

**Brax's POV:**

I watched as Charlie reached my board, she began frantically waving at me,

"YEAAAAAH?" I yelled,

"Look at this wave coming in, I'm gonna try and catch it!" She called back, I smiled as I watched her mount my board. I continued to watch as she successfully managed to ride the first wave, the second came along however and the board was tipped upside down, I laughed as I watched the huge wave past, I looked back up to see the board floating in the water, but no Charlie, my smile quickly faded, I ran back into the water and dove in as soon as it got deep, desperately swimming towards Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled as I reached my board, I dove under the water and couldn't see her, I came back up for breath when I saw her floating on the surface a few meters away, I swam to her quickly, I picked her up, and placed her on my board,

"Charlie, Charlie." I said as I patted her face, she didn't move, I quickly began to push the board towards the shore, when I did, I lifted Charlie over to where the towel was laid out, I dug my board in the sand and fell down beside her,

"Charlie!" I yelled, louder this time. I lifted her up slightly and moved her into my chest, I began to shake her a bit, she coughed water up on my chest, she looked up at me, slightly dazed,

"Jeez, you alright?" I asked as she wriggled free from my grasp and propped herself up.

"I'm fine, that's what you get for making me surf." She said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." I said, still worried about her.

"Hey." She said softly, placing a hand on my face, she began to stroke my face lightly, "I was just kidding, and I'm fine, honestly." I smiled at her before placing a soft kiss on her hairline.

"I think I should take you to the hospital, get you checked out." I said.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Charlie, please."

"No Brax, I'm fine."

We sat in silence for a moment,

"So, I'd still be out there if it wasn't for your strong self." She said as she ran her hand up my right bicep, before grabbing the back of my hair and pulling me on top of her,

"Mhm." I mumbled as I climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"Oi you two!" I rolled off her as Casey and Ruby's voice interrupted us.

"Get a room!" Ruby yelled as they continued to walk past us.

"Yeah, we plan on using it later!" I called back.

"Oh that's just gross." Ruby muttered as they continued to stroll.

I stood up and held out my hands for Charlie, she smiled before taking them and rising to her feet, she suddenly became dizzy and nearly fell,

"Woah." I said, I placed my arms around her to keep her steady, "Charlie, please let me take you to the hospital to get checked out?"

"Okay." She nodded, I picked up our stuff, and placed an arm around her waist as I led her to my car and to the hospital.

_-45 minutes later, hospital.-_

"What happened?" Sid asked, as he entered the room, Charlie was instructed by a nurse to lie down on a bed and wait for Sid to come and see her.

"She got wiped out by a wave and didn't resurface, I pulled her out, she coughed up some water, she felt dizzy, I brought her here." I told him, to cut a long story, short.

"Okay, well, I'll get you checked out-"

We were interrupted by my phone ringing, "Sorry." I muttered as I went outside and answered it.

**Charlie's POV:**

Sid left the room after running some tests, just as Brax walked in, he smiled and nodded to Sid before walking over to my bedside,

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yup, just Angelo, the restaurant's really busy and he needs me over there, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to go."

"Aww, I was hoping you could keep me company, I'm so bored."

"You've only been here 20 minutes!"

"I know, I know, but still."

"I'll call ya later though?"

I nodded, he moved closer and kissed me before leaving to go to work.

_-Charlie's house, 10:30pm.-_

I was sitting on the couch, in the dark, a pillow over my face watching 'Disturbia', the dramatic music was playing, I knew something was about to jump out, suddenly there was a knock on the door, I screamed before going to answer it and there stood Brax,

He smirked when he saw me, "Why did you scream?" He asked.

I slapped his arm, "It was a scary bit of the movie when you came knocking on the door!"

His grin widened, "Anyway, what are you doing here, it's late? Very late."

"I had to see you, anyway, how'd it go at the hospital?"

"Ah fine, Sid ran some tests, just swallowed too much water."

"You okay now though? 'Cause I've got some making up to do." He said seductively.

"That you do, ." I said equally as seductive as I began to unbutton his tight, black work-shirt. I successfully unbuttoned it and tore it open to reveal his bare chest, I planted kisses long his back, over his tattoo, his neck, jaw-line, until our lips met in a passionate kiss. I grabbed either side of his shirt and pulled him in the door, he kicked it shut as I continued to pull him towards the bedroom, I broke our kiss and turned around, walking towards my bedroom, he slapped my backside playfully,

"AH, ." I said seductively. I turned back to see him smirking, I laughed at him before he picked me up, carried me into my bedroom.

He slammed the door shut behind us as we continued with our night of passion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, my body entwined in Brax's, my body, mainly on top of his, I rolled off him and suddenly felt cold, I tugged the covers off him and wrapped them around me,

"Oh no you don't, missy." Came Brax's voice.

"I'm...so...cold." I muttered through chattering teeth,

"Come here then." He pulled the covers away from me and moved his body into mine, his body was generating so much heat it was like a radiator, I snuggled up to him as he held me tight,

"You're like a hot water bottle." I said before looking up to see him grinning.

"I'm just awesome like that, but we can't stay like this forever, y'know."

"Yeah, I need to find something to do to keep me warm though!"

He started laughing, "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing'" He replied nonchalantly.

"Spill." I encouraged him.

"Alright, I actually have a pretty good idea of a very good stress-relieving activity, that is very likely to keep you warm too."

"FYI: Surfing doesn't keep you warm." I said smugly, assuming that was the activity he was referring to.

"Actually, I had something else in mind." He said seductively, he began to kiss my neck before positioning himself on top of me, slipping his tongue into my mouth,

I responded before pulling away to mutter; "Get warming me up then sweetheart." He grinned before continuing to pleasure me, in **every** way possible.

**Brax's POV:**

After I finished my morning rendezvous with Charlie, I headed home to have a shower and get changed before meeting the boys in the Surf Club car park, to organise the drug deal, it was my last one, and I was making sure it went extra smoothly, and extra carefully, especially as Heath and Sam said Angelo was getting sussed.

Once I arrived, we loaded the marijuana into Heath's truck, ready for them to go and seal the deal, I headed back to the house, not long later, a fuming Angelo came through the door,

"Hey mate, what's got you lookin' like a tomato?" I said sarcastically,

"How could you do this to Charlie?" He yelled.

"Do what to Charlie?"

"Don't you think I know? The drugs, Brax! I said you this afternoon."

My heart started beating faster, "I thought we were friends Brax, I thought I could trust you! More importantly, so does Charlie."

"So does Charlie what?" Charlie asked as she stepped through the door confused.

"Nothing." I said.

"I'm not stupid Brax, I heard you guys yelling at each other, there's obviously something going on." She said in a light-hearted tone, she soon dropped it as she glanced from me to Angelo, "Okay, seriously, what's going on?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask your drug dealing boyfriend?" Angelo snapped.

"ANGELO!" I yelled.

Charlie looked at me confused, "My what?" She looked back to Angelo, until he gaze settled on me,

"Look Charlie, I can explain." I said as I walked closer to her.

"Oh my gosh, it's true?"

"Yes but, today, it was our last deal, I promise, I was getting out, for you, for-"

She interrupted me, "You, you, you, you're a drug dealer?" She managed.

I nodded, "Wh-what? How did you find out?" She asked Angelo.

"Saw them getting rid of it earlier on." She looked faint and I ran over to her and held her hand, thank goodness she didn't withdraw it, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes,

"Brax, I'm a police officer, you told me you loved me." She said, the hurt evidence in her voice,

"I know, and-"

She cut me off again, "And you let me, you let me believe that we actually had some kind of relationship, when you were just using me, you were trying to put me off the scent about it?"

I shook my head fiercely and moved closer to her, "No, never, Charlie I promise you, I never used you, I was getting out, I wanted to go on the straight and narrow."

She withdrew her hand from mine, "But you didn't care who you'd hurt in the process?"

"Of course I did, Charlie, I care about you, y'know that right?"

She shook her head, "No Brax, no I don't, if you cared about me you wouldn't have lied to me and used me and, and-"

Her voice broke as she choked back her tears,

"Baby, I never meant to hurt you." I said softly, Angelo laughed,

"DON'T 'BABY' ME, BRAX!" She screamed.

"I'm done." She said in a voice barely audible, "I don't need this Brax, I don't need a lying, drug-dealing boyfriend, I don't need you."

"Charlie, no, hang on, please." I said, trying to choke back my own tears,

"No Brax, we're finished, I can't do this." She said before turning and walking out of the door, and out of my life.

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived back at the house in tears, nobody was home which just gave me an opportunity to cry even more, I went into my room and collapsed on my bad, only one thing on my mind, Brax.

_-Later on, Charlie's house.-_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I looked at the clock, it read _'2:15pm' _I sighed, thinking over the fact that this time four hours ago, Brax was lying in my bed with me, and I couldn't have been happier, amazing how hugely things can change in the shortest amount of time.

I answered my phone,

"Sergeant Buckton."

"Yo Buckton, your friend here is quite a sissy." Came Hammer's voice.

"Friend?" I asked, my heart began to beat faster,

"Rosetta." I was slightly relieved, but still, worried nonetheless,

"Why are you with Angelo?"

"Well, you can tell Brax from me, or Heath, whichever of the numpties you find first, that ignoring the directions I give 'em, results in bad things happening, also, I wanted to let you know, that arresting my brother, yeah, bad move Serge."

"Don't hurt him, Hammer." I said angrily.

"Too late for that Buckton, you might want to head down to the Surf Club, surprised your piggy mates haven't filled you in already."

I cut the line, hopped up, still dressed in my uniform from this morning and briskly headed to the surf club, I pulled into the car park and saw numerous spectators all standing around, shocked and upset, Heath and some other riverboys included, I saw Ruby too, Casey trying to calm her down, I ran over to her,

"Rubes, baby, what's wrong?" I asked her, she continued to cry.

"I'll look after her, Charlie, you might want to go and take a look." He nodded to where the police where, I smiled at him appreciatively before I headed to where the crowd was, I didn't say anything, just stopped dead at what I saw, simply, a battered and broken Angelo lying on the floor, I knew he was dead, I began to cry, I felt my chest tighten and I struggled to breathe, I ran over to the fence and threw up, before collapsing and leaning my back against the wooden poles, forming the fence,

I looked up and through my tears, saw an apologetic Brax walking towards me, I stood up as he approached me,

"Go away." I said angrily.

"Naw." He said, he extended his hand out to grab mine,

"I SAID LEAVE!" I yelled, much louder this time,

"Charlie." He moved closer and gently stroked my face,

"He's, he's dead, it-it was Hammer." I managed to stutter, Brax nodded at me sympathetically, I walked towards him and buried my face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my head, I gripped onto his t shirt tightly, trying to shake the image of Angelo from my mind.

And at that moment in time, I didn't care if Brax used me, I didn't care if he was a drug-dealer, because all that mattered now, was that he was here for me, looking after me, and protecting me.

_Thanks for reading, and for those of you that continue to review, hope you enjoyed it, dramatic, I know, but gotta keep y'all entertained ;)For those of you interested in my other fanfic, I'll be updating that either tonight or tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled! (:_


	13. Chapter 13

_-2 weeks later, Angelo's funeral has been held already, the town has come to terms with his death now, including Charlie.-_

_-Buckton residence.-_

"Mooooooooooooooooooorning!" Ruby called as she emerged from her bedroom,

"Ah hello." I said, not so enthusiastically.

"What's up?" She asked, "You're not still grieving over Angelo are you?"

"Er, not quite Rubes, nice to know you think so highly of him though."

"No, no, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that, we've had the funeral, his ashes have been scattered, now I'm trying to just move on with my life, which you should be doing too."

"I am Rubes, it's not JUST about Angelo though."

She sat down beside me on the couch,

"Brax?" She asked, I nodded.

"Maybe it's time to just forgive him, Charlie."

"Forgive him for all the lies, deceit, using me?"

"Well, yeah, everyone deserves a chance."

"You're right Rubes, I just don't want to go back into this feeling like I can't trust him, because then we're both gonna get hurt."

"You're both already hurting." She said, I sat in silence, "I know what'll take your mind off him."

"What?"

"A day with me!" She said. "You're not working right?"

"Nopes."

"Get your beach bag, our day shall start with the beach."

"Alright." I said, I was enthusiastic that today would just be about me, and Ruby.

_-Beach 1pm-_

I had just been for a swim with Ruby, I was now just relaxing, laid out on the towel, watching her wax her board, before her surf,

"HEY CASE!" She called, I turned to see where she was waving, and saw Brax with him, my heart skipped a beat, my first instinct was to run away, they began to walk towards us. I hadn't spoken much to Brax since Angelo died, the last time we had spent more than three minutes with each other was when I first found Angelo's body, that was just over two weeks ago.

My heart began to beat faster and faster as they got nearer and nearer, he looked so good in his black, red and white board shorts.

"Hey you." Casey said as he approached Ruby, she leapt up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Charlie." He said as they separated, I smiled at him,

"Hey Rubes, Charlie." Brax said as he arrived beside us, even the sound of his voice could give me goose bumps.

"Hi." I said.

"Well, Case and I are gonna go for a surf, so I guess we'll leave yas to it." Ruby said.

I shot her a warning look, she knew only too well about what had happened between Brax and I, but still she chose to do something like this,

"Actually, I've gotta get to work, so I'll leave you three to your surfing."

I was about to get up but Ruby stopped me,

"Er, thought you said you had the day off."

I felt myself blush, I stole a glance and Brax, he was smirking,

"Busteeed." He said.

I smiled lightly, "BYE THEN!" Ruby yelled,

"Rubes, hang on!" I called after her, but she simply waved me off as she continued to head towards the water, "What happened to mother-daughter bonding?" I yelled again, she turned around and smirked at me, before pointing at Brax, winking cheekily, and heading out for a surf.

"Gosh, is the thought of spending time alone with me really **that **bad?" Brax asked smugly.

"Not **entirely**." I replied, equally as smug.

"Mind if I sit?" He pointed to the other half of my towel,

"Shoot." I said, he dug his board in the sand and sat down beside me, I turned to my rightt and we looked into each other's eyes, I became self conscious as to whether he could hear how loudly my heart was beating in my chest.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how about you? You both seemed to get along very well."

"What can I say, I wasn't his favourite person, on that day, or yours for that matter."

"Well, do you blame me?" The playful tone in both of our voices had now vanished, completely.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, that was soon broken as Heath casually strolled past us, surf board in tow,

"Hey Buckton, can we hook you up with some dope or what?"

I saw Brax's head turn out of the corner of my eye and I could feel him glaring at me, I simply shook my head, took my bag and left.

"Nice one Heath, real smooth." I heard Brax say angrily as I continued to walk away.

_-6:30pm, outside the Surf Club.-_

After this morning's events I opted for a day in the City, alone, for some retail therapy, I pulled into the surf club car park with the intention of buying myself a juice when familiar voices attracted my attention,

"Just leave me alone!" I heard Bianca yell.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this Bianca, I like you, you like me, stop tryna resist." I rounded the corner to see Heath pestering Bianca outside the surf club entrance.

"Heath, leave her alone." I said as I approached the two of them.

"Buckton this is none of your business!" He yelled as I approached, bottle of bourbon in his hand, obviously drank too much of it.

"Actually it is, she's my best friend and this is bordering on harassment."

"So, arrest me."

"I might just do that."

"Why are you so uptight?" He used his free hand to grab my wrist, I tried to wriggle free but he held it tighter,

"Y'know, how did Brax manage to get you to drop your knickers for him when you're like this?" He asked smugly.

I rose my right hand, free hand and slapped him across his face,

"Because maybe, just maybe, Brax isn't anything like you." I replied, disgusted by the way Heath was behaving,

"We're brothers, of course he's like me."

"Naw, but he's ten times the man you'll ever be." His grip on my wrist tightened, I winced in pain, Bianca stood there, dazed, she didn't know what to do.

"Heath!" Brax's voice called, "OI!" He yelled louder.

He briskly walked over to us and grabbed both of our arms, "Did you not hear me? You let go of her now." He said angrily. Heath soon realised the grasp on my wrist, Brax gently held my hand, before letting it drop back down to my side,

"What do you think you're doing, harassing ladies like this huh?" Heath looked away, Brax slapped him around the back of his head, "Look at me." He said, even angrier,

"I was just asking Buckton why she's so uptight."

"Oh yeah, I heard that entire conversation, and you've got no right to speak to her like that."

"Well tough, 'cause I did."

"Yeah, and if you do it again, you'll be getting a lot more than a heated discussion from me about it, y'understand?"

Heath nodded before turning and walking away, taking another swig of his bourbon as he did so,

"You alright?" He asked Bianca first.

"Yeah, you two make a good team." She said, Brax forced a smile, I just looked away,

"I'll give you a lift home." I suggested to Bianca, she nodded and we began to walk away,

"Hang on, Charlie." Brax grabbed my left wrist, forgetting Heath held a tight grasp on it,

"Yeowch!" I winced, as I turned around to face him.

"Sorry." He said.

I looked at Bianca, "I'll catch up with you later." She said,

"Okay, bye." I replied.

"What do you want Brax?"

"To know if you're alright."

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise."

"Let me see." He said as he held out his hand. I shook my head, "Charlie." I knew he wasn't going to give in, I held my left hand out and he gently took it in his, I longed to feel the warmth of his hand on mine again, god I missed him so much, and I longed for his touch, but I knew we couldn't work together, he gently ran his thumb over the bruise on my wrist,

"You sure you're alright?" I snapped back to reality,

"Yes I'm fine." I snapped as I pulled my hand away from him.

"I have to go." I said before I turned my back to him and began to walk away,

"Wait, Charlie, there's something else." He called after me,

He waited until I turned back around to continue,

"Why can't you give me a second chance?"

_Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, but still, hope you enjoyed it, thought I'd leave it on a cliff-hanger as I don't normally do that ;D Thanks again for reading and please review if you can, let me know what you're thinking of the story, good or bad, much appreciated. (:_


	14. Chapter 14

**Charlie's POV:**

I looked up at Brax, ready to answer his question, his eyes were longing, pleading with me for a response,

"I can't stop thinking about all the lies Brax."

"I didn't lie to you once Charlie, not once."

"How can you say that? All the time you told me you were working, where were you really going? All the time we were having sex, what were you doing? Using the cop as the diversion so she wouldn't get sussed?" I yelled the last part, the anger in me rising,

Brax shook his head fiercely, "Charlie, no, I didn't use you, I swear."

"Your word doesn't mean a thing to me anymore, Brax, not a thing, I'm ashamed to say it but I did, I fell in love." I let out a sarcastic laugh, Brax looked at me, the hurt evident in his eyes, but I was hurting too, "Me, a police officer, fell for you, a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal Charlie, and I fell for you too, big time, I love you, I do."

"No you don't Brax, you don't love me, if you did, you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I didn't intentionally want to hurt you though Charlie."

I stood in silence, a tear rolled down my cheek, I looked down and wiped it away, focusing me attention on my shoes, not wanting Brax to see the pain he'd caused me, I watched his feet as he walked towards me, his left hand reached out and held onto my right, his thumb gently rubbing my hand, I squeezed his hand tightly, he gently placed his right hand underneath my chin, I blinked away the remaining tears that began to surface, he lifted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes again,

"Please." I pleaded with him, knowing he wasn't going to listen to me, knowing what he was about to do, and knowing I wouldn't be able to resist.

He ignored me and moved his face closer to mine, our noses brushed against each other and he pressed his lips against mine, I soon enough responded, as our lips moved in rhythm with each other for a while before I pulled away, with much displeasure.

"Brax, you can't just kiss me and expect it to all go away!" I yelled as I backed away from him,

"Then why'd you kiss me back?"

"Because I do still have feelings for you, of course I do, and I can't just switch them off, but you lied and you hurt me, and I need you to gain my trust again before we go anywhere."

He looked at me sadly before nodding, I smiled at him weakly before saying,

"I gotta go." I left him standing there, alone and confused, just like I had done, many a time before.

_-Later that night.-_

I was sitting at home when my phone started ringing, the caller ID was unknown, I answered it,

"Charlie Buckton."

"Ah, Sergeant." A voice came.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hammer."

"What do you want?"

"Beautiful daughter you have y'know Sergeant." I jumped up from the couch and quietly walked into Ruby's room, she wasn't in there,

"Come to 's warehouse in 30 minutes, or she dies."

"WAIT-" Before I had time to say anything else, the line went dead.

I grabbed my car keys without thinking of anything else and drove straight to the warehouse, when I got there, I quietly got out of my car and approached the door, I pushed it open and heard a girl scream, I ran in the door only to be hit by something large and blunt, I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**Brax's POV:**

I came into the house the following afternoon to see Ruby and Casey studying at the table,

"Hey guys, listen Rubes, have you heard from Charlie lately? I've been trying to call her but she won't answer her phone."

"Nope, I've been doing the same thing."

I have her an uneasy look, "What?" She asked me.

"We had a bit of a thing last night."

"Braaaax" Can you two never talk without ripping each other's heads off?"

"We did the opposite Rubes, we were so close to getting back together, till she changed her mind and ran off, I've been trying to call her since but she hasn't picked up."

"Maybe we should look for her?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, how about we check your place first?"

"Okay, you don't think anything's wrong do you?"

"I dunno, it's just not like her to just vanish like this."

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up tied to a chair, by legs tied at the ankles, arms tied at the wrists, I slowly opened my eyes to a brightly lit room, it took my eyes a while to adjust, there was a throbbing pain from my head and I could feel a small bloody treacle on the right hand side of my face,

"Ah, nice to see you're awake." I looked to see Hammer standing in the distance,

"Ru, where's Ruby?" I asked rapidly,

"Oh she's not here." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah Sergeant, what you'd do for your kid eh? I never had her in the first place, it was just a lure to get you here, and now I'm gonna get Braxton here too, then I'm gonna kill the both of you."

He took my phone out of his pocket,

"Don't you dare, you leave Brax out of this!" I yelled at him.

"It's not your call, Serge." He said slyly as he put the phone to his ear.

**Brax's POV:**

I had just pulled up at Charlie's place with Ruby and Casey with me when my phone rang, it was Charlie,

"It's Charlie." I told them before answering,

"Hey Charlie." I said as coolly as possible.

"Aah, Braxton, nice to know you'll answer so quickly for your ex."

"Hammer, what're you doing with Charlie's phone?"

"She really is a stunner y'know, I'm surprised you let her go." I heard muffling on the other end of the line,

"Oh, in case you hadn't figured it out, yup, she's here, with me."

I felt a sudden rise of anger and worry,

He continued, "Come to the warehouse, you know where it is, you bring the cops, and she's dead as soon as I hear 'em."

"NO BRAX DON'T!" I heard Charlie yell before her mouth was obviously covered again as all I could hear was he groaning,

"I'll be there." I said, before hanging up.

"Well?" Ruby asked eagerly,

"Hammer's got her Rubes, he's kidnapped her."

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled.

"Listen, I need you to stay here with Casey, stay calm, I'm gonna go get her alright? I'll call you later."

She nodded before her and Casey got out of the car, I sped off to the warehouse immediately.

**Charlie's POV:**

"If you make a run for it, I'll shoot you on the spot." Hammer said as he began to untie me from my bounds,

"Y'hear me?" He repeated.

"Yes." I replied.

He was untying my wrists when I heard someone knocking on the warehouse door,

"It's me." I heard Brax say, my heart sunk, I didn't want him to be here, to rescue me, to play the hero, but he just couldn't resist.

Hammer pulled me to my feet,

"Come on in Braxton." He called, the warehouse door opened slightly, Brax peeked in to see Hammer standing behind me, his arms tightly holding me,

"Alright, I'm here now, let her go." Brax said after opening the door completely and stepping in.

Hammer slipped his arm around me so his hand was resting on my stomach, he then moved his face closer to mine, I felt his breath on my neck and a loose tear rolled down my cheek,

"See Brax, I never quite understood why you'd want to bang a police officer, but now I do understand, she's a beautiful lady." He said as he used his free hand to stroke my cheek, I tightly shut my eyes as a few more tears fell, I couldn't see Brax or I getting out of this alive.

**Brax's POV:**

I cringed as I watched Hammer touch Charlie, I could see her crying and couldn't do anything to stop it, Hammer had withdrawn the hand in which he was stroking his face, and he replaced its grasp with a gun,

"Don't touch her." I said protectively, Charlie opened her eyes and looked at me pleadingly, I could tell she didn't want me to be here but I wouldn't let him hurt her.

"Any last words you'd like to say to each other?" Hammer asked Charlie and I.

He moved his gun up and pointed it at me,

"Goodbye Darryl."

I heard shuffling behind me and there was a bang, Hammer dropped to the floor, for once in my life, I had been right to finally do what Charlie wanted and use the police for help.

Charlie quickly turned back to see Hammer on the floor, even more tears fell from her eyes, she looked back to me, I put my arms out, ushering her to come to me. She slowly began to walk towards me before she collapsed on the floor in tears, I quickly ran over to her and knelt down beside her,

"Hey, it's alright Charlie, you're safe." I said to her soothingly.

She looked up at me with a tear-stained face, I cupped her face in my hands and wiped her tears away, I looked at the cut on her head,

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking back into her eyes, she nodded,

"Come here." I said.

**Charlie's POV:**

I looked up into Brax's eyes, I nodded, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him too, and felt so safe in his arms.

_Thanks for reading dudes, hope you enjoyed, this chapter was a dramatic one but hey! Next update might not be for another day or too, please review! (:_


	15. Chapter 15

**Charlie's POV:**

_-2 days after the kidnap.- _

"Charlieeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ruby called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, give me a sec, just getting changed."

I headed outside to see Brax in the kitchen,

"I'll leave you to it." Ruby said as she headed into her room, I watched her until she disappeared before focusing my attention on Brax,

"Hi." He said.

"Hey."

"How you holding up?"

"I'm pretty good, considering." He nodded, "Listen, I never got the chance to say it before, but thanks."

"For what?" He asked.

"Er, for saving my life, maybe?"

He blushed slightly, which I didn't see him do much, he was usually his confident, cocky self, "Oh yeah."

The silence was unbearable, I had to break it, "So."

"So, I'm just gonna come right out and say this." He said, waiting for my response,

"Okay." I said and nodded.

"Charlie, I want to be with you, I do, could you just not put this behind us and move on?"

"No." I said simply.

"Please Charlie, why can't you forgive me?" He raised his voice,

"Why should I? Do you think you deserve it?" I yelled, raising my voice level above his,

"Why shouldn't I?"

"'Cause you lied and you hurt me, I trusted you Brax, and you abused that trust!"

We both glared at each other, angrily,

"So what? That's it, we just give up, give up on us, everything we've got."

"No, but-"

"Tell me what to do, you tell me what to do, and it's done."

"No, 'cause you're not gonna want to do it."

"Try me."

"Stop with all the drug stuff, get away from the riverboys."

"WHAT?" He yelled, "The drug stuff is already over with, but riverboys? Nah, they're my family, Charlie!"

"Then no, we can't work."

"Don't be so unfair Charlie."

I didn't respond, I just looked away from him,

"Heath was right about you, you are so uptight."

"Get out." I turned back to face him this time so he could see the anger in my eyes, I pushed him out of the kitchen, and out the door, angrily slamming it shut behind him.

"Oh, you two are lethal." Ruby said, she obviously heard the confrontation between us, half the street probably did, I shot her a look before walking out the door, I saw Brax at his car door and walked straight past him,

"Yeah that's right, just keep on walking, pretend I'm not here!" He said.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE YOU IDIOT, I JUST SPOKE TO YOU!" I yelled back at him.

"Charlie, wait, wait, hang on." He ran up to me and grabbed my arm, spinning me around,

"NO! You made your feelings perfectly clear at the house Brax."

He laughed softly, "Chaaaaarlie, why are you making this so difficult?" He asked playfully.

"I don't want you in my life, that's why and I don't need you!"

"It's a small town, we're gonna still see each other."

"I know but-but-" I got caught up in his twinkling green eyes, he was smirking at me, "EURGH! I gotta go." I spun around and walked off, I looked away as Brax's car drove past, he honked the horn at me as he drove away, I ignored him and headed to the diner to meet Bianca, and offload my problems.

I arrived at the diner to see Bianca sitting at one of the tables waiting for me, I headed over to her and sat down.

"Someone doesn't look happy." She said as I sat down.

"Try angry, miserable, upset and temperamental, and it's all my fault."

"Brax?"

"Yes, gosh Bianca, why does he have to be so damn hot, and cute, and sexy and funny and ARGH."

"Just get back with him then!"

"The cop in me just won't let me, I want to, but I can't."

"Well, he's managed to unleash, the smart, sexy, fun Charlie we all love, so, he's not all bad."

"I know but still-" We were interrupted by Bianca's phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

... "I'll be right there." She said again.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, April's having some crisis with Dex, I gotta go, call ya later?"

"Alright." I sighed, she hugged me before getting up and leaving, I got up shortly after her, I got to the doors of the diner when I walked straight into Brax,

"Woah, easy tiger." He said,

"You again, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were following me." I said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" I nodded, he moved his face closer to mine so we were inches apart, I bit my lip, we glared into each other's eyes, "You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" His grin widened before I smirked at him, shook my head and walked off. Bianca was exactly right, whenever I was around Brax, I was always more playful and fun, but truth is, I was still hurting, and it would be unfair to re-enter a relationship with him, based on no trust.

_-Back at the house, 8:00pm-_

"Charlie, let's have a movie night!" Ruby said.

"Alright Rubes, I'll just get changed into my PJs, what movie have you got in mind?"

"Hmm, Transformers? Could do with looking at some hot stuff."

"Alright." I laughed as I went into my room to get changed, my phone vibrated as I entered my room and I checked the message:

'_Charlie, I think we need to talk, Casey and Heath are out, come around mine in 10? Brax.'_

I sighed as I read the message, before putting my phone back on the table and pretending I had never read it.

_-Charlie's house, 9pm.-_

Rubes and I were watching a movie when there was a knock on the door,

"I'm not getting that, lusting over Shia LaBeouf simply cannot be stopped." She said, her eyes remaining glued to the TV.

I laughed at her before hopping of the sofa and heading to get the door,

"Oh, hey." I said, shocked to see Brax at the other side of the door,

"Hey, you weren't asleep were you?" He asked, seeing that I was simply dressed in some silk shorts and a top, with my purple dressing gown on top.

"Oh no." I laughed a little, "Ruby and I are watching a film."

He laughed too, "Oh I see."

I looked up and our eyes met, I blushed slightly,

"Why didn't you show, Charlie?" I glanced away from him before looking back into his eyes,

"Because I had planned a movie night with Rubes."

He shot me a look, "Whaaaat?" I asked, acting innocent.

"Charlie!"

"Alright, sorry, I just." I faltered my eyes away from his again, he moved his head slightly to catch my eyes again, "I have nothing to say to you, Brax."

"Couldn't you have just called, and simply said 'Brax, I'm not coming', instead of just leaving me in the lurch?"

"Alright, I know, I' m sorry, I just didn't think."

"No, no you didn't." He snapped.

"Alright." I said.

"Sorry, it's just, oh Charlie, we're good together, why can't you see that?"

I couldn't answer him, I tried to think of something to say, but failed.

The playful tone from earlier on in the day was gone, Brax looked equally upset as I was, but I was showing it more through my tears, he put his hand up to my face to wipe them away but I lifted my hand and held onto his, bringing it back down beside us and away from my face, I watched him as he looked down at our intertwined hands, he looked back up to me, looking into my eyes,

"I miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you too Brax, but I just can't trust you again, not yet." We both looked into each other's eyes, he forced a gentle smile for me and nodded before dropping my hand and leaving, I gently closed the door behind him, I leant my forehead against it and let my tears just flow from my eyes.

_Thanks for reading guys! I've got some great ideas planned for the next few chapters. Can't wait to write+update them, hope you enjoyed this one. (:_


	16. Chapter 16

_-2 weeks later, Charlie's house.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked out of my bedroom to see Ruby and Casey outside, looking extremely dodgy,

"What?" I asked.

"Case and I were thinking we could go out for lunch." Ruby said.

"Alright, why are ya telling me?" I asked.

"We want you to come too, silly!"

"Oh, yeah alright, where'd you have in mind?"

"Angelo's?" Casey asked, I have him and Ruby a look,

"Oh, well where else Charlz?"

"I don't know! The diner?" They both raised their eyebrows at me, "Yeah alright, not the best suggestion." They both grinned at me, "Alright, I'll go and get my stuff." I headed into my bedroom, picked up my bag and car keys before we left to head to Angelo's.

My heart was pounding quite loudly in my chest as I walked up the stairs to Angelo's, following Ruby and Casey's lead.

We entered Angelo's, I saw Liam standing behind the bar, a few other people were in the restaurant, other than that it was fairly quiet,

"Hey guys, table for three?" Liam asked,

"Yes please." I said.

Liam led us over to one of the booths to the left of the restaurant, just as we sat down I saw Brax leave the kitchen, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him, he headed over to our table carrying some menus, grinning as he walked,

"Hey." He said as he came over,

"Hellooooo." Ruby said cheerfully. I looked up at him just as he looked at me, we both smiled at each other before looking away,

"Just give me or Liam a shout when you're ready to order."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, he smiled, then turned and walked back to the bar, instead of figuring out what I wanted from the menu, I observed the red-head at the bar, she was obviously flirting with Brax, and he was doing it back, I frowned before my thoughts were interrupted by Ruby,

"Have you decided what you want, Charlie?"

"Naw, not yet."

I glanced up at the bar again to see both the red-head and Brax gone,

"I'm gonna get drinks in guys, what do yas want?"

"Orange juice please." Ruby said.

"I'll just have water thanks." Casey said.

I stood up and headed over to the bar,

"Hey Liam."

"Hey Charlie."

"Could I get two orange juices and a water please?"

"Sure." He fiddled around getting some glasses,

"Oh I'll get these, mate." Brax said after he reappeared, Liam nodded before turning back to me,

"Charlie, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on with Bianca at the moment would you?" Liam asked.

I saw Brax grin, he knew she had feelings for Heath, and that they had slept together, more than once,

"Em, naw, I'm not sure." I replied.

"Would she be interested in getting back with me?" I could see Brax's grin widen, I tried to remain serious,

"I really don't know Liam, you'd have to ask her."

"Yeah alright, thanks." He said before hurrying off.

"Do you mind? I was trying to be serious here!" I said to Brax.

"Sorrrrry." He replied, "But, the guy's desperate."

"That he is." I replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"So, how you coping?" Brax asked,

"Coping with what? Angelo? Being kidnapped? The list could go on."

He let out a small laugh, "Angelo."

"Fine thanks, how are you going, running this place alone?"

"It's tricky at times, but I can't complain."

There was another moment's silence,

"So, who's your friend?" I asked, referring to the red-head.

"The girl that was talking to me before?" He questioned.

"Yeaah."

"Oh em, she's my girlfriend."

I felt my heart drop, a lump in my throat formed but I forced myself to speak, "Oh."

I felt someone sit down beside me, his girlfriend, I turned to look at her, she smiled at me warmly, I smiled back, Brax noticed the awkwardness and opted to introduce us,

"Charlie, this is Lauren, my girlfriend, Lauren, this is Charlie, she's Ruby's mom."

"Oh, so you're Charlie?" She asked, I nodded, "Yeah, Brax's ex?" I nodded again, "Well it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." I smiled at her before quickly observing her, her skin tone was about the same as Ruby's, slightly lighter than mine, she had dark red hair and dark green eyes, she was beautiful, which made it all the more harder for me. I quickly looked away, I collected the drinks and motioned to get up,

"Do you want a hand?" Brax asked.

"Naw thanks." I said goodbye before turning around and heading back to the table.

"Why didn't either of you tell me that Brax had a girlfriend?" I asked both of them as I slid back into my seat.

"Errr." Casey said.

Ruby saved him from answering, "We didn't know he had one."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Rubes, they've been going out for two weeks, of course you knew."

"Alright, sorry, we didn't know she'd be here, sorry Charlie."

"Yeah, sorry Charlie, you suit Brax better." Casey added.

"Naw, I'm not upset about it, she's seems lovely." I replied, trying to remain calm and composed.

There was a moments silence, "Right, let's order." I suggested, they both nodded eagerly as Liam came over to take our order.

We sat there for the rest of our lunching, Ruby and Casey oblivious to the world, me trying to ignore Brax and Lauren.

_-Next morning, 11:45-_

I left the house and got into my car, after lunch yesterday, Ruby and Casey headed back to Casey's place, she was going to spend the night there, she had a check-up appointment for her diabetes in 45 minutes and I was on my way to pick her up. Numerous other things were running through my mind too, Brax mainly, and him and Lauren, I shook them both from my mind, hoping Brax wouldn't be there when I went to pick Ruby up.

I knocked on the door, patiently waiting for somebody to answer it, hoping it wouldn't be Brax, my heart was pounding loudly, thankfully Casey opened the door,

"Hey Charlie." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Hey Case, is she ready to go?"

"Heeeeeeeeey Charlie." I heard Ruby call.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Casey laughed before stepping back from the door,

"Come in." He said.

"Naw thanks, listen Rubes, we really need to get going." I said.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff." She said as she went off to collect her things, I followed where she was going, she was about to walk down the hallway before she stopped and I heard her say,

"Sorry, you come through first."

I continued to watch as Lauren appeared through the hallway and Ruby went to get her stuff, she was wearing one of Brax's shirts, buttoned up, nothing else, exactly how I used to wear it after we had sex. My heart sunk.

"Oh hey Charlie." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Lauren." I replied, as friendly as I could manage.

She smiled at me before heading into the kitchen, I fiddled with my hands, hoping that Ruby would hurry up, I heard movement coming from the hallway and relaxed, Brax emerged, my heart started beating much faster again, he looked over at me, surprised to see me, he was just wearing some board shorts, he looked so unbelievably hot. He grinned as he looked to me and began to walk towards me,

"Hey." Brax said as he stopped in front of me.

"Heey." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Er, to pick Ruby up." He smiled at me and nodded. Ruby re-emerged from the hallway,

I quickly glanced at my watch,

"Rubes, c'mon, we're gonna be late."

"Where ya goin'?" Brax asked.

"Ah, hospital."

"What? Is everything alright? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice portraying worry,

"I'm fine." I let out a small laugh, "Rubes just has a check-up for her diabetes."

"Ah right."

Ruby headed towards the door, "Okay, byeeee!" Ruby called.

"Bye." Casey and Lauren called.

"Byee." I said to Brax,

"See ya." He replied.

"Oh the sexual tension between you two is rife." Ruby said as we approached my car.

"Oh quit it Rubes, he's moved on." I said as I got in the car.

_-7pm, Charlie's place.-_

I was lying down on the couch watching a movie before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Brax's POV:**

Casey had called to say he was over at Ruby's house, I was on my way home from the restaurant and thought I'd drop by to pick him up.

The door was open, I approached it and knocked on the door,

"Case, Rubes?" I yelled.

Soon enough I heard someone scream, I opened the door wider and slowly stepped in,

"GET OFF ME HAMMER, STOP IT, PLEASE, STOP!" I rushed into the living room to see Charlie on the couch, having a bad dream, I ran over and crouched down beside her,

"Charlie, wake up." I said softly, I shook her and she woke up frantically, she sat up briskly,

"Brax?" She asked, dazed.

"Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." She snapped.

She blushed slightly, "Sorry, I'm tired." She said again.

"It's alright, anyway, I came to pick Casey up and I heard you screaming, then you started shouting about Hammer, I think you were having nightmares about the kidnap."

"Oh, well thanks for waking me up."

She sent me a warm smile, I felt my knees go slightly weak, she was so beautiful, even more so when she smiled,

I held my arms out to her, "C'mon." I said.

"What?" She questioned, still very tired,

"I'll take you to bed."

She laughed slightly, "Naw, I can walk Brax."

"No c'mon, let me be your big knight in shining armour." I said sarcastically, she laughed before agreeing.

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax slung my legs over his arm and placed his arm on my back, I giggled as he lifted me up, I gently placed my hand on his chest as he carried me into my bedroom and placed me on my bed, he smirked as I sat up, our faces were extremely close, I smiled briefly before he stood up,

"Right, I s'pose I'll wait for Case outside."

"My company's not that bad is it?" I asked sarcastically,

"No, you're amazing." He said, I glanced down quickly before looking back up at him, his cheeks had gone slightly pink, I let out a small laugh to try and put him at ease.

I patted the space on the bed beside me, "Sit down." I said.

He moved over to me and sat down,

"So, how's things?" I asked.

"Pretty good thanks." He replied, "How's things with you?"

"Good thanks." There was a brief silence, "How're things going with Lauren?" I asked politely.

"Oh I see what this is, you're jealous and you want me back now because I've got a girlfriend." He snapped.

I was slightly taken aback by his rudeness, "I was trying to be polite!" I said, raising my voice.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I- I didn't mean to snap."

I simply looked down, masking the hurt in my eyes, Brax leaned forward and took my left hand in his, "Charlie look at me."

I looked up at him, he looked sincere, "I am sorry." He gently squeezed my hand, "About everything."

I gave him a weak smile, "I know."

"How's the wrist?" He asked still holding on to my hand.

"Oh it's fine." I replied. He lifted our hands up towards his face and gently kissed the healing bruise,

"You always said I was a good kisser." I laughed as he placed my hand back down on the bed,

"Oh, you're such a charmer!" I said sarcastically.

We were interrupted my Ruby and Casey standing in the doorway to my bedroom,

"Oh, not interrupting are we?" Ruby said smugly.

"Naw." I replied.

"You ready to go Case?" Brax asked, looking away from me and facing the kids.

"Sure." Casey replied, "See ya Charlie."

"Byee Casey." I replied.

Brax turned back around to face me, I looked back to him, he raised his eyebrows at me with a huge grin on his face, "Bye." He said cheekily.

I laughed, "Bye you." I replied.

He hopped off the bed and walked out the door, "Night Rubes." He said.

We heard them leave and the front door close behind them,

"Okay." Ruby began as she moved to the end of my bed, "He may have a 'girlfriend'" She said using air quotes, "But, you two obviously have the hots for each other!"

"Goodnight Ruby." I said after throwing a pillow at her, she grinned before closing my bedroom door behind her, I slid under the covers and closed my eyes, happy and smiling, one thing on my mind:

Brax.

_Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, you're all awesome, hope you enjoyed. (:_


	17. Chapter 17

**Charlie's POV:**

I sat at my desk at work, it was Friday, I was pleading for my shift to finally end, exactly six minutes to go, I took my phone out of my pocket and typed a text to Bianca:

'_I don't know what you'll be thinking of my idea, but Brax has moved on, I recon I need to as well, big drinks night at Angelo's tonight?'_

I swirled my phone around in my hand, waiting for a reply, when I didn't get one, I picked up my notepad and pen, before glancing at the clock again, four minutes. I put pen to paper and began to draw smiley faces and other doodles before swirling the pen in a circular motion around the page, three minutes, my phone buzzed, I dropped the pen, picked up my phone and read the message:

'_Hey Charlz, you alright after last night?' _

I expected the message to be from Bianca but it certainly wasn't, it was Brax, I smiled as I read the message, before replying,

'_Great, thanks again for being my 'knight in shining armour'.'_

I smiled as I placed my phone down, another message came through:

'_Sounds like a plan, Buckton, meet you at the Surf Club at 8?'_

The message was from Bianca this time:

'_See you then.' _I replied, before reading he second message that had come through, Brax:

'_Anytime, y'know it's a role that I suit very well. ;)'_

I laughed as I glanced up at the clock, a minute over finishing time, I slipped my phone in my pocket, picked up my bag and left the station, to prepare for the big night out.

_-Charlie's house, 7:35pm.-_

I stepped out of my bedroom to hear a whistle,

"My, my, doesn't someone look sexy tonight." Came Ruby's voice. I quickly glanced down at what I was wearing to check it wasn't too much, my hair was in its usual, soft waves, I opted for a dark green strapless dress, cut just above the knee, it was tight to my waist and then flowed outwards, matched with a pair of black stilettos.

I blushed slightly, "Thanks Rubes."

"Out to impress?" She asked.

"Maybe, just maybe." I replied smugly. "Don't wait up." I said as I grabbed my bag before hurrying out the door to meet Bianca.

_-Outside surf club.-_

"Hey there sexy!" Bianca called,

"Someone's looking hawt tonight." I said to her as I glanced down at her light coral pink dress, her hair was in waves and she was wearing cream stilettos.

"You're one to talk." She replied, "Ready to go up?" She asked, I nodded and smiled at her before we headed up to Angelo's.

We walked through the doors, it was pretty full in there, but our usual table we used for night's out was free, as Bianca and I walked towards the table I noticed Lauren turn around and look at me, it wasn't too hard to notice due to the colour of her hair,

"Hey Charlie." She said.

"Hey Lauren." I replied.

"You look great tonight!" She said.

"Ah thanks!" I replied.

We continued walking over to our table, Brax caught my eye and nodded politely to me, I smiled, I sat up on the stool, Bianca remained standing,

"I'll get the drinks in?"

I nodded, "Red wine?" She asked, I nodded again.

Bianca came back and sat opposite me, I gulped down a quarter of my wine,

"Oh calm down, honey!" She yelled.

"Sorry, just regretting my seating position." She followed my eye sight to Brax at the bar, Lauren sitting on his lap, the both of them fiercely making out.

"Oh, wanna switch?" She asked.

"Too late, now, the damage is done, ah well. It's just, this time a month ago, that was me... sitting on his lap... making out."

"Charlie, Charlie, you can't do this to yourself."

I shot her a look, "Charlie, you're relationship was mainly sex right?" She continued.

"Well, not always, but hell, even if it was, it was the **best **sex ever!"

About five minutes later, we continued to talk, I had had almost finished my wine, it was two gulps away from being nothing. I looked up to see Brax walking over to us, our conversation stopped, I turned back to Bianca to see her laughing, I kicked her underneath the table in an attempt to shut her up,

"Figured you might want some more." Brax said nodding to my almost empty glass.

"Thanks." I said as he placed the glasses down on the table.

"You're looking great tonight, Charlie." Brax said, I blushed slightly before smiling at him, shying away from making eye contact,

"Thanks." I replied.

Bianca broke the silence by coughing sarcastically, "You look great too, Bianca." He smirked before sitting down on the stool beside me.

"Aaron was asking about you." Brax said, nodding towards a rather unattractive riverboy at the bar with blonde dreadlocks.

"Really?" I asked, unimpressed, he laughed slightly at my expression.

"Yeah, he was looking for a date. Hope you don't mind, I told him no, I figured you could do better." I looked up at him, we stared deeply into each other's eyes, "Way better." He added as I blushed again.

The silence was broken by Bianca, again, "Oh gosh." She said.

"What's up?" I asked before following her gaze to see Heath strutting into the restaurant. Brax quickly turned around too,

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line." He said before hopping off the stool and heading back to the bar, I watched him as he walked away, he turned back and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Aw Buckton, I saw you blushing at him." Bianca said smugly.

"Oh shut it." I said before taking a sip of my wine.

_-Angelo's, 9:15pm.-_

Bianca and I had gotten up to dance, a tanned, tall, dark haired, blue eyed man approached me and bluntly asked for my number, I denied him, he grabbed my hand,

"I said no!" I replied playfully.

"Come on." He replied whilst moving his face closer to mine,

"No." I replied sterner this time, before pushing him away and walking over to the bar, I sat down beside Lauren and sighed,

"Some guys just don't get the picture!" I said.

"Tell me about it." She laughed, "Oh, looks like he isn't gonna give up just yet."

I turned to see the same guy approaching, "I'm Robert."

He said whilst extending his hand, "Charlie." I took hold of his hand and he pulled me off the stool and into his arms,

"Beautiful name." He said, I pushed him away again and sat back down, "Comeeeeee on!" He said again.

"How many times? No." I said, starting to get angry.

"Mate, leave her alone yeah?" I heard Brax's voice. I continued to glare up at Robert,

"Alright, I don't want any trouble." He said.

"Then stop harassing my customers." Brax said sternly, Robert nodded before turning around and heading back to his mates, I turned around to face Brax and Lauren.

"Aww, look at you all willing to save a damsel in distress!" Lauren exclaimed as she leaned across the bar and planted a forceful kiss on Brax's lips, I forced myself to look away, I turned back when she sat back in her seat,

"Thanks." I said to Brax,

"No problem." He said, I smiled at him before I hopped off the bar stool and headed back over to our table.

_-10pm-_

I was tired of sitting by myself, Bianca was sitting at the bar, waiting for our next round of drinks, I stumbled off my stool and walked over to the bar, the three glasses of wine starting to take their toll on me, I plonked myself down on the stool beside her, she was casually chatting to Brax, who was sitting in Lauren's seat, her on his lap. I sat down beside her,

"Ah nice of you to join us." Bianca said,

"Well, I was bored sitting all on my lonesome."

"Evening Buckton." Came a voice.

I turned around to see Heath grinning at me,

"Heath." I replied.

Suddenly he leant forward and planted a kiss on my lips, I quickly pushed him off me, not before hearing Brax shout,

"OI!"

I looked at Heath angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I never realised how attractive you were before." He obviously had too much to drink. He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the stool into his arms, I placed my hands on his chest and violently pushed him away again, this time Brax hopped off the stool and used his muscular influence, he stood right beside me, his arm resting against mine, he pushed Heath away, I breathed in his cologne, oh boy did he smell good.

"Get out Heath." Heath smirked before placing his beer down on the table and walking out of the restaurant, I turned away from Brax and looked at Bianca,

"Night's not shaping up to be as great as I thought, I'm gonna go home." She nodded at me sympathetically.

"I'll drop you." Brax said kindly.

"No it's alright, I'm fine."

"Charlie, really? I think it's safer if I give you a lift after all the attention you've been getting tonight." He said, I blushed slightly, thinking about the idea he had been paying attention to me, I glanced at him before he turned to Lauren,

"Is it alright if I go?" She nodded, Brax walked over to her and kissed her softly before turning back to me.

"C'mon." He sent me a warm smile before heading towards the exit, I followed him.

_-11pm.-_

We arrived back at my house, I had fallen asleep on the journey home, Brax walked around to my side of the car and opened the door, I woke up just as he opened the door,

"Someone's tired." He said whilst grinning.

"Mmh, yeah." I mumbled, as I undid my seatbelt and turned back to face him,

"Do ya want me to carry you in?" He asked.

"Naw, I'm fine thanks." I said, I swung my legs around and stepped out of the car, I shut the door behind me and leaned back against it, I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again,

"Thanks for the lift." I said, we looked into each other's eyes,

"Anytime, sorry about Heath, he can buy a right tool." I stared deeply into his eyes before leaping forward and softly banging my hands against his chest,

"GGR, BRAX!" I yelled,

"What Charlie? What?" He half questioned half yelled as he grabbed my wrists as gently as he could before pushing me back,

"I wanna move on, like you have but I can't, screw you for being so sexy and hot and gentle-men like at times and ARGH." I yelled again.

"Calm down." He interrupted, trying to sooth me,

"But no..." I continued, "Instead you pick some red-head who's much sexier than me, and so much more attractive and I bet she's had plenty of experience in the bedroom department, she looks that type-"

He interrupted me again, "Don't you dare talk about her like that Charlie, she's amazing!" He yelled.

I couldn't withdraw my feelings anymore, he was even sexier when he was angry, I placed both hands on his face and firmly pressed my lips on his, I was about to pull away when he continued to kiss me, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I opened my mouth wider and reciprocated by snaking my tongue into his mouth too, my hands began to move through his hair, as he placed his hands on either side of my waist, pulling my body into his, our bodies thrashing against each other, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, he moved his hands underneath my bottom and walked over to the car bonnet, placing me down on it. I tightened the grasp my legs had around his waist, his body colliding with mine, our body parts rubbing against each other. He massaged my body with his hands, his tongue continuing to explore my mouth, the kiss becoming more passionate by the second. I suddenly realised what was happening and untangled my legs from him, I pushed him away from me, and briskly hopped off the car bonnet.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand instantly feeling guilty, I refused to look at Brax,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I uttered before running as fast as I could manage in my stilettos and up to the house,

"Charlie." I heard Brax call after me.

I briskly searched for my keys in my bag,

"Charlie!" I heard him call again,

"Brax, it was a mistake, I'm sorry!" I yelled back, before I knew it he was standing right beside me,

"No, please." I said to him, "Lauren's lovely Brax, I can't do that to her, and I can't do it to you."

He smiled at me sympathetically before taking by bag from me, he simply took my keys out and opened the door for me, he followed me into the house, he placed my bag on the kitchen unit before moving closer to me, I looked up at him pleadingly, I knew I had too much to drink and it was showing, he moved his face closer to mine and planted a soft kiss on my cheek,

"Night Charlie." He said softly, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

_-The morning after, 10am.-_

I woke up and hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, after my scenario spent with my head down the toilet, I pulled myself together, wiped my face clean of last night's make-up, brushed my teeth, went for a shower and washed my hair, I emerged from the bathroom and dried my hair, put on a pair of shorts and a vest top before applying some mascara and blusher to make myself look alive, I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Ruby and Casey, he obviously spent the night,

"GOOOOOD MORNING STUD!" Ruby yelled.

I winced, "Ow, mind keeping the noise down sweetie?"

"Sorry." She replied, in a lower decibel, I watched as she took the bacon out of the pan and put it on the plate, I gagged,

"Ew, I'm gonna go for a walk." They both laughed at me as I headed towards the door, I thought the beach would clear my head, a lot.

I was walking along the beach, the sea softly lapping at my feet when a familiar face began walking towards me.

My heart began to beat faster as Brax got nearer and nearer,

"Hey you." He said as he approached.

"Hi." I replied shyly.

"So." He said, trying to break the silence which was insufferable.

"Brax, I'm so sorry about last night, I really do like Lauren, you two are good together, I just, I guess the drink got to me, and I'm really sorry for kissing you, and more, that should NOT have happened." When I finished babbling I looked up to see him smirking,

"Yeowch, I'm not that bad am I?" He asked, putting on a mock hurt voice.

"Oh no, you're quite the opposite in satisfying all those needs-" I felt my cheeks flush red as I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying anything else I might regret.

Brax began to laugh at my embarrassment, "The colour of your face is close matching the colour of her hair right now." He said smugly.

I removed my hand from my mouth, "Yeah, do you blame me?" I asked.

He let out another small laugh before saying, "I'll see you around, Charlie." He flashed me a huge grin before walking off, I moved away from the sea and plonked down on the sand, my heart always began to beat faster every time he said my name, and shivers ran down my spine, I glared after Brax as he walked away, and smiled.

_Hey guys, thank you for reading and reviewing, love yas all, hope you enjoyed! (:_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, thanks again for reading, if you have any requests or queries, feel free to inbox me! This chapter might be a short one, I'll see how it goes, if so, next update will probably be tomorrow. (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived home after spending the morning in the diner, to a quiet house with Ruby lazily on the couch watching the TV.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?" I asked her.

"Not much Charlz, you feeling better after yesterday?"

"Yuup, I'm fine now, thanks."

I went over and sat beside her on the couch,

"So, how's you and Brax?" She asked slyly.

"What do you mean 'me and Brax', Rubes? There is no me and Brax, and he's got a girlfriend, remember?"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot about Lauren with all the flirting going on between you two!"

"Hey!" I slapped her arm playful as she laughed smugly, "We don't flirt."

"Oh, sure." She winked at me.

"Ruby-" Before I had a chance to defend my case, Casey walked through the living room doorway,

"Oh hey Case." Ruby said, remaining seated,

"Hey Casey." I said, he smiled and nodded in response, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale?" I added.

"Em, yeah, alright I s'pose, considering."

"Considering what?" I asked, slowly rising from the couch,

"Brax."

I felt a lump in my throat, his monosyllabic responses didn't help my worry,

"What about Brax, what Casey?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the lack of information he was emitting.

"He's in hospital."

"Why?" I blurted out quickly, barely allowing him to finish his own sentence.

"Em, his stab wound was starting to hurt him again, so he went to the doctor, he was put on painkillers for it and he collapsed early this morning."

"Wh-we-is he alright?" I managed to mutter.

"I just got off the phone with Lauren, she said he's alright, he needs to stay in for tonight though, just to be sure."

"Oh right, do you think he'd mind if I went to see him?" I asked.

"No, he'd probably really like to see you."

I smiled weakly before gathering my things and heading to the hospital to see him.

_-Hospital, 12:30pm.-_

I headed into the hospital, after I asked reception where Brax was, I quickly scurried up the stairs to the third floor, I bumped into Lauren on my way, she looked tired,

"Oh hey Charlie." She said.

"Hey, you alright? You look tired."

"I'm okay, I am! Been here since early this morning, heading to the canteen to get some coffee, can I get you anything?"

"Naw, I'm fine thanks." I sent her a slight smile.

"Brax is just in room number four." She said, she gave me a small, weak smile, before heading off to the canteen.

I reached room number four and knocked gently before I heard Brax's voice,

"Yup?" He asked, I slowly and opened the door, it seemed as though his face lit up slightly when he saw me, but I remembered Lauren and quickly pushed that thought out of my head,

"Charlie." He said, surprised.

"You sound surprised to see me?" I asked as I took a seat to the left of his bedside.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am, how'd you know I was here?"

"Casey came by the house earlier, I must admit, he had me slightly worried by the way he was acting, then I thought I'd come by and see for myself, anyway, looks like the heroic turn in you has a downfall." I said smugly.

"Oh yeah, well what can I say? Being a hero **all** the time just makes me feel a bit tired, y'know." He replied, equally as smug.

"I bet it does."

"Lauren seems knackered." He said.

"Yeah she does, spoke to her in the hallway, she looks sleep-deprived too."

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" He said, trying to act all defensive in a mocking way, I just laughed.

He smiled at me, I placed my hands on the edge of his bed, "Anyway, how're you feeling?" I asked.

"Can't complain."

"Still, that stab wound must have been hurting you for a while to take this bad a turn?"

"Always the copper."

"Well y'know." He gave me an uneasy look, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was only minor at first, plus, I didn't want to moan, and there was no-one to talk to."

"C'mon Brax, you've got Heath, Lauren, Casey, Ruby, your mom, me, anybody."

"You?"

"Yeah."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Why so shocked, Brax? Just 'cause we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you, as a friend." I added.

"Yeah I know, thanks." He smiled at me before placing his hand on top of mine, I tried to pull away, but his hand was much larger than mine and he was much stronger than me, unbeknownst to the both of us, Lauren had returned and was standing just by the door, witnessing the interaction,

"Is that the only reason you're here Charlie?" He asked, his voice low and husky, I glared into his deep, green eyes and felt myself blush ever so slightly.

"Yes." I replied before forcefully withdrawing my hand and standing up, "I have to go." I said before slinging my bag over my shoulder and exiting the hospital.

_-Next day, diner, 1pm.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I was in the diner with Ruby and Casey, having lunch,

"So how was Brax?" Ruby asked.

"He was fine, sweetie." I replied, hoping she wouldn't make any more flirtatious remarks.

**Brax's POV:**

I entered the doors of the diner to see Casey and Ruby sitting at a table with Charlie, she was wearing her uniform and oh boy did she look hot. I quickly shook the thoughts from my mind before heading over to their table.

**Charlie's POV:**

I glanced up to see Brax walking towards our table, I sighed lightly, hoping nobody noticed it, Brax grinned as he walked over, he sat down beside me,

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Aaah, and the hero's out of hospital."

"That I am Rubes, that I am." Brax replied as he reached over the table and stole a chip off her plate.

"OI." She yelled, he simply winked at her and grinned cheekily.

I smiled at the interaction between the both of them, Ruby and Casey turned towards each other, and started having a conversation of their own, Brax turned in his chair to face me, wearing his usual grin,

"So." He said.

"You feeling much better?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Much better thanks; and thanks for coming to see me yesterday."

"That's alright." I smiled before we were interrupted by my phone ringing, "Sorry." I said as I answered the call, it was work,

"Charlie."

"Hey Georgina, what's up?"

"Sorry, I know it's your lunch break but we need you to come in."

"Yeah alright, I'm on my way." I replied before hanging up.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"I have to go back to work, sorry."

"Aaaaw." She said,

"Anyway, here's the money for the lunch." I replied as I withdrew the money from my purse,

"No I'll get it." Brax said as I got up.

"No you won't, you didn't even eat anything."

He pushed my hand away as I went to place the money on the table, "Brax, I'm not letting you pay for this." I let out a small laugh at the huge grin on his face, I placed my purse and keys on the table, I used my left hand to open his clenched fist and opened his hand, I placed the money in his hand and quickly collected my things before walking briskly towards the exit, hearing Ruby call...

"Byeeee mother dearest!" ...Behind me.

I laughed again as I headed back to work.

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter wasn't as good and was shorter than usual, next chapter will be up in 2 days! (:_


	19. Chapter 19

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived home from work to see Ruby sitting at the table in the lounge,

"Hey Rubes." I said as I proceeded towards my bedroom.

"Heeeeey." She replied slyly.

I stopped and turned around, "What?"

"Oh the flirting between you two is mad."

I sat down opposite her and bit my lip,

"What? No defensiveness? No 'Shut up Ruby'?" She asked shocked, I still didn't reply to her, "Oh my word, Charlie, what did you do?"

"We, we might have made out a little the other night."

"WHAT?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"I know, and it was a mistake, because he's with Lauren, and I have to accept that, and move on too."

"But Charlie, he feels the same way."

"He doesn't Ruby, he has a girlfriend."

"Right, so that explains why he made out with you? And the diner, all the hand-holding and flirting?"

I looked up at her, unable to dignify her a response,

"Charlie, do you still like him?"

An air of silence filled the room until Ruby prompted me to answer her, "Well?"

"Yes, alright!" I raised my voice slightly, my eyes met Ruby, she had a wide grin plastered all over face,

"But..." I continued, "He's got a girlfriend now, and she is so lovely, so that's that."

"But Charlie."

"No 'buts' Ruby, alright?" She nodded, I stood up and got to the doorway before she called after her,

"Lauren may be lovely but she's not half as good with him as you were."

I shook my head and laughed at her before continuing into my room to get changed.

**Brax's POV:**

I was strolling along the beach when I saw a familiar shadow walking towards me from the distance, I smiled as I thought about who it was.

"Hey." Came Charlie's voice as she stopped walking and stood in front of me, her shoes in hand,

"Heey." I replied. "What'cha doing out at this time?" I asked, aware of how early it was a cursing myself under my breath for sounding like a right tool.

She laughed slightly, "'This time'?" She mimicked, "It's only 6pm, but I just needed to clear my head."

I let myself laugh gently, "Yeah, sorry." I felt myself blush,

"What brings you out here at 'this time'?"

I looked up into her eyes and laughed at the grin she bore, "Just needed time alone to think."

She nodded.

"Charlie, about the other night." She moved her eyes away from mine and focused them out on the calm sea,

She began to shake her head, and laugh at herself, "Again, I'm really sorry-"

I interrupted her, "No, not that." She moved her focus back to me, I continued, "It wasn't just a mistake was it? Charlie, I'd leave her straight away if I knew we still had a chance."

She looked at me with a mixture of surprise and shock, "No Brax, she really likes you and you like her, you should be together."

"Charlie, you don't get it do you?" She raised her eyebrows at me, "I don't want her, I want you."

"Well tough, you can't have me, 'cause I don't want you."

I shook my head fiercely at her in disagreement, I faced down, "Brax." Her voice brought my head back up to look into her eyes.

"You and Lauren are great together, just appreciate it."

"And the other night?" I asked, grasping at any hope.

"The other night was the alcohol speaking, and again, I'm sorry."

I glanced away from her before bringing my eyes back to meet hers, she was so beautiful,

"She's beautiful Brax, I'm happy for you, I'm glad you moved on." She motioned to walk past me, but I stopped her,

"Hang on Charlie." I said, she kept walking, I took a few steps towards her and reached for her hand, I grabbed it and tugged her till she turned around, I dropped it when she did so,

"Brax, please..." She began, her voice considerably softer and quieter, a tear fell from her eye and cascaded down her cheek, "This is so hard for me, and I'm really trying not to be bitter about it, I really am, so please don't make it any harder for me?"

I looked at her sadly, pleading with her for another chance, but I wanted to respect her wishes, I felt my eyes become slightly cloudy, I blinked a few times before producing a slight nod for her before walking past her, not knowing where I was going, or what I was doing.

_-Next morning.-_

**Ruby's POV:**

I finished getting changed and headed out of my bedroom to see the TV on, a movie playing, and Charlie asleep on the couch, I picked up the remote ad turned the TV off, just as I did so, she stirred before waking up,

"Oh, morning Rubes." She said quite flustered, "What's the time?"

She sat up on the sofa, leaving room for me to sit beside her, I did so and observed her, she was wearing the same clothes she left the house in yesterday evening, her mascara was clotted underneath her eyes, most of it on her face, rather than her eyelashes, she had obviously been crying.

"It's 10am, what happened Charlie?"

"What do you mean? Nothing."

"Charlie, your mascara's all over your face."

"It's just cause I've had it on overnight."

"You've been crying haven't you?"

She glared at me for a moment before nodding, her eyes became watery again, she fought the tears away this time though, I slid towards her on the couch and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly, she buried her head into me,

"Hey, it's alright." I said, as soothingly as I could, after a few minutes she pulled away from me after muttering,

"It's Brax."

She gently wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve before continuing,

"When I went for a walk yesterday, on the beach, I bumped into him, we got to talking, and he kept telling me, how much he wanted me and that he'd ditch Lauren at any second if he knew we had a chance together."

She paused, giving me a chance to reply, "Isn't that a good thing?"

She took a moment before responding to me, "No Rubes, it isn't, because Lauren is just such a lovely person, and I couldn't do it to her, and it's my fault that Brax is having these doubts now, he was fine with her until I kissed him that night, they were so happy at Angelo's, and all loved up, but I ruined that, how could I be such a bitch?"

"Charlie, you're the furthest thing from a bitch, you just couldn't deny your feelings for Brax."

"But I let that selfishness ruin him now, and I can't forgive myself for doing that, Brax didn't deserve that, neither does Lauren."

"Charlie, you need to stop blaming yourself, because truth is, Brax has never really gotten over you, has he? Lauren came along and she was his excuse to 'try' and get over you, the other night was both of you, you **both** wanted it to happen, and now that's fuelling his argument, that wouldn't have happened if both of you hadn't been bottling up your feelings for each other for so long, Charlie, he's wanted you back for a long time now, probably even when he's been with Lauren."

She sent me a weak smile, "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too." I replied before hugging her again, the hug lasting much longer this time.

**Brax's POV:**

I headed towards the door after I heard someone continuously knocking on it, I flung it open to reveal Lauren on the other side,

"Oh, hey you." I said, she sent me a frail looking smile, I didn't think anything of it, instead I placed my hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

I removed my hands and gave her a confused look.

"Charlie." She said before I could ask what the matter was.

"Er, last time I checked my name was Brax." I said, trying to lighten the mood, her facial expressions soon told me she wasn't in the mood for sarcasm,

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You still like her don't you?" She asked, my heart dropped, busted.

She gently pushed past me and headed into the house, I slowly closed my eyes, frozen on the spot until I forced myself to shut the door, and turn to face her,

"The look in your eyes says it all, Brax." She said.

"I'm sorry."

"I saw you both at the hospital the other day, the hand holding?" I looked down for a moment before glancing back up at her, "Oh Brax, this is such a mess."

"Lauren, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I didn't, but the longer we were together, the more and more I realised that you're not Charlie, and I always wanted her."

She nodded, "I know, if you both want to be together why did you break up in the first place?"

"She found out about the stuff I did, drugs, it was the last deal when she found out."

"Oh."

"Thing is, I think she's managed to forgive me for that now, she's just disgusted with herself because of us and she doesn't want to hurt you."

"I'm gonna make this a hell of a lot easier for the both of you, because I care about you a lot, and Charlie's a lovely person, it's over between us, Brax."

I stared into her eyes and nodded, she sent me a weak smile before heading back out the door she only came through about five minutes ago.

**Lauren's POV:**

I quickly whipped out my phone after drying the few tears that fell and sent a text to Ruby:

'_I ended things with him, this plan of yours better work out, missy.'_

I got a reply fairly soon:

'_So sorry Lauren, we both know they're meant to be together though, don't worry, it will.'_

I smiled briefly before getting into my car and heading home.

**Charlie's POV:**

It was approaching 8pm, I was sitting at home when I got a text from Ruby:

'_Charlz, could you meet me at the south end of the beach, near where the cave is in around 10?x'_

I frowned slightly at the text before replying:

'_Sure, see you then.'_

**Brax's POV:**

Angelo's was pretty empty, after all it was a Thursday night, I let all the staff go and was locking up when I got a text from Lauren:

'_Hey Brax, you couldn't meet me at the beach by any chance could you?'_

I was slightly dazed by the text but replied nonetheless:

'_Sure, where abouts?'_

'_South end, near the cave in about 10 minutes?'_

'_Alright, see ya then.'_

**Lauren's POV:**

Shortly I received a text from Ruby,

'_She'll be there.'_

I replied to her:

'_He'll be there.'_

I smiled as I realised that the plan was more than likely going to work.

**Charlie's POV:**

I was walking along the beach, looking out for Ruby, a couple walked past me earlier on, but apart from that, there was nobody around, soon enough, I saw a familiar figure, that same figure noticed me too, and it was too late for either of us to turn around and walk any separate ways,

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Brax asked after we walked towards each other.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said smugly, Brax shot me look, so I continued,

"Ruby text me, asking me to meet her here, why are you here?"

"Lauren."

"I think we've been set up." I said humorously.

"I think we have."

I finally mustered up enough courage to look up into his gorgeous green eyes, they looked even more beautiful in the gentle moonlight,

"Lauren finished with me." He said.

My stomach did a somersault, I paused for a moment before replying,

"Why?"

"Because I still have feelings for you, Charlie."

I forced myself to swallow the huge lump that was forming in my throat, Brax glared at me, his eyes pleading with me to say something,

"Why the sudden change in all your feelings Brax? You don't have feelings for me anymore."

He let out an annoyed laugh, "No Charlie, I want to be with you."

"Well tough, 'cause you should be with Lauren."

"No Charlie, we're meant to be together, Lauren made me realise that, I need **you**, I want **you**."

"No Brax, alright? You're just confused, you don't want to be with me, you don't, I'm too high maintenance for you."

"Yeah well maybe I like that." I shot him a look, he dropped his slightly sarcastic tone and replaced it with an angrier one, "Don't tell me how I feel Charlie, I do want to be with you." I began to shake my head, "I know you're way too good for me, believe me I do, but I just can't help how I feel about you."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks as I watched Brax turn and walk away from me, he wasn't gone more than ten stops when I called after him,

"I want to be with you too!"

He turned around and sent me a weak smile, an attempt to mask his hurt, I slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him,

"See, I finally said it." I spoke softly.

He smiled at me again, warmer this time, "You took your time." I let out a small laugh before he continued, "But Charlie..." I heard the 'but' and my heart plummeted, "I just don't know if I can deal with you continuously pushing me away."

"I know, in that respect, I think you're way too good for me."

I smiled lightly before saying in a very soft tone of voice, "Goodbye Brax."

I got two steps away from him before I felt him grab my hand, "Charlie."

The tears began to flow down my cheeks faster a I realised I had finally pushed him too far, he tugged on my hand and pulled me back in front of him, I finally turned around and faced him,

"That's why we're perfect for each other." He said, after I finally made eye contact with him.

The tears were soon turned into tears of joy, instead of sadness, I looked up to see him grinning, I shook my head at his mischievousness.

His grin widened as he reached out to my face and gently wiped away my tears before taking hold of my other hand, grabbing hold of it, he tugged both of my hands and pulled my body into his, he brought his head closer to mine and planted a soft kiss on my lips before dropping my hands and wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug, I responded until he briskly swept me off my feet and spun me around . He kissed my cheek a few times before he stopped spinning me around and placed me back down on the sand, I looked up at him and smiled before clasping my arms around his neck and pulling him into another deep kiss, both of us, happy at last.

_Hellooo guys, hope you enjoyed, thanks again for reading and thank you so much to those of you who review constantly, you're awesome. Next update might not be for another few days (maybe Friday). (:_


	20. Chapter 20

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie and I were sitting on the beach, facing the sea, she was seated in between my legs, my hands wrapped firmly around her waist, one of her hands placed over mine, and the other placed on my thigh. She turned around to face me, a huge grin on her face, her eyes sparkling brightly in the moonlight,

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothin'." She replied casually.

"Naw, c'mon, why've you got such a big grin on your face?" I asked, before placing a quick kiss on her forehead, I moved back to my original position before glaring at her, her grin had widened.

"I'm just happy." I untangled my arms from around her as she moved out of my grasp, she turned around to face me, "I just missed you." I closed my legs as she sat on my upper thighs and straddled me, her legs wrapped firmly around my back. "I'm sorry." She said, for the first time she diverted her eyes away from me, her grin faded,

"For what?" I asked, I lifted my hand to her face and turned it back to me so she was looking into my eyes,

"For being so cruel, and such a bitch, and for pushing you away."

I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, "You've got absolutely nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who stuffed this up, not you, alright?"

I sent her a reassuring smile and she nodded, "And just for the record, I missed you more."

Her smiled reappeared, my grin widened as I leaned in to kiss her, the kiss grew more passionate as Charlie pushed me onto my back and slipped her tongue into my mouth, I could feel myself getting extremely hard. I gently sat back up and parted my lips from hers,

"Your place or mine?" She asked before kissing me again.

"Mine." I mumbled after we parted again, I kissed her cheek before jumping up and holding out my hands to her,

"It's closer by, plus, I've got a car." I said smugly.

She grinned and took my hands as I pulled her to her feet, she planted another kiss on my lips before she wrapped her left arm around my waist, in response, I wrapped my right arm over her shoulders and pulled her body into mine as we hurriedly made our way to my car.

I quickly pulled up outside the house, I cut the engine, Charlie and I both removed our seatbelts, she turned to face me before leaning towards my side of the car and planting a long and passionate kiss on my lips before she pulled away, a huge grin on her face,

"Oh, now you're just teasing." I said. I quickly hopped out of my side of the car, slamming the door shut behind me.

**Charlie's POV:**

I watched as Brax reached my side of the car, he opened the door with a massive grin on his face, he held out his hand to me but I didn't take it, I thought I could do with teasing him some more.

"You, are making this incredibly hard for me, y'know that?" He said, I grinned, he leaned forward, into the small remaining space in the car before he moved his head closer to mine, he gently began to nibble on my ear before kissing and sucking his way down my neck, I pressed my head back deeper into the headrest of the seat, groaning in pleasure,

"You can't do that to me." I mumbled, he pulled away, still grinning,

"Coming from the teasing expert." I smiled before turning towards him and planting a kiss on his lips before kissing my way down his jaw-line, I was about to make my way to his neck when he pulled away from me,

"You see what I mean by tease!" I laughed before looking up at him innocently, this time I grasped his hands as he pulled me out of the car door and to my feet, I closed the car door behind me. He leant down to me a planted a kiss on my lips before turning towards the house, tugging on my hand and pulling me close behind him.

We reached the door, he took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door before pulling me inside, he flung his keys on the floor before dropping my hand and placing them on my waist instead, he pulled my body into his and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I moved closer to him and kissed him passionately, his tongue invaded my mouth, I reciprocated by doing the same.

He quickly swooped me off my feet, he placed his hands underneath my bottom and lifted me up, I linked my legs around his waist and felt his hard length pressing into me, making me want him all the more, he placed me on the back of the couch, his hands resting on my lower back to support me, I tighten my legs around him as the kiss grew ever more passionate,

"Mhm." I mumbled as I heard Brax groan in pleasure.

"WOAH." We heard two voices call, Brax quickly stepped away from me and I hopped off my position on the couch, we were both standing beside each other, facing Ruby and Casey,

Ruby grinned at me, "So, you two are back together?" Casey asked.

I laughed at him, "Oh, no shit, Sherlock!" Brax said smartly.

"We're actually gonna leave you both to it." Ruby said before she grabbed Casey's hand and leading him back out of the door they had only entered less than a few minutes ago, they closed it behind them and Brax turned and stood in front of me,

"Where were we?" He asked as he reached out and undid the buttons on my shirt to reveal my purple bra underneath, I moved my body into his and placed my lips next to his ear,

"Why don't you just show me?" I asked seductively, he didn't need to be told twice, he swiftly lifted me up in his arms and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

_-Later-_

I glanced over at the digital clock on Brax's bedside that read '10:45pm' I rolled back over and rested my head on his chest as he used one hand to draw circles on my arm, the other, slowly massaging my hair.

"So, how was I in satisfying those needs?" He asked, his voice low and husky. I lifted my head off his chest to see him smirking,

"I've had better." I replied smugly.

"Oh really?" He asked as he rolled me over and positioned himself on top of me, I nodded seductively, "I might just have to do something to change your mind." He said as he began to plant kisses from my neck up to my lips,

"Get going then, mister." I said equally as seductive.

And doing something to 'change my mind', he did.

"Alright, you were pretty damn good in satisfying those needs." I breathed after he had finished.

"Uh, huh." He replied sexily, "And the whole neighbourhood knows it from how loud you were moaning."

I felt myself blush slightly, I diverted my gaze away from his,

"Never, did I make the beautiful lady blush?" He asked.

"Never." I replied, "Anyway, you're one to talk about groaning. I believe you weren't the only one causing considerable pleasure to their partner." He laughed.

I reached up and kissed him, I soon nestled my head into his chest and it didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up in dire need to go to the toilet, Charlie's head was resting on my chest, her leg slung over both of mine, her arm wrapped tightly around my waist and to top it all off, she was fast asleep.

I slipped my hand under the covers and gently lifted her leg off mine, success.

I took her hand in mine and lifted her arm and placed it beside her, success.

I gently tried to wriggle out of the bed, to move her head, no success.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, despite how tired she was, her eyes still twinkled beautifully.

"What time is it?" She asked, dazed.

"Shh, just go back to sleep." I said softly, I placed a kiss on her forehead and slid out of the bed, I lifted up various pieces of scattered clothing around the room to try and find my boxers, just in case I bumped into Heath or Casey on my travels.

"You'll be needing these then." She said seductively. I turned my head back to her to see her dangling my boxers in front of her, I approached my side of the bed again, she looked me up and down as I did so, a huge grin on her face, causing me to laugh. I knelt down on the bed beside her,

"Please?" I said as she held them in her hands and placed them behind her back. "It's 1:45am, don't you think it's a bit late to be a tease?"

She just grinned at me, I jumped on top of her and caught her by surprise, she grinned and started giggling, I closed my lips over hers, we were caught in a passionate kiss, me being the one to enter my tongue into her mouth first, I rolled over on my back as she climbed onto me seductively, continuing to kiss me with an ever-growing passion, I rolled her over again, not realising how close we were to the edge of the bed until we landed on the floor with a loud thud, me landing on Charlie like an elephant,

"YEOWCH." She yelled as her head hit the bedside cabinet.

I quickly hopped off her and scooped her up in my arms, placing her back on the bed,

"That's what you get for teasing!" I said.

She shot me a sulky look, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I might be better if you kiss is better." I smiled at her before placing several kisses along her hairline, her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, her chin, her forehead and her neck, I pulled back. "You missed a bit." She said seductively. I smirked at her before placing a forceful kiss on her lips, I could feel her lips form into a smile against mine, she soon enough locked her lips around mine, the urge to pee was becoming too much now, I quickly pulled away from the kiss, grabbed my boxers off her, slipped them on and ran to the toilet, hearing her laugh as I left.

I re-entered my bedroom to see Charlie fast asleep, the covers pulled tightly around her, I smiled before I headed over to the bed, I lifted the covers up gently before sliding in the bed beside her, I wrapped my arms around her so my hands were resting on her stomach, I snuggled into her and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Charlie's POV:**

It seemed as though I was barely asleep five minutes when I heard something smash outside, my head shot up, I scanned the surroundings before glancing at the clock, _4am. _I sighed before I removed Brax's arms from around my waist, I crawled out of the bed, I picked my underwear up off the floor before quickly slipping on Brax's green chequered shirt that lay on the floor, I opened his bedroom door and headed outside.

I walked down the hall and into the living room, I just entered the lounge when I felt someone's large hands on my waist, I immediately screamed,

"Shhh." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Brax laughing,

"You are unbelievable." I said as I wriggled out of his grasp,

"Awww, did I scare ya?" He said cheekily, knowing full well he did.

I gently slapped his arm, "You sissy." He said to me, I went to hit his arm again, the grin on his face widened as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, I rested my hands on the waistband of his boxers as he brought his lips to mine. He moved his hands from my face, till they slid down my neck, he ran them over my breasts, leaving me tingling immensely and wanting him, desperately, until his hands ended up on his waist, pulling my body into his, I felt his groin hardening by the minute and pressing into me through his thin boxers, I grinned as we continued to kiss. I slid my hands up his sides until I placed one on his shoulder, the other playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, Brax swiftly pulled away from me when there was another noise.

"Who's the sissy now, huh?" I said smugly, he pulled my in front of him protectively before flicking the light on, we both glanced down to see Heath lying on the floor, a broken bottle of wine lay scattered on the floor, Brax removed his arms from around my waist, I continued to study Heath, Brax's surfboard had fallen on top of him,

"SHIT!" He yelled.

"Shhhh." I said, knowing full-well Casey would probably want to kill everyone now seeing as he had to go to school the next day.

Brax bent down to pick the surfboard up, I slapped his backside as he did so, he turned around and smirked at me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arm loosely around his neck as he glared down at Heath, disgusted,

"See, I wasn't just imagining the noises." He turned to me and smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Cut it out you two!" He yelled again, Brax pulled away from me, stood over Heath and slapped him around the head,

"Will you shut up." He said in a loud whisper, "Case is trying to sleep!"

Heath soon enough shut up.

Brax turned back around to face me, "I'm gonna help him get to his room, you go and get some sleep."

I nodded before kissing his cheek and watching him help Heath up off the floor and disappearing off down the hall. I smiled to myself before I bent down and gathered up the small shards of glass that littered the floor, I placed them in the bin before wetting the cloth and heading back over to where the wine had spilled, I mopped it up before heading into the kitchen, placing the cloth on the draining board before heading back to Brax's bed for some much-needed sleep.

**Brax's POV:**

After helping Heath into the bed I headed back outside to notice the wine spill had been cleaned up, Charlie. I smiled to myself before heading back to bed, drowsily.

I crawled into the bed behind her, I placed my arms around her waist, she moved her body back into mine,

"Thanks for clearing up the mess outside."

"No problem." She replied sweetly, she turned around to face me, smiling. I planted a soft kiss on her lips before she turned back around again.

I nuzzled my head into her neck and placed a kiss on her neck, it didn't take long for the both of us to fall asleep, after all the activity we had gotten up to had tired us both out that night, not to mention the several wake-up calls.

_Hello all, thanks again for reading and reviewing, if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, feel free to inbox me, I hope you enjoyed this one! (:_


	21. Chapter 21

**Brax's POV:**

I headed back into my bedroom as it had just hit 11am, I was up half an hour ago, Charlie was fast asleep, so I thought I'd make her breakfast, pancakes and orange juice was on the menu, I opened the door to see her sitting up waiting for me,

"Oh, morning you." She said as I entered, "Y'know, it's not very satisfying to wake up to an empty bed knowing there's a very attractive man nearby."

I smirked before heading over to the bed, sporting a pair of jeans but no top.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Charlie asked as she began to unbutton my shirt she was wearing from last night, she opened it fully to reveal her bare chest.

I approached the bed and sat down next to her, facing her. I pulled the ends of my shirt towards me, her lips met mine instantly and she slid her tongue into my mouth, I instinctively pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to, I've made you breakfast, and it's gonna go cold if you don't come out and eat it."

"Aww, how sweet of you, who knew the hard-nut riverboy Darryl Braxton was really a big softie."

I grinned at her before brushing my nose past hers as my mouth moved near her ear,

"Only for you, baby." I whispered before planting several kisses along her neck line before I met her lips again. I placed my hands at the end of my shirt and did up the buttons again, not wanting anyone else present in the house to get a look-in at my girlfriend.

I took her hand and pulled her out of the bed, she got up and followed me to my bedroom door, I dropped her hand as I went to open the door, she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist so her hands were resting on my stomach, she pressed her body tightly into mine to the point where I could barely walk,

"Getting a bit clingy are we?" I asked cheekily, I turned my head slightly to see her smirking, she didn't dignify me with a response, instead, she kissed my nape, around to my neck and up to behind my ear, she proceeded to flicking her tongue out and running it from the cartilage of my ear, down to my lobe, she knew I loved that. I felt myself shiver,

"If you keep doing that, I'll be taking you right back into my bedroom." I said breathlessly.

She pulled away to reply, "Maybe I'd like that." I turned around to face her, this time I placed my hands on her waist, she placed hers on my shoulders.

"Miss. Buckton, I'm deeply upset, are you trying to get out of eating the amazing breakfast I prepared for you?"

She looked at me innocently, "Naw, I just want you."

I placed my hands underneath her bottom and lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist, "You can have me, anytime you want, after eating."

She smiled before planting a kiss on my lips, I pulled away and set her down on one of the many seats at the dining table,

"I forgot to tell you, I've taken the day off today so we can spend some time together." I said, a smile covered her face,

"Alright, that makes up for **everything** baby." I grinned before sitting down opposite her as we ate breakfast.

_-Beach, 12:15pm-_

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I walked along the beach together, hand-in-hand, both of us, to any passers-by would have probably looked extremely smitten with each other, incredibly happy, and overall, looking like we had had no previous problems in our relationship.

I slid my hand across Brax's stomach and reached for his right hand, furthest away from me, he looked at me suspiciously, I smiled up at him innocently, I tugged his hands and pulled his body into mine,

"What?" He asked, picking up on the stupid grin I was wearing.

"Thank you, for last night and an amazing breakfast this morning."

He grinned at me, "You're welcome." He pulled me in even closer to him, I didn't think it was possible, "Sorry about the interruptions though." He said as he moved closer to me, I locked my lips with his, he dropped my hands and moved them to my waist, I moved mine up to his face, around to his neck and through his hair, we broke apart when we heard Heath's voice,

"So, you two are back together."

Brax and I turned to face him, arm and arm resting against each other,

"You fancy being with a dealer do you, Buckton?"

I kept my eyes on Heath, I saw Brax's head turn out of the corner of my eye and look at me,

"Not a dealer anymore, Heath." I replied.

I saw Brax grin,

"Maybe not, bros before hoes right?" He made another snide comment, I knew he wasn't gonna give up,

"Anytime you fancy some gear, let me know." He said as he walked past and stood behind me, I turned to face Brax.

'_Ignore him'_ Brax mouthed to me, but the anger building up inside me informed me that if I stayed, I might end up hitting Heath, again. I gently shook my head at Brax, he looked at me sadly before I turned and began to walk away.

"And if you fancy dropping your knickers for anyone other than Brax, you let me know."

I knew Brax wouldn't let him get away with making a comment like that, I turned to see him lunge on Heath, delivering a punch that sent him to the ground, his surfboard dropped to the ground, he climbed on top of him, ready to give him another one, and so he did, I ran over to him before he gave him a third,

"BRAX!" I yelled, I knew pulling him off Heath wouldn't work, I ran around and knelt down beside the top of Heath's head so I was facing both of them, I grabbed his face with both of my hands and lifted it up so he looked into my eyes, he stopped attacking Heath, for now,

"Please, stop." I pleaded with him, he glared into my eyes for a little longer before he hopped off Heath, he held out his hand to me, I took it and got up too. Heath got up shortly, he nodded at me gratefully, I ignored him and looked the other way as he picked up his board and left,

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Brax said sincerely, I looked back at him and saw he was upset, but there wasn't an excuse,

"Brax, how do you expect us to be together if you go about acting like this?"

He glared into my eyes, which made me feel even worse for acting angrily towards him, but I couldn't help how I felt.

I turned around and began to walk away when I felt his hand grab mine, I turned around to face him,

"Please Charlie, today was supposed to be our day, until he ruined it, please?"

"You should get this checked out." I said as I held up our hands and glanced at the cuts on his knuckles. I took a few steps closer to him and kissed his cheek, he moved his head to try and catch lips but I stepped back, I flashed him a weak smile before I left the beach and headed home, for a boring day, of wallowing in pity for myself.

_-Charlie's house, 6:55pm-_

I sat on the couch, swirling my phone around in my hand, watching a stupid TV show that I wasn't paying attention to, I had constantly been checking my phone every two minutes throughout the day, hoping a certain someone would call or text, anything, but he didn't. I sighed before turning the TV off, I placed my phone on the table, I was about to head to the bathroom to have a bath when I heard a loud knock on the door, I sighed again before I went to answer it, definitely not in the mood for visitors.

I opened the door and was slightly taken aback to see Brax at the door, he glared into my eyes with that same stupid grin as always, I looked down at his appearance, he was wearing a navy blue shirt, a black tie, smart trousers, carrying his suit jacket in his hand.

I looked up into his eyes again, they hadn't got their usual spark,

"Truth is, I haven't tried to call or ring you since this afternoon 'cause I figured you might want some space. Also, I didn't know what to say, so yes, I have spent the last 5 hours or so trying to figure out what to say to you." I felt butterflies in my stomach. "So here I go, Heath's a tool, and if you think for a second that I'd hesitate throwing a punch at **anyone** who implies my girlfriend's a whore, you don't know me at all."

We glared into each other's eyes and I smiled at him warmly, his eyes regained a glint of their sparkle,

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say, it was me in the wrong, and Brax knew that, he probably couldn't be bothered to hang around and wait for me to come to him, I got slightly nervous, thinking he wouldn't put up with my constant miss-treating of him, instead his grin widened, and his eyes sparkled madly.

I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back,

"Why are you in a suit?" I asked.

He grinned at me, before stepping in the door, he gently pushed me back, closed the door behind him, he placed his jacket on the kitchen counter before picking me up in one swift move and placing me on the counter, I let out a small squeal as he took me completely by surprise.

I opened my legs wider so Brax could stand in between them, "My idiot of a brother, ruined the whole day we should have had together, and so m'love, I am taking you out to a restaurant in the City."

I grinned at him, "So go on, go and get your gear on."

I kissed his forehead before pushing him away from me and jumping off the counter, I slung my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss before I ran off to get ready.

_-30 minutes later-_

"Charlie, are you nearly done?" Brax yelled.

"Yeah, just a second!"

I had gone for a smoky eyed look make-up wise, straight hair, a blue dress with thin straps, cut just above my knee, and my favourite black heels, I grabbed my clutch bag and left my room, to see Brax casually leaning against the dining table waiting for me, wearing his jacket this time, I stepped out and he glared at me, not saying a thing,

"Oh gosh, it's too much?" My heart sunk and I turned to go back into my room to change,

"You look absolutely beautiful." I turned back around to face him and smiled, I walked over to where he was, I planted a quick kiss on his lips, not wanting it to go any further for fear of smudging my make-up.

He grinned at me again, grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the door just as Ruby and Casey walked in,

"Woah, look at you guys! Where you goin' all dolled up?" Ruby asked.

"Brax is taking me out to a restaurant in the City."

She raised her eyebrows at Brax and gave him an approving look, "Very smooth." She said, Brax gave her a smug look,

"Smooth's my middle name, kid." He said, I laughed before Ruby shook her head at his cheekiness.

"Well, enjoy!" She and Casey said.

"Bye!" We called as Brax tugged on my hand and pulled me out the door as we made our way to his car and to the restaurant.

_-10:00pm-_

"Where to next?" Brax asked as we walked out of the restaurant and towards his car,

"Beach?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded,

"Alright." He jogged ahead of me and opened the passenger car door for me, I laughed at him,

I slid into the seat and smiled up at him, "Hm, thank you." I said. He stuck his head in the door and his nose brushed mine,

"Comes with a complimentary kiss." He placed his lips on mine forcefully, we both held in that lock for a while until he pulled away, closed the door and headed to his own side of the car.

I slipped my shoes off and left them in the car, not bothering to carry them with me, Brax and I walked hand in hand along the beach, I turned to my right and looked at him, he turned to look at me and flashed a grin,

"Thanks for tonight." I stated.

"It's alright."

We both turned back and looked ahead, Heath and Bianca laughing and walking towards us, I could feel Brax glaring at me, I gently squeezed his hand and he re-directed his focus to the couple approaching us, Heath stopped in front of us,

"Charlie, I'm sorry about what I said earlier on." He said, I smiled at him, accepting his apology, he returned my smile before glancing at Brax, he simply nodded, his way of saying he'd consider it.

Heath tugged on Bianca's hand as they headed off to wherever they were going, I looked up to Brax,

"I guess that rules out your place then." He laughed at me.

I dropped his hand briefly and ran my right hand up my left arm instead, trying to warm myself up,

"You cold Charlz?" He asked.

"Just a little." I replied, he began to take off his jacket, but I stopped him, "If you give me your jacket, you'll be cold."

He didn't listen, instead he took it off and glared at me, "I'm wearing a shirt, you're wearing a tiny dress, no sleeves at all. Plus, I'd rather freeze than see you cold."

I smiled up at him, and glared into his eyes as he stood in front of me and placed his jacket around me, I leaned towards him and kissed me passionately before pulling back, he slung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him before walking back the way we came, I placed my arm around his waist.

"How about we get you home?" He asked.

"Yeah alright." I replied, I rested my head on his shoulder as he placed a kiss on the top of my head before we headed back to his car.

We arrived back to my place around 11:15pm, there was a note on the fridge from Ruby:

'_Hey Charlz, gone to stay at Casey's, hope you had a good night, thought you two might want the place to yourselves ;)'_

I laughed before taking the note off the fridge and handing it to Brax, "Looks like your place is gonna be pretty crowded tonight."

He laughed, "Looks that way." He placed the note on the counter before turning his attention back to me,

I placed my hands on his waist, "Thanks for a lovely evening, you really can play the perfect gent." I said, he smiled,

"You're welcome." He replied. "Anyway, I better get off." He was still playing a gentleman. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek before pulling away, "Night, Charlie."

He walked out the door, I counted down from 10 seconds to 0, expecting him to come back, but he didn't I quickly ran after him to see him on the porch, I coughed to get his attention, he turned around and grinned,

"You forgot this." I said as I took off his jacket and handed it to him, he walked back to me and took it off me,

"Is that it?" He asked.

I considered playing it out for a little longer, but I wanted him, now and couldn't be bothered to play those games, so I let him win.

I hooked my finger around the top of his tie and loosened it, I grabbed the end of it and pulled him back towards the house, I slammed the door shut behind us and brought my lips to his, fiercely unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm not finished with you yet." I mumbled. I pulled him by his now fully-open shirt and towards my bedroom for desert, number two.

_Hello all! Thanks for reading and reviewing, awesome people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_


	22. Chapter 22

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up on the opposite side of the bed to Brax, he was on the far left, I was on the far right, pretty strange since we normally woke up entangled in each other's bodies. I glanced down, expecting to find myself completely naked, except for the fact I was wearing Brax's tie and his suit jacket, I laughed slightly. I looked over to see him stirring. He glanced down at my appearance and grinned,

"Care to explain?" I asked, we were both a little tipsy last night, and adding to the fact that my memory was never to great in the morning, mean I couldn't remember how I came to wear these items,

"Don't ask me." He began as he moved closer to me in the bed, I looked down at him, "But you look pretty damn hot."

Only then did I realise that he was wearing my knickers, I'm surprised they fit him, I burst out laughing, he looked down and his cheeks flushed red,

"Oh jesus." He said, I stopped laughing to reply,

"I'm sorry, I've got to be brutally honest here, you're not looking pretty damn hot. I think it's safe to say that red lacy knickers don't suit you."

"Looks like we may have been trying out a bit of role-play last night?" He asked.

"Don't look at me, if anything, it would have been your idea, babe."

He glanced up at me and grinned before he slid his hand under the sheets and removed my knickers from himself, I laughed.

"Sexy." I raised my eyebrow as I glanced down at his naked body, his grin returned as he grabbed the tie I was wearing and pulled me on top of him, I grinned before he pressed his lips on mine, he soon flipped me over so he was on top, I ran my hands up and down his bare back before we were interrupted by incessant knocking on the front door. Brax stopped kissing my lips and pushed open the jacket and he kissed and licked his way down my chest, down to my thighs, he then had his head in between my legs, I could feel myself getting wet, he began to kiss further and further up my inner thighs before we heard Casey's voice,

"CHARLIE, ARE YOU IN? IT'S RUBY, OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled, worry washed over my body, Brax quickly withdrew from me,

"Can you get that, Brax?" I asked, he nodded before throwing on his boxers before running outside to get the door, I took his tie and jacket off before putting on my underwear and my silk purple dressing gown before heading outside to meet him.

I wasn't long in joining them outside, but Casey seemed to have already filled Brax in on whatever was going on,

"What?" I asked Brax worriedly, noticing the solemn look on both of their faces.

"Stay calm, baby." Brax said, trying to soothe me, my heart started beating faster,

"Stay calm? TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" I yelled.

"Ruby's missing." Casey blurted out, I turned my gaze from Brax to Casey,

"What?" I asked.

"Last night when you were out, me, April, Dex, Xave, Summer and Rubes went to this club in the City, to cut a long story short, she got separated from us, I've tried to call and text her, so have the others but she won't pick up." He started to cry, "Charlie, I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to do." I choked back my own tears,

"Casey listen to me, it's not your fault, okay? It isn't, you've done your best." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a comforting hug before I pulled away, "Have you informed the police yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I rang them last night, they said it doesn't count as missing persons till she's gone for 24 hours but, it was Watson who took the call and she said she'd start looking 'cause she's your daughter."

"Did no-one call me or anything?" I asked.

"I called you a few times, so did Bianca, and I'm pretty sure the station would have too, but you didn't pick up."

Anger rose inside me, I was too busy having sex with my boyfriend to answer the bloody phone and find out my damn daughter was missing,

"I've gotta go find her." I said rashly, Brax glared at me before placing his hands on my arms comfortingly,

"That's not a good idea, baby. She'll be fine, and she'll make her way back to you somehow alright? Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" I yelled, "My daughter is missing!"

I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears, "Brax, can you just go please, I want to be alone."

"Charlie, please, you need someone to be here for you." He said as he gently rubbed my back,

"No Brax, I'll tell you what I need, I need my daughter back." I stated angrily, he nodded sadly before he headed into the bedroom to get changed, he came out wearing the same clothes from the night before,

"If you need anything, just call." He said before moving closer to kiss my lips, I moved my head and his lips touched my cheek instead. I turned and headed to the shower, wanting to get ready as soon as possible so I could go out and look for my baby girl.

As the day progressed I got a few texts and calls from Brax, I ignored them all, just not wanting to be disturbed in finding Ruby. I headed into the surf club and was met by John and Gina,

"Charlie, Xave told us what happened last night, are you alright?" Gina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just really want Ruby back."

"Charlie!" I heard Brax yell, I turned away from the juice counter and saw him coming down the stairs from Angelo's, I quickly turned back to Gina and John,

"Excuse me." They both nodded understandingly, I turned back and walked over to Brax,

"Hey, why didn't you answer my calls?" He asked.

"Sorry, I was just busy, looking for Rubes."

"I've been asking around the restaurant to see if anyone's seen her, they haven't." I smiled at him gratefully, "Do ya wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I can't Brax, I've gotta look for Ruby."

"Charlie, you've gotta let the cops do their job, just come for a walk with me, clear your head?" I nodded, he took my hand in his as we began to walk outside,

"She'll be alright you know." Brax said, breaking the silence, "She's a Buckton."

I smiled at his comment before I dropped his hand,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just feel like it's my fault."

He shook his head and stepped closer to me, "No Charlie, it isn't."

"I know, but I just feel that way, Brax if I wasn't with you last night, I would've gone down to that club and found her myself."

"Casey looked, she wasn't there."

"Well I would've done something Brax, but no! Stupid Charlie was too busy having sex with her boyfriend to look after her daughter."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something else coming?" He asked sadly.

I looked up at him, tears glazing my eyes, "I can't spend time with you until I find my baby, Brax, I just can't."

"Charlie I understand but I wanna help you, I do."

"Brax, no, I just need time to breathe."

"Are you finishing things with us?" He asked, I shook my head, we were interrupted by my phone ringing, it was Watson asking me to come to the station, I told her I'd be right there,

"Listen Brax, I gotta go."

"Wait Charlie, we need to talk about this." He said.

"No Brax, I've got more important issues to deal with." I replied, before walking briskly back to my car.

**Brax's POV:**

I sighed as I watched Charlie walk away, yeah she said she wasn't ending things with us, but everyone knew Charlie and how quick she could be to change her mind. I sighed again, knowing that our relationship was pretty much dead until Ruby came back, and to make it worse, if Ruby didn't come back, or if anything happened to her, Charlie would push **everyone **away, including me.

I turned around to be met by Heath and some of the boys,

"Yo bro, party on the beach tonight if you're up for it, starts at 7."

I walked back up to Angelo's, considering the idea, maybe a party wouldn't be the worst thing after all.

**Charlie's POV:**

After I got back from the station, I sat at home, wondering when Ruby was gonna come back, I kept my phone glued to my hand, checking it every few seconds, I sighed, Brax hadn't rung me at all since our talk, I knew I had upset him, but being with him when I was feeling how I was at the moment wasn't gonna help anyone.

I thought about what I needed, comfort, I need Brax, whether I wanted him or not, he was so loving and understanding and I loved him, I picked up my jacket and headed to the beach, knowing he'd be at the party.

I smiled to myself before I headed down to the beach, all of Ruby's warnings beforehand about not pushing people away, especially Brax, came flooding back, I saw Heath and the Riverboys and figured he'd be there too, I needed to see him, and tell him I was sorry. I felt nervous butterflies in my stomach as the noise of the party got nearer and nearer to me, I stopped dead at what I saw, Brax was sitting on the beach, beer bottles beside him, I couldn't see her face but she was blonde-haired, she was straddling him, and had her tongue so far down his throat, her shirt, unbuttoned. I felt sick, here I was, angry with myself for pushing him away, and he was sitting on the beach, minutes away from having sex with some other girl, my boyfriend about to cheat on me.

I laughed a disgusted laugh before I looked away to see Heath, his eyes met mine.

"CHARLIE, WAIT." He called as I backed away, I looked again to see Brax look up at me, he must've heard Heath call out to me, he pushed the girl off himself before he jumped up and began to walk towards me, I backed away,

"CHARLIE, I CAN EXPLAIN." He yelled, I turned and ran away, the tears streaming down my face, I ran up the hill towards the surf club, Brax running after me, I hid around the side wall and fell down against it, the tears continuing to fall,

"CHARLIE, Charlie." I heard Brax's voice fade away, knowing that he was getting further away from me, I continued to sit in the same spot, and cry my eyes out.

_-The morning after.-_

To my great surprise, I managed to get a good night's sleep, as soon as I returned home from the beach, I got into bed and fell into a deep sleep. I was extremely shocked due to the fact I had so much on my mind, mainly Ruby, but now Brax too.

I looked at my phone to see 6 missed calls and 4 messages, my heart warmed as I thought it was news on Ruby, however, all 6 calls were from Brax, I checked my messages, all from Brax:

'_Baby, I'm sorry.'_

'_Charlie.'_

'_I need to explain. Call me back.'_

'_Charlie, please, I need you.'_

I sighed before I got up and got dressed, I thought I'd go to the diner, get a coffee, then have a walk on the beach, try and clear my head.

I took a sip of my coffee and continued to walk along the beach, until I noticed a familiar figure running out of the water, surf board in tow, I knew it was too late to turn and run away, nonetheless I tried,

"Charlie." I stopped and turned around to face Brax, a tear having already rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I am so sorry about last night, I thought we had broken up, I was upset and the drink went to my head."

His eyes were dull and he looked tired, "Charlie?" I didn't responded, I just continued to observe him, I knew his was genuine and wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but the thing is, I was hurting, and that was his fault. "Please say something." He pleaded.

"You know Brax, it took me so long to trust you again, after all the other times, to _want_ to trust you again, each time ended with you promising you'd never hurt me again, now look where we are, the exact same position, and now all that trust has been shattered to pieces, we're broken, Brax."

"No we're not, we can fix this."

"YOU WERE KISSING SOMEONE ELSE!"

"That's it Charlie, just kissing."

"Brax, I saw, her shirt was unbuttoned, you would have probably had sex with her then and there, who's to say you hadn't already."

"Charlie, I wouldn't I couldn't do that to you."

"Yeah well, you did."

"Charlie, c'mon, what did you expect? You pushed me away, you were so cold and distant."

"Yeah do you wonder why, Brax? My daughter is missing, _missing!_"

"Please, Charlie." He said softly as he reached out to take my hand, but I withdrew it, a single tear rolled down his cheek, I reached out and gently wiped it away before I turned around and left,

"CHARLIE, I'M SORRY!" I heard him call after me, I shook my head, and continued to walk away.

_Hello guys, thanks again for reading and please review, I'll probably get two more updates done before Christmas. I knew this chapter was very dramatic, nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed. (:_


	23. Chapter 23

**Charlie's POV:**

I sat on the beach, drinking the remainder of my coffee, I sighed before glancing out at the ocean, I checked my watch _11am. _I was so tired, missing Ruby with a combination of a missing Brax put me under a lot of stress, I got up and headed towards the diner, having in mind some food, my plans soon changed when I ran into Brax for a second time today.

"Hey, Charlie." He said as he stopped in front of me,

"Listen, Brax, I haven't got the energy for another argument."

"Then don't fight." He said smartly, I sighed, "Any news on Ruby?" I shook my head and looked down.

"Charlie?" He questioned, I didn't reply, I continued to study the ground.

"Charlie, look at me." I still didn't move, causing him to place his hand under my chin and gently lift it up so we were looking each other in the eyes.

A single tear cascaded down my cheek, he wiped it away, his hand gently lingered on my face, I shut my eyes and embraced his touch before pushing it away, he attempted to grab hold of my hand but I shook him off.

"Charlie, please, I don't want to throw away what we have."

"You should've thought about that before what you did last night then."

Our conversation was interrupted by my phone ringing, I took it out, the name _'Sid' _flashed across the screen,

"I've got to go." I said to Brax before turning and answering the call,

"Charlie, could you get down to the hospital soon? Ruby's been brought in." Sid said, relief washed over my body, but why was she at the hospital? I quickly ran to my car and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

I arrived a short while later at the hospital, asked reception what room Ruby was in and ran up to it, only to be met by Sid exiting,

"Oh, Charlie."

"Sid, how is she?"

"Well, I'm afraid Ruby was bleeding when she was brought in and she has some bruising to her upper thighs, she's under examination."

"Oh god, Sid, please, she wasn't raped?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell yet, and Ruby doesn't remember a thing."

I took in his words before replying, "And, who brought her in?"

"We don't know, anonymous, they left her at reception before leaving." Soon enough his pager went off, "Sorry I have to go." I nodded before I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I turned around when I heard my name,

"Charlie!" I turned to see Casey, and Brax.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she's just 'em, she's under examination, she 'em, she-"

"Charlie?" Brax questioned, I found enough strength to inform Casey of what Sid just told me,

"She was, she was bleeding and um, there's bruising to her upper thighs."

"Oh god." He walked over to the wall and slumped down to the ground, I watched as he broke down, knowing there's nothing I could do to comfort him, except hope and pray that Ruby's test results came back clear.

**Brax's POV:**

I watched Casey as he broke down, knowing the situation was helpless before turning back to Charlie.

"Brax, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Casey called, he said you told him Ruby was here."

"Please, just leave alright." She glanced down at the floor.

"No Charlie, you're not pushing me away this time, you need me." She looked back up at me, her cheeks were already tear-stained, her eyes glazed over with more, ready to fall, she looked tired, and god she looked so upset, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it until Ruby was given the all-clear.

"Come here." I said softly, she instantly stepped forward and buried her head into my chest, allowing the tears to fall freely, she used her hands to grab on tightly to my shirt, as if she never wanted to let me go, I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her head affectionately as she continued to cry.

"I want her to be okay Brax." She began to mumble into my body through the tears, "Brax, she's my baby, she can't have been raped, she has to be okay, she-she can't."

I gently pulled back from her so she could look at me when I spoke and hopefully gain some comfort, I took her head in my hands,

"Listen to me alright? She's been brought back to you, okay? And she's absolutely fine, these test results are gonna be clear alright? She'll be okay."

She gently smiled at me, I brushed her remaining tears away and pulled her back into me, this time she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Buckton?" Charlie pulled away from me and turned to face the doctor, I walked over to one of the spare seats and sat down, waiting for her to come back and tell me the news.

**Charlie's POV:**

I stood aside with the doctor, I quickly called Casey over, he stood beside me.

"Well?" I asked, wanting to know the news.

"The test results came back completely clear, the blood was just from some cut glass by the looks of things, nothing else." I let out a huge sigh of relief, so did Casey.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Not yet, she's asleep at the moment."

"Okay, thank you so much." The doctor nodded before he headed off, I turned to Casey, "Case, you look exhausted, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"But I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Yeah, I'll call you when she does, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and nodded, "Alright, bye."

"Bye." I replied, he soon after left, I walked back over to Brax, he took hold of both of my hands and looked up at me, I smiled,

"She's absolutely fine." He smiled,

"See, I told you." I smiled at him, but I still couldn't forget about him and that stupid blonde girl at the beach party.

"You look so tired, Charlie." I nodded,

"I am." I replied, he gently tugged on my hands, he released his grip of my hands as I moved closer to him and sat on his lap, he leaned back in the chair and wrapped his left arm around me as I snuggled into his chest, he gently placed a soft kiss on my forehead as he stroked my hair with his right hand and it didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as Charlie slept soundly in my arms, I knew she still hadn't forgiven me for what I did, and so she shouldn't, I didn't deserve it, and that's exactly why I loved her, she didn't put up with it. I looked up to see a doctor walking towards us,

"Are you with Miss Buckton?" He asked, I felt like making a smart comment, seeing as she was cuddled up to me and sitting on my lap, but decided against it,

"Er, yes I am." I replied.

"Ruby's awake now."

"Alright thanks." I said, I debated over whether to let Charlie sleep, or wake her up and let her spend time with her daughter as she had been missing for almost 3 days, I decided on the latter.

I gently shook her, "Charlie." I said softly, she gently stirred and woke up, she rose her head and looked up at me,

"Hm?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Doc says Ruby's awake." She jumped up,

"Alright, I better ring Casey."

"Actually, I'm gonna head back if that's alright with you?" She nodded, "So I'll just tell him then."

"Okay." She smiled and nodded, I smiled back before I turned, I got a few steps when I heard,

"Brax." I turned back around to face Charlie, "Thank you." I smiled at her before I left.

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked into Ruby's room, she smiled as I entered,

"Aw baby, thank god you're alright." I said as I ran over to her bed,

"I'm so sorry Charlie."

"It's fine, sweetheart." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead,

"I love you, mom." She said, I smiled and pulled her into a hug,

"I love you too."

I lay there holding my baby girl, never wanting to let her go.

_Heeeeeey guys, thanks again for reading, love yas all, hope you enjoyed! (:_


	24. Chapter 24

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked back into Ruby's hospital room and sat down beside her,

"Hey." She said.

"Hey sweetie." I replied, she gave me a funny look, urging me to ask what's been bugging me, "You can't remember anything at all, Rubes?"

"No." She began to tear up, I took her hand,

"Sweetie, it's okay if you can't, I mean, nothing happened, it's just, we're all a little curious, I mean, we were so worried and all-"

She interrupted me, "I know Charlie, I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for baby, alright?" I gave her hand a small squeeze and she nodded.

"Anyway, emotional stuff outta the way, what'd I miss? How's you and Brax?"

"Hm, non-existent." Her eyes widened,

"What?" She asked, astounded.

"Well, to cut a long story short, I was devastated when I found out you went missing, Brax tried to console me but I asked for some space, and I ended up seeing him kissing some other girl on the beach. Of course he was sorry about it afterwards, and sure, he said he wouldn't have done it if I didn't push him away, but my daughter was missing, and I asked him to give me some space, I don't think that really excuses him running off, kissing other girls."

I finally finished my rant.

"Did you break up with him, Charlie?"

"After he kissed the girl, yes."

"Charlie." She said, as if making out I was the one in the wrong.

"Ruby, c'mon, wanting a bit of space does **not** excuse someone to go out kissing other people!"

"I know, Charlie, but you tend to push people away a lot, mainly Brax, and with your commitment issues too, you might've been too harsh?"

I thought about her words for a moment before there was a brief knock on the door, and in came Brax,

"Oh sorry, I'll come back later." He said.

"No, come on in." I said, he smiled at me before entering,

"I just wanted to see how Rubes was doing." He replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." I said, I got up, "I'll nip home and get you some stuff Rubes, okay?"

"Alright, thanks Charlie." I kissed her forehead lightly before picking up my bag and leaving.

**Brax's POV:**

I sat down on the other side of Ruby's bedside, watching as Charlie left, gosh I missed her so much, I turned my attention to Ruby, she punched my arm,

"OUUUUCH!" I yelled, "What was that for?" She threw a good punch, just like her mom.

"You kissed another girl, when dating my mom, that's what for!" She yelled at me.

"Oh I get it." I replied, dumbly. Ruby shot me a look, "I'm sorry Rubes! I tried to get her back, you know how stubborn she is!"

"Why did you do it in the first place?" She asked, calmer this time.

"Ruby, I thought she was ending things with me, after she found out you went missing she was all-"

"Pushing you away?" I nodded, "Brax, that's what she does, she's done it to you before." I nodded again absentmindedly, "Brax, she's had commitment issues in the past okay, so, it's all the more harder for her."

I glanced up at Ruby, thinking she was withdrawing and not telling me something but I just went along with it,

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I can do about it now, she won't take me back, even though I miss her, and I want her back so much, Rubes."

"We'll see about that."She said cunningly,

"Anyway, how are you holding up, kid? You gave everyone a scare, including me."

She smiled at me, "Yeah I'm fine, just wish I could remember what happened, it might clear a _lot_ up!"

"Yeah, well don't overwork that little brain of yours."

She punched me again, "JESUS RUBY!" I yelled, she smirked at me, "Quit hitting me."

She sent me an evil smile, which reminded me so much of Charlie's, that I had seen _many _a time before, causing me miss her all the more.

**Charlie's POV:**

I got back to the hospital and into Ruby's room, Brax was gone, I found it hard to pretend I wasn't disappointed, I missed him.

"Brax gone?" I asked Ruby as I placed her bag of clothes down on the floor,

"Yup." She glared at me suspiciously as I sat down,

"What?" I asked.

"He misses you so much, Charlz."

"I know, and I miss him too, bu-"

She interrupted me, "No buts mom, yeah he kissed someone else, and yeah it was wrong, but doesn't everyone deserve another chance?"

A nurse walked into the hospital room, "Miss. Buckton, Ruby needs to rest." I nodded before standing up,

"Bye sweetie, I'll come and see you tomorrow." I said before kissing her forehead, as I reached the door, she called after me,

"And let me know how it goes." I smiled before leaving, and no, I wasn't going home.

**Brax's POV:**

I glanced at my watch, '7:30pm'. I turned the TV on and flicked about looking for something decent to watch, before I had time to settle on something, there was a knock on the door, I placed my beer and remote down, left the TV on and got up to get it.

I opened it and there stood Charlie, I was slightly shocked to see her, she looked nervous,

"Hey." I broke the silence.

"Hi." She replied, she briskly placed her hands on my face and pulled me towards her, planting a long, passionate kiss on my lips, I raised my eyebrows, she pulled away with a grin on her face before she bit her lip, I grinned at her,

"I'm sorry I- that was upfront of me, I should go."

"No, no, don't go, I liked it." I replied.

There was a long silence again,

"Charlie, I'm really sorry, I mean- I-I would never cheat on you, and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled at his genuineness, before replying, "I don't want anything from you Brax, I just want you."

He smiled, I looked up into his eyes shyly, they were dazzling, I hadn't seen them like that in a while. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him too, hugging him tightly, breathing in his smell that I missed so much, I rested my chin on his shoulder and glanced at the TV, I burst out laughing, he pulled away with a grin on his face,

"What?" He asked.

I stopped laughing and grinned at him before nodding my head in the direction of the TV.

He turned around and glanced at the TV to see a cheesy scene from 'The Proposal' I saw him blush as he and turned back to face me,

"So this is what being apart from me does to you, is it? You watch soppy movies?"

His cheeks reddened further, I couldn't help but laugh, "I promise you, no." I stopped laughing again to hear his explanation, "I was flicking when you knocked alright, stop laughing at me!" He yelled slightly as he poked me in my stomach, I started laughing I was so ticklish, I backed out of the doorway and into the wall behind me, he grinned before stepping closer to me,

"Brax, don't you dare." I warned him, he had a grin plastered all over his face as he walked towards me, extending his arms, before I knew it I was running back towards my car, just trying to escape him. I stopped and turned around, just as he ran towards me, I pushed him out of the way and ran back into the house in hysterics of laughter, I stood beside the furthest arm of the couch away from the door, Brax came in soon behind me,

"You're gonna tire me out." He said, standing at the opposite side of the sofa from me,

"Give up then, Braxton." I said cheekily.

"As if, Buckton."

I didn't notice him kick off his shoes, in one swift movement, he had hopped onto the sofa, jumped across to my side and instantly had be in his arms, I glared up at him, trying to look innocent,

"I believe I have you." He said cheekily.

"Braax." I said pleadingly, he didn't listen, his grin widened before he lifted me up and put me on the kitchen table, tickling me like mad, I couldn't control my reflexes, I rose my leg and accidentally kneed him in his private area,

"OH HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, he crossed his legs and clenched his fists, backing away from me.

I hopped off the table and walked over to him,

"I'm really sorry, are you alright?" I asked, before biting my lip, he nodded through the pain. Guilt washed over me as I saw how much pain he was in, I obviously wouldn't know from experience, he walked towards me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, an indication to me that he wasn't mad.

"I think I need to sit down." He winced, I nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down, he sat down beside me.

I silently played with my hands as I watched the movie, I loved this film, I glanced at Brax again, I couldn't help but smile, he looked at me,

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" He asked cheekily.

I bit my lip and nodded slightly, "Charlie, it hurts so bad." He continued.

"Oh yeah? Try going through child birth, honey."

He grinned at me before blushing slightly,

"Gosh, Darryl Braxton blushing twice in one night, something must be wrong." I said slyly, he grinned,

"Yeah, spending too much time apart from you." He replied, I smiled before glaring at his extended arm,

"Come here then." He said. I hesitated slightly, "Don't leave me hanging, Buckton."

I smiled before I moved across the couch and snuggled into him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, I wrapped my arm around his waist,

"Do ya wanna stay the night?" He asked, I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked up at him,

"Yeah, I'd like that." A huge grin on his face appeared,

"Well, you can just sleep in some of my clothes." He said sweetly, I smiled at the thought that he had no expectations of us having sex tonight as we had just gotten back together, and I loved that, I smiled and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips.

I pulled away and looked back to the TV, just as Brax grabbed the remote and put the footie on, he kissed my forehead as he did so, I snatched the remote back off him and changed it back. I looked up at him, he glared down at me,

"Charlie." I smiled at him innocently, he gently dug his index finger into my side, "You know what I'll do." He said cheekily.

I moved away from him slightly, "Oh yeah? And do you **want** a repeat of what I did?"

He shook his head like a scared little two year-old before pulling me back into him, I planted a few kisses along his jaw line before I met his lips. I pulled away from him with a grin on my face,

"You're pure evil, y'know that?" He asked, I winked at him,

"And you love it." I replied.

"Yes, yes I do." He replied before kissing my forehead, I smiled happily before snuggling back into him.

About 15 minutes later, Brax gently pushed me away from him as he got up,

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Patience, I shall return." He said cheekily, I watched as he picked his phone up whilst heading off somewhere, I took the opportunity to text Ruby.

**Ruby's POV:**

My phone buzzed twice, I read the messages:

'_Thank you' _From Brax.

'_Thanks Rubes, and I love you.'_ From Charlie.

I smiled at both texts, finally being able to sleep peacefully knowing Charlie and Brax were both happy at last.

**Charlie's POV:**

I placed my phone in my pocket just as Brax came back out, with a blanket, I smiled as he sat down beside me, placing it over the both of us, we snuggled back up just as he moved again,

"Really?" I asked.

"Sorry, I forgot my beer." He said as he walked to the fridge, "do you want anything?" He called.

"No thanks." I called back.

He soon re-emerged, beer in tow, he sat back down beside me, he put his right arm back around me again as I pulled the blanket over him, I studied him as he drank his beer, he looked at me suspiciously, "What?" He asked, I shook my head as if to say 'nothing' before I grabbed the beer out of his hand and took a sip of it, I held onto it, he glared at me,

"Can I have it back?" He asked cutely.

I moved away from him on the couch, "Come and get it, sweetie." He grinned at me before placing the blanket on the floor and crawling over to me, I grinned excitedly as he continued towards me, before he stopped in front of me and moved his head closer to mine, he took the beer out of my hands before placing it on the coffee table and glancing back to me, I leaned closer into his body, significantly closing the gap between us, his lips soon met mine and his jaw widened as I slid my tongue into his mouth,

"OH, CUT IT OUT!" Heath's voice yelled, Brax pulled away from me, I turned to see Heath hovering around in the doorway, "I didn't know you two were gonna be here, I'll leave." I turned my attention to Brax who was frowning at him,

"Who's your friend?" Brax asked as he nodded towards the door, I turned but couldn't see anyone, Heath blushed slightly,

"What? Nobody's here." He replied before he turned and left, I looked back to Brax again, he was in fits of laughter,

"What?" I asked, both of us still separate on the couch,

"He's got a woman friend with him."

"And what's so funny about that?"

"It's Bianca."

"What? No it wasn't!" He held out his hand to me and I took it before moving across to him on the couch again, he pulled me up onto his lap.

"Alright, but you wait and see, when we're both tucked up in bed tonight, he'll sneak her in."

"Alright then." I replied, he pulled me into his lap closer, his eyes twinkled and he glared into mine, I knew he wanted something, "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I watch the footie now?" He asked.

"Let me think about that." I replied.

"I've been good." He said sexily.

"Oh have you now?" I asked before he began to kiss his way down my neck, I could feel my body tingling, "Yeah, alright." I replied, he knew exactly how to get what he wanted with me.

"Thank you, baby." He said before he leaned forward and picked up the remote, I kissed his jaw line a few times before snuggling into him as he picked up the blanket, wrapped it around us again, and held me tightly.

**Brax's POV:**

The footie game was over and I could sense Charlie was dozing off to sleep in my lap, I pulled the blanket off her gently and she moved,

"Morning sleepy." I replied, she looked at me confused and with tired eyes,

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind, c'mon, let's get you to bed." I turned the TV off and placed the remote on the coffee table before sliding one arm underneath Charlie's legs, resting the other around her waist and lifting her up, carrying her into my bedroom, I placed her down on the bed when we got in.

"Gosh, it's so cold." She said,

"Gimme a sec, I'll get you something warmer to wear."

I rooted through my wardrobe, pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt before I threw them both in Charlie's direction,

"There ya go."

"Thanks." She replied, before she stood up and began to remove various items of clothing to get changed, god, she was so beautiful.

I sat down on the bed, she threw her clothes into a bundle on the floor before glancing down at the clothes I gave her,

"Brax! Your stuff is way too big for me." She said.

"Baby." I began as I pulled her down onto my lap, "I can't help it if you're so tiny."

She punched my arm, "OW, WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE HITTING ME TODAY?" She laughed at me, "You're just as bad as your damn daughter."

She gave me a confused look, "When I went to see Rubes in the hospital earlier, she hit me a few times, 'cause of what I did."

A grin covered her face, "That'll teach you to mess with the Bucktons." She said.

"Oh boy, yes it did." I smiled before I leaned in and kissed her. Charlie pulled away after a while and looked at me,

"Time for my bed." She said as she crawled into the bed, I laughed at her before I pulled my t-shirt over my head, undid my belt buckle and took of my jeans, Charlie wolf-whistled at me as I stripped down to just my boxers, I winked at her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked as I slid into the bed beside her.

"Yeah, but I've got you to keep me warm." I said as I snuggled into her back and nuzzled my head into her neck, she laughed at me briefly before I heard the front door slam shut,

"Here we go." I whispered in her ear, she waited intently,

"Heath stop it..." Came Bianca's voice, Charlie started laughing,

"Alright, you win." She said.

"What's my prize for winning?" I asked seductively, she pulled away from me before pushing me onto my back, she rolled on top of me,

"You'll get it tomorrow." She said sexily, before planting a few kisses up my chest, towards my neck, jaw-line and before they met my lips, I slid my hands up my t-shirt she was wearing and massaged her lower back, she groaned slightly, before pulling away and rolling off me before things got too far. I turned over to my right and lay on my side, facing her, she smiled and me before she snuggled into me, nestling her head into my chest; and we both drifted off to sleep soon after.

_Hello lovely readers, you might've noticed this chapter was rather long aha, it'll be the last update until after Christmas so MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all have a lovely one, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sam xxxx_


	25. Chapter 25

_Aaaaah so sorry about the wait for the next chapter guys, been busy after Christmas and I haven't been very well! Anyway I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas and you enjoy this next chapter. (: _

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to an empty bed, I rolled over and read the clock, '5am', I wondered where Brax would be, seeing as it was far too early for him to be anywhere, and it was a Saturday, so he wasn't working. I smiled to myself before I quickly removed the sweatpants and t-shirt he had lent me last night, stripping down to just my underwear. I pulled the duvet over me, waiting for him to return and soon enough he did, he smiled as he opened the door and saw me awake,

"Hey you, what ya doing awake?" Brax asked.

"Wondering where my sexy boyfriend was, have you seen him?" I asked, Brax grinned,

"Well, I bet you're glad he's returned to you, safely, and just as sexy as ever."

"That I am, anyway, I was thinking you could have your winning prize now."

He grinned at me, "Is that so?" He asked, I nodded.

"So, are you coming back to bed?" I asked seductively as I pulled the duvet back, showing him I was in nothing but my underwear, he raised his eyebrow,

"I believe you've left some on." He said cheekily as he walked towards the bed.

"Well, I thought I'd leave you to the pleasure of removing the rest." He grinned at me before he kneeled down beside me on the bed, his lips met mine and instantly our tongues entwined, I tugged at the waistband of his boxers, he pulled them down the rest of the way before he proceeded to remove my own underwear, and give him his winning prize, I did.

**Brax's POV:**

I think it's safe to say that make-up sex, is the _best _sex ever, as Charlie so amply demonstrated not so long ago.

She was cuddled up to me, her arm around my waist and her head on my chest, her breathing was slow and steady, I knew she was fast asleep, I should be too, it was only 6:45am.

I smiled to myself as I had an idea, I hopped out of bed and headed to the laptop to sort something out, before I returned to bed, and finally I was able to sleep.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up, again, to an empty bed, this time at a more reasonable hour though, I crawled out of the bed, found my underwear on the floor and slipped them on before finding the t-shirt and sweatpants Brax had given me the night before, before going out to find him.

As soon as I opened his bedroom door, the smell of bacon hit me, _yuuum_ I thought. I quickly headed into the kitchen to see him dishing up the bacon onto a plate, I grinned before I silently sat down on one of the dining table chairs, not wanting to sneak up behind him again seeing as he burnt himself the last time I did that.

He turned around and jumped slightly when he saw me, I smirked,

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said as he placed the large plate with bacon and eggs down on the table,

"Good morning." I replied, he moved his head down to my level before planting a soft kiss on my lips, he pulled away with a grin on his face, "What?" I asked.

"Nothin'" He replied nonchalantly as he took a seat opposite me. I looked at him quizzically before picking up some bacon and placing it on my own plate,

"SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR." Heath yelled, I turned to see him running out of the hallway, throwing the couch cushions all over the place,

"OI OI, WATCH IT!" Brax yelled, referring to the huge mess he was making.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be late for my job interview!" Heath yelled back, still searching for his keys. I diverted my gaze from Heath, back to Brax,

"He has a job interview?" I asked, Brax frowned at me and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Heath,

"What job?" Brax asked.

"Found them!" He yelled as he picked up his keys, "I'll tell you later!" He called back as he ran out of the door.

I laughed at him before looking back to Brax again, he sent me an odd smile, "Seriously, what's wrong with you today?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied again, I frowned at him before I got up and walked over to his seat, he looked up at me innocently.

"Yes?" He asked, I gestured for him to move his chair out, he did so and I sat on his lap, placing my right arm around his neck as he wrapped his left arm around me and placed his right on my thigh.

"I know you're lying."

"Your breakfast is gonna get cold." He diverted, I shook my head and he laughed,

"Never mind about breakfast, what are ya playing up with?"

"I'm really not doing anything." He replied, unconvincingly. I thought I'd have to play a little more dramatic for him to react, I hopped off his lap and acted upset and angry,

"Oh, you're gonna break up with me, that's it? You wanted to get in my knickers one last time and cook me a nice breakfast before you did it!" His eyes went wide and he hopped up off his chair. I tried my best to hide the huge grin that I could feel forming, and I backed away from him, and towards the kitchen, still acting angry.

Brax paced towards me and shook his head, "Nah, nah, Charlie." He took his hands in mine, "Charlie, I love you okay? I'm not breaking up with you, trust me it's-"

He stopped talking and glared at me, at this point I couldn't hide my grin and was now smiling like a child who had just received the best present in the world,

"What?" He asked, his confusion clearly showing.

"I was just joking." I dropped his hands and gently slapped his arm, before bursting into fits of laughter.

I managed to compose myself and look back up to Brax, I could see he was desperately trying to keep a straight face, I grinned at him, he still didn't break,

"You think it's funny, do you?" He asked in a serious tone, my grin widened and I stepped towards him again, throwing my arms around his neck and gently running my index finger up the back of his neck and through his hair, I pressed my lips against his, he didn't respond, I pulled away from him, he was still trying to hold a straight face.

"Babe, if you're gonna play hard to get, you know I won't bother." I said smugly before I ran my hand lightly down his chest to the waistband of his boxers before pulling away and strutting back in the direction of the table.

Soon enough I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling my body back into his, he kissed my neck,

"You're one to talk about playing hard to get." He said cheekily before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, sending tingles running through my body.

I turned around and leant against his chest, looking up at him, he was grinning down on me, "And don't you just love it?"

"Well, I didn't at first, because you made it very hard for me to get close to you." I grinned as he ran his hands down my sides before settling them on my waist, "But yes, I do love you for it." I smiled up at him as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead,

"So, what's this thing you're not telling me?" I asked.

He grinned at me, "Oh, so that's what this scenario was all about then eh?"

"Maybe." I replied casually.

"Well, it's a surprise for you, which I'll tell you later, now get over and eat that breakfast." He kissed my lips before turning me around and pushing me in the direction of the table, he slapped my backside playfully before walking back over to his own seat as we finished our breakfast.

A while later, and we were now on the beach, due to Brax's request for us to spend some time together, and to have some 'outdoor fun' in his own words, he insisted on driving back to my place to get my bikini and beach stuff before we headed down to the beach.

After Brax had gone out for a quick surf, he came back to get me and we went for a swim before he picked me up and carried me out of the water, he put me back down on my feet by our stuff.

"Right, you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?"

He rolled his eyes, "To know what you're surprise is?"

I clapped my hands, "Yes,yes!"

"Well you might not like it bu-" I interrupted him with excitement,

"Just shut up and tell me!"

His grin widened, "I'm taking you away to a hotel in the City for two nights."

"REALLY?" I yelled, he smiled and nodded, "YAY!" I yelled as I jumped towards him, he was slightly taken aback by my gesture but managed to catch me as I placed several kisses over his face, just as he put me down, Ruby came over with a massive grin on her face,

"Did you propose?" She asked Brax.

"What? NO!" He yelled. "Someone's just over-excited."

I looked at him, plastering a mock hurt look over my face at how he had acted so disgusted of the thought of marrying me, he glanced at me and saw this, "Charlie, not like that, I erm, not that I-"

I grinned at him again, this time he quickly picked up on the fact it was a replay from this morning, "Would you quit doing that?" He yelled whilst laughing, I winked at him before wrapping my arm around his waist and kissing his cheek briefly before turning back to Ruby,

"Nah, this one doesn't do proposals." I said smugly,

"Oh ha-ha-ha." Brax said sarcastically, I grinned at him before looking back at Ruby who was laughing at the situation she caused,

"Anyway, he's whizzing me off to a hotel for two nights." I winked at Ruby cheekily, knowing she'd catch on to what I meant.

"Oh that's too much guys, I'm leaving now." I laughed before looking at Brax, he sent me a confused look,

"I recon Ruby's figured out what we'll be doing in that hotel."

He grinned at me, "And what's that?" He asked.

"Having lots of hot, dirty sex." He grinned at me,

"Oh, baby, I just love how you're so forward." I grinned before placing a few quick kisses on his lips.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Well, we're booked in for tonight and tomorrow night, so it's up to you."

I grabbed his hand, "We better get packing then." He sent me a disapproving look,

"Can you do mine for me?" He asked.

"Babe, have you seen my packing? You'll be wishing you hadn't asked." I said cheekily before tugging on his hand and leading him up the hill and back towards his car, ready to head home and pack.

**Brax's POV:**

After we got back from the beach, Charlie through her stuff in my room before coming back out in her orange bikini, she looked so hot.

"I'm just gonna jump in the shower." She said, I hopped off the couch and walked over to her,

"Well, I'll join you." I said cheekily, she smirked at me before taking my hand and leading the pair of us into the bathroom.

After our shower together, I had to quickly go and check on Angelo's, and make sure the staff were okay with running it while I was away, after they were prepped I picked up two pizzas and headed back to the house, knowing Ruby, Casey and Heath might end up burning the house down trying to cook something.

I arrived back, glancing at an open over-night bag on the coffee table in the living room, mine and Charlie's things rolled into messy balls chucked into a bag, I laughed before placing the pizzas on the table, Charlie had now come out of my room with more stuff, I walked over to where she was stood,

"Yeah, babe, you can't pack for shit."

She looked at me smugly, "Told you so."

She went to zip it up but it wouldn't close, I put my arms around her and lifted her onto it, she got the gist and stomped around on it a few times, I laughed at how cute she was before picking her up and zipping up the bag myself,

"Done." I said, she smiled at me before she leaned in and we shared a kiss, we broke apart when Ruby and Casey entered,

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked.

"We are here to give you a little send-off, and also, eat the pizzas Brax brought." Ruby winked before giving both of us a quick hug, "Bye, enjoy!" She called before heading over to the pizzas.

I rolled my eyes at her,

"Oh, what a great send-off Rubes!" I said sarcastically, she grinned at me, I shook my head and laughed before I turned and picked up the bag,

"No, no, no, I'll take that." Brax said as he lifted the bag out of my hands."

"Awww, what a gent." I said as I gently squeezed his cheek, he grinned at me before he took the bag in one hand and mine in the other,

"Right miss, you ready to go?" He asked, I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder before replying,

"I sure am! Bye Case, bye Rubes."

"Byeeee!" They both called back before Brax and I headed outside and to the hotel for a weekend of romance.

_Again, I'm very sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it! Thank you so much for reading and a special thanks to you guys who review! (:_


	26. Chapter 26

_-1 week later (in case you guys don't remember, Robert's the guy from Angelo's who was showing major interest to Charlie a while back).-_

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I had gotten back from our weekend away a few hours ago, and yes, the house looked like a bomb had hit it, Brax was extremely angry about it, he found out it was mainly Heath and his one-night stands responsible for the mess, and he had to clean it up. I headed out of the diner with various items for dinner, Brax had text me earlier to say he'd be joining Ruby, Casey and I, perfect opportunity for him to calm down I thought. I glanced at my phone again, yet another message from Robert, I wondered how he'd got my number, and more to the point, why he kept calling and texting me. I glanced at the most recent one:

'_Charlie, just want 5 minutes to talk, meet me outside the diner in 10?'_

I checked the time the message was sent at, _6:50. _I checked the time now _7pm _I glanced up to see Robert in front of me, he was grinning, I looked down and cursed to myself because he'd think I was here to meet him, I pretended I didn't see him and continued to walk past him, he took hold of my arm,

"Charlie." I tightened my grip on the paper bag I was carrying and turned to face him, shaking his grip loose on my arm.

"What do you want?"

"A date?" He asked cheekily whilst grinning, he began to annoy me more and more with his witty comments,

"I've got a boyfriend."

"Please, that's the oldest trick in the book."

"It's also the most truthful one."

**Brax's POV:**

I left the surf club and was heading towards my car when I saw Charlie having a heated conversation with the guy that was hassling her at Angelo's that night. I stopped and squinted to get a better look, out of no-where, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, my heart plummeted, I turned around and walked back into the surf club, shock, upset, anger and confusion all running through me at the same time.

**Charlie's POV:**

As soon as Robert's lips pressed on mine I pulled away,

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled before turning away and heading towards my car.

I got in my car and wiped my lips harshly before starting the engine and heading home.

_-Charlie's place, 7:45.-_

I restlessly hung about in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the food that Ruby had prepared (we all knew how bad my cooking was) and waited for Brax, Casey had already arrived and was next door with Ruby.

I took out my phone and was about to ring him when a message came through from Brax:

'_Sorry I'm late Charlz, I'll be there soon.'_

I smiled before placing my phone back on the counter, about 20 minutes later I heard footsteps outside, I looked out the window to see Brax walking towards the front door, but he turned and walked back again, I quickly ran to the door, opened it and ran after him,

"BRAX!" I called, he turned around, angry. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Charlie, are you sleeping with him?"

I raised my eyebrows and my heart started beating faster, "What? Who?" I asked.

"That guy, that was hassling you at Angelo's, Charlie, I saw you both kissing tonight."

"What do you mean 'saw us kissing'? He kissed me, I pulled away."

"Charlie, you don't have to lie to me, if you don't want to be with me, that's fine, I'd just rather you be honest with me."

His voice was filled with sadness, a lone tear strayed down my cheek, I wiped it away before I reached out for his hand and squeezed it,

"No, I want to be with you, I do."

"Why would you do it then? Why kiss him?"

"Brax what did you actually see? He kissed me, I pulled away." He dropped my hand and squeezed his eyes shut, obviously imagining the scene from earlier on.

"I can't do this Charlie."

My heart started beating faster, I stepped closer to him, "Brax, please, don't do this."

"I can't Charlie, do you know how hard this is?"

"Brax nothing happened!" I yelled, "And yes, I do know how hard it is, because you did it to me not so long ago."

He shook his head angrily and turned and left,

"Brax wait!" I yelled after him, "PLEASE!" I screamed this time as tears rolled down my cheeks, I ran back in the front door, collapsing onto my bed in tears, Ruby came in soon afterwards,

"Charlie, what's happened?" She asked softly, she sat down beside me and put her arm around me,

"Brax thinks I've been cheating on him." I stopped crying to carry out a conversation with her, I wiped them from my eyes,

"Wh- how?" She questioned.

"That guy, you know Robert? I told you about him annoying me at Angelo's, back with he and Lauren were together?"

She nodded, "The one who's been texting and calling you?"

"Yeah, well I ran into him at the diner today, I got angry and told him to go away but he kissed me, I pulled away and left, then Brax comes over and says he witnessed it, but he thinks something's been going on, but I haven't cheated on him Rubes I'd never do that."

"I know mom, I know." She said as she pulled me closer and comforted me as a cried into her, heartbroken.

_-2 days later.-_

I had continued to ring Brax, I text him, left him several voicemail messages, he ignored every single one of them. I'd visited Angelo's to see him, and been asked to leave, I went over to his house twice, one time he wasn't in, the other time Heath had asked me to leave. Bianca had text me, informing me that her and Leah were going out on the pull in the City tomorrow, she also told me she'd like me to come, help get over Brax, but I didn't want to get over Brax, and so, denied the offer.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts,

"Charlie! Can you get that?" Ruby called, her and Casey were watching a movie and didn't want to be uprooted.

I got off my bed and headed towards the front door, I opened it and saw a tired looking Brax standing before me, my heart jumped at the sight of him,

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, is em, is Casey here? He asked me to pick him up." I nodded,

"Casey, Brax is here." I called, before turning my attention back to him, "You look tired." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He said honestly.

"Me either." I replied, both of us knew why, we missed each other, well, I missed him, I was just hoping he missed me too. "Can we talk?" I asked softly.

"No Charlie, I've gotta be somewhere."

I felt a small lump form in my throat and tears threaten my eyes, but I ignored both impulses, "Really? Because Casey said you weren't working today, and that tonight would probably be another night with you spent in front of the TV drowning in your sorrows with a bottle of bourbon."

"Casey's wrong, I do have other problems aside from you."

"So that's what I am huh? Just one big problem to you?" I blinked away the tears before glaring back into his eyes again, "Brax, will you please just let me explain?"

"Explain what?" He yelled. "How you like to get around? How you use guys and just cheat on 'em with the next best thing that comes along?"

"How dare you!" I yelled angrily, "If you care to remember not so long ago, I was in the exact same position you were, remember? The girl on the beach that you kissed, except I took you back, Brax, I forgave you." He shook his head at me, "You disgust me, you know that? I actually thought we had something but it's just a waste, I don't know why I'm still here fighting, 'cause you know what? There's absolutely **nothing** left to fight for."

I attempted to barge past him put he held me in his grasp, "Let go of me." I spat.

He let go, but I couldn't leave as he spoke, "That's right, you run away, run away like you always do."

"Oh you're one to talk about running away, you just can't see it can you? You're so hypocritical and you don't even know it, you make me sick!" I yelled the last part.

I finally got away and ran towards the beach, the only place I knew I'd be able to relax and clear my head. I sat down on the sand and whipped out my phone, sending a text to Bianca:

'_Count me in on the girl's night out tomorrow, Charlie's on the pull.'_

_Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was just gonna be one chapter but it'd be far too long otherwise so I split it into two. (:_


	27. Chapter 27

**Charlie's POV:**

I met Leah and Bianca outside the Surf Club, we were gonna get a taxi to take us to a few clubs in the City, I didn't feel like dressing up majorly, I opted for wearing my white skater dress with my favourite black lace-up suede wedges, my hair was straight and my make-up was done up the way I usually wore it on nights out, the 'smoky-eyed' way. We were waiting just inside the Surf Club, sitting at one of the tables near to the exit to keep an eye-out for the taxi when I was disrupted my Brax coming in the exit, a box of wine being carried by his left arm, he headed over to our table when he saw us,

"Going somewhere nice are we?" He asked, whilst grinning.

I didn't know the feeling would ever be physically possible with him as he usually made me feel so happy and warm, but as soon as I heard him speak, I felt sick to my stomach. He looked down at me, I looked to Bianca and Leah,

"I'm just gonna nip to the ladies." I said before hopping off the stool and making my way towards the toilets, it didn't take long before Brax was in-step with me, he walked along side me,

"Charlie." He said.

We reached the door to the toilets, "I don't want to speak to you, Brax." Despite the fact I was so angry with him, I was so upset too. A tear rolled down my cheek,

"Just, even 10 seconds, Charlie, please baby." I turned to face him.

"No, and I'm not your 'baby' okay?"

"Yes you are, you always will be."

"Not anymore, do you have any idea how much you hurt me? What you said to me, that wasn't fair, and you ended things with me, so you're in the wrong here."

"Says the one who kissed another guy!" I glared at him, "I'm sorry." He muttered, quieter this time, he reached out and wiped my tear away, I hit has hand away quickly.

"Brax, you made your feelings perfectly clear last night, you've depicted me as one of those girls who picks and chooses, and when something better comes along, I'm gonna ditch what I've currently got and get my teeth into something better, well, I recon I could do better than a guy who thinks that lowly of me."

He used his free hand to grab mine, "Charlie, I don't think that way of you, at all."

"That's not what you were saying last night." I spat venomously before I pulled my hand from his and turned into the toilets.

_-8pm, club in the city.-_

Bianca and I watched in disgust as Leah continued to kiss the tall, curly-haired, brown-eyed, charming brunette that stood before us, nowadays, on our night outs, it seemed like she was the one who **always** snapped up the first guy.

It didn't take long before a very familiar figure walked towards me,

"Robert." I breathed as he approached.

"Hey you." He replied, I simply couldn't stand the guy, a shame about his personality though, because other than that, he was a very handsome man, tall, quite muscular, gorgeous dark green eyes and black hair.

"You know thanks to your antics the other night, you cost me my relationship."

His face dropped, "Hang on, you were serious? You have a boyfriend?"

"Correction, I **had** a boyfriend, until he saw you kiss me."

"But you pulled away and ran off." He said before taking a seat on the bar stool next to me,

"What can I say? He didn't exactly stick around to see where it was going."

"Well, let me buy you a drink to apologise?" He asked, his personality seemed to have changed dramatically since the previous two encounters, I accepted his offer,

"Go on then."

_-Same club, 9pm.-_

Despite the fact Robert wasn't as bad as he was before, the conversation was running dry and I was extremely bored, after two glasses of red wine and one G&T, I was definitely ready to leave, I hadn't had nowhere near as much as alcohol as I should've done to be able to forget about all my stress and worries,

"I'm gonna head home." I said to Bianca who was being chatted-up by one of Robert's mates.

"Alright, bye." She barely acknowledged me before turning back to him,

"Aww, you're leaving?" Robert asked.

"Yup."

"Well, I'll share a taxi with you, and walk you home?"

I hesitated before replying, "Yeah, alright."

We got back outside the surf club at around 9:30pm, we decided to go for a walk on the beach, Robert soon lagged behind,

"Hold up, I'll just tie my lace." He said. I didn't turn around to look at him, instead I kept on walking, slowly, so he could catch up, and mainly so I could maintain a decent balance whilst walking, sand and high-heeled wedges weren't a good combination. Little did I know how much of a dangerous position I was in, I soon felt Robert grab me by the waist and push me to the floor, I looked up at him, with fear-stricken eyes.

"Robert, what are you doing?" I cried. He knelt over me and took a roll of masking tape out of his pocket, my eyes widened and I froze, soon enough, he had a strip taped firmly across my mouth.

I thought back to the conversation in the cab, he had asked me if I wanted to go back to his, I declined the offer, surely he wouldn't go through the lengths of rape to get me to sleep with him, any glimmer of hope I had was shot to pieces when he withdrew a knife from his other pocket, I felt my eyes widen in fear. He used his left hand to etch my up dress before placing the blade against my upper right thigh before slicing a deep laceration. I knew what it was for, only too well being a police officer had I studied so many rape cases and other than that, I already knew, it would stop me from putting up a fight, from kicking at him or running away, and by god would it work, because a searing pain sent shockwaves through my body, I began to cry, hoping, just hoping, someone would be taking a night-time stroll on the beach and help me, just anybody.

The one thing that kept running through my head over and over again was that I could have avoided this, because I guarantee if I'd have let Brax talk to me earlier on, he would have won me over again, and I'd probably be tucked up in bed with him instead. But no, stubborn Charlie as always ended up, half lying half sitting on a beach, masking tape covering her mouth, her leg bleeding badly, tears streaming down her face, whilst watching her potential attacker stand up and hastily begin to undo his belt.

I couldn't do anything now, except for shut my eyes, and pray it would be over with quickly.

Little did I know, that there was someone running towards us as I had my eyes shut, with every intention, of saving my soul.

**Heath's POV:**

I strolled along the beach with beer bottle in hand, pondering about life and groaning over my failed charms to win over Bianca. My thought process was interrupted when I saw a fragile scared looking woman lying in the sand, a tall male standing over her, undoing his belt buckle, I didn't think twice, I immediately ran over and smashed the guy around the head with my beer bottle.

**Charlie's POV:**

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of smashing glass and a loud thump on the sand, I looked up to see Heath standing over me, he soon enough knelt down beside me,

"Charlie?" He asked, I nodded, unable to speak due to the masking tape restricting me, he quickly whipped out his phone, noticing the blood-stain on my dress, he called both the police and the ambulance, ordering them to come to Angelo's.

He didn't even think about removing the tape from my mouth, he knew that I'd only want to be in the comfort of one person, and that was Brax. He gently lifted me up and began to carry me towards Angelo's.

**Brax's POV:**

I fare welled the last couple that left Angelo's and headed behind the bar to count the day's takings when Heath burst through the door,

"Brax, Brax, it's Charlie." I glared at the woman in his arms, instantly knowing who it was, I slammed the till shut before running over to her,

"What is it? What's happened?" I asked before I took her from Heath's arms and into my own, I carried her over to large table in the centre, which was thankfully cleared and placed her down on it.

I gently moved my hand to her face and removed the tape covering her mouth, she looked up at me with fearful eyes,

"Heath, what the hell happened?" I demanded angrily, "Look at her, she's shaking and crying, what did you do?"

"He didn't do anything, he-he- he saved me." Charlie spoke softly.

I glanced down at her before looking back to Heath, "That creep that you thought she's been cheating with, well, turns out he tried to rape her tonight." He said.

"He-he did what?" I asked, unable to believe him, before I made my way towards the exit, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Brax." I heard Charlie call weakly. I stopped and turned back to her, she was shaking her head, "No, please." She mumbled, I glanced at Heath before heading back over to her, she was now shaking completely, only then did I notice the huge red stain on her dress,

"Please tell me that's wine?" I asked, she shook her head and looked down, I placed my hand under her chin gently and lifted her head up so I could look into her eyes,

"Charlie, he didn't did he?" I asked, she shook her head,

"No, Heath got there in time."

I nodded before removing my hand from her chin and placing it at the bottom of her dress, "Do you mind?" I asked, she shook her head, I slowly lifted up the bottom of her dress to see what was causing so much blood, "Jesus." I muttered, "Charlie, are you alright?" I asked, wondering how she managed to be so calm due to how bad the wound looked.

"I'm fine." She mumbled,

"I've called the cops, and an ambulance." Heath informed me, I nodded gratefully.

"Give me a sec." I said before running into my office and grabbed a blanket and the first aid kit, I came back outside, I took some antiseptic wipes and cleaned around the wound, I then cut some bandage off the roll and wrapped it around her wound before tying it gently. I felt her continue to tremble as I did so.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"It's alright." I placed all the first aid stuff down and picked up the blanket, I wrapped it around her, she held it around her before she looked up into my eyes and smiled, the tears still flowing down her face, I stepped closer to her, I hated seeing her so fragile and upset,

"Charlie, you're safe now, you know that right?" I asked her soothingly, she looked up at me unsure, "I'm here, I'm gonna wait here with you okay? I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, you hear me? You've got me now."

She smiled at me before I stepped closer to her, closing the gap between us, I pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly, wanting to protect her and keep her safe, she buried her head into my chest and her hands clung onto my shirt.

Soon enough the ambulance arrived and I was asked to step aside while they saw to Charlie's wound, once they finished up I walked over to them,

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked, concerned.

"She's gonna be fine, you did the right thing with cleaning and bandaging it up earlier, just make sure she takes it easy with the use of that leg."

I nodded gratefully, "Thank you." I turned and headed back over to Charlie,

"Well, you're quite the little fighter aren't you?" She looked up at me and grinned,

"Charlie, are you ready to give us your statement now?" Constable Watson and Haart asked, I knew their names by now, the amount of grief they had given us. I turned back to Charlie,

"Yeah." She said.

They led the way over to one of the booths, waiting for Charlie to join them, I gently helped her off the table,

"Thank you." She said, I smiled at her before I was about to head towards the bar and pour myself a much-needed drink when she questioned me, "Brax, could you come too please?"

I was surprised by her request but instantly agreed, "Sure I will."

We both walked towards the booth, Charlie slid in first, me beside her, I got a disapproving look from Haart but Watson gave me a warm smile, despite the fact she despised our family, she saw what Charlie and I had, she knew she changed me, and I suppose she couldn't fault me for that, Charlie began giving her detail of accounts, she obviously didn't want to make it out any longer than it had to be for her,

"Well, it started in the club, Bianca, Leah and I were there in the City, a while later, Robert came in with his mates, of course he came over, we got to talking, as the night progressed, Leah and Bianca made their own acquaintances, leaving Robert and I to talk. He was doing most of the talking though, my mind was elsewhere." I saw Charlie look at me out of the corner of her eye and I instantly knew what she was referring to, I couldn't help but smile to myself, she continued, "Anyway, my boredom got too much for me, so I informed Bianca that I'd be heading home, Robert offered to share a taxi with me then walk me home, so the taxi driver took us to the Surf Club, we decided we'd go for a walk on the beach, so that's what we did, anyway, after walking along, he asked me to 'hold up' while he did up his lace, I didn't turn around, instead I just kept walking, slowly. But before I knew it, he had his arms around me and he 'em, he pushed me to the sand and he- he knelt over me and 'em, he-" I cringed at the thought of Charlie having to go through that all on her own, and cursed myself for treating her so badly in the first place, forcing her to go out tonight, I watched as she fidgeted with her hands, trying to find the words to continue, I lifted my left hand off the table where it was resting and placed it into Charlie's hands in her lap, I glanced at her and she smiled at me gratefully before giving my hand a squeeze, and continuing to speak,

"He 'em, he took the masking tape out of his pocket, and put a piece on my mouth, then he withdrew a knife from his other pocket, then he- he slid his hand up my dress to hold it up then-" I squeezed her hand when I heard the weakness in her voice again. She continued, "Then he caused the laceration, before I knew it, he was standing again and undoing his belt buckle, that's when Heath appeared and hit him over the head with a beer bottle."

I glanced at the two officers,

"Thanks." Watson said.

"Need anything else?" Charlie asked.

"No that's it for now. We'll let you know later if there's anything else."

Charlie nodded, the officers got up and left. I turned to face her, our hands still intertwined,

"You alright?" I asked, she smiled at me warmly and nodded, "I'll take you home now, yeah?" She nodded again, our hands separated as I got up and went to get my keys and hoody from my office, I came back and Charlie and I headed outside, we were slowly making our way towards my car when I noticed her shivering, I extended my hand out to her that was holding my jacket, she slowed her walk and looked up at me,

"Here, put this on." I said.

She smiled at me before taking it off me, "Ah, thanks." I smiled at her before we continued towards my car.

**Charlie's POV:**

I took my keys out of my bag and opened the door before placing them and my bag down on the counter and turning to face Brax again, he broke the silence,

"Charlie, has tonight made you realise I'm the only guy for you?" I was slightly taken aback by what he said,

"What? But Brax, you ended things with me, you thought I cheated on you- you-"

He interrupted me, "I know, gosh I do, and I'm so sorry." I looked up into his eyes and knew he was being sincere, "And I'm sorry about the other night, I really am, I know you wouldn't have cheated on me, and I should never have spoken to you in the way I did yesterday, I'm surprised you didn't hit me."

I smiled at his comment, probably the first time I genuinely smiled that night, trust Brax to be the one to make me do it.

"Anyway, I better head off."

I stopped him, "Wait, could you stay with me for a while?" I asked, he nodded before following me into the living room and sitting on the couch beside me, both of us sitting at opposite ends to each other.

**Brax's POV:**

I glared at the switched-off TV in front of us, barely managing to cope in the unbearable silence that lingered about the room, I felt Charlie staring at me, I turned to look at her, she smiled at me and blushed slightly at the fact I caught her, I smiled at her before leaning towards her side of the couch and slipping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me, she slid across the couch and snuggled into me, her head resting on my shoulder as her hand rested on my chest, I planted a soft kiss on her hairline before I moved my hand down to her waist, still holding her closely to me.

**Charlie's POV:**

A while later, Ruby entered the house, Brax and I pulled away from each other, she sat on the arm of the couch closest to me,

"Mom, Heath told me what happened, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. I simply nodded before I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick hug, before placing a kiss on her cheek,

"I love you Rubes, y'know that." She nodded and smiled at me,

"I love you too."

"Alright, I really better go now, it's getting late." I turned to face Brax who was getting up off the couch, I got up and followed him out to the kitchen, he opened the door and turned around to face me,

"Thanks again for everything tonight, Brax." I said softly, truly grateful for everything he did for me.

He smiled before leaning closer to me, he was slightly hesitant, I gave him the reassurance he needed by leaning in too, our lips locked soon after, I felt his lips smile against mine before we both pulled away,

I smiled before he said, "Is it alright if I come and see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that." I leaned towards him again, going to kiss his cheek, instead, Brax tilted his head so he caught my lips again, he pecked them twice before he pulled away, wearing his cheeky grin, he turned around and left. I smiled before closing the door, I glanced down and realised I was still wearing his hoody, I opened the door and ran out after him,

"Brax!" I called. I wasn't too bothered about giving him his hoody back, and I'm sure he didn't have a burning desire to want it back, I just wanted to see him again, I reached his car door, as he wound his window down I unzipped the jacket and took it off passing it through the now open window,

"Here you go." I said.

"Thanks." He replied, before turning away from me momentarily to place it in the passenger's seat, he turned back to face me and leant out the window, his lips caught mine again before he pulled away, both of us smiling,

"Night." He said.

"Night." I replied. He put the keys in the ignition and started the engine before I stuck my head in his window and planted a final kiss on his lips.

I turned back to the house, Brax's grin definitely rubbed off on me, I headed towards my bed, in desperate need of some sleep.

_Lots of drama, I know! Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed and please review if you have the time! (:_


	28. Chapter 28

**Charlie's POV:**

Surprise, surprise, I hadn't had much sleep over the night, I had been given a few days off work to clear my head and sort of my priorities, to be honest, I'm pretty sure they just thought I was a liability after what happened. I sat on the couch quietly, the TV on a very low volume, as to not wake anyone else in the house, after all, it was only 6am.

I glanced at my phone nervously a few times before picking it up and ringing Brax, hoping I didn't wake him,

'_Hey you.' _He picked up almost straight away.

'_Hi, sorry for calling so early, are you awake?'_

'_Naah, I'm sleep talking.' _He replied sarcastically.

'_Oh, you're so funny.'_

He laughed, _'What ya doing up so early?'_

'_I couldn't sleep, what about you?'_

'_Some of us do have to work y'know.' _He said cheekily.

'_Oi, quit with the digs, I've been given time off.'_

'_Yeah, yeah, anyway, I'm just out the shower, I'll be over to you in a bit.'_

'_I didn't ask you to come over.' _I replied cheekily.

'_Tough, 'cause I'm coming.'_

'_Okay, and as you're just out of the shower, that means you're naked right?' _I asked seductively.

'_Charlie Buckton! I hope your thoughts are purely innocent.'_

'_Oh don't worry, they are, babe.'_

'_Course they are! Anyway, what's happened with this Robert guy?'_

My heart jumped slightly at the mention of his name, _'Georgina called me earlier on, he admitted everything so he'll just go straight to prison.'_

'_Okay, that's great. Listen, I best get ready, see you soon?'_

'_Sure will, bye.'_

Before he had a chance to reply, I cut the line, I laughed before placing my phone on the side table. And about 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door, I couldn't be bothered to get changed out of my sweatpants and hoody, last night's make-up was smudged all over my face, my mascara gathering slightly under my eyes, eye-shadow up to my eyebrows, I opened the door and Brax looked at me, horrified,

"Dear Lord, you look awful." I raised my eyebrows and glared at him before attempting to slam the door shut, "Hey, hey, let me in." He said as he pushed against the door and I stepped away, he grinned as he entered, I just looked at him tiredly, he quietly shut the door behind him before turning back to me,

"You alright?" He asked.

"Shut up." I snapped, I was tired, moody, and still not in the best of moods due to last night's scenarios, or early this morning should I say, he glared at me, "Sorry, I'm tired, and being a bitch, and, yeah."

"It's understandable." He smiled at me, "How come you didn't get much sleep?"

"I think you know." I replied.

"Gee, I thought having seen my beautiful face and having kissed me, would've sent you off into a beautiful dream, all about me of course." He said cheekily before winking at me, I glared at him again, not in the mood for his sarcasm, "Woah, things must be bad if you can't come up with witty responses."

I briefly shut my eyes, too tired to keep them open anymore before looking back up at Brax, he closed the distance between us, his arms quickly found their way around me, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." I said again, he pulled away from me,

"It's not your fault." I smiled up at him, "Anyway, I recon I've got some making up to you to do, 'cause I was such a jerk." My smile grew, "How about, you join me on a date tonight?" My smile grew even more, if possible,

"I'd love to." I replied.

"Well in that case missy, you better get some sleep, can't have you passing out on me later." I smiled before I let him take my hand and lead me into my bedroom, he placed me back into my bed before tucking me in, "Get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll try." He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my forehead,

"I'll text ya the details for our date later today." He winked at me before he got up, "Oh, I forgot to ask, how's the leg?"

"It's alright, not as bad as it was yesterday."

He sat back beside me on the bed again, "Aww, my brave little girl." He smirked after he said that, I raised my eyebrows at him,

"Little?" I asked.

"Well, tiny compared to me." He said smugly, he then winked at me,

"Or maybe you're just big." I replied, equally as smug." He plastered a mock hurt look all over his face,

"Harsh or what, you've upset me now."

"Good." I grinned at him, waiting for his reaction, he replaced the sad look with his usual grin and got up and made way for my door, "Wait!" I called after him, he didn't turn around, I laughed before I crawled back out of bed and ran after him, I ran out my door, he was in the kitchen doorway by now, I managed to trip over the chair leg and fall flat on my face,

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I yelled, rolling around on the floor, Brax soon enough was by my side,

"Jesus, you really are the clumsiest person ever."

"Shut up you idiot, this is your fault!" I yelled back at him as I slapped his arm playfully, he grinned at me,

"Hey, hey, don't go blaming this on me!" He replied, he laughed as I wriggled around on the floor, trying to get up, he knelt down beside me,

"I'm blaming it on you, because it _is_ your fault!"

"You ran after me."

"You ran away!" I smirked at him, "And what was that you were saying the other week about me playing hard to get, you little attention-seeker."

"Oh, but you just love it."

"I don't."

"Okay, you love me for it?"

"I don't."

"You just love me?"

"No."

I smirked at him before he leaned closer and planted a kiss on my lips, I pulled away first and buried my head into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes, he smelt so good and being back in his arms was the best thing in the world,

"Aww, my baby's tired." He said.

"Yes she is." I groaned into his neck.

"Let's get you back to bed then." I opened my eyes and pulled away from him as he slid one arm around my waist and the other underneath my legs as he headed back into my bedroom, I winced as a pain in my injured leg shot through me, Brax placed me back in my bed,

"You okay?" He asked, concerned this time.

"Yeah, just a little blip with my leg."

"You gonna be alright or d'ya want me to stay with you?"

"Nah, you've got work do get to, plus, I'm seeing you later, can't take too much of your ugly mug now can I?" I said cheekily.

"Oi! Don't lie, I know you find me extremely attractive."

I grinned at him before leaning closer, "That's 'cause you are." I whispered, he grinned back at me before I planted a long kiss on his lips before pulling away and lying down,

"Right you, I'll see ya later." He said as he got up and left, and pretty much as soon as he closed my bedroom door, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**Brax's POV:**

I had picked Charlie up at 7, taken her to the beach how I'd done it up romantically, with candles, food, the works, she was delighted with it, the two of us were now sitting in a comfortable silence, looking out to sea, Charlie sitting beside me, our arms around each other, I was holding her tightly.

"Thank you." She broke the silence, she pulled away from me, my arm remained on the small of her back,

"For what?" I asked.

"For tonight, making it so lovely, and this morning, and last night especially, you were amazing."

"No problem, you deserve it. Charlie I'm so sorry, about all this, it's my fault, last night, you wouldn't have been with that creep if I didn't push you away."

She shook her head and moved so she had her legs crossed and was sitting facing me, she took my hand in hers, "It's not your fault."

We sat in silence for a minute before she got up and began to pace around the blanket, I stood up too, "Charlie?"

"I-I think it's time." She said.

I was extremely confused, "Time for what, babe?"

She stopped pacing and turned to face me, worry, confusion, anger, upset all showing up on her facial expressions, "About Ruby."

I stepped closer to her, "Charlie, you'll have to elaborate, what about her?"

"How she was conceived."

I glared at Charlie and laughed, "Charlie, I know how it happens and I know you were young, what's wrong with that?"

"I was fourteen."

"Woah, that is young, but, you know it's not a problem with me, right?"

She looked up at me, showing me her tear-stained face, I cursed myself knowing there was something she wasn't telling me, she was upset, and here I was making sarcastic comments.

"I was raped." She said monotonously, my heart plummeted and I felt physically sick, I felt a lump form in my throat, I clenched my fists, Charlie glared at me, trying to read my facial expression, I was disgusted, the woman that I loved so much, the woman who was my entire life, having her virginity stolen from her by a selfish, disgusting boyfriend that couldn't take no for an answer. I didn't know how to comfort her, I didn't know what to say, she continued,

"He was my boyfriend at the time, Grant Bledcoe." I looked down momentarily, trying to hide my anger, trying to compose myself so I could listen to her, I looked back up at her, her eyes were no longer looking into mine, I studied her, waiting for her to continue as she played with the ring on her right middle finger,

"I wasn't ready, Brax, he wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but, I was fourteen, I was scared and I didn't know what to do, or how to do it, I said no, and he was so supportive and understanding, he said he'd wait for me, because I'd be worth it."

I blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes, wanting to stay strong for Charlie, my girl. I looked back up at her as she continued to glare at the ring she was fiddling with,

"I was, this one day, I was um, I was, coming home from school, late, I was walking through the park, on my way home, it was Winter, and um, dark. I thought I heard someone following me, soon enough I turned around and it was Grant, relief took over me, but it soon went away when I realised what he wanted, and yeah, he just- h- he did it." I clenched my fists and soon enough began fiddling with my own ring, trying to tone down my anger,

"Charl-" I managed to speak, but she ignored me and continued,

"I just remember, lying the ground, in the dirt, feeling so disgusting, and then he stood up and said 'yeah, you were worth the wait', before walking off, and just leaving me there." I watched as Charlie's tears continuously fell from her eyes, and I just stood there in front of her like an idiot, paralyzed with shock.

"I didn't think my life could get any worse at that point, I had gone home, pretended nothing was wrong, then I found out I was pregnant."

Realisation finally hit me and I felt awful, I felt sick knowing Charlie went through all of that, and she did it all alone.

She laughed slightly, she dropped her hands back down to her side and looked up at me, both of us stared deeply into each other's eyes, "I er- I don't- we'll be here forever if I tell you the full story, but, I um-"

She appeared to lose all her thoughts, she looked a little lost, "Where's the bastard now?" I asked, it's the only thing I could think of saying,

"My Dad killed him."

I nodded, thankful that her Dad got there before I did, she kept her eyes on mine as she began to tell me about Ruby,

"I hated myself afterwards, I'm actually surprised I didn't miscarry, I was under so much stress, I couldn't take it." She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut, "I was traumatized after giving birth to Ruby, I left her under the care of Mom and Dad, Rubes and I were raised as sisters."

She opened her eyes and looked at me again, "She found out when she was sixteen, I told Angelo first, he ran away when I told him." She laughed and shook her head, "Ruby wouldn't speak to me, she didn't want to hear it, but I guess that doesn't matter now, 'cause I recon we get on alright."

"Yeah, you do." I replied, she smiled at me, and for the first time, I could tell it was genuine, I stepped forward and took her hand but she pulled away and stepped back, new tears began to stream down her face,

"No, you see, this is what it's come to, this is what he did to me, this is what I do. I push people away, and I don't want to, but it happens."

I smiled at her reassuringly, I stepped forward again, both of us still quite far apart, "I'm not gonna let you."

I held my hand out to her, she glanced down at my hand before glaring into my eyes again, she took hold of my hand, I squeezed it comfortingly, I watched closely as she mouthed something to me, _'I love you' _I smiled and nodded, she walked closer to me and buried her head into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, she gripped onto my shirt and held it tightly,

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." I said, I felt her shake her head against me, I placed a soft kiss on her head, soon enough I pulled away from her, "Let's get you home ey?" I asked, she nodded and smiled up at me before she leaned forward and placed a soft and lingering kiss on my cheek, we packed up the remainder of the stuff and walked hand-in-hand back to my car before I drove us back to Charlie's.

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I sat in a comfortable silence on the way home, it felt right, me having told him about my past, a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I knew I could trust him, I loved him, and I knew he'd support me no matter what.

We arrived back at the house soon after and found ourselves snuggled up on the couch watching some horror movie, me snuggled deeply into Brax with fright.

I looked up at him and grinned at how into the movie he was. I moved out of his grasp and flipped my left leg around him, so I was straddling him, I had his full attention now,

"Can I help you with something baby? I'm tryin' to watch a film here." He said cheekily,

I rested my head in the crook of his neck as I slid my body deeper down into his, I could feel him hardening up, I planted kisses up from the base of his neck, to his jaw-line, till I pecked his lips, I pulled away with a grin on my face, he squirmed uncomfortably underneath me, and I knew why, I pressed myself further down on him, he groaned slightly,

"I've got a better idea of something we could do." I said as I began to unbutton his shirt, I moved him on the sofa so I was lying on top of him, he was gripping my waist, pulling me down onto him harder as our tongues invaded each other's mouths. I felt Brax shake his head and gently push me back, I withdrew my lips from his,

"You sure you're ready for this?" He asked, I smiled at his concern, probably due to what happened last night, with a mixture of what I told him earlier today.

"Positive." I said confidently, before I lowered myself back onto him again, my lips met his again, but he pulled away _**again**_, "Brax, what is it this time?" I asked, getting annoyed.

He grinned at me, "You're so cute when you're angry." He said.

I climbed off him and sat on his shins, he was tall, so he covered the whole couch, I crossed my arms and glared at the TV, just as something scary happened, I screamed and jumped up, cursing myself because I wanted to fulfil playing my cute/angry role. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, before turning back to Brax who was laughing at me, I looked up at him as he stood up from the couch before speaking,

"I'm tired, could you leave please?" My mood had kicked in, I hoped Brax would come up with some witty comment and take me to bed before I turned mad for sure, he quickly moved over to me and had his arms around my waist,

"Naw, if you waited to listen, I was _going _to say, we should take it somewhere more comfortable."

"Must you be such a tease _all _the time?" I asked.

"Near enough, yeah." He replied before he picked me up and carried me into my bedroom.

I woke up a while later, half lying on top of Brax, I glanced over at the clock, it was only 2:30am, I sighed before crawling out of bed,

"Another sleepless night for me." I whispered to myself before I picked up my knickers and put them on, I pulled my dressing gown out of my wardrobe before I put it on and headed into the kitchen.

I took a glass off the draining board before pouring some water out of the jug, I hopped onto the kitchen bench and sat there, thinking, aimlessly swinging my legs and drinking the water,

"Mhm, what you doing out here?" Brax moaned tiredly, his voice pulling me away from my thoughts,

"Just thinking." I replied, he frowned at me before walking towards me, I placed the glass down beside me, he stood in front of me and I opened my legs, allowing him to stand comfortably between them, I placed my hands on his shoulders,

"Why aren't ya wearing my shirt?" He asked, I grinned at him,

"Because I didn't want to."

"But you look sexy in my shirt."

"Are you saying I don't look sexy in this?" He stepped as close to me as the kitchen counter would allow him before he brushed my hair away from my neck and began to leave a trail of kisses, up and down my neck, "Mhmm, Braax." I moaned.

He pulled away with a huge grin on his face, I slapped his arm, "You really are **such **a tease."

He grinned before turning serious, "Thank you, for telling me about what happened."

I smiled at him. "Now, I was thinking, that maybe I could take your mind off whatever you were thinking about." He continued, back into cheeky mode, knowing I needed the mood to be lightened.

I grinned as I shifted forward on the kitchen bench, moving myself further into Brax, "And how'd you plan on doing that?" I asked seductively.

"How about I just show you?" He stated before his lips met mine, and his tongue found its way into my mouth, before he placed his hands underneath my backside and lifted me up, carrying me back into my bedroom.

_Hey all, hope you enjoyed, please review if you can to let me know how you think this story is going, and if you have ideas, don't hesitate to give 'em to me (:_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey guys, this chapter was a bit of a hard one to write, don't hate me for it, you'll see why it's all been done soon, lots more drama ahead. I'm sorry for the delay, it was supposed to be up HOURS ago, but the webpage to upload the new chapter wouldn't let me on!_

_Next update will be tomorrow as I'm busy on Wednesday and don't wanna leave you guys waiting ages on an update. If there's no update by tomorrow, I've forgotten, so don't hesitate to inbox me and tell me to get a move on, anyway, enjoy and please review! :,)_

**Charlie's POV:**

_-2 months later.-_

Brax and I had been seeing each other again for a solid two months now, we were fully back on track and stronger than ever, we both loved each other, we both had history, and we both know, we had gotten to that stage in our relationship where it truly felt like nothing could pry us apart from each other again. Little did I know just how wrong I could be.

I glanced down to a text on my phone, from Brax,

'_Angelo's, me, you, Bianca, Heath, Rubes+Case?'_

I smiled before instantly replying, _'Yesss.'_

'_10 minutes? Or do you need more time to perfect and style yourself? ;) Not that you need it, at all.'_

'_Oi! If you were here, you would've got a slap there, cheeky! Anyway, I'm ready now, so yeah, 10 minutes is good, provided Ruby's ready.'_

'_I'm sure I would've, lucky me then eh? Haha, alright, see you soon x'_

I smiled before getting up and knocking on Ruby's door,

"Come in!" She yelled, I opened the door and went in, thankfully she was dressed and ready to go out,

"Brax text to suggest Angelo's for dinner?" I asked her.

"Ooh, yum, when?"

"10 minutes."

She laughed, "He's so last minute, but let me just get my shoes on them I'm all yours."

I laughed at her before heading outside to get my keys and bag.

**Brax's POV:**

I sat at the table with the others, Casey and I anxiously waiting for the Bucktons to arrive, Heath was alright, his girlfriend was already here, soon enough they entered the door, Ruby first, I grinned and stood up, heading over to Charlie, she smiled that absolutely gorgeous smile as she saw me.

"Hey Rubes." I said as I quickly walked past her and headed to Charlie. Last time I saw her was this morning after she spent the night at mine, but I already missed her, her grin widened, as I quickly placed my hands on her waist and kissed her forcefully, and passionately, showing her just how much I missed her, by the way she responded, I'd say she felt the same.

"Quit it!" Bianca yelled.

"Ewwww." We heard Ruby and Casey both yell.

"PDAs are a no-no!" Heath yelled.

I felt Charlie smile against my lips, I was doing the same, but we didn't part from each other, until we were desperate for air,

"What a hello Mr. Braxton." Charlie said.

"Only the best for my girl." I replied cheekily before pecking her lips again. She grinned as I pulled away before slapping my arm, not gonna lie, it stung,

"OW, what was that for?" I asked.

"Your text, I figured I'd just get you back, seeing as you thought you had a lucky escape."

I pulled a mockingly hurt face. She grinned before leaning towards me and whispering, "I'll kiss it better for you later."

I smiled, "Is that it?"

"No, I'll do more to you, but you'll have to wait and see, won't ya?" She teased, I grinned before taking her hand and leading me over to the others who were looking at us, disgusted, mind you, they were just as bad.

**Charlie's POV:**

I laughed at the expression on the other's face's before sitting beside Brax, me on the outside of the booth, Casey and Ruby opposite us, and Heath and Bianca on the U-bend part of the bench.

I smiled up at the waiter as a glass of white wine was placed in front of me "Thanks." I responded, and lemonade was placed in front of Ruby, I turned to face Brax,

"Yeah, I know what yas like." He said, I grinned before leaning in and kissing him again.

I took a sip of my wine before I sat back and enjoyed conversing with the others, I rested my hand on Brax's knee, throughout the night it had gone further and further up his thigh, much to his discomfort, the other's didn't seem to notice too much, now his hand was placed on mine, trying to push my hand away, instead I placed my left hand on his leg too, causing both of my hands, and both of his, entangled in his lap,

"Why are you such a tease?" He asked, whilst leaning closer,

"Hypocritical coming from you, I think you're the master tease."

He smirked, "Well, I actually thought I was, until I met you, Buckton." I laughed and a huge smile formed on my lips as Brax's lips found their way onto mine again, this time we were interrupted by an unfamiliar female voice, I turned around smiling, I looked up to see a medium height blonde woman, she had green eyes, they actually looked like Brax's, sister? I thought,

"Teegs." Heath said, evident shock on his face at seeing her, Bianca sent him a confused look,

I looked at Casey, who looked physically sick to see her, I realised she couldn't be a sister,

"Tegan, what are you doing here?"

Brax asked nervously, "You need to know something." She said, only then did I look down and notice a little boy with her, he looked about 2/3 years old, he had absolutely gorgeous green eyes, they were a cross between Brax's and this woman's, my stomach began to churn, his hair was exactly the same colour as Brax's, I felt my legs turn to jelly, thank goodness I was sitting down, the little boy looked up at me shyly, despite the fact I was confused, I smiled at him reassuringly, he sent me a cute smile in return, I looked back up to the woman they addressed as 'Tegan'.

"He's your son, Brax." I felt Brax's grip on my hand tighten, I felt like throwing up.

"Wh-what?" Brax asked.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" She asked, nodding down to me, I saw Brax nod in response out of the corner of my eye,

"My son?" Brax asked.

Tegan nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but he's been asking about his Daddy a lot recently, so I thought you should know, his name's Aaron."

I began to inhale and exhale, my chest tightening, I was struggling to breathe, she looked the bitchy type, and by god, her face told me she was enjoying every minute of basking in the horrified faces that filled the table,

Aaron looked shyly up at Brax. "Hey mate." Brax said, Aaron smiled back weakly, nervously.

I picked up my wine glass and knocked back quite a bit before Tegan delivered another blow,

"I'm pregnant, Brax." My mind was whirling, I waited to see where this was going, "It's yours."

"Oh shit." Heath said, the only one able to speak, I slid my hand out of Brax's, he attempted to grab it back but I refused.

I thought about how long Brax and I had been together, on-off give or take it was about 8 months in total, Tegan didn't look pregnant at all, very early on she must be,

"How far along?" Brax asked, confused.

"I'm two months gone."

We were definitely together 2 months ago, "Oh god." I mumbled before I slid out of the booth and got up, heading for the exit,

"Charlie!" I heard Brax call,

"I need air." I whispered before I ran the rest of the way, right down towards the beach, letting the cool air sting my face as it blended in with my tears.

**Brax's POV:**

I looked up at Tegan, "You liar." I said as I stood up,

"I'm not lying." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach,

"Tegan, I haven't slept with you in 4 years! Don't you think I know that?" I asked, disgusted at what she just did, I was about to walk past her when she whispered something, ensuring only I could hear it,

"Your girlfriend doesn't know that." She whispered smugly.

"You're sick." I replied, before running out of the restaurant to find Charlie.

Ten minutes later, I finally managed to find her down the South End of the beach, where we always used to meet, where we still did.

I sat down on the sand beside her, keeping a little bit of distance between us, the tears evident on her face,

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Brax, two months, we were together, she's pregnant."

"I didn't sleep with her two months ago, I swear it to ya." I said as I glared into her eyes, trying to protest my innocence,

"What about Aaron?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm gonna ask for a paternity test."

She shook her head, "Brax, you're deluding yourself, unless you've got an identical twin, he's yours."

I sighed, a tear rolled down my cheek, she smiled before reaching forward and wiping it away, "Don't be upset Brax, you've got a son, you always wanted to be a Dad."

"Yeah, but not like this, not with her, not having missed out on 3 years of my child's life, and certainly not if it meant losing you."

Her hand lingered on my face as she spoke, "A child's a child Brax, you heard Tegan, he needs a Dad, you're that Dad." I shook my head, she placed her right hand on her face, holding my head still as she spoke, "Think about it Brax, you're not like your Dad, you're a good man." I looked at her unsurely,

"Charlie, I'm not ready to be a Dad." I spoke nervously.

"Of course you are, you're more than ready." She took her hands off my face and entwined her fingers in mine, I squeezed her hands, "You listen to me alright, Aaron's a lucky boy, because you're the most amazing guy in the world, and you're gonna be an even more amazing Dad, don't let him slip away."

I smiled at how at ease she could put me.

"What about us?" I asked nervously, she hesitated before answering me,

"For now, you focus on being a good Dad."

"No Charlie-"

I cut myself off as she leaned closer to me, joining our lips soon enough, I refused to let her go, I didn't want her to leave me alone, I didn't want her to leave me to 'focus on being a good Dad', I wanted her to help me, and stay with me.

She pulled away and gently stroked my cheek before pulling away, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, "Please, Charlie?"

She shook her head, pleading with me not to go there, she kissed my forehead before she picked her bag up and left.

I watched as she walked away heartbroken, I continued to stare after her, hoping she'd run back to me, into my arms, give me a second chance, give into her feelings for me, I guess I was just wishing for the impossible, I lay back in the sand, looking up at the stars, heartbroken.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

_-1 week later.-_

_-Charlie and Brax hadn't spoken much since Tegan showed, she stayed indoors, worked, went to the city, avoided him as great as possibly could, but he came over, and tried to make her talk to him, but she refused each time. As far as they both knew, they were still in fact in a relationship, but both were confused and Charlie was hurting, badly. Aaron grew to really like Charlie over the short time they knew each other, he eased in to quickly calling Brax 'Daddy', he loved him so much.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I was strolling along the beach, one of the few days I had actually set foot outside the house on, apart from when I was leaving for work. I kept thinking about Brax, I was confused, I hadn't ended things with him, yet. I hadn't want to see or speak to him, but I still loved him and I did miss him, but he had a son, a 3 year-old son, and Tegan was 2 months pregnant with another of their children together. My head began to hurt just thinking about the situation, I looked up and saw Aaron, all alone, sitting in the sand, I stopped what I was thinking about and quickly approached him, I kneeled down in front of him,

"Aaron, sweetie?" I questioned, he looked up at me, tears running down his face, his bottom lip trembling.

"Charleey." He said quietly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I no like mommy." He spoke sadly, my heart melted, he hadn't been in my life long, but he was Brax's son, which automatically included him in my life, and I did enjoy the little amount of time I had spent with him.

He began to cry again, I held my hands out and waited for him to take them, he grinned lightly at me, he was so much like Brax, it was unbelievable. He soon enough placed his little hands in mine, I pulled him to his feet, we were at eye-level now.

"How about I take you back to Daddy, yeah?"

He nodded, I wiped his tears away before taking hold of his hand and walking with him towards my car.

I stood at Brax's door, patiently waiting for him to answer, whilst holding Aaron in my arms, waiting patiently to see his Dad.

Brax soon enough opened the door, he did a double-take when he saw me, before refocusing his attention on Aaron,

"DADDYYYYY!" Aaron yelled, I smirked before handing him to Brax,

"Hey little guy." I watched as Brax studied Aaron, "Have you been crying, mate?" He asked.

Aaron shook his head, I momentarily put my head down before looking back up at the two of them, Brax was looking at me, I nodded.

"How about you go and get yourself an ice cream from the fridge while I talk to Charlie, yeah?"

He nodded excitedly, "Yaaay, ice cweam."

Brax put him down before he ran off into the kitchen, I had his full attention now,

"Charlie, what exactly were you doing with him?"

"I found him, alone, on the beach."

Brax's eyes widened, "Alone?" I nodded, "I'm gonna kill Tegan."

I chose to ignore the mention of her name, to be honest, she was a home-wrecker, she wanted to get her claws into Brax and she wasn't far away from succeeding, I ignored his comment,

"Well, he was crying, he said he doesn't like Mommy, so I told him I'd bring him here."

Brax nodded, "Well thanks." He replied.

I smiled lightly, "Anyway, I'm gonna go." I said, just as Aaron ran back through the living room,

"Hang on, Charlie." Brax pleaded with me, I felt a little hand tug on mine, I looked down to be met by Aaron's beautiful, sparkling green eyes,

"You can'ts go."

"Sweetie, I have to." I replied gently.

"NO!" He yelled, I laughed before looking up to Brax,

"Two against one." He said smugly, "I mean, look at his big green eyes, they're very persuasive."

Brax grinned at me, I laughed, "Yeah, they remind me a little of someone else I know, who can also be very persuasive."

He blushed slightly, I looked down at Aaron who was grinning up at me, "Fine, I'll stay, just for a little bit." Aaron's grin widened,

"Good job little man." Brax said.

"Daddy, where my toys?" Aaron asked.

"They're just in Case's room, mate."

"Can I play?" He asked.

"Course you can." Brax replied before ruffling his hair, I smiled at the interaction.

"So, can I get you a coffee or anything?" Brax asked after we entered the house,

"Yeah, a coffee's good thanks." I smiled before following him into the kitchen, watching as he made the coffee, I leaned against the counter opposite him,

"So, how are ya?" He asked, still focusing on making the coffees.

"I'm good, thanks." I replied, he turned to face me and frowned, "What?" I asked.

"You sure?" He asked, not convinced.

"Yes, why?"

"You look a bit pale, and tired." He pointed out, I thought about how ill I'd be feeling over the past few days, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought about what I had a pretty good idea at what it was, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind till I verified it.

"Gee thanks!" I replied, he laughed,

"Charlie, you may be ill, but you still look stunning." We held eye contact for a while, neither of us saying anything, I felt my cheeks burning slightly at his comment,

"Charlie, I don't really understand, are we together or what?" Brax asked, completely ignoring the coffees now and just focusing on us,

"I don't know." I replied, he sighed, and stepped forward slightly, "It's just hard, y'know, finding out you have a 3 year-old son, and then another on the way, and with your ex, who still loves you."

"I know, but I promise you, if she is pregnant, the kid's not mine, 'cause I haven't slept with her in about 4 years." He smiled as he looked over at Aaron, at least Tegan could produce something good.

Brax stepped closer again, bigger this time, I smiled at the sincerity in what he said, I glared up into his eyes, my nose touching his as I looked up, demonstrating our closeness, he leaned forward, and so did I until our lips locked. I pulled away momentarily before rejoining my lips to Brax's, he placed a reassuring hand on my face, the other on my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

Our tongues quickly found a connection with each other, I missed him, and I definitely missed being intimate with him, and I could tell by the way he was kissing me that he felt the same,

The door quickly opened and we both stepped apart, in came Tegan and Heath, Brax and I stood in the kitchen doorway together and watched the scene in front of us,

"Aaron, baby, you're alright!" Tegan called, he dropped the toy he was playing with and yelled at her,

"NO! No mommy, I no like you."

"Baby, you shouldn't have run away from me!" She said comfortingly as she knelt down in front of him, Brax and I quickly exchanged glances before looking back to Tegan and Aaron,

"No!" Aaron called again, before he ran towards Brax and I, he stood in between us, wrapping his left arm around Brax's leg, and his right arm around mine, Brax and I glared at each other, he smiled at me, I returned it before looking quickly back to an upset looking Tegan, I could imagine how she felt, seeing your child growing close to another woman, it definitely would've been hard,

"I'm gonna go." I spoke up.

Brax nodded, knowing he and Tegan needed time to speak,

"Actually Charlie, could you maybe take Aaron too, just while me and Brax talk, I'll pick him up later?" She asked, sounding sincere, I smiled and nodded,

"Sure." I turned back to Aaron, he looked happy, "Ready to go, buddy?"

I asked, he grinned and ran over to me, "Yeaaaah, Charl, go, we go." I smiled before taking his hand,

"I'll come and pick him up later, Charlie." Brax called after me, I smiled and nodded, "And, thanks." He added, I smiled again before leaving with Aaron.

I looked down to see Aaron looking up at me, "I just need to stop off at the chemist quickly on the way back to my house okay?" I asked him, he nodded,

"Is you sick?" He asked.

"Yeah, so I just need to get some medicine."

"Okaay." He replied, I sighed lightly, thinking about it before heading towards my car.

_-Charlie's house.-_

I sighed as I exited the bathroom and headed back into the kitchen to Bianca, Aaron was glued to the TV, no need to tiptoe around him overhearing,

"Well?" She asked as I entered.

"It's positive." I sighed before placing the pregnancy test on the unit.

"Congratulations!" She yelled.

"Shhhh!" I replied. "I don't want the whole world to know I'm pregnant!"

"Sorry." She whispered, I sighed, "But Charlie, you're having a baby, you're having a baby with Brax, surely that's great?"

"I would have thought so, but now I'm not so sure." I replied,

"Charlie! You can't get rid of it!"

"Bianca! I never said I would, I could never do that."

"Well what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, you need to start by telling Brax."

I sighed before taking a sip of my orange juice, and thinking about how on earth I was gonna tell him.

**Brax's POV:**

I had picked Aaron up from Charlie's a while ago, he was sitting beside me on the sofa, both of us watching TV, before he spoke,

"Daddy, what does pwegnant mean?"

I raised my eyebrows before looking down at him, "Where'd ya hear that, mate?" I asked.

"Charl and Bianca."

"Did Bianca tell Charlie she was pregnant?" I asked, slightly confused as to where this was going,

He shook his head, "No, Charlie tell Bianca she pwegnant." I felt my heart start to beat faster in my chest, partial nerves, but mainly excitement, just then, Heath walked through the door, I hopped up and grabbed my keys,

"You're babysitting!" I yelled before jumping in my car and heading to Charlie's quickly.

I approached Leah's front door to hear several plates smashing,

"CHARLIE, STOP!" I heard Leah yelling, I quickly ran in to see VJ in the kitchen, probably ordered to hide away from Leah, "This stress isn't good for the baby!" I heard Leah saying quieter,

"EVERYTHING'S A MESS!" Charlie yelled, I reached the living room to see Charlie with another plate in her hand, she screamed angrily before flinging it in my direction, not knowing I was there, I grabbed Leah and gently pushed her into the kitchen before running over to Charlie and grabbing her,

"Charlie, shh, stop it." I said soothingly, she pushed herself away from me angrily, the tears evident on her face, her breathing became heavy as she tried to calm down.

"Is it true?" I asked her, she knew what I was talking about, and nodded, I sat on the couch, expecting her to verify it, but it still shocked me, she paced about in front of me. I grabbed her hand, she stopped and looked down at me, I tugged on her hand and pulled her onto my lap. She sat comfortably on my lap,

"This is so messed up, Brax." She said, sighing soon after.

"No it's not." She glared at me before looking away again, fresh tears escaping her eyes, I found myself staring at her stomach before I placed my hand on her stomach, I looked back up at her, she smiled down at me before placing her hand over mine, she gave my hand a small squeeze before I pulled her closer to me and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before she snuggled into me, finally having calmed down, and not too angry or scared about the idea of having our baby.

**Heath's POV:**

I was relaxing on the couch after an eventful time, having to look after Aaron, he was a great kid, but way too energetic, I finally managed to get him settled in bed and to sleep, just as Brax stormed through the door, slamming it shut,

"SHHHHHH!" I yelled, "I just got your kid asleep." He ignored me before grabbing my beer off me and downing a large amount, "I'll just get another one." I said as I got up and got another.

"Charlie's pregnant." He blurted out as soon as I sat back down, my eyes went wide,

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, you went from having no kids, to having 3 kids in less than a month?"

He nodded, "Someone's been busy." I said cheekily whilst winking, I soon dropped it after Brax sent me death stares, "Sorry." I added.

"Thing is, I love Aaron, and I've gotten used to having him around, I can't imagine being without him now, and I'm so excited about having this baby with Charlie, 'cause I love her, but Tegan, I didn't sleep with her 2 months ago, and I highly doubt she's even pregnant."

I nodded, "I was doubting her too."

"What am I gonna do Heath?" He asked.

I frowned, he had to be desperate if he wanted advice from me, but I gave him a little bit, "Whatever you do, there's more people involved in this, there are lots more, there's you, Tegan and Charlie, but there's 3 kids involved too."

He looked at me and sighed before finishing the rest of his beer and heading off to his room.

_So, there's the other chapter, as promised, hope you enjoyed, and please review! There was a blip when I uploaded Chapter 29 yesterday, so hopefully this one uploaded alright!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Charlie's POV:**

I was lying in bed, 6am. Morning sickness was definitely not the one.

It was a sleepless night for me, and obviously for Brax too, as I glanced at the message I had received from him about 5 minutes ago.

'_Hey Charlie, sorry if I woke you, could you meet me later on?'_

I kept reading over the text before I wiped the stray tear that had fallen down my cheek, I found myself thinking about Brax, Aaron, and our unborn child. And then my mind drifted back to Tegan, and her unborn child, with Brax.

I took my hand away from my stomach and picked up my phone:

'_Sorry, I can't.'_

I replied sadly, I wanted to see him, I just couldn't I was absolutely heartbroken by the situation. I was still petrified at the thought of having Brax's baby, he already had a son, completely new to his life, a pregnant ex-girlfriend, and then there was me, the situation was far too complicated.

I got up and got dressed, heading to the diner to get an early breakfast, then for a calming walk on the beach.

**Brax's POV:**

I sighed as I read Charlie's message, I really needed to see her, I crawled out of bed and headed into the shower, before I got dressed and headed to Charlie's place.

Ruby answered the door, "Oh hey Brax, Charlie's not in."

"Hey Rubes, yeah I'm not looking for Charlie, I wanted your help."

She frowned before gesturing for me to come in, we stood in the kitchen,

"How's being a Dad?" She asked, while smiling, Aaron got on really well with Ruby too.

"Completely new and frightening, but I love it." I smiled, "And I get to do it all again when mine and Charlie's baby comes along."

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to having a little brother or sister." I smiled at her, "But you've got Tegan and your baby with her to think about."

I sighed just thinking about it, I really didn't want a baby with Tegan, and I knew, I knew it wasn't my baby, I didn't sleep with her,

"Ruby, the baby's not mine, I haven't slept with her in over 4 years."

She smiled unsurely at me, "Anyway, I text Charlie earlier and asked her to meet me, but she said no, is there any way you could persuade her?" I asked, she grinned at me cunningly,

"Yeah I could." I smiled at her,

"Thanks."

She whipped at her phone, before sending a text she looked up at me, "But if she comes home in tears, Braxton, I'm gonna hunt you down."

I laughed at her, "Fair deal." We shook hands before she sent Charlie a text, asking to meet her at the beach in 10, of course Charlie agreed, after all it was for her daughter, or so she thought.

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked down to the beach, looking out for Ruby. I stopped walking when I saw Brax standing in front of me, smiling, I continued walking towards him,

"I should've known." I said as I stopped in front of him,

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you, and you do make it hard."

I laughed slightly before we both sat down on the sand, facing the sea.

"Charlie." Brax started,

"Mmhm?" I responded, waiting for him to continue,

"I just wanted you to know that, well, I don't care if you don't wanna be with me or not, actually, scrap that, 'cause I do, I really do." I laughed at him slightly, "But you're having my baby, I'm having a baby with you Charlie, that's amazing, and I'm gonna be here for you no matter what."

I smiled at his sincerity, he was just the cutest.

"Thank you." I replied, truly grateful, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, I hugged him back before pulling away, "How's it all going with Aaron?"

"Yeah it's alright, I guess, he's with Tegan today."

I closely studied his face, he glared at me, "What?" He asked.

"I know you, Brax. There's something you're not telling me."

He smiled at me nervously, "Yeah, you know me too well." We both laughed, "I guess I'm just scared, I'm completely new to the whole Dad thing, and it's harder 'cause I've missed out on 3 years of his life already, so I'm trying to be a good Dad to make up for it, but I just don't know how, and then there's the new arrival." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach, I tensed up slightly at his touch before relaxing and placing my hand over his,

"Brax you're amazing, and you've already been an amazing Dad to Aaron in the couple of weeks you've known him, and you're gonna be an awesome Dad to this one too." I said as I nodded down at my stomach. "Plus, Aaron loves you so much already, so you're at an advantage."

"Yeah, you an' all." I laughed again as we sat there together, laughing, joking and talking, both of us completely forgetting about all our other worries.

_Short chapter I know, next update's gonna be sooner than usual though, I think that chapter might turn out to be a short-ish one too, so overall they both equal a regular chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! (:_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello, so here's the second update for today as promised, I hope it's alright, Sam. (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

I enjoyed my time on the beach with Brax, after sitting and talking for over an hour, he had to get back to work, I sat alone on the beach for a while before I got up and began to walk back home, a familiar female voice distracted me,

"He doesn't want you, you know, he's only with you because you're carrying his baby." I turned to face Tegan,

"Tegan, please, I don't need this, okay?"

She grinned at me wickedly, "Now, now, no need to get touchy, I'm just giving you a friendly warning." She said smugly, "Brax has been with me many times before, hence Aaron, and you obviously aren't satisfying his needs if he came back to me again 2 months ago, hence this little one." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

I watched before looking back up at her, "Tegan what are you trying to achieve by pestering me? What good is it doing to anyone?" I asked.

"It's stressing you out, and pushing you and Brax apart."

I looked at her sadly, "I pity you, Tegan, you really have just come back into Brax's life just to wreck it haven't you?"

She grinned wickedly before raising her voice, "Well at least I don't like to get around, I mean, now you've got two kids with different fathers."

She got to me, she pushed my buttons, she won, "You bitch!" I yelled, "How dare you, you have no idea!" I yelled at her as I stepped closer,

"Hey Charlie, Charlie." Came Brax's voice, I turned around to see him looking at me sadly, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"She-"

"Y'know what, I actually don't wanna hear it, Charlie she's pregnant, she doesn't need this stress." He said, protecting Tegan, not me, protecting some fling over the one he apparently loved,

I fought back my tears, "I'm pregnant too." I reminded him, as he seemed to conveniently miss that bit out.

"But you're not the one being yelled at by someone else." He retorted, angrily.

I shook my head at him, so disappointed by his actions, I glanced at Tegan who was grinning at me, I could've slapped her, but I didn't, I turned and began to walk away,

"Charlie." Brax's hand on my wrist prevented me from moving,

"WHAT?" I yelled,

"Alright, no need to get hormonal." He said cheekily, I was even closer to hitting him than I was to hitting Tegan at this point,

"Just go and comfort the upset pregnant woman!" I yelled,

"You are the upset pregnant woman." He retorted.

"Well I can look after myself, and I don't need you, and neither does this baby." I spat angrily before I paced in the direction of home.

**Brax's POV:**

I sighed as I watched Charlie walk away, I couldn't help it, she stung me with her words, she knew how afraid I was of being a Dad, and she bluntly just told me my baby wouldn't need me, and would be better off without me, I looked back to Tegan, disgusted, before looking away and heading back to Angelo's.

_-4pm, Angelo's.-_

I couldn't focus at work at all, I told the head waiter I was going home and that I'd give him a bonus for looking after the place and closing up, I headed straight to my car and to Charlie's place, I felt awful for speaking to her like I did, and defending Tegan, but is was Charlie having a go at her, oh and to top it all off, Casey, Heath and I found out Tegan isn't in fact pregnant, so I've got and beaten, battered, bruised and destroyed my relationship with Charlie for some bitch who wanted me back, a desperate ex. There was only one person I wanted to see, one person I wanted to comfort me, and one person I needed, I just hope she'd let me talk to her,

I patiently waited at her front door for her to answer.

"Brax." Charlie stated, evidently not in the mood to see me,

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier on, I just, I thought it was you instigating the argument and I'm so sorry, because I forgot how much of a bitch Tegan can be, but Charlie, I'm sorry." I blurted out, she continued to glare at me knowing something was up,

"Tegan also admitted she's not pregnant." I continued, "Heath quizzed her until she broke down and fessed up."

She nodded at me weakly, she looked faint and deathly pale, I didn't notice till now, "Charlie, are you alright?" I asked.

She looked at me unsurely, "Charlie, you're as white as a ghost, what's wrong?" I asked, getting extremely concerned, I stepped closer to her,

"Brax, I've been bleeding." She said sadly, my heart started beating faster, hoping and praying she hadn't miscarried, if she had, I knew I'd blame myself, and Tegan, for stressing her out so much earlier on.

She suddenly clutched her stomach and cried out in pain, "Oh gosh." I breathed, I stepped closer and held her in my arms, "Baby I'm gonna carry you to the car and bring you to hospital, alright?" I asked, she nodded before I picked her up and carried her to my car.

Before we drove off, I quickly rang Ruby, telling her to meet me at the hospital.

**Ruby's POV:**

After what Brax had told me on the phone, I hoped Charlie didn't miscarry, upon arriving at the hospital, and seeing him, Heath and Bianca looking miserable, it just about confirmed that she had, Casey put his arm around me, I shook his grasp off before I paced towards Brax and sat down beside him,

"Brax?" I asked, he looked up at me with a tear-stained face, and my heart melted, he shook his head,

"She lost it." He spoke quietly and sadly. "I can't believe it." He continued, "I've always wanted to be a Dad, and this was my shot, right from the start, and with Charlie, it doesn't get more amazing than that, and now, now it's all gone to pot."

I smiled at his sadly, trying to run from my own tears, "I know." I spoke softly before placing my hand on his comfortingly, "I was really looking forward to being a big sister."

He smiled at me sadly.

Sid rounded the corner and approached us,

"You can see her now, one at a time please." He said, Brax looked at me, I shook my head,

"You go." I said, he smiled at me gratefully before walking towards Charlie's room and heading inside.

**Charlie's POV:**

I sat in the hospital bed doodling with my hands, thinking. Yeah, I didn't want this baby at first, but Brax convinced me it'd be loved and that we'd get through it together, but I let Tegan wind me up, and I let myself get stressed out, and now our baby was dead, because of me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Brax, he came in looking sad, mirroring my face probably,

"Hey." He said softly as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Hi." I replied.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied shortly.

He sighed before apologising, "Sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for." I snapped, instantly regretting it. "Sorry."

He took my hand, I looked up at him for the first time since he came in, "Charlie, y'know I'm here for you right?"

I nodded, "Could you maybe just leave me alone for a bit?" I asked, I didn't really want him to go, but I was upset and angry, he was upset too, and it wasn't fair for me to continue to be so horrible to him, he nodded sadly before he stood up and left, Ruby entered just as he did so.

"Charlie?" She questioned as she came in, probably wondering why Brax had left,

I began to cry, "Ruby it hurts, and I don't want to push him away, I love him and I hate myself, this is all my fault and I- I can't do it." I completely broke down, she soothed and calmed me before she went back outside again.

**Brax's POV:**

I paced around outside in the hospital corridor before Ruby came out almost as soon as she went in, just like me,

"Brax, she needs you." She told me, I nodded and instantly entered Charlie's room again, she wiped her tears away and rolled her eyes when she saw me,

"Brax, I don't wanna see you." She spat.

I walked over to her, this time sitting at the end of her bed, "That's tough, 'cause I'm staying."

She finally opened up to me, "Brax it hurts so much, everywhere, physically, mentally, emotionally." My heart shattered even more, seeing her so upset and in pain, I shifted closer to her on the bed, tears began to flow from her eyes, I stood up and sat right beside her, I faced her and took her hands in mine,

"Baby, I know, and I wish I could take all that pain away from you, I do, but I can't, but I'm gonna be here for you, and help you as much as I can, to ease that pain."

She smiled at me before squeezing my hands, I smiled back at her before brushing away her tears,

"This is your fault y'know." She said.

My heart was in my mouth, I felt guilty enough, without her blaming me too, she must've noticed because she continued, "For being so damn sexy and making me want you in the first place."

I smiled, at the ability to cheer me up and lighten the mood even when we both felt like shit.

"The same can be said for you, honey." I replied before I moved so I was sitting directly beside her, I placed my arm around her and pulled her close, I kissed her lips before she snuggled into me, both of us finding comfort and solace, just being with each other.

_Thanks again for reading and please review. (:_


	33. Chapter 33

**Ruby's POV:**

It was three days since Charlie's miscarriage, she was devastated, so was I, and so was Brax. Charlie blamed herself for getting too stressed, and Brax blamed himself, for pressuring her and siding with Tegan. Both of them becoming more and more distant due to them blaming each other, and unable to spend time around each other, the last time they had seen or spoken to each other was the morning before Charlie was discharged from hospital, which was two days ago.

Casey had just come over, Charlie was in her room, reading a book, she hadn't done much since she got released from hospital, and she of course was given time off work.

"Charlie, Casey's here." I said softly as I stood in the doorway of her room, she simply looked up and nodded, "And someone else." She looked up at me quizzically, I just hoped she wouldn't be mad, she got up and followed me outside.

**Charlie's POV:**

I followed Ruby outside to be met by Brax, he smiled nervously as he saw me,

"Hi." He spoke,

"Brax, what're you doing here?" I asked.

He ran a hand over his face before quickly glancing at Ruby and back to me,

"I invited him." Ruby spoke up, I turned my gaze from Brax to her, "I thought we could all have dinner." She suggested.

I smiled at the thought but I really didn't feel up to it, "Ruby-" I began, but she interrupted me,

"No, no 'Ruby', you have to Charlie, please, for me?"

I smiled at her weakly before nodding, "Dinner will be ready soon." She said as she dragged Casey into the kitchen, leaving me and Brax alone.

I smiled at him to put him at ease a bit, he looked uncomfortable and nervous, I took a seat at the dining table, gesturing for him to sit down beside me, he did so.

"So." I broke the silence, sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere between us, "How've you been?"

"Not so good, and I've been worried about you." He told me honestly.

I smiled, "Well I'm fine, so there's no need to worry." I lied, putting on a brave face, he could see right through it,

"Charlie-" He was interrupted by Ruby and Casey bringing in food,

"Dinner is served." Ruby said, sensing she was interrupting something, "Oh sorry." She added,

"No, no it's fine, this looks yummy, sweetie." She smiled before they both sat down and we began to eat.

About 10 minutes had passed, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to eat, I was upset, tired, in pain and not in the mood for company.

Brax must've noticed me playing around with my food, rather than eating it, he placed a comforting hand on my thigh but it caused me to flinch, he withdrew his hand,

"Rubes, I'm sorry but I'm not hungry, I think I'll just go for a walk."

I watched Ruby and Brax exchange a glance as I got up and left the house, "Wait Charlie, I'm coming too!" Brax called after me, I turned around to see him running to catch up with me,

"Charlie, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tears,

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled. He glared at me, "I've just lost a baby, and you all want is to sit around, play happy families and pretend everything's alright!"

"Charlie this isn't us being 'alright', this is us trying to stay strong for you, I was in tears when I found out you miscarried at the hospital, and so was Ruby. I'm just trying to be strong for you because I love you, and I'm hurting too. Do you know how thrilled I was when I found out I was gonna be a Dad? Especially it being a baby with you, with **you **Charlie, I thought I was the luckiest man alive. And to have that all taken away from me Charlie, you know what, maybe you need to just stop being so selfish and actually realise that other people are hurting too."

I sighed as I watched him pace away from me, "Brax!" I yelled, he didn't come back, I sighed before I choked back all my tears and headed back inside.

_-1 hour later.-_

I had given Brax time to calm down, and I needed to see him, I couldn't rest knowing what things were like between us, I promised myself I wouldn't push people away, but I ended up doing exactly that.

I ended up in tears by the time I reached his front door, I quickly dabbed at my eyes with a tissue before I saw a little figure run to the door, I smiled, it was Aaron, I laughed as he pressed his little hands on the glass pane of the door, before pressing his entire face up against it, trying to see who it was,

"Who there?" He asked.

I laughed a little before replying, "It's Charlie."

"Daddy, Daddy, Charl, it Charlie."

The door opened and I was faced with Brax, "Charlieeeee." I crouched down to Aaron before hugging him and ruffling his hair,

"Hey buddy."

He instantly noticed my earlier tears, "Why's you sad?" He asked

"I just got a bit of bad news sweetie, that's all."

A fresh tear fell down my cheek, he placed his little hand on my cheek and wiped the tear away, I smiled at him,

"Pwease don't be sad." He told me,

"I'm not anymore, baby." I replied,

"Will Daddy make you feel better?" He asked cutely, I glanced up to Brax who was smiling down at me slightly, I nodded,

"Yeah, he will." He smiled at me before Heath interrupted,

"C'mon buddy, how about we go for a walk?"

"Yeaaaah Uncle Heath, go, we go."

"Bye little man." Brax said as he ruffled his hair before Heath and Aaron left, leaving Brax and I alone, I instantly wanted to get it off my chest,

"I'm so sorry Brax, it's my fault we lost our baby, I kept getting stressed out, and I pushed you away and-"

He interrupted me, and grabbed my hand, "Charlie, you listen to me, this isn't your fault, if anything, it's mine for making you stressed out."

I shook my head before replying, "But you got so angry earlier and I just, I don't know, you're right I was being selfish, and I'm sorry."

He smiled at me and shook his head, "Nah, I'm sorry, I was an idiot, and I didn't mean what I said."

I smiled at him, "Are we okay?" I asked nervously, he left me hanging for a while before he gave me a response,

"Charlie, I love you, we're better than okay." I smiled so warmly at what he said, he could always make me feel so good, at any time.

"I love you too." I replied before we both found ourselves involved in a tight embrace.

He pulled away and placed his arm around me, guiding me into the house and shutting the door behind me before he took my hand and led me over to the couch, ensuring I sat down first,

"Movie?" He asked, I nodded and smiled at him, he headed over to the drawer where they keep their DVDs,

"Horror?" He asked.

"No chance-"

He interrupted me, "No Rom-Coms." I laughed, we both looked at each other,

"Comedy." We both suggested at the same time, Brax pulled out The Hangover and held it up, I laughed,

"Yup." He put the others away before he ran over to me, gave me a quick kiss and set the DVD up.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie and I were sitting on the couch watching the movie, my arm around her as she was snuggled into me, she pulled away a little, I looked down at her questioningly, she placed her hand on my face and rubbed it affectionately,

"I missed you." She spoke softly, I smiled at her before placing my hand over hers,

"I missed you too." I held her hand in mine and removed it from my face, she smiled before we both leaned in and shared a kiss, before going back into our original position and watching the movie.

I woke up to find Charlie screaming and shaking in my arms, we had fallen asleep whilst watching the DVD, I gently pushed her away from me and saw she had broken out in a cold sweat, I shook her, trying to wake her up,

"Charlie, baby, wake up." I said as I placed my hand on her face and rubbed it, she eventually woke up, looking very dazed, I sighed before I picked her up and carried her into my bedroom, the covers were already withdrawn, I placed her in the bed, and held her in my arms, she started hitting my chest and trying to fight me away, still in a partial nightmare I thought,

"CHARLIE!" I yelled, she stopped fighting and looked up at me, "Baby, you've gotta let me in." I said, she looked up at me tearfully and mouthed _'I'm sorry'. _I simply nodded,

"I-I was having a nightmare." She spoke, "About the miscarriage." She started to cry again,

"Baby come here." I took her in my arms and hugged her for a while before she calmed down, once she did so, she quickly removed her shorts and top and laid down in the bed, I stood up, removed my t-shirt and trousers before I hopped in beside her and pulled her close to me.

"I'm sorry Brax."

"Hey, it's okay, it's gonna take time, but I'm here for you babe, always."

She smiled up at me before planting a soft and lingering kiss on my cheek before she buried her head deep into my chest, I kissed the top of her head lightly,

"I love you." She spoke quietly, still snuggled into my chest, I smiled before placing another kiss on her head,

"I know, I love you too." I replied and we both fell asleep soon after.

_Thanks so much for reading and thanks a bunch for all your lovely reviews so far, means a lot to read them. :D_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello all! So I'm going away from Thursday-Saturday which will affect the updates of this story. So I decided to update earlier, and I'll get another update on Wednesday night before I go! (:_

_This one was going to be a part of the last one but I thought it'd be too long otherwise, anyway, hope you all enjoy and please review. (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

It was now 2 days since Brax and I reconciled and since I spent the night at his, since then our relationship had been growing stronger.

My thought process was interrupted by a text message, I glanced at the screen, seeing it was from Brax sent a smile across my face, I frowned after reading the text:

'_Kasjlkafjieojtucao;x'_

I laughed as I read the next text:

'_Sorry, Aaron got hold of the phone. Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for pizzas tonight and to maybe stay over?'_

'_I don't know, seeing too much of ya lately, might need a break ;)'_

I got an instant reply, causing me to laugh again: _':('_

'_Juust kidding, yeah I'll be there, what time?'_

'_Yeah, well actually, maybe we don't want you anymore'_

'_Alright, I see how this is'_

'_Juust kidding ;) we love you Buckton, 6ish?'_

'_Love yas too, and yeah alright.'_

'_Actually, make that more like 5, can't wait too long to see ya'_

I laughed and put my phone down before I slipped my shoes on and headed to the diner, thinking I'd bring Aaron over his favourite chocolate cake from the diner for after dinner.

**Brax's POV:**

5 o'clock came around pretty soon, thank goodness, but trust Charlie to be late, it had just gone 5:30.

I heard a faint knock on the door and smiled, I hopped up to get it, knowing it'd be Charlie, Heath had taken Aaron out so we were in the house, alone.

"Hey." She said sweetly as I opened the door, my breath caught in my throat slightly as I silently observed what she was wearing, simple but no matter what she wore she always pulled it off beautifully, today, she'd opted for a dark green skirt, short but flowy, and a white shirt.

"Hi." I replied quickly, knowing my silence probably made her feel slightly uncomfortable. My hands instinctively found their way to her waist, and my lips to hers,

"Mhm." She mumbled before pushing me away. "You nearly squashed the cake."

I raised my eyebrows, "Cake?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd bring one over, it's Aaron's favourite after all."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness, "Thanks."

She returned my smile before frowning, "It's a little _too_ quiet around here, where is the little guy?"

"Ah, Heath took him out for a bit, they might be back soon, they might not, so for now we've got the house to ourselves."

She smiled at me warmly, "Alright."

"Come in then." I stepped aside, allowing the door to fully swing open and for her to walk past. She dropped the bag with her clothes for tomorrow down on the floor before she went into the kitchen and placed the cake down on the unit, she turned back around and jumped closely at how close I was to her,

"Aw, didn't scare ya did I?" I asked cheekily, she grinned, as she linked her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair,

"Course not." She replied before she leaned closer, her mouth agape, I leaned further and further back, each time causing her to lean further and further forward, she eventually gave up and slapped my chest before moving away from me and walking over to the couch.

I grinned before following her like a puppy dog, my arms soon found their way winding around her waist, and my lips on her bare neck.

She pulled away from me and turned to face me, pouting,

"Alright I'm sorry, can I have a kiss now?" She laughed before collapsing on the couch, looking up at me mischievously, I grinned before leaning over her and instantly catching her lips, she responded before she pulled away and grabbed me by the t-shirt, pulling me down onto the couch beside her.

I put my left arm around her while I leaned across her and used my right hand to dig down the couch and finding the remote, almost squishing Charlie in the process.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Looking for the damn remote, Heath was last to have it." I continued to lean further and further until I found it and pulled it out, Charlie glaring at me, I winked at her before I gave her a quick kiss and pulled her close again,

"Now, let's see if there's any good movies recorded." I grinned at the one I found, "Oh look, The Exorcist, interesting." She attempted to grab the remote off me, but I moved it away, she looked up at me innocently,

"No horrors." She said sternly.

"Aww don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I said cheekily, she laughed,

"Oh sure you will." I laughed at her, it was getting slightly dark outside as it was nearly approaching six now. The movie was only on for two hours, so I thought I'd watch it with Charlie, then in perfect time to collect the pizzas, I hit the OK button on the remote, waiting for the movie to play,

"Braaax, no!" She moaned, as she moved away from me on the couch,

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked, referring to the significant distance she caused between us on the couch, I laughed at her scared expression before extending my hand towards her, she soon snuggled back into me,

"You know Charlie, you'd think with you having been shot and kidnapped, the works, that you actually should be able to handle a movie like this."

She looked up at me, her eyebrows raised, "This is psycho nonsense, scary stuff Brax, completely different." She protested, I laughed before silencing her with a kiss just before the movie started.

2 hours had passed, the duration of the movie mainly consisted of Charlie burying her head into my chest, or neck, whatever she pleased, her hand gripping tightly on my shirt, pleading it would go away, each time causing me to laugh at her. I flicked back to the TV menu before placing the remote on the coffee table and turning back to Charlie, she had a pout on her face,

"Awww, what's wrong?" I asked as I gave her cheek and little squeeze, she hit my hand away.

I grinned before I leaned over her, my body covering hers, but me being careful not to flatten her, a huge smile formed across her face, and we soon became locked in a passionate kiss, her hands found their way up my t-shirt and began moving all over my back, my hands soon found their way to her shirt, I undid the top button which caused her to flinch, she pulled away from me and looked up at me sadly.

I chose not to go there again, she clearly wasn't ready, no words were needed, I smiled before placing a soft and lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I should probably get the pizzas." I said, breaking the unbearable silence, she smiled up at me and nodded, I grabbed my keys,

"So not only did you make me watch that, you're now leaving me in a house alone?" She looked up at me, unimpressed, I laughed,

"I'm sure you'll manage, being a police officer and all, but if you get too scared, Heath has a baseball bat in his room that you can use for any intruder."

She slapped my arm, "OUCH!" I yelled,

"That's what you get for being a tease." She retorted, I laughed before I stood up and left to collect the pizzas.

I opened the front door and called out to Charlie sarcastically, "Honey I'm hoooome!" I laughed at myself, my smile faded when I saw Charlie emerge from the hallway, and turned to awe, causing me to nearly drop the three pizza boxes I was carrying.

"Wow." I muttered under my breath, Charlie was standing there, her purple silk dressing gown loosely draped over her body, and her, wearing nothing but her sexy, dark green lacy underwear, she smiled at me seductively, clearly noticing the effect she had on me,

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked seductively.

It took me a while to find my voice, but I finally managed to speak, "Wow, Charlie, are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked.

I was hesitant to agree to what she was after, after all, earlier on we were close and she backed away, clearly showing me she wasn't ready, but she'd quickly changed her mind, I didn't want to rush her into anything if she wasn't ready.

"I'm more than ready." She replied as she took a few small, and seductive steps closer to me.

I still hesitated, "Really Brax? I'm offering you make-up sex on a plate here." She continued, sounding a tad offended that I didn't want to have sex with her, which I did, I just didn't want to rush her.

"Charlie, it's not that I don't want to, it's just before-"

She interrupted me, "I know, but I thought about it, and I want to be with you, I want you." She finished, just before extending her hand out to me, her annoyed tone was gone and she replaced it with a cheeky one, "You gonna leave a girl hanging?" She asked,

"I most certainly am not." I replied before taking her hand, I quickly placed the pizzas on the kitchen unit, along with my keys before turning back to Charlie, my lips instantly on hers, and my hands firmly around her waist as I backed towards my bedroom.

Charlie smiled up at me as she ran her index finger around my _Blood and Sand _tattoo, "I missed this." She spoke quietly, I obviously knew what she was referring to,

"Me too." I replied. I placed my hands on either side of her hips and pulled her up on top of me.

She grinned at me seductively, I laughed before she lowered herself onto me and began kissing me passionately, I responded, things were soon becoming more heated before I heard the front door slam shut, we didn't stop, thinking it'd just be Casey and Ruby, soon enough both of us regretted it as Aaron came running into the room,

"DADDY!" He yelled, I laughed as I pulled the covers further around me and Charlie, she was still laying on top of me, her face deeply buried into the crook of my neck with embarrassment,

"Whats ya doin'?" He asked.

"Eh, we were just taking a nap, I didn't feel so well." I replied, Aaron simply nodded and smiled, the door opened wider and there stood Heath, looking at me confused until he noticed Charlie, I shot him a look,

"Gotcha." He said before he guided Aaron out of the room.

"Are they gone?" Charlie moaned into my neck.

I laughed at her, "Yes." She raised her head and looked at me with flushed cheeks I laughed before rolling her over and crawled on top, I ran my thumb over her hot, red cheek,

"Aw, look at you all cute and embarrassed." I said, causing her cheeks to redden further until she slapped my chest,

"Ow, would you quit hitting me?"

She grinned evilly, "Brax, if he had of come in, seconds later..."

She trailed off, "Then we would have had difficulty explaining that now." She laughed, I brought my lips down on hers again and kissed her passionately, before moving them onto her neck, she groaned before muttering,

"The pizzas are gonna be cold." She mumbled.

I didn't listen, just continued, she gripped my hips and pushed her body weight onto me, flipping me over,

"I'm hungry." She moaned as I kissed along her jaw-line, she lifted her face away from me. I soon enough pulled her back on top of me as my lips found their way to her neck again, "Babe, please." She moaned.

She pulled away before she planted a lingering kiss on my lips, she quickly pulled the duvet back and hopped out of the bed, looking for her underwear, I wolf-whistled at her, she turned back to me and winked. After finding her underwear, she put it on before she picked up her purple dressing-gown and left me in the bed, alone.

I groaned before I rolled out of bed, I put my briefs, a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt on before I headed outside. My eyes instantly fell upon Charlie, yeah, we might've spent the past god knows how long in my bedroom, but still.

I snuck up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist as she cut up Aaron's pizza into smaller bits for him, just how he liked it, she jumped slightly upon contact but soon enough relaxed into my arms, I gently brushed her hair away from her neck with my nose before I planted soft and tender kisses on her neck,

"Would you quit it?" She asked, "There's a child around."

I continued to kiss her neck until Heath interrupted, "Guys, seriously, quit it with the PDAs." I laughed into Charlie's neck before I kissed her cheek and took a seat beside Aaron, kissing his forehead as I did so, he grinned up at me, eagerly waiting for his pizza,

"Aaron, sweetie, how many slices you want?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm, I has five, no no, four, no, free? No, yeah, free, I has free."

I laughed before watching as Charlie brought a plate over and placed it in front of Aaron,

"Thanks Charl." He replied before he began stuffing his face, I pulled her onto my lap, she grinned before placing a soft kiss on my lips then shoving a slice of pizza in my mouth,

"Where's mine?" Heath asked,

"In the kitchen, in the box, where it always was." Charlie replied smugly before taking a bite of her own pizza, Heath got up and went into the kitchen, "Bring the boxes over while you're at it, honey." Charlie added, Heath rolled his eyes, Charlie hopped off my lap, as she did so I slapped her backside, she turned around and winked at me, she laughed before taking Heath's seat and propping her legs up on me, resting her feet on my thighs.

"Aaron mate, Charlie bought you some chocolate cake as well."

"Ooooh." His eyes lit up when I told him, he looked at Charlie and grinned, causing my smile to grow insanely, "Thanksthanksthanksya Charl."

She grinned at him widely, "So eat all your food and you'll get some mate." I added.

I grinned at Charlie just before Ruby, Casey, April, Dex and Xavier burst through the door, all of our eyes fell on Casey,

"Room for a little one?" Ruby asked, Charlie laughed at her, so did I, before I picked up a pizza box and flung it in their direction.


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello lovely readers, so sorry for the delay on updates, I was away for a few days, and now I've come back ill. This chapter probably won't be of a great standard, but I'll try, thanks for reading and thanks even more to those of your who continue to review this story._

_-1 week later.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax had been so supportive over the past week or so, after I'd lost the baby I was in a really bad place, I was being selfish, and nobody deserved to be treated the way I had been treating them, especially Brax. He'd grown to love our baby just as much as I had, even though it wasn't planned, and the last thing either of us wanted, and then it was taken from us, Brax needed to know that I've been trying to support him too, I've just found it a little hard.

And that's why I was organising a romantic night tonight, I wanted to show him just how much I love him, and how much I cared.

I'd just picked up a hamper from the diner, including dessert, although Brax would be getting two desserts tonight. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the diner and headed back towards my car, only to bump into the last person I'd ever want to see.

"Sorry to hear about your baby." Tegan said smugly,

"No you're not." I replied coldly as I stopped walking, facing her.

"You're damn right I'm not, now Brax can focus completely on being a good Dad to Aaron, and not having the burden of fathering some kid of a pig."

"Told that to Brax have you? 'Cause I recon if you tell him what you just told me, he'd want nothing to do with you, he loved our unborn child, just as much as I did."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, you'd be a rubbish mom, I feel sorry for the kid you've got now."

"Is that really coming from the 'mother' that made her son wait 3 years to meet his Dad?"

She looked at me coldly, "Brax loves Aaron, and soon enough, he's gonna regain all those feelings for me that he lost so long ago, because I've given him a child, a son, he's a Dad like he always wanted, and even better, he's got a child with me."

I felt my head begin to spin, Tegan was normally far too much for me to handle, let alone her arguing with me too.

"Tegan why can't you just give up? Brax doesn't want to be with you, can't you see that? I mean, you had to pretend he was the father of your child to get him to talk to you! Never mind pretend he was the father of a child that didn't even exist!"

Her face went bright red with anger, "WELL AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHILD!" She yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TEGAN!" Heath yelled, he stood beside me, giving Tegan a deathly stare.

I shook my head as a lone tear rolled down my cheek, "I feel sorry for you Tegan, I really do, because nothing in this world is ever gonna make you happy again, not unless it's Brax, and he's moved on, and you're so infatuated with him, you just can't see it."

"I don't want your pity." She spat.

"Good, because you're not getting it, I thought I'd just leave you to realise how sad and pathetic you really are."

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled at me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TEGAN!" This time, the yelling was being done by Brax, he stood in front of me protectively, Heath still by my side, both of them facing Tegan,

"So what's this?" She asked, "Both the Braxtons sticking up for a pig?"

"She's not a pig Tegan." Brax said coldly.

"She is Brax, she is, only god knows why you were so willing to have a baby with her, I mean, really? She's got you wrapped around her little finger, must drop her knickers for you on a regular basis."

"And what if she does? Make you jealous does it, to know that I'm sleeping with someone else, to know that I'm so madly in love with someone else? You just can't stand the thought it's not you."

I turned to walk away, not wanting to hear Tegan's reply, not wanting to hear anything else to do with her, Heath placed his hand on my arm,

"Charlie, are you okay?" He asked softly.

I smiled, "I'm fine, thanks Heath." I replied before I walked towards my car.

I placed the hamper in the back seat before closing the door and leaning against it, sighing loudly.

**Brax's POV:**

After I'd given Tegan a serve and she'd made her opinion loud and clear, I left and headed over to Charlie's car, I watched as she was leaning against it, drying her eyes, I sighed before I quickened my pace and headed over to her. She looked up and smiled as she saw me,

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, she had no right to speak to you like that." I began, she smiled at me and took my hand,

"It's not your fault." She spoke softly, I nodded, "Listen, I better head off." She added,

"No hang on." I pleaded with her, "Let's go get a coffee or something, or let me drive you home?"

She smiled but shook her head, "No, I've gotta organise something." She said, I sighed, thinking she was pushing me away again, she squeezed my hand, causing me to look back into her gorgeous, deep blue eyes, "One coffee." She added.

I felt my heart warm and I smiled at her, she grinned before she stepped forward and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, my hands finding their way to her waist, hers around my neck, she pulled away as I leant my forehead on hers,

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked as I leaned my head back so I could look at her,

"For sticking up for me back there." She replied, causing me to smile, "Let's go." She said as she unravelled herself from me as she took my hand and led me into the diner.

I noticed she slowed her walk as we entered the diner to see Tegan at the counter, she hadn't noticed either of us yet, Charlie turned back and looked at me unsurely.

I shook my head, "We're not leaving." I said, "We've got as much right to be here as she does." She smiled at me slightly, her grip on my hand tightening, "I'll get your coffee, you go and sit down."

"Okay." She said quietly before she dropped my hand and sat down near the window, I sighed as I approached the counter, ready to order.

As I stood beside Tegan she looked up at me, "Oh, it's you." She said, clearly unimpressed, I ignored her, waiting for Leah to take my order, "Got no comeback?" She asked, I ignored her again. "Gosh Brax, she really has got you wrapped around her little finger." Once again, I ignored her, sending her over the edge, "Oh, you're such an idiot." She yelled before she barged past me, being sure to walk into me on her way past, I laughed before I faced Leah and she took my order.

**Charlie's POV:**

I watched as Tegan barged past Brax and practically ran out of the diner, I didn't want to know what he said to her, or why she ran out, I didn't want anything to do with her. I glared out of the window, watching the boats in the dock, I jumped as Brax's voice pulled me out of my daydream,

"Someone's away with the fairies." He spoke with a grin on his face as he sat opposite me, I laughed.

He placed his coffee down in front of him before sliding mine across the table towards me, "Thanks." I said before looking up at him, he was grinning, I laughed slightly, "What?" I asked, causing him to grin further,

"Nothing." He replied casually,

I kicked him under the table, "OW!" He yelled, causing a few people on other tables to glance over at us before looking away, "What was that for?" He whispered across to me,

"For being so secretive." I replied before leaning over the table and slapping his chest,

"Quit hitting me!" He replied as I sat back down into my seat, with a huge grin on my face,

"I'm glad you find this amusing." He said, "This is domestic abuse." He added, causing me to laugh,

"Aww." I said cheekily as I ran my foot up and down his leg, he pushed it away,

"Oh no you don't, many a time have you done that before and it hasn't ended well for me." He said, I grinned knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"So, you're 'so madly in love with someone else are you?" I asked, starting to tease him, he blushed slightly, but it soon faded, he didn't rise to it, instead, he placed his right hand over mine on the table,

"Yeah I am." He replied, causing me to blush slightly, "Yeah, plan to embarrass me backfired." He added, I moved my hands from underneath his and placed my head on the table, trying to cool my cheeks down, which as far as I could feel, must be bright red by now.

I felt someone's arm wind around me, I looked up and faced Brax, who had moved his chair to be right beside me, he was grinning, I slapped his chest, "Quit grinning." I told him,

"Then quit hitting me!" He replied before rubbing his chest and pulling a sarcastic upset face, causing me to laugh at him, "You'll have to kiss if for me later." He added before leaning closer towards me, his arm resting on the back of my seat.

I leaned closer too, "That depends." I replied, my voice low and seductive, neither of us caring about anyone else who might be looking at us at that moment in the diner,

"On what?" He asked,

"On whether or not you behave yourself." I replied before he leaned forward, causing our lips to instantly lock.

I pulled away and grabbed my coffee, "Eh, where are you going?" Brax asked, I turned and glared into his eyes,

"I told you, I've got stuff to do."

"Sure you do, one of those things being to spend some time with your boyfriend, which involves sitting here, and finishing your coffee."

I smiled, "Sorry, this stuff can't wait, it's gotta be ready for tonight." I replied, him not knowing that this stuff I was organising for tonight, was for him,

He groaned, "Alright, I guess I'm not seeing you tonight then?"

I tried to hide my smile, "No babe, you're not."

"Okay, well call me later when you're not too 'busy' to even have a conversation with me on the phone." He said before nudging me, I laughed before kissing his cheek,

"Don't worry your little soul, of course I'll have time for a quick phone call with you!"

I stood up but was quickly pulled back down, I glared at Brax, "I need a proper goodbye kiss if I'm not seeing you till tomorrow." I laughed before placing a long and lingering kiss on his lips.

"Bye baby." I said before giving him another quick kiss before I got up and left.

_-7pm, Charlie's house.-_

I had laid out the table, all I had to do was plate up the food and light the candles. I had changed into a dark green shirt tucked into some black shorts, I was slightly uncomfortable due to the extremely tight black corset and underwear I had on beneath my clothes, but it'd be worth it in the end.

I picked up my phone and text Brax:

'_Change of plan, could you come over to mine?'_

I got a reply a few minutes later:

'_Hey you, sorry, I can't, I'm working tonight because my girlfriend said she was busy!'_

'_Please?'_

'_Babe I can't, the restaurant's packed.'_

'_Brax, I really need you.' _I replied, trying to act dramatic and like I was upset about something, knowing it was likely to work, and if it didn't, boy was I gonna be screwed:

'_Hang on, I'll be over in 10.'_

I grinned before I placed my phone on the unit before dishing up the food and quickly organising the last minute touches.

"Charlie!" I heard Brax yell as he repeatedly knocked on the door, I felt bad knowing he'd think something was wrong, but it was the only way I could get him here.

I quickly ran to the door and opened it, he glared at me, "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, I quickly pulled him into the darkness and covered his eyes with my hands before kicking the door shut and pushing my body against his, causing him to walk into the living room.

Once inside, I took my hands away from his eyes and watched as he looked around the candlelight room and as he studied the table, I smiled as a grin spread across his face,

"What's this for?" He asked as he turned around and looked at me, I took his hands and led him to the table, he sat down, moving a certain way so I could sit down on his lap, which I did.

I placed my arm around him and played with his hair as I began to speak, "Well, I've been so distant lately, to everyone, especially you, and I needed to make it up to you."

He grinned before kissing my cheek, I continued,

"I just wanted to show you how much I care about you, and how madly in love with you I am too." He smiled, me copying his words from earlier on.

"You don't need to show me, I already know." He replied, causing both of us to smile widely as we found our way into a passionate kiss, I pulled away first,

"Right, let's eat." I said as I got off his lap and took a seat opposite him,

"You didn't cook this did you?" He asked, I kicked him under the table for the second time today,

"I'm telling my mommy on you." He said whilst pouting, I laughed,

"You won't get beaten if you stopped being so cheeky." I replied before winking at him, "But to answer your earlier question, no, I didn't cook it, so you won't be dying of food poisoning any time soon."

He grinned before looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to add another bit, "And yes, if you behave yourself later, I might kiss you better."

He laughed, "Yup, you're forgiven." He replied before he eagerly began to eat, knowing what I had planned for afters.

A while later after we had finished the two course meal, I stood up, thinking Brax could have my own dessert before the diners, I stood up and held my hands out towards him, he took them,

"I hope you don't mind, but dessert is all on me." I said, causing him to look at me mischievously,

"Well, I'm not sure I want it with your cooking." He replied slyly.

I began to slowly and seductively to unbutton my shirt, watching Brax look slightly uncomfortable as I revealed what was underneath, I watched as he swallowed the lump I watched form in his throat, I fought back my smile,

"That's alright, I could just save it for someone else." I replied as I began to walk backwards towards my bedroom,

"Hell, I don't need to be told twice." He replied before quickly picking me up in his arms and carrying me the rest of the way before we landed on my bed.

_Thanks again for reading, hope it was alright. For those of you who are interested, I've update my other fic 'What are you afraid of?' too and 'How far can you go...' will be updated tomorrow. (:_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey all! Very, very, VERY upset with today's episode, also even more upset that they're making Brax miss the funeral! Nevertheless, all the best to Esther in the future, she's moving on to bigger and better things! For those of you who are wondering, I will continue to write my fics, regardless of what's happened. (:_

**Brax's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Heath when my phone rang, it was Charlie,

'_Hey you.' _I answered. _'I was just sitting at home so lonely thinking you could come over keep me-'_

She interrupted me, evidently out of breath, _'No Brax, busy!'_

That's when I heard the sirens, I sat up on the couch, _'Charlie, babe, are you alright? Sirens? W-what's happened?'_

I became extremely worried something had happened to her, what with hearing the sirens and her being out of breath.

She hadn't replied yet, trying to regulate her breathing probably, _'CHARLIE!' _I yelled, desperate for answers,

'_Brax! No need to yell.' _She panted, _'Fire, get to Tegan's place, now.'_

'_B-bu-but Aaron's at Tegan's.' _I replied, deeply concerned for both Tegan and my son.

'_I know, just get here.'_

I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket, "Heath, fire at Tegan's."

"What?" He asked, confused as he turned the TV off and stood up,

"We gotta go." I said before grabbing my keys and running to my car.

**Charlie's POV:**

I slipped my phone back into my pocket before being approached by a paramedic, "How many did you say were in there again?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure, two most likely."

"Ages?"

"Three and late early thirties."

He nodded before walking off, I watched as Tegan was brought out on a stretcher, oxygen mask covering her mouth, a fireman having to hold it there as she tried to push it away and speak, I ran over to her and took her hand,

"Tegan?" She glared up at me, the fireman removing the mask, she coughed a lot before speaking,

"A-Aaron." She said.

"I know, we're gonna get him out." I said before giving her hand a gently squeeze and letting the paramedics take over.

I turned around to see Brax and Heath hopping out of the car, both ran over to me, Brax grabbed my arms,

"Everything okay? You alright?" He asked.

I nodded, "Tegan just got pulled out, they're taking her to the hospital."

Worry crossed his face, "And Aaron?" He asked as he dropped his hands, I shook my head, he held his head in his hands,

"SERGEANT BUCKTON, OVER HERE!" Another officer yelled, I rubbed his back comfortingly,

"Brax?" He looked up at me, "They'll get him out." I added, he nodded and smiled weakly, I kissed his softly on the lips before running over to the call.

**Brax's POV:**

10 minutes had passed, and still no Aaron, fireman had told us they'd found a few cigarettes in the house, along with bottles of alcohol, Tegan probably taking life roughly and drowning in self pity, ending up endangering her own life and my son's.

I looked up as a side part of the house collapsed, I instantly yelled out to Aaron and ran towards it, officers pulling me back,

"No, NO, THAT'S MY SON, MY SON'S IN THERE!" I yelled.

I felt someone take my hand, I relaxed and turned to face Charlie, "Brax, it's gonna me okay."

The word 'okay' sent me over the edge, "How? My son's in there, he could die Charlie! Don't be so naive!" I yelled at her, she dropped my hand and backed away from me, I know I was being harsh on her but right now I didn't care, all I cared about was Aaron.

I watched the house silently, I heard sudden screaming and yelling, I turned to see Charlie quickly wrap a fire blanket around herself before running towards the house, my heart was in my mouth, I felt sick,

"CHARLIE, NO!" I yelled as loudly as I could before once again, I began to charge towards the house, again pulled back my officers.

I waited for either of them to come out, and waited.

I watched as part of the house collapsed again, "NO!" I screamed before collapsing on the floor, I couldn't lose the two people I loved most in this world, I just couldn't.

I continued to study the house from the ground, looking for any sign of life, I squinted as I saw someone emerge, it was Charlie, coughing, carrying a small figure, wrapped tightly in a blanket, Aaron.

I instantly got up and ran over to them, holding my arms out, she instantly placed Aaron in my arms who was crying,

"Hey, hey mate, Daddy's here, it's okay, you're safe now." I tried to sooth him before carrying him to the ambulance.

"Place him down here." The paramedic ordered, Heath waited beside Aaron, I quickly turned back to Charlie who was watching us, fiddling with her hands.

I quickly paced back towards her, and my arms instantly found their way around her as I picked her up and kissed her rapidly, I soon placed her back on the ground and leant my forehead on hers as my hands clung onto her waist,

"Thank you." I mumbled before I kissed her lips, she pulled away and started coughing, I rubbed her back, "Baby, you need to get checked out." She nodded as she let me place my arm around her and guide her over to the paramedics.

_-Hospital.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I hopped off the hospital bed and buttoned up my police shirt, I had just been checked out, everything was fine, doctor said there were no health concerns for me at all. I quickly walked into Aaron's room, he was propped up on the pillows with Brax by his bedside, he grinned as he saw me,

"Chaaaaarlieeee." He called as I entered the room, I smiled at him just before Brax jumped out of his seat and stood in front of me,

"Is everything okay? Are you alright?" He asked me rapidly.

I laughed slightly and nodded my head, "I'm fine." I replied, he smiled before he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Daddy?" Aaron asked after we pulled away,

"Yeah?" Brax asked.

"Come here." Aaron replied as he patted the space on the bed beside him, Brax did so, I stood on the other side, "What this?" He asked as he pointed to Brax's tattoo on his arm, I grinned at how cute he was,

"That's a tattoo, mate." Brax replied.

Aaron's eyes went wide with curiosity, causing me to laugh a little, "How many you gots?"

"Four."

"Where the others?" Aaron asked curiously, Brax glanced at me quickly, both of us grinning, he quickly pulled off his t-shirt and showed Aaron the remaining tattoos on his chest, back and stomach.

I bit my lip as I eyed him up from his torso upwards, our eyes met as I raised my eyebrows at him suggestively, he laughed before slipping his t-shirt back on and looking at Aaron,

"Cool, this my favrite." Aaron replied as he pointed to the one on his stomach. Brax grinned at him, "Which you favrite Charl?"

I laughed before reaching my hand out to Brax's, I held my hand out and he placed his hand in mine, "This one." I replied as I ran my index finger over the tattoo on his arm, he grinned at me before I let go of his hand and looked back down at Aaron,

"You gots any, Charl?" He asked me.

Brax laughed, I hit his arm before looking down at Aaron, "No sweetie, I don't."

"Daddy, I gets some of them when I'm older."

"You most certainly are not, mate." Brax said as he ruffled his hair, I laughed at the interaction.

_-A while later.-_

Brax and I had left Aaron's room, Heath, Casey and Ruby were entertaining him, he loved being the centre of attention.

I finished speaking to one of the paramedics, waiting for any news on Tegan, there was none, Brax was sitting outside her room on a seat, his hands in his lap, gazing up at the ceiling, I stood opposite him and leaned against the wall, studying him.

He looked up, his eyes met mine and he smiled, I returned the smile, he extended his arm towards me, I walked towards him before placing my hand in his as he pulled me down onto his lap.

He kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me further into his lap,

"Charlie, I'm really sort for snapping at you earlier."

I stared into his eyes as my hand played with the hairs on his neck,

"It's fine."

"No it's not, Charlie." He closed his eyes before re-opening then quickly, "It isn't fine at all, you were trying to be supportive, and I was such a tool."

I smiled before using my right hand to stroke his cheek, "You're forgiven." He smiled before kissing my lips gently,

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being a heroin out there, for saving my son's life maybe, I love you so, so much, y'know that?"

I smiled widely at his comment, "I've got a pretty good idea." He matched my smile before we both leaned forward and shared another kiss before we were interrupted by an officer,

"Sergeant, Tegan would like to speak to you." I glanced unsurely at Brax, he smiled before kissing my cheek and assuring me to go and see her, I took a deep breath before I stood up and walked towards her hospital room.

"Hey Charlie." Tegan said weakly as I entered.

"Hey." I said softly as I sat down beside her.

"Charlie, I'm so, so sorry." She said as she began to tear up, I took her hand in mine,

"Hey, you've nothing to be sorry for."

"I do, Charlie, I was so cruel to you, and Brax, and you didn't deserve it at all, Charlie you're a lovely person, and you deserved to be happy, you deserve Brax." She smiled at me slightly, "I still love him with all my heart, but you've got his heart now, he's yours completely, and I'm so sorry about the loss of your baby, because it's my fault, it was."

I shook my head, "Tegan it wasn't-"

"Please, just let me speak?" I nodded, "It is, and I do feel guilty, even more so because Brax loved that baby so much, he was so looking forward to being a Dad from the very start, and I stole that from him by being a heartless bitch to you, and I'm so sorry."

I bit my lip and nodded, trying to fight back my own tears, a mixture of feeling sorry for Tegan and mourning the loss of our dead baby again, "Charlie, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Look after Brax, make sure he's okay with Aaron when I'm gone, you're a great mom, and Ruby's a great kid, and please, oh god, please Charlie, look after my baby, look after Aaron, because I love him, god I love him so, so much."

"I know you do, Tegan."

She began coughing violently, "I don't have much time, left." She panted.

"I'm gonna get Brax, okay? He'll be with you soon." She nodded and smiled appreciatively, I gave her hand a quick squeeze before heading outside for Brax.

**Brax's POV:**

I stood up and walked over to Charlie who was wiping a few tears from her face,

"Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned Tegan had upset her again,

"I'm fine." She said quietly before nodding, "She's weak Brax, really weak, she needs you."

My stomach turned at the words, Tegan would pull through, she had to, I nodded to Charlie before entering her room, sitting at Tegan's bedside as soon as I did so.

"Brax." She started weakly,

"Yeah, I'm here." I said softly as I took her weak, lifeless hand in my own,

"I feel awful." She said quietly.

"You look it too." I said, trying to lighten the mood as best I could.

"I can still hit you, y'know." I laughed at her wittiness, "Brax, I'll never stop loving you, and I'm sorry about the loss of your baby, and you and Charlie make the most of it, because what you two have is something special, and that's true love if I've ever seen it, and please look after Aaron, my baby.'

I couldn't fight my own tears back any longer, I couldn't find the words to respond, all I could do was nod silently before leaning over her and planting a soft and final goodbye kiss on her forehead, before her machine flat lined. I gently placed her hand down on the bed before gently stroking her hair away from her face and leaving her in peace, heading outside into the arms of the woman, the only person who could ever comfort me at a time like this.

**Charlie's POV:**

I watched as Brax slowly exited Tegan's room, closing the door behind him,

"She's dead." He said quietly, trying to fight back more tears.

I held my hand out, waiting for him to take it, if he wanted my comfort, he'd have to be the one to make the first move.

He stepped forward hesitantly before placing his hand within mine and pulling me close, wrapping his arms around me tightly not wanting to let me go, me doing the exact same thing, trying to desperately console him.

_So sorry if there were typos but I just wanted to update as quickly as possible, hope it was alright. (:_


	37. Chapter 37

_-3 days later.-_

Nobody was coping too well with the death of Tegan, not even Charlie, and least of all Brax, and Aaron. Brax had taken full responsibility of him after Tegan had died, and it was putting strain on Charlie and Brax's relationship, him being thrown into being a full-time Dad just like that.

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed as I slipped into my black heels before running my hands down my black dress and heading outside. Everybody was dressed and ready in their funeral clothes, Sam and a few other River boys in the house too, along with Cheryl and Tegan's parent's, I smiled as I watched Ruby helping Aaron into his little jacket, the only person not ready out of this lot, was Brax, I glared at him in the kitchen, wearing just board shorts and a casual blue t-shirt,

"Charlie, you have to talk to him." Sam said as he placed a comforting hand on my arm,

"Why?" I asked.

"He's not coming."

"What?" I asked, clearly astounded.

"He said he can't do it."

I nodded before walking into the kitchen, watching as Brax made his coffee,

"It's rude to stare you know." He said, emotionlessly, his voice bearing the same monotonous tone it had for the past three days.

"Brax-"

"Listen Charlie." He interrupted, "Don't nag me okay? It's all you've done for the past three days and I'm sick of it okay? Everybody grieves in their own way, so just let me be."

"But it's not just you is it?" I began, before he cut in again,

"Oh, is this the part again where you tell me you love me and you're here for me no matter what because we're in this together?" He mocked. "Well we're not, and you shouldn't even bother coming to the funeral, she never liked you."

"Fine." I retorted, "And to answer your earlier question, no. No it's not just you." I snapped, "Because you've got a son, a three year-old son, who's just lost his mom, and his Dad needs to fix up, and start looking out for him!" I yelled the last part, causing a few people to stare.

Brax glared at me, a mixture of emotions on his face before I paced back into his bedroom and took my shoes off,

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Brax asked after following me into his bedroom,

"Getting changed." I replied shortly, although he was grieving, I couldn't bring myself to forgive him for pushing me away and having been so cruel to me over the past three days.

"You look beautiful as you are, babe."

"DON'T!" I screamed, "Don't you dare 'babe' me, after the way you've just spoken to me, and how you've treated me over the past few days, you haven't got the right." I yelled before I stood up and paced towards the bathroom down the hall, I attempted to slam the door and lock him out but he blocked it, being far too strong for me.

I swung the door open before pushing past him and going back into his room, "Charlie, what are you doing now?" Brax sighed as I began picking my clothes up off the floor before stuffing them into my suitcase, having spent the past few days here,

"I'm going home."

"Please." Brax said sadly, the first real emotion I'd seen coming from him in days, "Please don't go."

"I'm not invited, remember." I snapped, he grabbed the bag off me and threw it on the floor, angrily, before replacing where he held the bag with my hands,

"Look at me." He pleaded, I did so, regrettably, showing him my tears, "Listen Charlie, I've been inexcusably awful towards you these past few days, and you don't deserve it, because you- you're truly amazing, and I love you so much. It's just the grief, Charlie, I can't handle it, and Aaron, I can barely look after myself, let alone him too, and I can't lose you, I can't, because you're truly the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't stand the thought of not being without you."

I finally met his eyes, both of our eyes glazed over with tears, I gave his hands a gently squeeze, "You're not going to lose me, but you've gotta try and stop pushing me away, because it hurts, it does, and I can't keep fighting, I don't have the strength." I replied.

He sent me a weak smile, "I'm sorry, I really am, but you know what I'm like, I just do it, I got drunk, a lot, and treated you inexcusably, I am sorry." I smiled at him, "Please, please come to the funeral?" He pleaded with me, I nodded before he quickly pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back before pulling away and kissing his cheek, "Now hurry up and get ready, Brax."

He smiled ever so slightly, "You're nervous aren't you?" I asked, whilst squeezing his hand, he nodded, I placed my left hand on his hip, the right on his cheek, "Listen baby, you'll be amazing, it's gonna be hard standing up there in front of everyone, but you can do it, think of Aaron, think of Tegan."

"I really don't deserve you, Charlie." He spoke quietly, his gaze burning down on me, I felt my cheeks flame up and looked away, he soothed me, placing a long, soft kiss on my lips, I pulled away and pushed him towards the bathroom,

"Now get ready, and quickly."

_-Later on-_

Brax's grip on my hand tightened outside the Church, I felt the palm of his hand begin to get sweaty,

"Charlie, I, I-" He began breathing heavily,

"Brax?" I asked as I looked up at him, "Look at me, look at me." I repeated, he looked like he was going to faint, "Come over here."

I informed Casey where we were going before I took Brax over to the bench nearby, away from everyone else and sat him down,

"Brax, babe, just breathe, come on." I gently stroked his face, "Look at me, Brax." He glanced at me before looking down at my hand on his leg,

"Charlie I can't do this, I can't be here, let alone speak, I can't I gotta go." He jumped off and headed towards his car, be following close behind,

"You're letting her down!" I yelled, he stopped and turned around, he shook his head,

"Please, don't make me feel guilty, babe, I _hate _myself already, I don't need you to blame me."

I took his hand, "Listen, I'm not blaming you, Brax. Please, at least stay for the funeral, and if you don't want to speak, you don't have to, alright?"

He nodded before he stepped forward and hesitantly leaned forward, I smiled slightly before leaning the rest of the way and planting a kiss on his lips. I pulled away and gently tugged on his hand,

"You ready?" I asked, he nodded slightly before squeezing my hand as we followed the others into the church.

Myself, Bianca, Ruby, Casey, Cheryl were sitting a row behind Brax, Heath, Aaron, Tegan's mom and Tegan's sister.

The service was beautiful so far, soon approaching Brax's eulogy. I noticed him playing with his hands, I leaned forward and rubbed his back,

"You can do this baby." I whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. He nodded slightly, "If you're struggling, you just look at me, alright?"

"And now we'd like to invite up Darryl Braxton to say a few words."

I moved back into my seat as Brax pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and approached the alter.

"I promise I'll make this short and sweet, Tegan and I have known each other all our lives, so you'd be here for years if you wanted me to give you all those details of our lives together. We, eh, we-"

I glared at him as he hesitated, trying to choke his tears back, he looked up at me, I smiled and nodded, he glanced around at the crowd,

"We've been good friends always, not so good at being more than friends, and yeah, Tegan rocked up in the Bay a while ago, and yeah, to cause trouble, 'cause that's what she was like, but she also brought my beautiful son into my life, Aaron." He smiled over at Aaron, "I know I've missed out on three years of his life, but I've got a liftetime to make it up to him and eh- I eh, I've got Tegan to thank for that."

He tried to evade the tears but he simply couldn't, "Tegan we've spent so much of our lives together, we grew up together, and I'm never, ever going to forget you, I love you, rest in peace."

I watched as he silently came back to his seat and sat back down, pulling a very upset Aaron onto his lap in the process.

Outside the church, Ruby was hugging Casey, Bianca and I waiting for our boys to come out, Tegan's mom came out, carrying Aaron, shortly followed by Heath, then Brax. Heath walked straight over to Bianca and allowed himself to collapse in his arms, Brax got stopped by a few people, congratulating him on his beautiful eulogy no doubt.

I laughed slightly as he rushed along with saying his goodbyes to people before he paced towards me and we instantly found our way into an embrace,

"I'm so proud of you." I mumbled into him.

"Thanks baby." I smiled as we parted, only to be joined by a kiss this time, we pulled away shortly after and entwined our hands as we headed back to the car and to the cemetery for the burial.

We arrived back at the Braxton house after the wake at Tegan's mom's house. Brax had brought Aaron into Heath's room after he fell asleep on the journey back, Heath was staying at Bianca's place tonight.

"Mom, we're gonna get some sleep." Ruby said.

"Night sweetie." I gave her a quick kiss and hug,

"Night Charlie." Casey said.

"Night Case."

Brax soon enough came back out, he smiled at me silently, both of us standing there in an awkward silence which quickly grew very uncomfortable,

"Brax, I'm gonna head home now." I spoke up.

"Wait, Charlie, could you stay with me tonight?" I watched as he glared at me with sad eyes, I smiled softly and nodded before placing my hand in his as we shared a soft kiss before he led me towards his bedroom.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, freezing cold as I was simply in my underwear with no Brax to keep me warm, I ran my hand over where he should be, his side of the bed still warm,

"Morning." He said groggily as he re-entered the room,

"Hey, what you doing up?"

"Aaron woke up." He said tiredly.

I held my hand out to him and lifted the duvet up, he smiled lightly before taking it and rejoining me in bed,

"Babe, you're freezing." He said as he placed his arm around my waist.

Instead of replying I just snuggled deeply into him as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, my index finger gently drawing circles on his back, and eventually he fell asleep.

I smiled to myself before crawling out of the bed, putting on the smallest pair of tracksuit bottoms Brax owned and slipping on one of his t-shirts before heading outside to Aaron,

"Where Daddy?" Aaron asked as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"He was tired, he's gone back to bed baby, is it alright if I keep you company?" He grinned before nodding, I smiled at how alike to Brax he was.

He moved across the couch and crawled into my lap, "I miss mommy." He said cutely, my heart melted.

I sighed before stroking his face lightly as I placed my arm around him, "I know you do sweetheart, I know you do."

He looked up at me before speaking, "I loves you Charlie."

I smiled excitedly, "I love you too." I replied quietly as he snuggled into me, "Now, how about we make Daddy and the others some breakfast?"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah." He said before clapping his hands together, I smiled before I picked him up and walked towards the kitchen.

**Brax's POV:**

I walked into the kitchen to see Aaron helping Charlie lay some cutlery out on the table alongside all the yummy food,

"What's going on in here?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Charlie's waist from behind and rested my head on her shoulder,

"Bweakfast, it bacon, sausage, eggs, tomatoes, and toasts." Aaron replied whilst grinning up at me, I laughed at him,

"Yeah mate, I can see that."

His grin widened, causing my smile to spread, "Me and Charl yeah, we makes it for you, and Casey and Ruuby and Bianca and Heath."

"Bianca and Heath coming over for breakfast?" I asked Charlie, before she had a chance to reply, Aaron cut in,

"Yeah, Uncle Heath and Bianca."

Charlie laughed, I placed a kiss on her cheek before she moved away from me and finished laying the cutlery out,

"Why don't you go and wake Ruby and Casey up, Aaron?" Charlie asked.

Aaron nodded before he excitedly ran off, leaving the two of us alone.

I followed Charlie into the kitchen, she smiled at me briefly before closing her eyes tiredly and leaning back against the counter, I placed my hands either side of her, leaning closer,

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I asked, she opened her eyes and smiled up at me,

"No, I'm fine." She replied before kissing my cheek,

"I love you." I said. She grinned up at me, "What's this?" I asked as I pointed to her grin.

She smile shyly, "Aaron told me he loved me." I smiled at her before kissing her forehead,

"Well, he better not get too attached, because, you're my girl, and my girl only." I said before moving my hands onto her waist and pulling her closer,

"Is that right?" She asked seductively before kissing my lips softly and pulling away with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I'm sure you can share." She added.

I grinned slightly, "Only occasionally." I replied slowly before our lips soon joined, our tongues instantly meeting.

"Oh guys, cut it out!" Casey yelled, I laughed before breaking apart and turned to see Ruby with her hand over Aaron's eyes, causing me and Charlie to laugh more, her leaning her head on my arm,

"Knock knoock!" Heath and Bianca yelled before they entered, I turned back to Charlie before I pecked her lips again and took her hand, leading her over to the table.

**Charlie's POV:**

I placed the remainder of the empty plates in the kitchen, everyone else had gone out, leaving Brax and I alone,

"You've been amazing these past few days, so thank you." Brax said as he wound his arms around my waist, "And I know just how to show my appreciation." He added before swiftly lifting me onto the kitchen counter and began to kiss my neck, regrettably I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away,

"Brax, no." I said sternly, his grin faded, replaced by a look of confusion,

"What? Why?" He asked,

I bit my lip slightly before replying, "Because you don't want this, you're still grieving."

I diverted my eyes from his, "Charlie, look at me."

I eventually did so, just as he intertwined our hands, "Look, I love you, that's all there is to it, and yeah I might still be grieving, but you've helped me through it, and I need you."

I smiled lightly before gently kissing his lips, "I want to be with you, babe." He added, before kissing my lips,

"Are you sure?" I asked before I pulled my hands out of his and placed them on his shoulders, he nodded quickly,

"Absolutely, now let me take you to bed." I grinned before kissing his lips heavily as he lifted me off the counter and carried me into his bedroom.

_Hey guys, sorry for the little delay, this chapter was harder to write, hope it was okay, and sorry if there were mistakes! _


	38. Chapter 38

**Brax's POV:**

I lay in bed with Charlie, one arm resting behind my head, the other around Charlie with her nestled into my chest.

"You're amazing." I told Charlie as I planted a soft and lingering kiss on her forehead, she moved her head so her chin was resting on my chest as she looked up at me, "And kind, and caring." I added as I kissed her lips, "And beautiful." I finished, I glared down at her to see her blushing, "Aw, look at you blushing." I teased her, causing her to slap my side,

"Shut up."

"Aw, you're so cute." I said as I stroked her cheek, she grinned before pushing my hand away and playing with my fingers,

"So are you." She added, causing the smile to drop off my face,

"Never, ever call a guy 'cute', do you know how demoralising it is? How it makes a guy feel less and less like a guy as possible?"

She laughed at me before crawling on top of me, knowing exactly what effect she had on me, causing me to groan slightly before I shifted underneath her,

"Don't worry, what you do to me should make you feel more like a guy." She whispered seductively in my ear, causing me to laugh.

She had a huge grin on her face before she kissed up my chest until she met my lips, the kiss growing more passionate by the nanosecond until she quickly rolled off me and began to get dressed,

"No, nono!" I began, "What are you doing?" I asked, as I sat up in the bed,

"The others will be back soon and I don't exactly fancy another run-in like the last with Aaron and Heath."

I laughed before crawling out of the bed and slipping on my boxers and board shorts before rummaging in my wardrobe to find a t-shirt.

"Good boy." Charlie teased as she gently slapped my cheek and took my hand, leading me outside.

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I headed into the kitchen, I began making us both coffees.

Aaron in the others came in soon after, he ran up to me with a brown paper bag,

"I gots you this, Charl." He said cutely.

I smiled before taking the bag from his outstretched hand, "It's blueberry, your favrite." He added, I grinned before kissing his cheek,

"Thank you baby." I replied before standing up,

"Where's mine?" Brax asked as he came up behind me, resting his hands on my hips from behind as he placed his chin on my shoulder, both of us looking down at Aaron.

"In the shop." Aaron replied cheekily before looking up at Brax with a mischievous grin on his face, causing me to laugh at him, before turning to face Brax,

"You just got told, by a three year-old."

"Oh is that so?" He replied before he moved me out of the way and bent down to Aaron before picking him up and throwing him on the couch as he tickled him like mad, Aaron screaming with laughter, kicking and begging Brax to stop,

"Please- Da-Daddy, pl-pleaseee." He moaned through his fits of laughter, I laughed before sitting down at the dining table.

Suddenly someone grabbed the muffin from my hand, I turned to see Brax grinning, I got up and faced him,

"You give that back, Braxton." His grin widened as I stepped towards him, "I mean it."

"Come and get it, Buckton." I smiled seductively before placing my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss, knowing full-well what I was doing, I smiled against his lips before grabbing the muffin back, pulling away from Brax and briskly walking away,

"Oh that was devious." He said as I turned back to him.

"What can I say? It doesn't take much to deceive you." I said playfully as he moved towards me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Definitely not where you're concerned." He said cheekily before leaning forward and placing a passionate kiss on my lips, whilst moving one hand from my waist, and trying to take the muffing, but failing.

I pulled away from the kiss and shook my head, "Nu-uh, that's my trick." I said cheekily before kissing his jaw-line,

"Can I have some?" He asked childishly, I grinned before pulling off a tiny bit of my muffin and shoving it in his mouth, "And that's all your getting." I said before quickly going into his bedroom and picking up my bag,

"Where are you going?" He asked as I came back into the lounge,

"I'm going to meet Leah for a catch-up, try not to miss me too much." I said cheekily, he grinned,

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine!" I laughed before gently kissing his lips before slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking over to the couch,

"Bye buddy." I said to Aaron before ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead,

"WAIT!" He yelled, I stopped and turned around, quickly glancing at Brax who was laughing before looking at Aaron who was standing on the couch, glaring at me, "Where you go?" He asked.

"To see Leah." I replied.

"You come back later?" He asked, I laughed and nodded, "We go beach later?"

Brax stepped in, "Eh, nah mate, Charlie might be tired after going out with Leah." I smiled at him, knowing he was just trying to be thoughtful with me having done so much for them over the past week or so.

"Yeah, we'll go to the beach later." I said, he grinned before looking at Brax,

"Can we, Daddy?" He asked Brax,

"If Charlie says it's fine then yup, we'll go."

I looked between Brax and Aaron, "Definitely." I said before laughing at both of them grinning at me, "I've really gotta go, or I'll be late." I exclaimed before opening the front door, I turned back to Brax and took a bite of my muffin before winking at him, causing him to laugh,

"What's you laughing at Daddy?" I heard Aaron's voice, I laughed before shutting the door behind me and headed off to meet Leah.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as I read the message I received from Charlie,

'_Missing you already, meet you guys on the beach at 2?'_

'_Sounds good, hm, not missing you just yet ;)'_

'_OI, fine, maybe I won't meet you guys then.'_

I laughed before quickly replying, _'You can't resist me, how come your texting me? Thought you were lunching with Leah'_

'_You wanna bet on that one? And she's gone to get more drinks.'_

'_Might just take you up on that bet.'_

I didn't get a reply and assumed Leah had come back, "Aaron mate, we're meeting Charlie at the beach in an hour."

"Kay." He replied shortly, his eyes remaining glued to the TV, causing me to laugh.

Come 2:15pm, Charlie still wasn't here, "Where is sheee?" Aaron moaned,

"I dunno, mate." I sighed, she was only at the diner, it was less than a 5 minute walk to get here,

"Hey guys." I looked up to see Ruby and Casey sit down in front of us,

"Hey you two." I replied, "You haven't seen Charlie on your travels have you?" I asked.

"Nah." Ruby replied, "But if you wanna get her, we'll look after Aaron."

"You sure?" I asked,

"Positive."

"Thanks guys." I replied before I jumped up and headed towards the diner.

I entered and it was pretty empty, there was one couple sitting on a centre table, then Charlie, in the corner table, playing with her phone, alone, I laughed before going over to the table and sitting in front of her, she looked up at me and tried to hide her smile,

"What the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing." She replied before she placed her right hand over mine on the table, I laughed,

"Oh really? You were supposed to meet me and Aaron at the beach over 20 minutes ago."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Liar, you were proving your point." I replied, causing her to laugh, I grabbed her hand and tugged on it, she stood up and walked over to my side as I pulled her down onto my lap, "You know I missed you." I said as I kissed her neck,

"Public place, you can't be doing that." She said cheekily as she pulled away,

"Fine, I'll do it to you later instead."

She grinned before leaning forward and kissing my lips. She got off my lap, picked up her bag and grabbed my hand, leading us down towards the beach.

**Charlie's POV:**

"Charlieeeee." Aaron yelled as Brax and I walked towards them, I grinned before dropping Brax's hand and sitting down beside Aaron,

"Hey bud." I replied before ruffling his hair.

"So where were you?" Ruby asked, Brax sat beside me and placed his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, I grinned before leaning my head against his shoulder and placing my hand on his knee,

"She got lost." Brax answered for me, I laughed at him before looking down at Aaron,

"You gots lost?" He asked, I laughed before nodding, "Silly Charl." He added.

Brax started laughing, I looked up at him before shaking my head. "Wanna go for a swim?" I whispered to him, he grinned before nodding like a small child.

I stood up, "Where you going now?" Ruby asked,

"We're just going for a swim, will ya watch Aaron?" She nodded,

"Sandcastle, sandcastle!" Aaron yelled, I laughed before removing my shorts and top, waiting for Brax as he stood up and took his t-shirt off.

I noticed him glaring at me, I laughed before grabbing his hand as we walked down to the water, we walked in till the water was just under my chest,

"You're looking mighty fine in that blue bikini." Brax said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is that so?" I replied, Brax nodded rapidly, causing me to laugh, and soon enough his lips found his way on mine, his tongue invading my mouth.

I slipped my hand out from around his neck and moved it into his board shorts, Brax not breaking the kiss as she grabbed my hand and moved it away, I laughed before parting from him,

"Missy, this is a public place, none of that." I laughed before I kissed his lips quickly as we continued to mess around in the water.

_-4pm, beach.-_

"Mate, we're gonna get going soon." Brax told Aaron.

"Ahh." He moaned, "Little longer Daddy." He informed Brax, I laughed.

"I got these for you two." I said as I pulled two cinema tickets out of my bag and handed them over to Brax,

"Alvin and the chipmunks?" Brax asked before laughing, I nodded.

"Yeah, you know how much he's been going on about wanting to go."

Brax looked up at me, his eyes were glistening, I smiled at how happy he looked, "You're so amazing." He said before placing a kiss on my lips,

"Aaron mate, look what Charlie got ya." He grinned as he ran from his sandcastles over to us,

"What's it?" He asked.

"We're going to see Alvin and the chipmunks in cinema." Aaron turned from Brax to me and grinned,

"Yay Charl." He yelled as he jumped on me and hugged me, I laughed and hugged him back,

"Why don't you go and play? Only a few minutes left." I said, causing him to jump up and run over to his sandcastles again,

"Two tickets, you not coming?" Brax asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, recon it should be some father/son time."

"Well, thanks." He said again before kissing me, "Right Aaron, let's get going."

_-Next day, 5pm-_

Tegan's mom, Sharon called yesterday, wanting to see her Grandson, Brax had no objections at all and immediately complied to letting her see him.

"Bye Charl." Aaron said as he held his arms out to me, I picked him up and gave him a kiss and hug,

"Have a good time at your Nan's."

"I will." He replied as I put him back on the ground before turning to face Brax,

"Drive safe."

"Always do." He said before smiling,

"You sure you don't want me to come with you, keep you company on the way back? After all, it's nearly a 2 hour drive."

He shook his head, "Nah, you relax." I smiled before we shared a kiss,

"Right, let's go." Brax said as he took Aaron's hand and led him out to the car.

I smiled as I lay down on the couch watching a movie, peace at last, but missing Brax already and wishing he'd be home soon.

I warily opened my eyes as I felt a presence standing beside me, I looked up just as Brax crouched down beside me,

"Hey you, looks like someone was tired." He said, I smiled slightly,

"Aaron get off alright?"

"Yeah, he was delighted to see his Nan."

"That's good." I smiled before I leaned forward and kissed Brax, passion quickly taking over as I grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him on top of me on the couch, we only broke the kiss so I could lift Brax's top over his head.

He soon moved his lips to my neck, "Where' Heath?" I moaned into him,

"Out."

"Casey?"

"Out."

He moved his head backed and looked me in the eye, "Bedroom?" He asked,

"Yes." I replied quickly as he claimed my lips again before carrying me into his bedroom.


	39. Chapter 39

_Hey guys, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and support, it means heaps. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, Sam. (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax had given me a key to his place, he wanted me to let myself in and be there before him and Aaron got back from the cinema. Aaron was overly excited to see the movie, Brax was unsure about bringing sweets for him too for fear he'd have a heart attack, but he did nonetheless. It was 8pm, and I was very bored.

"CHAAARLIE!" I heard Aaron's voice call, "CHARL!" He yelled again, I laughed before leaving my magazine on Brax's bed and heading outside.

Both of them grinned when they saw me, "Charlie, Charl, theys were chipwrecked." Aaron started, referring to the movie.

Brax and I both laughed, "The movie was weally, weally awesome Charl, thanks." He said as he hugged my leg,

"That's alright." I said as I ruffled his hair.

He moved away from my leg before he started singing, "I whips my tail back and forth, I whips my tail back and forth." He repeated as he ran off into Brax's bedroom, still singing.

"You see what you've started." Brax said as he looked over at me, I laughed before looking down at Aaron who'd re-entered the room.

He ran over to Brax and stuck his head in the bag Brax had before he pulled out a share bag of Haribo tangfastics and holding them out to me with a huge grin on his little face,

"For you." He said as he pushed them closer to me, I grinned before I took them off him,

"Thanks sweetie." He grinned before running off again, to play with his toys no doubt.

I flopped down on the couch, Brax joining me soon after,

"He wouldn't leave until we found those for you." Brax said, nodding to the tangfastics.

I laughed, "What can I say? I feel so loved."

He laughed at my comment before speaking, "And so you should." He spoke quietly before leaning closer and planting a slow, passionate kiss on my lips,

"Mhm." I mumbled after he pulled away, causing him to grin just as Aaron ran into the room again, leaning over the arm of the couch closest to me and looking and Brax curiously,

"Daddy?" He began.

Brax looked back at him just as curiously, wondering what his son wanted, "Yes?" He asked.

"What that woman give you?" He asked, I turned to Brax, my eyebrows raised,

"Oh yeah, what woman's this?" I asked, just as Brax began digging into his jeans pocket,

"This, mate?" He asked Aaron as he held up a piece of paper,

"Yeah, thats." Aaron nodded briskly,

"It's a voucher, for money off next time we go to the cinema."

I turned my attention from Brax to Aaron who had a wide smile on his face, "Cools, we go see it again tomorrow." He said, causing me to laugh,

"Naah, I think I should take Charlie instead?" Brax asked, Aaron simply nodded before running off for the third time that afternoon.

I popped another Haribo in my mouth before I leaned forward and took the piece of paper out of Brax's hand, squinting at the name and number on the back,

"Well, Holly wants you to call her." I said as I looked suspiciously at Brax.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that, I can't help it if I'm so damn attractive."

I shook my head at him, "Did she leave a number?" Brax asked, I nodded, "Are you jealous?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Course not." I replied, he grinned at me, knowing I was lying,

He bore a teasing look on his face before taking the voucher off me, "You won't mind if I call her then will you?" He asked as he got off the couch.

"Of course not." I replied, shoving two Haribos in my mouth this time.

I heard him laugh behind me before he kissed the top of my head and stood in front of me, having placed the phone and voucher on the table, he placed his left hand on my left thigh and his right on my right thigh,

"Thought you were calling 'Holly'?" I mocked.

He laughed, "You are so jealous."

"I am not." I replied before looking away from him. He laughed again before I felt him kiss my nose before he sat back down beside me on the couch, closer this time, so his leg was pressed up against mine.

I put another Haribo in my mouth, Brax cheekily leaned across me and bit the other end before pulling it into his mouth, he kissed my lips before leaning back against the couch, grinning at me cheekily.

I glared across at him, "That was mine!" I yelled as I slapped his chest.

"Tough." He replied before picking up the Haribo packet and putting it on the coffee table before moving closer, his nose brushing against mine.

He waited for me to make the first move, which I didn't,

"We could be here forever, I'm not giving in." I whispered.

"Stuff it." He replied before he firmly pressed his lips on mine, his hands finding their way to my waist as he pulled me onto his lap, giving him more control of the kiss as his tongue explored my mouth,

"Oh do you two ever stop?" Heath commented as he slammed the front door shut behind him.

Brax and I laughed as I pulled away and got off his lap.

"Why is the little guy singing?" Heath asked as he sat in the arm chair.

Just then, I heard Aaron's singing, "Ar-har-ararar, bad womaance."

I burst out laughing, Brax managed to stop laughing and answer Heath, "Blame this one." He said as he poked me, "She bought us tickets for Alvin and the chipmunks."

Heath nodded, "Explains a lot." He laughed before getting up and heading over to the fridge, for a beer no doubt,

"So, you and I are going on a date tomorrow." Brax said as he placed his arm around me and pulled me closer, I looked up at him,

"What?"

"Yeah, just me and you, dinner tomorrow night, then cinema, good ole' traditional date."

I smiled up at him, "So, you gonna join me or what?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, of course I am." I replied before I pushed myself further into him and kissed his lips, pulling away just as Heath sat back down.

"Heath, you doing anything tomorrow night?" Brax asked.

"Not sure, might go to Bianca's, why?"

"Mind looking after Aaron?"

"Nah, I'm sure Bianca would be happy to see the little guy."

"Thanks mate." Brax looked back down to me, I grinned up at him, "Right, that's sorted, now you need to decide what movie you wanna see."

"Sherlock Holmes." I said instantly.

"And why's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Jude Law, enough said!"

Brax laughed lightly before raising his eyebrows at me, looking unimpressed,

"Well just remember, your boyfriend's gonna be with you." He said in an informative manner.

"I know." I replied before leaning closer, "Like that's gonna stop me." I whispered before kissing his lips softly.

"Right, I'm gonna go bed, night." I said.

"Night Buckton." Heath replied, I smiled before I kissed Brax's cheek and stood up,

"Hang on, I'm coming too." Brax replied.

I laughed at the expression on Heath's face, "You two are like animals." He groaned.

"You're one to talk." I replied before I walked past Casey's room, laughing at the sight I saw, Aaron fast asleep on the bed, cuddling his Alvin soft toy, I laughed before walking into the room and tucking him under the covers before closing the door and facing Brax,

"Where were we?" He asked as he brought his lips to mine before taking me to bed.

_-Next Day, 7pm.-_

Brax and I walked hand-in-hand from the car through the City,

"Brax, where the hell is this place?" I asked as we continued to walk through the bustling atmosphere on a Friday night.

I was wearing my high black wedges, dark tights, teamed with a dark green flowy dress, which was pretty casual, not wanting to look over-dressed for the cinema, or under-dressed for the restaurant.

I quickly glanced at the rowdy gang of men, around Brax's age, glaring at me, I looked away anxiously, tightening my grip on Brax's hand.

As we walked past, a few whistle and jeered, I heard one say,

"I wouldn't mind some of that."

Before I knew it, Brax had dropped my hand, and had the guy slammed up against the wall, grabbing his shirt collar,

"You wanna say that again?" He fumed at the man, the rest of the gang had cleared off back into the bar.

"Brax." I said softly, gently tugging on the back of his shirt, he still didn't let go.

"Apologise to her now." He spat, the man swallowed nervously before nodding,

"I'm sorry." He said, looking me square in the eye, I nodded and smiled weakly,

"Brax." I pleaded with him again.

He finally relinquished the grasp he had on the guy, giving him one final disgusted look before taking my hand as we continued to walk.

Our walking had slowed significantly, and mainly consisted of me glaring at Brax, him still fuming from the recent encounter, I looked to our right and saw a dimly lit lane, I gently tugged on his hand and pulled him into the lane, both of us alone, he stared at me,

"What?" He asked shortly.

"You lost your cool back there, babe."

"Trust me, that wasn't losing my cool, I could've done a hell of a lot more to him." Brax said.

"I know." I replied "But I'm glad you didn't."

He nodded slightly before looking away, I could tell he was still angry, I squeezed his hand,

"C'mon baby, don't let this ruin our night." I spoke softly, he smiled lightly and nodded,

"I'm sorry Charlie, it's just- I'm not gonna let some low-life talk about you like that and get away with it."

I smiled and nodded, "Good." He smiled at me, warmly this time before I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, momentarily burying my head in his chest, he wrapped his arms around me tightly before kissing the top of my head,

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too." He replied, just as I pulled away from him,

"Tell me this restaurant's close because I'm starving."

He laughed, "Don't worry, it's right over there." He said as he turned my head so I was facing a beautiful and extremely fancy restaurant right across the road, my mouth dropped open,

"Oh c'mon, you're not serious are you?" I asked in disbelief.

He laughed, "Perfectly serious."

"Brax! I'm so under-dressed!" I yelled.

"No you're not, you look absolutely beautiful." He replied before gently kissing my lips,

"No wonder you're wearing a shirt, I should've known." I replied sulkily, before folding my arms,

"Aw, babe, you're not going all sulky on me are you?" He asked cheekily before pecking my lips twice, causing me to grin,

"Nah, I can't, too hungry." I replied, before he grabbed my hand and led me over to the restaurant.

_-Cinema-_

"Right missy, try not to drool over Jude Law _too _much." Brax said as we entered the cinema, causing me to laugh,

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He said as he stopped walking and looked down at me.

"What?" I asked, oblivious to the situation.

"That's the girl from yesterday at the till." Brax said.

"Holly?" I asked, before looking over at the till, she had short brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes from what I could see, she was rather attractive.

"Yes." He replied, "Kiss me."

"What?" Before I had a chance to argue, Brax's lips were on mine, a quick passionate kiss before he pulled away and put his arm around me as we walked towards the till,

"Who's next please?" Holly asked, who had yet to acknowledge Brax and I. "Oh, hey." She smiled warmly at Brax as she recognised him,

"Hi." Brax replied, smiling warmly, I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Twice in two days?" She asked, Brax nodded before holding the voucher up,

"Thought I'd make the most of it." He replied before tightening his grip around me and pulling me closer,

"Oh, you've got a girlfriend?" She asked, disappointedly, Brax nodded.

Her cheeks flushed red, I nudged Brax, my secret way of telling him to pay for the tickets in the most painless way possible, after we did so we walked down the hallway to our cinema screen,

"Well, Holly's a pretty lady." I said, Brax turned to me and laughed as we stopped walking,

"Yeah, not as pretty as you." He said, causing me to blush.

"Always the charmer." I replied before rolling my eyes.

He laughed and kissed my lips quickly before tugging on my hand and leading me into our cinema screen.

"Oh gosh, he's too hot." I said to Brax, a little flustered as we walked out of the cinema screen,

"OI!" He yelled, I laughed at him.

"Don't worry, you can be pretty hot too." I replied.

I winked before kissing him and wrapping my arm around his waist as he placed his over my shoulders as we walked back to his car.

_-Braxton household.-_

"Thank you for a lovely night ." I replied as I snaked my arms around Brax's neck,

"That's alright." He replied whilst grinning.

"The restaurant was beautiful." I replied before gently kissing his cheek.

"Glad you liked it." He replied before kissing my cheek, causing me to smile widely.

I raised my eyebrows suggestively, causing Brax to raise his eyebrows questioningly, "So, we've got the house to ourselves." I pointed out.

He grinned seductively, "I like your thinking."

Both of us grinned as we entered into a passionate kiss, I hooked my index finger in the top of his shirt before pulling him into his bedroom as we began to tear at each other's clothing.


	40. Chapter 40

_Thank you all for continuing to read this and review it, it means a lot. This next chapter's going to be longer than usual, anyway, hope you enjoy! (:_

_-1 month later.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I groaned as another knock came from the door,

"Go away!" I moaned as I hugged my pillow.

"I'm coming in!" Came Ruby's chirpy voice before she burst into my room and leapt onto my bed before hugging me,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled.

"Mhm, thanks." I groaned.

"Why are you tired, mom? It's 11am."

"I don't know, I just am." I replied before laughing.

"Anywhere, here, it's not the best present but hey."

"Thanks sweetheart."

I smiled before opening the card, inside a $50 voucher for a shopping centre in the City,

"Ruby! That's way too much!"

"No, no it's not!" She replied.

"Knock, knock!" I grinned when I saw Brax,

"Well, thanks sweetie." I replied before kissing her forehead and giving her a hug,

"Happy birthday Charlie!" Casey yelled from behind Brax,

"Thaanks." I yelled back, just as Ruby jumped up and ran out to him,

"I brought someone to see ya." Brax said just as Aaron came running into the room, he'd been staying at his Nan's for the past 3 days.

"Happy birthdaaaaaaay Charl!" He yelled before crawling onto the bed beside me and giving me a hug,

"Aw, thanks baby." I replied before kissing his head.

Brax soon followed suit and sat right beside me on the bed, "Happy birthday, beautiful." He said before kissing my lips quickly,

"That wasn't a proper birthday kiss." I whispered as he went to pull away.

"Yeah, and you'll get a proper one later when there's no three year-old around." He replied cheekily, causing me to laugh.

I smiled up at Brax, who had now placed his arm around my waist, I leaned into him slightly, he looked down at me, matching my smile, I think it's safe to say, both of us were absolutely smitten.

I glanced down at Aaron who was pushing a small gift-wrapped box towards me, grinning up at me.

"It's present, for you." I smiled, the smile soon turning into a laugh when I read the little label attached to the present, Aaron's attempt at writing:

'_Charl, Happy Birthday. Love Aaron '_

Except the hand writing was all scrawled and cute, just how a three year-olds hand writing should be.

I began to open the wrapping paper until I was faced with the bare box, I opened it to reveal a gorgeous silver necklace with a small key on the end,

"Aaron, it's stunning." I said.

He grinned up at me, "It's a key."

I laughed, "I know that, buddy."

"'Cause you has the key to Daddy's heart."

"Thanks baby." I told him before kissing his forehead, "Help me put it on?" I asked him, he shook his head,

"I can'ts do that, Daddy helps you though." He replied cutely, I laughed before facing Brax who simply laughed too before nodding and putting the necklace around my neck.

I gently touched the necklace before pulling Aaron onto my lap and giving him a tight hug, planting several kisses all over his face, causing him to giggle insanely.

I laughed before letting him go, "Where's mine?" Brax asked.

I grinned before leaning closer and planting a soft kiss on the lips, both of us momentarily forgetting the company we had as the kiss grew more passionate until we heard,

"Eww, stop!" Aaron yelled, just as several pillows hit us, causing us to part with huge grins on our faces.

"Group hug!" I yelled before pulling Aaron further into my lap and placing one arm around him, the other around Brax, I smiled as I leant my head against Brax's chest,

"I love you." He said, causing my smile to widen.

I looked up into his glistening green eyes, "I love you too." I replied, "And I love you." I told Aaron who was grinning up at me, I grinned back down at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, then Brax, "Where's mine?" I asked. In return, Brax gave me a lingering kiss on my cheek, shortly followed by Aaron,

"Oi, hands off mate, she's mine." Brax informed Aaron before he began to tickle him.

"Charl, Daddy was silly." Aaron said as he pulled away from me,

"Is that so?" I asked before quickly glancing at Brax, then back to Aaron, both of us interested for what he had to say,

"Yeah." He replied.

"What'd he do?"

"He leave your present at home."

I laughed before turning to Brax, "Oh really?" I asked cheekily with my eyebrows raised, he grinned before mouthing _'Sorry',_ I smiled at shook my head, dismissing his apology.

"Yeah mate, Daddy was silly, but he'll give it to Charlie later." Brax said before tapping Aaron's little nose, causing him to grin.

I smiled before leaning closer to Aaron and whispering, "What's my present?"

He started laughing before yelling, "I not telling you!"

"Pleaseeeeee."

He shook his head, "No, you waits till Daddy gives you it later."

"Hey Brax, we're gonna go to the beach, want us to take Aaron?" Casey asked as he and Ruby stood in the doorway.

"You wanna go to the beach with Case and Rubes?" Brax asked Aaron, who simply nodded with a huge, excited grin on his face,

"Yeah, go, we go." He said, Ruby laughed before Aaron jumped off the bed and ran out to them,

"Hey up, Ruby!" Brax yelled after her, she walked back and raised her eyebrows at him, "Shut the door, will ya?" Brax asked before winking at her, gaining a disgusted expression from Ruby,

"Oh that's gross." She said before quickly shutting the door and hurrying out of the house.

I grinned as Brax stood up, pulling back the duvet cover before kicking off his shoes and crawling into the bed beside me,

"Now I can give you that proper kiss, plus interest of course." He said seductively.

"Well it better be double interest, seeing as you forgot my present too."

He grinned, "Oh don't worry, it'll be worth your while."

I smiled back at him seductively before placing my hands at the bottom of his t-shirt and lifting it over his head, throwing it aside before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

**Brax's POV:**

I was in the kitchen making coffees for me and Charlie when a message from Ruby came through:

'_Brax, it's settled, Angelo's at 7, make sure she's not late.'_

'_On it.'_

I smiled before placing my phone back down on the unit, just as I felt someone's arms wind around me from behind, I turned around to face Charlie, wearing her purple short dressing gown which she looked so sexy in,

"What are you grinning about?" She asked as her fingers drummed on my hips,

"Nothing." I replied nonchalantly before kissing her nose,

"Mhm, you coming back to bed?" She asked seductively,

"No." I replied, causing her to look at me questioning, "And neither are you, babe, it's nearly 2pm, we've got stuff to do."

"It's my birthday, I've got nothing to do."

"Okay, well I've got stuff to do." I said as I placed my arms around her waist,

"Like what?" She asked.

"Gosh someone's full of questions today." I retorted before rolling my eyes, "Like pick up your present for one."

She grinned, "Okay, well I suppose I could let you off for that."

"You're getting soft in your old age." I said cheekily, causing her to laugh before hitting me,

"If you call me old one more time, you'll get worse than that." She told me coldly, I laughed before kissing her cheek and heading off to get ready.

_-Beach, 3:30pm.-_

I grinned as I saw Charlie walking towards me, I had arranged to quickly meet her on the beach and give her the present before heading off to make sure Angelo's was ready for tonight.

"Hey." She said as she approached, I grinned before giving her a quick kiss before handing over her present, a small box with a ring inside.

"Aw, thanks." She replied.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it, y'know, only picked it up today."

She laughed slightly, "It's fine."

I smiled at the expression on her face as she looked at the red velvet box before she opened it, it looked like she loved it, which was good. I bought her a white gold ½ eternity ring, yeah it cost a lot, but oh boy she was worth it.

"Brax!" She yelled, tearing her eyes away from the ring and looking up at me, "You shouldn't have, and it looks expensive."

"I should have, and never you mind about how much it costs."

She sent me her famous unimpressed look, evidently at my smug comment, I laughed before I took the box away from her, removing the ring and placing it on the second last finger on her right hand,

"I love you." She said before flinging her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately,

"Mhm, babe, stop." I said, gently pushing her away, knowing I had far too much to check up on, and definitely not enough time to do what she wanted me to do.

"I need to thank you though." She moaned, "You got me this." She pointed to the ring, "And Aaron's present too."

I smiled at her, "Well you can thank me later." She grinned, "Now go do whatever you like, but remember, I'm picking you up at 6:30pm, our dinner reservations at 7pm, alright?"

"Alright." She replied cheekily, I laughed before placing the ring box in her hand. I grinned before turning away, only turning back to give her the card,

"Sorry, here's your card."

I grinned as she read over the message over the inside, I hate writing in cards, I think it's a cheesy load of nonsense, but hey, I kept it short and sweet and I recon I managed alright:

'_Charlie,_

_Happy birthday babe, hope you have a lovely day, it's gonna be pretty damn awesome seeing as you'll be seeing me on it. This is the first of your birthdays we've spent as a couple, together, and I'm hoping there'll be many more to come. _

_I love you so, so much, Brax. x'_

"Brax, that's beautiful." She said softly,

"Yeah, yeah, baby listen, I really have to go now, love you and I'll see you later."

I gave her a final kiss before heading back to Angelo's.

_-6:55pm, Charlie's house.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

"Charlie, please hurry up." Brax moaned from outside,

"Just wait a minute!" I replied before slipping on my shoes,

"Babe, I told you it's nowhere overly fancy!" I didn't reply, "Charlie, we'll be late!" He yelled again, he stopped and eyed me up, as I came out, a huge grin on his face, "You look amazing." He commented. I quickly glanced down at what I was wearing, a burgundy, short, but classy dress and my favourite black, high-heeled wedges.

"No, it's not too much." He said before grinning and soon enough he began to kiss me passionately, regrettably I pulled away,

"No, we'll be late, like you said, and my lipstick has ended up on you, you idiot!" I replied before raising my hand to his face and rubbing it off before quickly re-applying it on me,

"Right, let's go, Braxton." I told him before I took his hand and pulled us towards his car.

As soon as we got to his car, Brax pulled out a black scarf,

"No." I said immediately.

"Charlie, yes, surprise equals blindfold."

I looked at him unsurely, "Don't worry, I'll guide the way for you an' all." He replied cheekily, I sighed before allowing him to blindfold me.

We pulled up and Brax cut the engine, I had no idea where we were but the drive was no longer than 10 minutes.

I heard Brax's car door open and close before the door on my side open, "C'mon you." He said.

"Eh, in case you forgot, I'm blindfolded sweetie, I can't exactly see where I'm going."

I heard him laugh before he took hold of my hands and gently eased me out of the car before closing the door behind us.

He wrapped one arm firmly around my waist, the other was holding my left hand, I grinned, knowing he was being overly-careful. I laughed when I felt his grip around my waist tighten and as he pulled my body closer to his,

"What are you smirking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied smugly, I grinned when I felt his lips press against mine, soon enough we resumed walking as I placed my head on Brax's shoulder, intrigued as to where we were going.

"Stop." He said, I knew we were indoors now, it was much warmer, "Babe, I know how much of a ditz you are walking around normally, never mind walking up stairs, never mind walking up the stairs blindfolded.

I laughed, "So I take it we're at stairs?" I asked cheekily.

"No shit Sherlock!" I laughed just as he placed his arm around my waist, the other under my legs as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs,

"Oh you're getting heavy in your old age too." He said cheekily,

"You just wait till I'm on my own two feet and this blindfold." He laughed before placing my back down on my feet,

"You ready?" He asked after we'd stopped walking.

"Yes." I replied.

He removed my blindfold, it took my eyes a while to adjust to the light, "Is it just me, or is it still dark?" I whispered.

He laughed at me just as the light switch flicked on and people jumped out screaming Happy Birthday.

I laughed and shook my head before turning around to look at Brax who grinned and shrugged his shoulders,

"Ruby's idea, I just went along with it." He defended himself.

"Oh, you two are so devious."

He laughed before placing his hands on my waist, "And you just love it." I grinned, "Happy birthday baby." He said before he kissed my lips softly again before allowing me to go into Angelo's and greet all the partygoers, and by god there were a lot of them.

I put my second wine glass down on the bar before asking the waiter for a vodka orange, managing to drink quite a bit of it before I stumbled off the stool and over to Brax and some of the Riverboys, I slapped him around the back of his head, he turned around and glared at me,

"What the hell was that for?"

"Hm, for calling me soft, old and heavy, all on my birthday." I sulked before sitting down on the table, swinging my legs like a child as I looked up at Brax innocently,

"Mate, she's got you whipped." One of the Riverboys commented, I grinned up at them before looking back to Brax, he placed his beer beside me before putting a hand either side of my thighs,

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked as he closed the gap between us,

"Not enough." I replied before we engaged in a passionate kiss, we could've easily had sex right then and right there on that table, the Riverboys whistled and jeered but soon enough Brax and I parted.

I rested my forehead against his, both of us trying to regulate our breathing properly.

"Ah mate, that's just, embarrassing." Sam said, I pushed Brax away from me as I eased off the table and stumbled towards Sam,

"You're just jealous." I replied before pinching his cheek, he laughed before I headed back over to the bar and Bianca.

I was sitting down in one of the booths talking to Ruby and Casey, I grinned when Brax walked over, I stood up and let him sit down before easing into his lap, he snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder blade before resting his chin on my shoulder as I relaxed into his embrace.

"So Charlie, the cop, the very good cop, almost detective, had no idea?" Ruby asked smugly.

"I honestly had no idea, Rubes."

"Ah, you're losing your touch in your old age." She replied, Brax instantly burst out laughing before warning Ruby,

"Don't go there, you'll get a wallop around the head, maybe worse."

I turned and smiled at him, slapping his cheek lightly, "Aw, my good little Braxton's learnt his lesson."

He laughed slightly, I got up and grabbed the table to steady myself, "Where are you going?" Brax asked.

"Just outside for some air."

"I'll come with you." He said, I could tell he was slightly concerned.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I replied, I smiled before I slowly and steadily walked out of Angelo's and outside.

**Brax's POV:**

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked after Charlie left.

"Yeah she's fine, too much to drink probably."

"Okay, well we're off to dance." She said cheekily before grabbing Casey and dragging him out of his seat, I laughed before turning to the exit.

Five minutes gone and Charlie wasn't back yet, I jumped out of my seat and headed downstairs and outside to find her.

"Charlie!" I yelled as I looked around, I scanned my right to see a woman in a red dress being hassled by a guy, I sighed, I knew it was Charlie.

The bad points of having such a hot girlfriend was that she attracted the attention of way too many other guys, and after the encounter in the City about a month ago, I wasn't ready for another,

"I said no!" Charlie slurred as she gently pushed the guy back, he was drunk too,

"Charlie!" I yelled again, she smiled up at me,

"Brax, Brax, come here, this is-" She glared at him, "What's your name again?" She asked the guy before grabbing my arm to steady herself,

"I don't even know!" The guy yelled back before he started laughing, I quickly glanced around to see the lane only a couple of meters away, I knew Charlie wouldn't have walked into this area with this guy, alone, making me realise he had brought her here, I shook my head, feeling sick with the thought of what was likely to have happened,

"Charlie, babe, let's go back."

"No don't go." The guy said before grabbing her arm, my hand instinctively grabbing his arm,

"Let go of her, right now." I fumed at the man, he quickly let go before stumbling off,

"Brax, no need to be mean." Charlie said playfully.

"Charlie, baby, look around, look where you are, do you know what he could've done to you?"

She quickly looked around before her eyes filled with tears, "Babe, don't cry."

"He was gonna rape me?" She asked, looking up at me fearfully.

I shook my head, "I don't know, Charlie, it doesn't matter now, come on, let's go inside."

She nodded before walking closer to me and leaning her head on me, I placed my arm around her before leading her back inside.

_-1 hour later.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I put the earlier events from outside out of my head to ensure I enjoyed the rest of my night, by this point my head was spinning slowly but surely.

I exited the toilet cubicle and washed my hands before looking up at my appearance in the mirror, make-up slightly smudged but I'd end up looking like a drag queen if I tried to fix it in this state.

I turned around and laughed as I tore off some tissue to dry my hands,

"Get lost, did you Brax? This is the _ladies_." I told Brax, enunciating the 'ladies' part.

He moved over to me and laughed before placing his hands on my waist, mine wound around his neck.

He smirked at me before pulling my into the toilet cubicle,

"I'm the owner, I can break the rules." He said seductively before he began to kiss my neck,

"Mhm, you do this to all the ladies?" I groaned as he began to bite me,

"Only for you." He whispered, "Quickie?"

"No, babe we'll get caught." I said before breaking out of his grasp and walking towards the door,

"We won't!" He exclaimed.

Just then, Bianca walked in, as Brax had his arms around my waist from behind, "We will." I said smugly as I looked at him, "Wait till tonight." I whispered.

"Please, oh tell me you guys didn't." Bianca said.

"Nah, you interrupted." Brax replied.

I laughed before giving him a quick kiss and taking his hand, leading him outside.

_-12:00am, Angelo's.-_

"Braaaaaaax, take me home." Charlie moaned as she buried her head into my back and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Aww, the little baby's tired." Sam said.

"Shut up Sam." She groaned into my back.

I grinned before pulling her in front of me, only for her to bury her head into my chest and wrap her arms around my waist tightly.

"Oh, Buckton, look at you all cute when you're tired." Heath commented patronisingly.

She gently lifted her head away from me and looked over at Heath, "I can hit you, I'm not that tired."

"That'd be police abuse." Heath said smugly.

"Oh shut up Heath." Charlie replied before turning around and looking up at me with her big blue eyes, just like a child.

"Yeah, let's go." I told her, I grabbed my jacket and put it around her shoulders before placing my arm around her waist to steady her as we slowly walked out of Angelo's.

"Thank you for a lovely night." Charlie said as we entered her house,

"That's alright, although, you've really got to thank your daughter more." She smiled before kissing my cheek and walking slowly towards her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and laughed, I followed behind her and looked into her room to see Aaron fast asleep in her bed.

I laughed too before we both walked over to the couch and sat down, Charlie putting her legs up on the couch and snuggling into me, and soon enough, we both fell into a deep sleep.

**Ruby's POV:**

I laughed as Casey and I exited my room to see Charlie and Brax asleep on the couch, I picked a blanket up and put it over the both of them before quickly checking on Aaron and going back to bed.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up as something hit my head,

"OW!" I yelled as I abruptly raised my head, only then did I realise I'd fallen asleep, on Brax.

He stirred and open his eyes as I sat up beside him and raised my hand towards my head, feeling something warm treacle down the side of my head, I touched it before examining my fingers, blood.

I exchanged a glance with a confused looking Brax before I looked over at Aaron and Casey standing by the door, Aaron looking guilty, I looked at the ball that hit me in the face, a lump of lose stitching, hence the cut.

"Aaron, come here mate, now." Brax said angrily.

Aaron sheepishly walked towards us on the couch, "What'd I tell you about kicking that damn ball about in the house?" Brax yelled at him,

"Brax." I whispered, placing my hand on his knee to calm him down.

I turned back to Aaron, my heart sank as his huge green eyes glazed over with tears as he looked at me sadly,

"Aw, sweetheart, come here." I said as I picked him up and lifted him into my lap.

"Sowwy Charlie." He said before his tears continued to fall and he looked away,

I brushed his tears away, "It's okay, baby."

"But- bu- I makes you bleed." He said as he looked up to my cut,

"It doesn't matter, I've had worse." I replied before gently kissing his forehead, "How about you go into the bathroom and wet a cloth for me?"

He nodded before running off towards the bathroom, "And don't flood my bathroom!" I yelled after him, he grinned before disappearing off to the toilet.

Brax sighed before resting his head against my shoulder in exhaustion, I turned to face him, he looked up at me,

"Sorry, I'm tired." I smiled lightly before kissing his forehead, "You alright?" He asked before placing his hand on my cheek affectionately and examining my cut,

"I'm fine, had worse."

He laughed, "You certainly have."

He used the grip he had on my cheek to pull me closer to him before we both shared a kiss, parting when Aaron ran over to me with the cloth,

"Here, Charl."

"Thanks sweetie."

Aaron looked at Brax quickly before looking away, I grinned slightly, Brax extended his hand out towards Aaron,

"Come here buddy, I wanna talk to you for a minute."

Aaron shook his head before cowering away from Brax, obviously scared of him, I held the cloth to my head before glaring at Brax, he eased me off his lap before getting off the couch and crouching in front of Aaron,

"Sorry mate, Daddy's just tired, I didn't mean to shout."

Aaron looked at me before looking at Brax unsurely, "I no like when you shout." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I was tired and grumpy." Brax said sincerely.

I grinned at the mischievous expression on Aaron's face, "You's tired and grumpy all mornings." He said slyly, causing me to laugh, Brax poked his side gently.

"Oi, I'm not that bad." He replied defensively.

I smiled as Aaron wrapped his little arms around Brax, "I love you Daddy."

Although he had his back to me I could see Brax grinning, "I love you too, mate."

"Can I goes to the park with Casey now?" He asked as he looked at Brax.

"Ah, is that why you had the ball?" Brax asked, Aaron nodded, "Yeah, go on then."

Aaron grinned before running off, calling for Casey to follow him.

I threw the blanket off me before standing up, nearly toppling over as I did so, my head was spinning and I felt so light-headed.

"Easy tiger." Brax said as he placed his arms around me and steadied me.

"I need my bed." I moaned into his chest.

"Babe are you teasing or what? Do you know how hard it is to be in a bed with someone as hot as you and do nothing but sleep?"

I laughed before looking up at him,

"Well we certainly won't be getting anything else done, I'm far too tired."

He laughed before pulling me closer to him as we crawled into my bed before the both of us soon fell asleep.

_Apologies if there're mistakes, I just wrote this and wanted to upload as soon as! _


	41. Chapter 41

**Charlie's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Brax to come back to me after settling Aaron down for the night. Soon enough he returned,

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat back down beside me,

"It's alright." He put his arm around my waist as I sat next to him again and rested my head on his shoulder, "You know I was thinking." I moved my head so I was facing him,

"Oh yeah?" He asked, as he looked down to me,

"Yeah, we haven't really had a chance to spend much time together since Tegan died, and it's been pretty full-on, I mean, you taking Aaron on and all, I was thinking you could get Heath or someone to look after him and we could spend the day together tomorrow?"

He suddenly turned angry and got up from the couch, "No Charlie, he's my son."

"I know, it's just a day, Brax."

"Charlie, don't be so selfish, I need to spend time with my son."

"Brax, I get that I do, and I love Aaron, I do, but we need some time alone."

"Charlie, I've missed out on 3 years of his life, I love him and I wanna spend as much time with him as possible."

"Right, and you don't love me?" I asked, getting frustrated by how angry he was getting, I was only asking for one day.

I got up too and faced him, anger starting to rise in me too, "No Charlie, I do, but Aaron needs me."

"Brax, a day, just one day." He shook his head, a tear rolled down my cheek,

"Please don't cry, baby." He pleaded with me.

"I'm done, Brax."

He looked at me confused, "I love you, and I love Aaron, but this isn't working Brax, you're right, you need to focus on being a good dad, and I don't wanna get in the way of that."

He moved so he was standing right in front of me, he attempted to grab my hands but I stepped away, "No Charlie, hang on, I didn't want this, I didn't mean what I said."

"Brax, no, it's not your fault, I've gotta go."

I opened the door handle, but I was stopped by him grabbing my left hand, he squeezed it gently,

"Charlie, please."

I shook my head as I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, "Just go and be with your son, Brax."

"Charlie, I love you."

"I know you do." I stepped closer and pulled him into a hug, never wanting to let him go, but I knew I had to, there's no way in hell I'd take him away from his son, I pulled away and Brax finally let me go, I shut the door behind me and cried my eyes out.

_-3 days later-_

I hadn't seen or spoken to neither Brax nor Aaron since the break-up, I was devastated, but Brax needed to spend more time with his son after missing out on so much of his life already, and the best way to do that, was if he had no girlfriend in the way.

I was on my lunch break from work and decided to take a stroll along the beach, in need of clearing my head, all thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice call out to me,

"Charlieeeeeeeeee." I looked up to see Aaron running towards me, his arms open wide, I bent down and picked him up as he got close enough,

"Hey buddy." I said as I ruffled his hair,

"I miss yous." He said sadly.

"Aw, I miss you too baby."

I put him back down on the sand as Brax approached, "Hey Charlie." He said.

"Hey." I replied, it was quite awkward between us, both of us still raw.

"I's hungry." Aaron said.

"How about we get you something to eat?" Brax suggested.

"All of us?" Aaron asked, as he looked up, from me to Brax, Brax and I exchanged glances quickly before I looked down at him and nodded,

"Yeah, all of us." I replied, he grinned at me excitedly before we walked up to the diner.

The three of us sat down at a table in the diner, I noticed Brax looking from my finger to my neck, knowing full-well I wasn't wearing the ring he got me for my birthday, but that I was wearing the necklace Aaron bought me. I sighed lightly, knowing he'd see it as the end of us completely, I just hoped he didn't, I just didn't feel right wearing it when we weren't together.

"What you gonna get, mate?" Brax asked.

"Ice cweam." I smiled at how adorable he was, he looked over at me with his massive green eyes, they were exactly like Brax's.

"What flavour?" I asked him, he looked confused, Brax laughed at him, he looked from me to Brax, me to Brax, before his eyes settled on me again, he grinned, "Well?" I asked, he turned around and saw Ruby and Casey enter the diner, and that's it, he was gone,

"Ruuuuuuuby." He yelled as he ran over to her with open arms, I laughed before looking to Brax,

Brax regained focus on me and smiled, I returned his smile,

"So, how've you been?" He asked,

I thought I'd lie, and say 'fine', but I knew he'd see right through it, "Not so good." I settled for.

He sent me a sad smile and nodded, he obviously felt the same way, and for the same reasons, "How you coping looking after him?"

"Yeah, it's tricky, and it's completely new to me." He laughed slightly, "How'd you manage to do it? With Ruby I mean."

"I wasn't really around much when she was three, and when I was, I was her big sister, not her mom."

He blushed slightly and looked at me guiltily, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Nono, it's fine." I replied, knowing he didn't intend to mean anything.

"It's just weird y'know, being a Dad."

"Well, you make a pretty good one." I looked up at him, he smiled at me warmly,

"Aaron misses you like crazy." He nodded towards him, I glanced over to see him laughing, still in Ruby's arms, I smiled before my eyes locked on Brax's again,

"Yeah, he told me at the beach."

"I miss you too, Charlie, so much."

I opened my mouth to reply when my phone rang, just as Aaron ran back to the table, Brax lifted him back into his seat, it was Watson on the phone, asking me to come back to work, apparently I was needed urgently, I sighed, this was probably the only time I'd get to see Brax and Aaron again for another while, I slid my phone back into my pocket,

"Stwawbewwy." Aaron said as I looked back up to them,

"Aah good choice." I smiled at him before looking at Brax, "I'm sorry, I have to go, work needs me."

He nodded, "No Charlie, you can'ts leave." Aaron said sadly,

"I'm sorry honey, I have to."

He nodded his head sadly, my heart melted, "I'll see you soon though, yeah?" I added, he kept his head down and nodded, "Can I have a hug?" I asked, he looked up at me with those gorgeous massive eyes, before a grin formed on his face, exactly like his Daddy's. He nodded before he held his arms out, I got out of my chair and gave him a hug.

**Brax's POV:**

I watched as Charlie gave Aaron a hug, she was so good with him, and he missed her so much, I missed her so much. She ruffled his hair as she pulled away from the hug before looking back at me and smiling, I returned the smile before she walked off.

Aaron turned around to face me, I forced a smile for him,

"Why's you sad, Daddy?" He asked, I was about to reply but he continued, "You misses Charlie too, don'ts you?"

I nodded, he placed his little hand on mine, "I misses her too." He said. I smiled at him,

"How about we get you your ice cream, ey?" He grinned and nodded excitedly.

**Charlie's POV:**

I sat aimlessly at my desk at work, I couldn't focus, Aaron's cute little smell lingered on my work blouse. I missed both of my boys so much, and to make it worse I had just seen them, making it so much harder to be apart from them.

I briskly got up and grabbed my keys out of the top desk drawer before I headed out to the main office,

"Georgie, I'll be back in a minute!" I yelled.

"WAIT CHARLIE." She called back, I turned around, "What about work?"

"Er, I think because I was called back halfway through my lunch break, I should be allowed a few minutes off?" I snapped, wondering why she was giving orders when I was the Sergeant, she nodded, I rolled my eyes at her before I turned and left.

I headed over to Brax's place, hoping he'd be home, his car was out the front, that was a good sign, I pulled over and ran up to the front door, I continuously knocked on the door but nobody answered,

"CHARLIEEEEEE." I turned around to see Aaron.

"Hey spud." I ruffled his hair as he leaned against my leg and turned to Brax, who was looking at me quizzically,

"Can I watch TVs now, daddy?" He asked.

"Course you can mate." He replied, Aaron looked up at me and grinned happily, I smiled back down at him before I moved away from the door, letting Brax open it.

Aaron ran into the house, grabbed the remote and climbed onto the couch, I smiled at him before turning my attention to Brax, he was about to speak but I got in there first,

"I miss you so much Brax, both you and Aaron, and I just can't do this anymore, I love you, and him and I-I-" I lost all trail of thought when a grin formed on his face, I smiled before I suddenly stepped forward, placed my hands on his face and kissed him passionately, he placed his hands on my waist and pulled my body into his, we broke apart when we heard little hands clapping, Brax turned around and I looked over to see Aaron clapping excitedly, a huge grin on his face, Brax and I laughed before I rested my head on his chest, we wrapped our arms around each other as we watched Aaron go back to watching his TV programme.

I pulled away from Brax, "I'm so glad you had sex with Tegan." He raised his eyebrows and gave me a strange look, I continued and nodded over to Aaron, "'Cause he is the most adorable thing ever!"

Brax's eyes twinkled like mad, my heart melted, "I thought I was the most adorable thing ever." He said whilst glaring at me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently stroked his nape using my right hand,

"You come in close second." I replied, he grinned,

"I love you, Charlie." My smiled widened, he leaned in and our lips locked again, the kiss was about to grow more passionate when I felt someone tugging on my trouser leg, I pulled away from Brax and looked down, I was met by Aaron's large, wandering eyes,

"Quit giving each other kissies." He said cutely. I looked back to Brax, we both laughed before I bent down and picked Aaron up, he grinned as I brought him to eye level with me, I planted several kisses all over his face, he giggled and squirmed in my grasp, I grinned before placing a final kiss on his forehead, I walked inside and placed him back on the couch, I ruffled his hair before I headed back towards the door,

"Where do you think you're going?" Brax asked seductively.

"Brax! I have to get back to work." I yelped as he began to kiss my neck,

"No you don't." He said as he pulled back, "Spend some time with your favourite boys."

"I can't, sorry." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, he brought his lips to mine again, it took much effort but I pulled away, "No Brax, I have to go."

"Bye Aaron!" I yelled as I reached the door, shortly followed by Brax.

"Byeeeee Charl." He called back, his eyes remaining glued to the TV, I laughed before I faced Brax again, he was pulling a mock hurt face, I laughed,

"Bye you." I planted a soft kiss on his lips before turning, he tried to grab me again, but I ran out before he got the chance. I headed back to work, unable to get rid of the smile on my face.

_-30 minutes later.-_

There was no point at me being at work, there wasn't much action, mainly paper-work filled, leaving me with so much time to miss spending Brax and Aaron, I just wanted to go back to his place and spend the rest of the day with them. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating, I put my pen down and read the screen 'Brax' I smiled before opening the message:

'_Hey gorgeous, Aaron wants to know if a one, Charlie Buckton could come over for dinner tonight at 7pm? He also invited your daughter and his two uncles.'_

I smiled before replying:

'_Sounds good baby, and it's juuust Aaron that wants to know if I'll come over for dinner is it? ;)'_

'_Well, maybe his Daddy wanted to know too ;)'_

'_Ah, I see, well I'll see you then x'_

'_Look forward to it, love ya.'_

My smiled widened to the point where it hurt, I placed my phone back in my pocket and continued to work, praying that 7pm would come quickly.

7pm came around pretty slowly, Brax must think I was incredibly sad, being bang on time, here I was, standing on the doorstep, at 7pm, I knocked on the door, butterflies in my stomach.

The door soon opened and I was met by a smiling Brax, he glanced down at what I was wearing and his smiled deepened, especially after he noticed the ring he bought me was back on my finger. I glanced down at my clothes, a simple baby pink vest top, tucked into a dark pink skirt, I looked back up at him,

"What? Is it too much?" I asked, he grinned and stepped forward,

"Nah, you look gorgeous."

I smiled, he took another step forward and leaned closer, our eyes locked as I waited for his next move,

"I'm just gonna have fun removing it later." He added seductively, I stepped back and playfully slapped his chest, his grin widened before he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, his lips met mine, we were interrupted by Aaron,

"Charlieeeeeeeee, Charl!" He yelled, I looked to see him running towards me, waving a bag of something,

"Hey little guy." I said.

"Look what I has." I looked closer, he had salad.

"Oh yuuum, salad!" I noticed Brax grinning, I turned to face him, "Who on earth has salad with spaghetti bolognaise?"

He glanced down at Aaron who was grinning, definitely pleased with his salad duties, he looked back up at me, "We Braxtons do, isn't that right, mate?" He asked as he looked down at Aaron and ruffled his hair, he looked from me to Brax before nodded.

Brax turned back to me, he winked and kissed my forehead, "Stoppp." Aaron moaned. I bent down to his level,

"Right mister, you betting get washing that salad then." He smiled at me, I lifted him up and began to carry him into the kitchen, Brax followed closely behind, he slapped my backside as I walked, I turned around and winked at home before I strutted into the kitchen. I lifted Aaron onto the kitchen unit beside the sink and began setting him up to wash the salad.

Brax came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Yes?" I asked.

"Leave the little man to do his job, I'm putting you on sauce duty."

I turned to face him, "You're trusting me to cook?"

He grinned, "It's only sauce."

"Anyway, I'm a guest, so I shouldn't be helping at all." I said smugly with a grin on my face.

He placed his hands on my waist and looked at me, he was pouting, his eyes were glistening, "So where's this sauce?" I asked, he grinned before he leaned in and kissed me, the kiss grew more passionate, this time we were interrupted by a knocking on the door, my arms remained wrapped around Brax's neck, his on my waist,

"Heath!" Brax yelled.

"You get it." Heath yelled back, I pulled away from him as I knew this would turn into a shouting match, I headed over to Aaron to check he was alright with his salad-washing.

Brax soon yelled back, "It's gonna be your damn girlfriend so you get it!"

Heath soon got the point as he exited his room to open the door, Brax was right, it was Bianca.

He turned to face me, "Charming." I said to him, referring to the mini shouting match, he smiled,

"Don't you just love it?" He didn't wait for a response, he kissed my cheek then headed back to his own kitchen duties, and me to mine.

By now, everyone was here, Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey. Brax, Aaron and I were still in the kitchen. I was stirring the sauce when I felt someone snake their arms around my waist, I smiled and leant back into Brax, his body pressing against mine, he withdrew one arm from around me and used his hand to moved my hair away from my neck and push it to the other side as he planted a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Keep it PG, lovebirds!" Heath yelled, Brax laughed before kissing my cheek, I dipped my finger in the sauce before I turned around and faced him, swiping it on his nose, he gasped and moved away from me,

"Miss Buckton!" He yelled, Aaron raised his head to see what was going on, I looked over to see him laughing at Brax, he soon began to clap his hands excitedly.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you buddy?" Brax asked Aaron, he nodded and continued to laugh, I watched as Brax dipped his finger in the sauce, I smiled as he blew it gently, ensuring it wasn't too hot before he ran over to Aaron and swiped it on his nose, Aaron stopped giggling momentarily, I saw Brax frown, I knew he was worried Aaron would burst into tears, suddenly he started laughing even more, I saw Brax sigh with relief.

I grinned before I walked over to Aaron, I wiped the sauce off his nose before placing a little kiss on his forehead, I turned around to Brax, I grinned before I walked over to the sauce, he stopped me,

"Er, where's mine?" He asked, I grinned before I stood on my tiptoes, I licked the sauce off his nose, seeing his grin widen, I planted a quick peck on his lips,

"Dinner's almost ready!" I called.

"Surprised we're even getting any, the amount you two have been fooling around!" Bianca called.

I walked over to Aaron and lifted him off the counter, "Why don't you go sit down with the others?" I asked, he nodded,

"Kay." He replied cutely before running off.

"You're just jealous, you've got the least attractive Braxton." Brax yelled back at Bianca.

"OI!" Heath yelled, I smiled as Brax turned to face me, I placed my hands on his chest,

"And I have the most attractive Braxton." I said, he winked before he leaned in to kiss me,

"STOP." Heath yelled, we both turned to face him, our cheeks touching as we glared at him, "Could you just dish up the munchies?"

"Shut up Heath, you didn't even help make it!" I replied.

"I'm a guest."

"Er, and what do you think I am?"

He opened his mouth to give a smart answer but I shot him a look, he soon closed it, I turned back to Brax and flashed him a smiled before dishing up the food.

Aaron cleared his plate first, soon after I felt little hands resting on my left thigh, I looked down to be met by his large wandering eyes, he smiled up at me, I smiled down at him,

"Come here you." I said as I lifted him onto my lap, I glanced across the table to see Brax smirking, Aaron snuggled into me,

"Take it easy mate, you're getting a bit too close for comfort." Brax warned Aaron jokingly, I stuck my tongue out at him, he winked in response before looking back to Aaron,

"Daddy jealous." He said before he snuggled into me again, laughter filled the table, I smiled down at Aaron before we continued to eat dinner.

"Awww, the little guy's fallen asleep." Heath said a little while later, I swallowed my last mouthful of food before looking down at him,

"Here, I'll take him." Brax said as he held his arms out and motioned to get up,

"Naw, it's alright, I've got it." I smiled before I picked him up in my arms,

"Alright, well, put him in Case's room, apparently he's sleeping at yours tonight."

"Okay." I replied before heading into Casey's room to put Aaron down for the night, Brax had him dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt, considering they'd be comfortable, I thought I wouldn't disturb him and instead, I'd let him sleep in those, I pulled the duvet back and placed him in it before tucking him in and kissing his forehead, I shut the door behind me as I left the room.

I headed back outside to see the plates all cleared up,

"We're gonna head now." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we are too." Added Bianca.

"Hang on." Brax interrupted, I glanced over at him, "Seeing as you're all here, you may as well hear this too, saves us having to tell you anyway."

I noticed he seemed a bit nervous, he came over and stood in front of me, he took my hands in his, I was praying, just praying he wasn't gonna propose, I _definitely _was not ready for that.

"Brax, what's going on?" I managed to ask.

He forced a smile for me, I noticed the others looking curious too, "Charlie, I love you, you're so good with Aaron and, this place is getting a little crowded, I need a place that actually has room for him to sleep in too, I was wondering, if maybe we could um, get a place of our own?"

I smiled before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek rapidly, "Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!" I replied, he picked me up in his arms and spun me around before placing me back down on the ground, I looked up at him and smiled before we shared a kiss,

"Oh, hang on, before you guys get all like that again, we're gonna leave."

"Okay, see ya!" I called as the four of them left.

"Bye!" Brax called.

"And thanks for dinner!" Casey called back.

I collapsed on the couch, having busied myself for most of the day, Brax sat down beside me and put his arm around me, pulling me into him, I looked up at him,

"What?" He asked suspiciously,

"I love you so much." I stated, he grinned before replying,

"Is there any point in me saying it back? You know I do."

"Go on, say it anyway, I like hearing it."

He smiled before leaning forward and whispering, "I love you." I smiled before planting a soft kiss on his lips,

"And I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For being so awful to you a few days ago, I mean, I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, I overreacted."

I smiled before kissing his lips, "Well, I forgive you."

"Anyway, where'd ya big moving in idea come from?" I asked as he entwined his left hand in mine,

"Well, as you said, Aaron's full-time now, and he can't keep sleeping in the same bed as me, and you're right, that damages our alone time, so I figured getting our own place would be perfect, plus you and I have been together for a while now, and I love you, so I don't see the harm in it."

I smiled again before squirming out of his grasp and standing up, I held my hands out to him and he took them, I walked backwards, heading towards his bedroom,

"I think we should get an early night." I suggested, Brax grinned and nodded before he let go of my hands, he placed his left on my waist and used his right to undo the zip on the back of my skirt, "Cheeky." I said sexily, he grinned before he kissed me, and picked me up, destination: Brax's bedroom.

_Thanks for reading+reviewing. Sorry if this chapter was too long, I just had lots of ideas for it and for character interaction, nevertheless, hope you enjoyed! (:_


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews etc, hope you enjoy this next one._

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up in Brax's bed, I rolled over and faced the clock which read _3am_. I sighed, I was incredibly tired, Brax and I had been at it most of the night, and I really needed sleep.

I laughed slightly at Brax's snoring before crawling out of the bed and picking up my underwear before slipping into Brax's shirt and going to the toilet.

I quietly shut Brax's bedroom door behind me before tiptoeing back over to the bed and sliding in, being careful not to wake him. I lay there, extremely cold, normally I'd be snuggled up to Brax but I didn't want to wake him up.

I grinned as he sleepily raised his right arm, placing it tightly around my waist so his hand was resting on my stomach before moving right up behind me, allowing me to relax into his grasp, which I did with ease. He planted a small kiss on my neck before nuzzling his head into my hair and we soon both fell asleep.

I woke up, this time it was bright outside, morning. I smiled before I read the clock, _7am. _

I sighed, _'I've got serious sleeping problems' _I thought, just as Brax walked back into the bedroom, grinning at me.

I smiled lightly, raising my eyebrows suggestively as I examined him in his very, _very _tight boxer shorts, he noticed immediately, "You Miss Buckton, are a very dirty girl." He said seductively before kneeling on the bed, directly over me.

I grinned up at him, he let out a small laugh before he kissed me slowly, I pulled away, whispering, "And don't you just love it."

"Well yes, yes I do, it's just, after a performance like last night, I'm not sure if my body is physically capable-"

He stopped talking and groaned as I bit my lip and slowly slipped my hand into his boxers, "Well, what's inside your pants says otherwise." I said seductively before removing my hand from his boxers and slowly lying back down on the bed. Brax grinned before whispering,

"The things you do to me."

I laughed as he lowered himself on top of me gently, we engaged in a long and passionate kiss before Brax gripped my waist, flipping us over so I was on top.

He instantly used the position change to begin to unbutton the shirt I was wearing, we both stopped when there was a little knock on the door.

I laughed before untangling myself from around Brax and lay down beside him, he turned his head to look at me, obviously not impressed with the interruption, he groaned before speaking,

"Come in." He said tiredly, we both sat up just as Aaron wandered into the room, his brown hair all over the place, he was rubbing his eyes, he was just too cute.

"I can'ts sleep." He moaned.

Brax laughed lightly before getting out of the bed and walking towards him, taking him in his arms before bringing him over to the bed and placing him down beside me.

I grinned before kissing Aaron's forehead and placing my arms around him, he quickly nuzzled his head into my chest. Brax placed some pillows the other side of Aaron and tucked him in before coming around my side of the bed and sliding in behind me, his arms instinctively cradling me as he snuggled into me from behind I laughed lightly before turning my head towards him, I pecked his lips lightly before getting comfortable as the three of us fell asleep.

**Brax's POV:**

I pulled up into our driveway after dropping Aaron at the diner, he was spending some time with his Nan, I picked up the newspapers I had gotten for me and Charlie to go through, we were going to begin house hunting today, and headed into the house.

I grinned as I opened the door to see Charlie sitting at the dining table,

"Hey you." She smiled up at me as I walked over to her,

"Hey babe." I said, I gave her a long kiss before parting, "I got you a present." I said before dropping the newspapers on the table in front of her, she looked up at me unimpressed, I grinned before beginning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." She said sternly, I grinned before turning around,

"Don't what? I was going for a shower."

"You are not running off and leaving me to house-hunt again, so get your ass back here now."

I groaned before shuffling back over to the table and sliding into the chair beside her,

"Do we have to?" I asked her.

"Says the one who brought home newspapers, and who asked me to get a place of our own in the first place."

"Point proven." I admitted defeat, she laughed before picking up a pen and placing it in my hand, I groaned again,

"Oh stop moaning." She said before she got out of her own chair and into my lap, I placed the pen on the table and instead, placed my arms around her waist, my chin on her shoulder, she tried to protest but I didn't let her,

"Now, you open the newspaper, pick up the pen, I'll tell ya if I like any." I said cheekily before kissing her cheek, she finally obliged as we began house-hunting.

Thirty minutes later, we had gone through about 3 papers, and onto the fourth, I felt my eyes closing slightly as I nuzzled myself further into Charlie, I would've easily just been able to fall asleep, if only.

"Helloooo!" Called Ruby's cheerful voice as her and Casey entered.

I groaned before leaning back into the chair, Charlie laughed, "Hey guys." She replied.

Soon enough, Ruby and Casey had joined us at the table.

Charlie changed her position to a more comfortable one, so she was sitting sideways on my lap, her left arm around my neck.

"What were you guys up to?" Casey asked.

"House-hunting." I moaned, Casey laughed, Charlie slapped my chest lightly before kissing my forehead,

"On the subject of that..." Ruby began, causing Charlie and I both to look at her inquisitively, Casey continued for her, "We were wondering, well I was wondering, maybe Ruby could move in?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, "That's a great idea." She said enthusiastically.

I sat up, "Yeah, guys, that's fine, but you two and Heath are gonna have to pay the rent then, right?"

They both nodded, "Yay, thanks!" Ruby replied before her and Casey both stood up, "We're gonna celebrate, you guys coming?" They asked, Charlie and I both shook our heads,

"No thanks, you guys go, have fun." Charlie said.

They both said their goodbyes and left, Charlie turned to face me, "House-hunting can wait." She groaned tiredly before standing up, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the couch, she put the TV on and snuggled into me, both of us glad with the break.

**Heath's POV:**

I smiled as I came out of the diner and saw Brax messing about with Aaron down at the beach, I was definitely a proud uncle, and he was a great kid.

My smile faded when I saw a few of Jake's boys approach the two. Aaron didn't seem to mind their company, after all, Tegan did use to go out with Jake, the boys probably got to know Aaron. Brax on the other hand wasn't impressed, at all, and I didn't blame him, I wouldn't want any of them near my son either, I began walking down towards them at the beach.

I was still pretty far away but I'm pretty sure I heard the words, "Your mommy was a whore."

My suspicions were confirmed when Brax lunged for one of the boys, fast tackling him to the ground, now it was two of them, against Brax, I quickly ran towards them, pushing Aaron away before quickly breaking up the fight and getting the two boys to leave, I pulled Brax to his feet.

"Brax, what the hell?" I yelled at him.

"Did you not hear what they said?" He spat.

"Look at your son." I whispered angrily, "Brax, he's crying, look at him." Brax looked over at Aaron and I saw the anger in him quickly melt, he approached Aaron, kneeling down in front of him,

"Mate." Brax began.

"NO!" Aaron yelled back at him before he turned and tried to run away, I sighed before running after him and picking him up,

"Aaron mate, c'mon, Daddy needs you to be a good boy, okay?" He looked at me with his tearful big green eyes before speaking quietly,

"But he fight, I no like it."

I sighed lightly, "I know, but he got a bit angry mate."

He nodded slowly before wiping his tears away with his little hands, "Daddy gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to bring him to the hospital just to check."

He nodded once again, I turned back around to face Brax, only to be met by a worried Bianca, "Babe, what happened?" She asked, just as Brax spat some blood.

I shook my head, "I'll tell you later, have you got your car?"

"Yeah."

"Can you drive us to the hospital, please?" She nodded,

"Sure I can." She looked at Aaron and smiled, "You okay buddy?" She asked him.

He nodded slightly shyly, "Aaron, you go to Bianca for a bit, yeah?"

"Kay." He replied, I handed him into Bianca's arms before helping Brax up and leading him towards Bianca's car.

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed as I placed the pen down beside the newspapers, no prospective houses, at all.

I picked my phone up as a message came through, I frowned lightly as Heath's name came up:

'_Charlie, I need you to meet us at the hospital please, it's Brax.'_

Worry washed over me as I read the text, Aaron was with him too, I didn't think, I quickly picked up my keys before running to my car and driving to the hospital.

_-Hospital.-_

I ran around the corridor of the third floor, desperately trying to find Heath, I looked to my right to see Bianca sitting in a seat, Aaron sitting in her lap, Heath opposite them, I quickly paced towards them,

"Heath, what's happened?" I asked urgently,

"Chaaaarlie." Aaron called, I turned around as he held his arms out to me,

"Hey you." I forced a smile, relieved that he was alright but concerned for Brax, I quickly lifted him into my arms and kissed his cheek,

"Charl, I don't want Daddy to die too, I loves him." My heart sank, I gently stroke his cheek,

"Baby, he's fine, he's not gonna die, okay?" He nodded weakly, I smiled and kissed his cheek again before I turned back to Heath who was now standing,

"He got in a fight with some of Jake's boys, they were saying inappropriate things about Tegan."

I felt a look of slight horror cross my face, "What? When Aaron was with him?"

Heath nodded sadly, "I don't believe this." I whispered, the shock becoming too much. "We allowed see him?" I asked Heath, he nodded. I placed Aaron back on the floor before going into Brax's room.

His face lit up and he grinned at me when I entered, "Hey you." He said seductively.

"Don't 'hey you' me." I spat.

The demeanour on his face changed when he realised I wasn't impressed, at all.

"Have you seen Aaron yet? Brax he's devastated."

"I'm sorry." He said regretfully.

"You're sorry? Oh Brax." I sighed lightly, "Sorry's not good enough, Brax, he's crying outside, he's asking me, pleading with me that his Daddy won't die as well as his mommy."

I tried to fight back my own tears, taking Aaron's feelings into consideration.

Brax looked away from me, I could tell he was fighting back his own tears, I sighed again before sitting down on the end of the bed, scanning over the bruises around his ribs, I studied his face, he only had one small bruise on his cheek, thank goodness Heath was there to break-up the fight.

"Charlie, you have to understand, I didn't want this to happen." Brax pleaded with me.

I shook my head, "It's not good enough Brax, you've got a son to look after now, and I know I'm not the best mom in the world, I'm not even close, but I'd never act like that in front of Ruby, let alone a three year-old!"

"Charlie, it wasn't my fault." Brax snapped.

"Yeah? You threw the first punch Brax, of course it's your fault." I spat before standing up,

"Nah, Charlie, don't go." He pleaded with me, I shook my head before turning my back on him and leaving.

I collapsed into a seat after leaving Brax's room, placing my head in my hands, I felt someone tap my knee, I raised my head to see Aaron glaring up at me,

"Can we sees Daddy?" He asked cutely, his mood was considerably better.

I smiled, "Of course we can." I took hold of his hand before walking into Brax's room, he smiled when he saw the both of us, I sighed before lifting Aaron onto the bed beside Brax, he attempted to take hold of my hand but I quickly moved it away and left once again, leaving the two of them with time alone.

_-1 hour later.-_

Bianca and Heath had left the hospital and taken Aaron home.

I was on the verge of leaving too but I was too indecisive, I wanted to talk to Brax and clear things up, but I also wanted time to cool off instead of saying something I might regret.

I glanced up to see Brax walking down the corridor towards me, his hand place across his stomach, he was clearly in pain,

"Brax, what the hell?" I asked as I stood up,

"You wouldn't come to me, and you need to hear what I've gotta say, so here I am." He puffed.

"Don't be stupid, Brax you should be resting, go back to your room."

"Not unless you hear me out."

We were both as stubborn as each other, I nodded, "We'll talk in your room."

He nodded, I stood beside him and placed his right arm over my shoulders to support him, I placed my arms around him and slowly guided him back into his room and onto the bed.

I took his hand in mine and played with the ring on his index finger, I stopped and looked up at him, he smiled lightly before he began to speak,

"I'm sorry about all of this, and yeah I know it was wrong, but the things he said, I mean, yeah, bad enough talking about Tegan like that when she's dead, but to call her a whore in front of her three year-old son? That's not right."

I nodded understandingly, thinking with a more rational head on my shoulders, Brax continued, "I love Aaron so much, I really do, and I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"I know you wouldn't." I said softly before stroking his hand, "I never thought you would, and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that earlier."

He grinned before sitting up and leaning closer to me so our faces were extremely close, causing me to grin too, "I love you, Charlie." My smile widened before he leaned in and sealed the deal with a slow and passionate kiss.

I pulled away and gently lay my forehead against his, "I love you too." I whispered before pulling away and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mhm, you gonna stay here for a bit?" Brax asked, I smiled lightly,

"Why not, someone's gotta keep ya company." I told him before moving closer to him on the bed and pulling him in for a hug,

"Not so tight." He whispered as if he couldn't breathe,

"Sorry." I said before letting him go, I glanced down at his bruises again,

"They're not that bad, Charlie." He told me, noticing me glaring at them.

"You're just putting up the big strong facade."

He laughed, "Oh you know me too well." I laughed before gently kissing his forehead.

"I hope the other guy's just as bad as you, if not worse."

He laughed before his eyes widened, "Sergeant! If only your colleagues heard that, you shouldn't encourage fighting." He grinned before tugging on my top and pulling me in for another kiss.

"Why don't you stay here and keep me company tonight?" Brax asked cheekily.

"Hmm, I don't know, I recon I should go back to yours, look after your little boy?"

"Mmhm, alright, just so long as I get some of that tender love and care when I get outta here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage something." I replied, "Listen, I better head off, it's getting late."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll miss you." He said, I laughed at him,

"Suuure you will."

He scoffed, causing me to laugh before I gave him a long, passionate goodbye kiss before leaving to go back to mine and look after Aaron.


	43. Chapter 43

_-2 days after Brax got out of hospital.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I placed my orange juice down on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch beside Brax and throwing my arm over him loosely, only for him to shift about,

"Brax, you need to tell me when I hurt you."

He scoffed, "Please, you didn't hurt me."

I raised my eyebrows at him smugly, "You're an idiot who just got out of hospital two days ago, of course it hurt."

He laughed slightly, "Yeah, yeah alright."

I grinned before kissing his cheek and snuggling up to him, more gently this time.

"I miss us." I said softly as I gently played with a loose thread at the bottom of his t-shirt,

"Eh?" Brax asked, I moved away and looked up at him,

"Alone time, it's just, don't get me wrong, I love Aaron, I do, but we don't get much alone time with him around these days, only a few spare stolen moments alone together." I replied sadly.

He smiled lightly before entwining his hand in mine. "I was thinking the same thing, how about we go away for a few days?" He asked, causing my eyes to brighten up, he laughed,

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Gosh, don't sound too surprised, I can actually do romance." I laughed at him, "Occasionally." He added.

"Don't I just know it." I replied before kissing his lips lightly.

"Yeah, you do." He laughed, "Anyway, I was thinking, up the coast or something? Heath and Bianca can look after Aaron, or mom can, or his Nan, whoever."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." I smiled before kissing his lips again.

He grinned before standing up, pulling me with him, "What?" I asked.

He groaned, "You know what, plus, Aaron's in bed." He mumbled before he began to kiss my neck, turning me on, instantly.

"Brax, you're still in pain, and healing." I said softly before running my hand down his chest and over his ribs, he pulled away and looked me in the eye,

"I really don't care Charlie, it's been three days since we've had sex, a man has needs." I laughed before slapping his chest, he grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling my body into his as our lips met passionately, and soon enough, we ended up in bed together.

I woke up and read the clock, _9am, 'yup, definitely sleeping problems'. _I thought before crawling out of the empty bed to find Brax.

I pulled my dressing gown tighter around me before heading down the hallway and outside to see Brax fiddling about on the laptop.

I laughed slightly before sliding my arms down the front of his chest from behind and kissing his cheek, "Being bumped off for a laptop, that's never happened before." I said sarcastically, causing him to laugh before he took my hand, pulling me onto his lap.

I nuzzled my head into his neck whilst nibbling on his skin, "Would you quit it?" He groaned.

I laughed and pulled away, "What'cha doing?" I asked.

"I Miss. Buckton have just booked us into a nice hotel for a few days away."

I grinned excitedly, "Oooh, where?"

"Does that matter right now?" He groaned before slipping his hands underneath my backside, causing me to giggle, "I've got a very sexy woman in my arms, and a bed to get to." He said before kissing his way down my chest, using his nose to edge away the material of my dressing gown. "Can't it wait?" He moaned, his head still down my dressing gown.

"I suppose it can." I whispered breathlessly.

He grinned quickly before his lips met mine again before he carried me back into his bedroom.

_-1 day later.-_

**Brax's POV:**

I had dropped Aaron off at Heath and Bianca's, I was now back at Charlie's place, my stuff for the few days already in the car, I laughed as I watched Charlie trying to drag her suitcase out of her bedroom, Ruby and Casey joined me in the laughter,

"That's right, you all laugh, don't help me!" Charlie yelled, slightly out of breath.

I laughed at her before pacing over to her and bringing her suitcase out to the car, I threw it in the back before going back inside, she was grinning at me,

"Thanks Braxton." She said cheekily before giving me a quick kiss.

"Right, we better get going." I told her, she smiled.

We walked to the front door, Ruby and Casey soon behind us,

"Well enjoy yourselves." Ruby began, "Sun, sea, sand-"

"Sex." Charlie interrupted, making me laugh, I slapped her backside playfully,

"Oh guys, that's just gross." Ruby said just as Casey screwed his face up.

"Byee." I told them before pushing Charlie out the door and climbing into the car, driving off to the hotel.

"Oh my gosh, Brax, this is amazing." Charlie breathed as we entered the hotel room, I laughed before dropping the suitcases on the floor before collapsing onto the bed, pulling her with me, "No." She told me, "Brax, we're here to have some nice time, alone time."

"Eh, I believe sex counts for both nice and alone time." I retorted, she slapped my chest before hopping off me, "Come on, we're going to the beach." She informed me, I grinned, giving in, after all, sex on the beach was _perfectly _possible.

_-The beach.-_

"Come on!" I yelled to Charlie who was sitting up, sunbathing, "Water's great!" I yelled.

"I'm not surfing!" She yelled back.

I laughed, "Yes you are, now come down here or I'll come up and get you myself!"

I watched as she shook her head before she stood up and began to walk towards me.

Me becoming instantly being turned on just by looking at her in her tight, tiny white bikini, showing off her amazing body and her gorgeous tan.

I dug my board into the sand before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss, reason 1) Because I wanted to, and reason 2) To inform the few guys hanging around on the beach that she was taken, very much so.

"What was that for?" She asked after we parted.

"A little confidence boost." I grinned before tucking my board under my left arm before taking Charlie's hand in my right and leading her into the sea.

**Charlie's POV:**

"That's it." I groaned before emerging from the water for the last time, surfing definitely wasn't for me, "You go and put that board away and come back in here and join me for a swim Brax, just a _swim_." I told him.

He stopped laughing at me to speak, "And why would I want to do that? Maybe I'm tired and bored of the water." He said smugly.

I grinned to myself and before I knew it, I had immediately untied the top of my bikini piece, letting if float away, revealing my bare chest to Brax, thank goodness the beach was empty apart from very few people who were far away, of course Brax didn't know this.

"Jesus woman, save it for when no-one's around!" He yelped before picking up my bikini top and tying it around me again, he placed a kiss on my forehead before swimming back to shore, with his board, putting it with the rest of our stuff and coming back out to me, his arms instinctively winding around my waist, and mine around his neck.

"Great tactic though, it definitely worked." Brax admitted.

I laughed at him, "Well y'know, I'm good at playing games." I replied seductively.

He grinned, "You sure are Charlie, you sure are."

We both smiled before leaning forward and engaging in a passionate kiss, "I've booked us into the hotel restaurant for dinner tonight, but we've got time to kill before that, how about we look for our perfect house? After all, it has been two days."

I smiled, I was so ready to move in with him and Aaron and I wanted it to be as soon as possible, plus, Ruby was just as eager to move in with Casey, Heath on the other hand wasn't too happy with having to fend for himself, although he did spend most of his time with Bianca these days anyway...

"Charlie?" Brax's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I didn't realise the long time I was thinking for, "Sounds good." I replied before pecking his lips as he led me out of the water.

Back at the hotel, I grinned as I spotted the perfect house. We were sitting upstairs in our room, me in my usual spot on Brax's lap, as his head buried itself into my neck, having already lost interest within five minutes.

I laughed and picked his hand up before placing it over the house I had spotted, I turned around to look at him, he was staring back at me, "Don't look at me, look at that gorgeous house." I told him.

A smile covered his face as he looked at the house, "Looks great, and four bedrooms, nice."

"Yup, I figured four, y'know, one for you and I, one for Aaron, a guest bedroom and then a spare, y'know." I replied, not willing to say kids, even though both of us knew it was definitely on the cards, and that both of us wanted to have a child with each other, neither of us wanted to fully admit it first.

Brax laughed slightly at the way I had phrased my reasoning, I doubt he could've done much better, "It's perfect." He said, "I'll give the estate agent a ring and organise a viewing for when we get back."

"Yay." I replied before kissing him passionately.

"Mhm." He replied before prying his lips away from mine, "Jeez, are you trying to suffocate me?" I laughed before getting off his lap, letting him make the call to the estate agent, things were finally falling into place.

_-Hotel's restaurant.-_

The waiter had cleared our plates, starter and main course down, he re-approached the table,

"Can I tempt you with dessert?" He asked, I quickly glanced at Brax who raised his eyebrows quickly, making me laugh like a child, I quickly stopped and looked back up at the waiter,

"Nah, we're good thanks." I replied, he smiled lightly before walking off.

I glared at Brax, "Would you quit it?" I asked him.

"Sorry, but I don't like it when people hit on my girlfriend."

"He was not hitting on me Brax! How is asking if I want dessert hitting on me?"

Brax laughed before sitting up in his chair, "I'm not talking about just then, the _entire _night."

"Don't get jealous!" I replied, "Leave him a tip, please." I told Brax as he took his wallet out to pay,

"Okay." He said, I watched as I counted up how much he owed, he had left extra,

"Brax that's too much for a tip." I told him.

"Oh babe, that's not the tip, I'm getting ice cream."

"For what?" I asked, his response was simply a wink, and I knew he wasn't planning on eating it, well, eating it from a bowl anyway.

I laughed, "You're so jammy Brax, that means you're leaving him a tip of only $1.35."

"I don't care." He said smugly, I grabbed his wallet off him before pulling out a five dollar bill and putting it down,

"Eh." He began but I interrupted.

"Don't even think about arguing, Braxton." He simply shut his mouth and nodded, just as out waiter came back over,

"Mate, sorry, could we actually get some gelato please?" Brax asked him, the waiter smiled and nodded,

"What flavour would you like, sir?" He asked.

"Chocolate." Brax answered immediately.

"Alright, make sure you eat it quickly though or it'll melt, we may be a classy hotel but the rooms don't have fridges." The waiter said chirpily.

I studied Brax's facial expression as he thought of a smart reply for the waiter, "Oh don't worry, we'll be _using _it as soon as we get back to our hotel room." He said smugly, I bit my lip trying to hold my laughter as he stressed the word 'use' and not 'eat'.

The waiter quickly got the point before quickly scurrying off to get the ice cream,

"You are such a tease." I told Brax, just as a female waiter brought over our ice cream.

"Where'd the other waiter go?" Brax asked the woman, she laughed slightly,

"Oh he's gone outside, he said he wasn't feeling too good."

"Ah that's a shame." Brax said, trying to hold back his laughter, "He's been so nice to us all night." The sarcasm in his voice was extremely obvious, I quickly stepped in and stood up,

"Thanks for a lovely night." I told her before I smiled and picked up the ice cream, quickly walking off without Brax and towards the elevator,

"Gee, wait up Charlie!" He called after me, I stepped into the lift, holding the doors open for him by pressing the button, he quickly joined me, "Why'd you run off like that?" He asked.

"Wouldn't want the ice cream to melt now, would I?" I replied before smirking, and soon enough we found our way into a passionate kiss, only stopping to run down to our hotel room and open the door before we continued with our night of passion.

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter's shorter than the others and apologies if there are any mistakes, just wrote it and uploaded! Hope you enjoyed._


	44. Chapter 44

_-1 week later.-_

Charlie and Brax had bought their new house, and were now settled in, Ruby pleaded with them, but they both refused to have a house warming, both were too tired, and they didn't want the house being trashed after only just buying it.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie and I were snuggled up on our new couch, watching our new TV, in our new house. The first time we had a break from packing our stuff away, we still weren't finished but needed the break, Aaron was with Heath and Bianca, them taking him off our hands kindly while we unpacked the remainder of our things.

I gently stroked Charlie's arm with my index finger, I kissed the top of her head before breaking the silence,

"How'd you feel about marriage?" I asked Charlie.

She abruptly moved away from me, I fought my smile as she squinted and gave me a funny look.

She grinned slightly before sitting on my upper thighs and wrapping her legs around my waist,

"Is that a proposal?" She asked excitedly, I quickly shook my head,

"Nah." I replied before laughing slightly.

She frowned, trying to mask her disappointment, "Oh." She replied sadly.

I gently ran my hands up and down her sides, "But it's on the cards one day, if you want?"

Her smile reappeared, "Well eh, yeah, maybe one day." She smiled, causing me to smile too before we shared a kiss, before she backed away,

"What now?" I asked.

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you."

We shared another kiss, this one being more passionate to the point where Charlie was unbuttoning my shirt, "Let's make the most of our alone time." She slowly mumbled against my lips.

I grinned before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Braaaaax?" Charlie asked as she leant her head on my chest and looked up at me.

"Yes?" I asked before looking down at her, she was wearing that same face she always wore when she wanted something, she grinned, "I've seen that face before, what do you want?" I asked.

She slapped my bare chest, "I don't want anything!" She retorted defensively.

"Then what?" I asked curiously.

"I was just thinking."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Eh, that maybe I should, come off the pill?" She asked, diverting her gaze from mine and focusing on my _Blood and Sand _tattoo, as if in fear of my response.

"I think that's a great idea." I replied confidently before kissing the top of her head, she looked up at me, a tad surprised,

"Really?" She asked.

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, really." I told her before nuzzling my head into her neck, "I love you, Charlie." I mumbled, I felt her lips form into a smile against my neck,

"I love you too."

_-Later on, Angelo's.-_

**Ruby's POV:**

I laughed as I walked into Angelo's to see Brax leaning over the bar, his head in his hands, gazing towards the windows, I waved trying to get his attention but he was clearly away with the fairies, I laughed, the laughter growing as I watched Aaron running around in circles, his arms out, making noises like he does when he tries to pretend he's an aeroplane, it's safe to say, he is the cutest child ever and was a miniature clone of Brax, same grin, same eyes, same hair colour.

"Ruuuuuby." Aaron had noticed my presence and began running towards me,

"Hey baby." I replied before lifting him into my arms.

He frowned, "What's up?" I asked.

His eyes widened slightly, I knew he was thinking, "There's something wrong with Daddy." He whispered before glancing over to Brax and looking back to me.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, curious of the boy's verdict on the situation.

"He being weird."

I laughed lightly, "How about I go talk to him?" I asked, Aaron nodded,

"That a good idea." He grinned as I placed him back on the ground before going over to talk to Brax,

"Hey." I said to him before sitting up on a stool and placing my bag on the stool beside me, he didn't acknowledge my presence, I waved my hand in front of his face, still no response.

I frowned before moving my hand closer and closer till it hit his face, "Ow." He said before jerking his head back.

"Oh, like that hurt." I shook my head, "What's up with you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing." He replied casually.

"Please, Brax, never mind me noticing, your three year-old has noticed too."

Brax raised his eyebrows, "Aaron noticed?" I nodded, he laughed, "Smart kid."

"Yeah, he must've got it from Tegan, eh?"

"Oi!" Brax yelled before nudging my arm lightly, we both laughed,

"So, has something happened between you and Charlie?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Definitely not." His confident head shake soon turned into a nod.

I squinted, "Brax, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, beginning to get frustrated.

He bit his lip, "I don't know, eh, earlier on, Charlie suggested coming off the pill, and I was all for the idea, but I think now I've had time to think about it, I'm not so sure, and the four bedroom house was her idea in the first place, I think she's trying to tell me something."

"Well, what did you tell her when she asked you about coming off it?"

"Trouble is, I kinda said yes and didn't really think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

He frowned, "I don't know, maybe 'cause neither of us really know what we're doing."

I laughed at him, "Brax, in case you haven't noticed, you each have a child."

"Well yeah, but not together."

"Oh, so are you saying the thought of having a baby with my mom is what's frightening you?" I asked sarcastically, Brax took it seriously,

"No, nah Rubes, that's not what I'm saying."

I laughed, "Lighten up Brax, I was joking."

"Oh." He said, clearly embarrassed.

I felt my face screw up, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"I get the feeling something else is up?"

"Eh, I was thinking of proposing."

My eyes widened, "Wait so, you move in together, you want to have a baby together, well, you think you do, and now you're thinking of proposing?" I asked, setting myself straight.

The colour of his face changed, "Oh god, it's too soon."

I laughed, "Oh Brax, calm down, it's not too soon, you guys have been together for _ages _now. It's just, first I'm hearing of it, that's all." I smiled lightly, "Charlie would love to marry you, you know."

He smiled, "I hope so."

"And about this whole kids thing, I don't know what you're worrying about, Charlie loves Aaron and she's good with him, and you're amazing with him, and me as well, so it all makes perfect sense."

He grinned at me, "Love you, Rubes."

I smiled widely at him, I stood on the stool and leaned over the counter, kissing his cheek, "Aw, love you too, Braxton, well, not as much as Casey, but still."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh." Aaron screeched, I sat back down and picked him up, putting him on the counter,

"What's wrong mate?" Brax asked him,

"You no kiss Daddy." Aaron said, I held my laughter, waiting for what he wanted to add, "He do it to Charlie, you no do it, I no like it."

I laughed, "Alright, I won't do it again, buddy." I told him.

"CHAAAAAAARLIE." Aaron yelled as Charlie walked into the restaurant in her uniform, she laughed as she came up to the bar, sitting on the stool beside me, she kissed my forehead before kissing Aaron's and leaning across the bar and kissing Brax's lips lightly,

"Hey guys." I watched Brax's face light up as she sat down, causing me to laugh,

"Ruby kiss Daddy." Aaron informed her, Brax started laughing, as did I.

I looked at Charlie who was giving us confused glares, "Someone explain." She demanded, she could be such a ditz at times.

"Gee, on the cheek, mom, don't worry."

She laughed, "Oh."

"What're you doing here anyway?" Brax asked Charlie.

"Eh, just came to get lunch, the usual please, I've got to head back soon, the station's so busy."

"Alright, I'll get it for you now." He told her before going off to get Charlie's lunch.

**Charlie's POV:**

I waited at the bar, alone now, Casey had come in and was sitting at one of the booths with Ruby and Aaron, I smiled at them all, each and every one of them great kids.

"Here you go, babe." Brax smiled as he handed me a brown paper bag.

"Thanks." I replied before hopping off the stool,

"You're not going already are you?" He asked.

I nodded, "Like I said, very busy."

He pouted, "Alright, see ya at home."

"Yeah, don't expect me back early, I'll probably be working till at least 7pm at this rate, and it's Friday, I don't work weekends."

His mouth dropped, "I never see you these days."

"Eh, we share a house, a bed, not that we sleep in it that much, but hey."

He laughed, "Point proven."

"Okay, I really have to go." I said before pecking his lips and fare-welling the others before heading back to work for a _long _shift.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as Charlie leaned into me on the couch tiredly after her long shift, I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep in the next five or so minutes.

Suddenly a knock came on the door,

"Mmmmm." Charlie groaned.

"I'll get it." I told her before kissing her forehead and unravelling myself from her, getting up and answering the door.

"Rubes, hey." She smiled,

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied warmly, closing the door behind her,

"Where's the little guy?" She asked before taking a seat in the armchair,

"Bed." I laughed, "He's knackered."

"Yeah, he's not the only one." She laughed, pointing at Charlie, who had managed to collapse into my space on the couch, she was almost asleep.

I gently lifted her up before sliding into my space on the couch, she sat up and squinted at Ruby,

"Oh, hey sweetie." She acknowledged Ruby.

"Hey mom."

I frowned at the expression Ruby had on her face, she had the same look Charlie did when she wanted something.

"So, I was thinking, that maybe you could have your housewarming now."

I shook my head, "Pleaaaase, Brax, c'mon, you guys have been living here for a week now."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Rubes, plus look at your mom, she's knackered."

"True." She admitted defeat, until Charlie spoke up,

"Nah, let's do it."

"You sure?" I asked her, she smiled lightly and nodded,

"Yeah, so long as you let me get a decent night's sleep tonight." I laughed and kissed the top of her head,

"Don't worry, I think we both need a break."

"And that, that right there is my overdue cue to leave." Ruby announced before she stood up, said her goodbyes and left.

I looked back down at Charlie who had fallen into my chest again, ready for sleep.

"Time for your bed." I told her before turning the TV off, she nodded,

"I think so too."

I grinned before picking her up, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You really think you can actually make it up all those stairs walking?"

She laughed, "I suppose not."

I grinned before heading up the stairs, going into our bedroom and placing her on the bed, before leaving and quickly checking on Aaron who was already fast asleep.

I laughed and shook my head as I came back into our bedroom to see Charlie fast asleep, I quickly stripped down to my boxers before turning the light off and sliding into the bed beside her, she instinctively turned towards me and snuggled into my chest before I joined her in the beauty of sleep.

_Hope you all enjoyed, thank you so much for all the awesome reviews (:_


	45. Chapter 45

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked around the house, still in my silk shorts and vest top from last night, my purple dressing gown on top. I planned on doing absolutely nothing today, in order to keep all my energy conserved for tonight, after all, I had to play the hostess with the mostess.

"Babe, I'm just heading out to get some things for tonight." Brax said,

"Okay." I groaned, as I continued to swing my dangling legs over the table like a child, he grinned as he came into the dining area and saw me,

"Where's Aaron?" Brax asked.

"I's here Daddyyy!" He yelled as he ran back inside having been in the garden.

"Hey Spud." Brax said as he lifted Aaron into his arms before spinning him around, "I need to go get some stuff for tonight, you wanna come with me or stay with Charlie?"

"You's not going with Daddy, Charl?" Aaron asked as he turned to face me, I shook my head,

"No, I'm gonna get the house ready before lots of people come over tonight."

"Oh yeah, theys coming to look at our new house?" He asked inquisitively.

"They sure are."

He grinned, "Okay, Daddy, I come help you, and tell you what I want."

I laughed at the boy, of course he'd only go with Brax to tell him exactly what he wanted to buy for him.

"Alright mate, do me a favour and just grab my car keys from upstairs will ya?" He nodded before running off.

Brax had immediately advanced as close to me as possible before pulling me off the table and into his arms, "Ooh, feisty." I whispered seductively as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he winked.

"Why don't you rest before tonight?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I think I should get dressed and get this place ready before everybody comes over later."

"About that, who did Ruby actually invite?"

I laughed slightly, remembering who she had named earlier on that day, "Half of Summer Bay, except for Colleen."

Brax laughed, "Well, that might actually be best seeing as she's given us so much grief."

"Yeah." I replied.

"Daddy, we go now?" Aaron asked as he rejoined us in the dining room,

"Yeah, mate." He turned back to face me, "See you later." He replied before pecking my lips, I grinned as we parted before pulling him in for another deep kiss, this one being much more passionate,

"Mhm." Brax mumbled, trying to escape me but I wasn't having any of it, he soon enough responded,

"BRAX!" Aaron yelled, we parted immediately knowing Brax was in for it, "We go, now." He demanded.

I laughed at Brax before whispering, "You better go now, he only ever calls you Brax when he's really mad."

Aaron grinned before walking towards me, I lifted him into my arms, "Byebye Charl."

"Bye baby." I replied, he kissed my cheek, causing me to grin before I placed him back on the ground, "Bye you." I told Brax before kissing his lips lightly and walking away, as slowly and seductively as I could manage,

"You're killing me, Charlie!" He yelled back, causing me to laugh before I made my way upstairs.

**Brax's POV:**

According to Charlie, as I was fellow host of the party, I wasn't allowed to dress casually.

Therefore, she had my wearing my black jeans, and a smart button up dark blue shirt.

"There we go." She said smugly as she flattened out the small crease in my shirt with her hand,

"Am I free to go now?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yup, you're free." She grinned before kissing my lips lightly, "Send the next one in!" She called, just as Aaron slowly walked in, to face his fate with the fashion expert.

"Everything all set?" Charlie called as I heard her heels pattering on the laminate flooring outside in the living room before she walked into the cold marble kitchen floor, my mouth dropped open as I scanned her up and down, she looked stunning.

She was wearing an orange tunic, cut above her knee, pinched in around the waist, with ¾ length sleeves, she teamed it with her favourite black wedges and she had straightened her hair, it's safe to say, I was the luckiest man alive knowing I got to share a bed with her every night.

She laughed as she walked over to me before placing her hand underneath my chin and closing my mouth for me.

"You look amazing." I whispered.

She laughed before kissing my lips lightly, "You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

I laughed and shook my head as she walked away, eyeing up every inch of her, by god, she was perfection.

Come 8pm everyone was here, Bianca, Liam (in the hope it wasn't awkward between them), Ruby's friends, eg. April and co, Heath and the majority of the Riverboys, Leah, Elijah, Miles, Alf, Roo, Sid, and basically the whole of Summer Bay thanks to Ruby.

"So, I take it all's going when then." Ruby said as she joined me in the kitchen, I smiled before looking over at Charlie who was talking to the Riverboys, before glancing over at Aaron who was engaging in conversation with Dex, Xavier and April.

I looked back at Ruby, "Great." I replied before taking a sip of my beer.

"And things between you and Charlie?" She asked.

"Better than ever." She smiled at me,

"That's good."

"Yeah, thanks for the talk the other day, it helped."

"No problem."

"You look great tonight by the way Rubes."

She blushed slightly, "Why thanks."

"Trying to impress someone, are we?" I asked, nodding over to Casey.

She turned back to me and laugh, "Please, I don't need to impress him, he's already mine."

I laughed at her just as Charlie joined us in the kitchen, "Oh ay, what's all this whispering about?" She asked as she stood beside me and snaked her arm around my waist, I placed mine on the small of her back,

"Nothing." Ruby and I both replied.

Charlie sent Ruby and I a funny glare, "Should I be worried that you two are plotting something?"

I laughed at her, "Not at all mother dearest." Ruby replied before winking at Charlie, picking up her drink and heading back out.

Charlie moved out of my grasp and leaned against the kitchen counter, giving me the same funny glare,

"Seriously, we're not up to anything." I told her.

She shook her head unsurely, I grinned before stepping forward and lowering my lips onto hers, receiving no complaints from her at all,

"C'mon guys, give it a rest, you've got guests." Sam informed us before sitting on one of the stools around the table in the kitchen,

"You're just jealous you've got nobody to kiss." Charlie replied before she pecked my lips once more before getting herself another glass of wine.

"Maybe you could fix that for me, eh Buckton?" He asked, Charlie laughed before planting a small kiss on his lips, I coughed loudly,

"EH, EH, boyfriend alert." I informed her before raising my eyebrows, unimpressed with the situation, she laughed and looked over at me,

"Don't worry babe, you're the only Riverboy for me."

I laughed and shook my head at her as she casually strolled out and back to the guests, I looked over at Sam who was laughing,

"I can't believe she kissed me." He said smugly.

"Yeah, and if you weren't my best friend I would've lamped you by now."

He laughed at my comment, "And just to rub it in, I get that every day, plus tongue." I said smugly before heading back out to join the partygoers.

**Charlie's POV:**

I was talking to Bianca and Leah when I felt someone's hand take mine, I turned around to face Brax,

"Sorry ladies, you don't mind if I borrow her for a minute do you?" He asked them,

"Course not." Bianca replied, I smiled lightly at the two of them before Brax dragged me into the kitchen.

He nodded to my wine glass, "How many is that now?" He asked.

I laughed, "How many is that?" I asked, pointing to his beer bottle.

He grinned and shook his head, "Baby, that's not the point, and you know it."

I rolled my eyes, "Brax, I'm not pregnant yet, and it'll probably take a while, so just, ease up a little, okay?"

He smiled lightly and nodded, "Love you." I told him before I kissed his lips again and walked back over to Leah and Bianca.

I was standing beside Sam, engaging in conversation with the Riverboys when Aaron caught my attention, I looked down at him, he had his left arm around my leg,

"I tired, Charl." He told me before removing his arm to rub his eyes.

Sam laughed lightly before lifting him into his arms, "You want me to take him up?" He asked.

"Nah it's alright." I replied before placing my wine glass on the unit, I turned back around to find Aaron had his arms outstretched in my direction,

"Looks like the little guy doesn't want me anyway." Sam laughed before handing him over to me.

I grinned before taking him in my arms and heading upstairs with him to put him to bed.

Aaron was now settled in bed, he had brushed his teeth, and I had changed him into his pyjamas.

I switched his nightlight on before sitting down beside him on the bed and gently sweeping his brown hair away from his eyes,

"You has a good night?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm having a great night, have you had a good night, baby?"

"Yeah, I has a good night, Dex is funny."

I laughed at him, "He sure is."

He gently closed his eyes, I smiled before whispering, "Night sweetie."

"Love you, Charl." My smile widened before I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up and facing the door to be met by Brax poking his head in the room.

He grinned at me, "Where's my boy?" He whispered as he entered the room.

"In bed, absolutely knackered."

He smiled lightly before leaning over Aaron, "Night mate." I heard him saying, before he planted a kiss on his head,

"Night Daddy." Aaron replied tiredly before getting himself comfortable and ready to sleep, Brax left the room first, me close behind, leaving Aaron's door slightly ajar before joining Brax in the hallway, he wrapped his arms around my waist before he began to kiss my neck.

"Behave, Brax." I groaned, "There're guests downstairs."

"Mhmh." He mumbled as he kissed his way up my neck and towards my lips, I shook my head and pulled away from him,

"Later." I said before taking his hand and leading him back downstairs towards the guests.

**Brax's POV:**

Most people had gone home now, the only people remaining were Casey and Ruby, "How you guys getting home?" I asked them.

"Driving." Ruby replied.

"Oh no you're not, you're both over the limit." I informed them.

"Okay, well you or Charlie can drive us?" Casey suggested.

"You want that to take you home?" I asked as I moved aside and pointed at Charlie who was having a conversation and giggling to herself whilst stumbling all over the place, I turned back to the teens,

"Yeah, maybe not." Ruby replied.

I laughed, "Plus, I'm over the limit too, you guys just stay here tonight, the guest bedroom's made up."

"You sure?" Casey asked.

"Yeah mate, it's fine."

I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind, "Take me to bed, Braxton." Charlie said seductively before she began to kiss my neck, I laughed at Ruby and Casey who both had a similar look of disgust on their faces.

"That's my cue, night guys." I told them before turning back to Charlie, my hands instinctively finding their way to her backside as I picked her up, she squealed in shock before tying her legs around my waist.

We engaged in a passionate kiss as I fumbled about, trying to desperately find my way up the stairs and to our bedroom.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up, nursing a hangover,

"Mhhm, Brax." I groaned, feeling around the bed, his side was cold, I sat up and scanned around the room, our clothing scattered all over the place, but no Brax.

I sighed before crawling out of bed, putting some underwear and my dressing gown on before heading outside.

As I reached the stairs I bumped into Casey and Ruby who looked equally as awful as I felt.

"Morning." Casey groaned.

"Morning." I replied dully.

They both headed downstairs, me following close behind, the smell of a cooked breakfast filled the air as we got near the kitchen, bacon, that's exactly what I wanted right now.

"Ah, morning guys." Brax said chirpily as Casey and Ruby entered the kitchen, "And morning gorgeous." He directed at me before planting a kiss on my lips,

"Morning." I grumbled before nestling my head into his chest.

He laughed slightly before pulling away and pointing at the pot of coffee,

"Thought you guys would want coffee." He said smugly.

"You're a godsend, but I'm extremely jealous of you right now."

"Why's that?" He asked as he stepped closer and placed his hands on my hips,

"You don't get hungover."

He laughed, "I know, lucky for some, eh." I pulled a face at him, "It's because I can handle my drink."

I slapped his arm, "I'll have you know you always drink more than me, and my head punishes me for the both of us."

A grin covered his face before he kissed me once more.

"The house really is gorgeous guys." Ruby said as her eyes wandered around the kitchen.

"I know." I replied smugly, "As lots of people said last night, and it's so gorgeous because we're two people with great taste."

Brax laughed at my smugness, "Where's the baby?" I asked him.

"Still in bed, actually I should wake him up so he can eat."

"Nah, leave him to sleep, I'll get him something later."

He grinned before kissing my forehead and pulling out one of the stools around the kitchen table and telling me to sit up; I did as I was told before he began to serve our breakfast.

_Hope you enjoyed this one (:_


	46. Chapter 46

_Thank you for all the lovely birthday wishes, hope you enjoy this next one._

**Brax's POV:**

I waited nervously for Ruby to answer the door, soon enough she did,

"Oh hey Brax." She responded.

"Hey Rubes, you alone?" I asked, wanting to talk to her about a very private matter.

She frowned at me, "Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to ya." I replied before heading inside, I turned around and abruptly asked her,

"Rubes, I want your permission to marry Charlie."

"My what?" She asked.

Your. Permission. To. Marry. Your. Mom." I replied, slower this time.

She screamed and jumped into my arms, "YES!"

Luckily I caught her before placing her back down on the ground, "I didn't know you'd do it so soon!" She yelled.

"Yeah, well our conversation the other day just got me thinking, and it feels right."

She grinned, just as the others walked in, she still had a huge smile on her face,

"What's up with you, little Buckton?" Heath asked.

"Nothing." I replied before looking back at Ruby, "Don't tell a soul." I warned her, she grinned before sealing her lips, I laughed before kissing her forehead,

"Thanks kid!" I yelled before I left their house and headed back to our place.

**Charlie's POV:**

"Chaaaarlie, you ready to go?" Brax yelled, having just come back from dropping Aaron off at Cheryl's house,

"Yeaah, just a sec." I replied before I slipped my high heels on.

There was a party down at the beach, I don't know why or what for, all I knew was that we were going.

I heard Brax pounding up the stairs as he came into our bedroom,

"Babe, hurry up." He said, I grinned before standing up and straightening out my dark blue strapless dress, it was tight around my bust with a band around the waist from where if flowed loosely, I straightened my hair, went for smoky-eye make-up, and went for black stilettos.

"Taaadaaa." I said before I twirled for him, he grinned at me,

"You look stunning." He replied, before I knew it, his hands were on my waist and he was kissing my neck,

"We're gonna be late." I said,

"Yeah, whose fault is that?" He asked into my neck, I laughed and pushed him away,

"C'mon." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, before I knew it, he was on the bed, with me on top of him,

"Maybe we should skip the party." He said seductively,

"Brax!" I yelled before I kissed his cheek and hopped off him before running out of the room and down the stairs, he was soon enough beside me as we walked out to his car hand-in-hand.

As Brax and I walked towards the beach, I noticed his grip on my hand tightened, as if he was squeezing it, I gently tugged on it, he stopped in front of me, and glared at me quizzically,

"Babe, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just, you seem a little tense, and nervous."

He smiled at me, "No, no, I'm fine."

I tugged on his hand, pulling him closer to me, "Gimme a kiss." I said, he smiled before he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips before pulling back, I bit my lip,

"What, you want another one?" Brax asked, clearly reading my mind.

I nodded, he laughed before leaning forward and pecking my lips twice, he kissed my forehead before kissing me on the lips once more before leading me back down to the beach.

"Oh, there's Bianca, with wine and seats, bye baby." He laughed before I walked over to where Bianca was, and him, over to the Riverboys.

As the night progressed I noticed Brax's behaviour gradually becoming more and more strange, I wasn't sure if I did something or not, but it was me he kept acting so hot and cold with me. I even asked him to dance with me, he said no, me ending up having to dance with Casey, Sam, Heath and Miles, but not Brax. I watched as he headed up the hill, I excused myself before running up after him, leaving my heels behind of course, they weren't easy to run in, never mind in sand too.

"Brax!" I called, he turned around and smiled at me,

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, listen, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting a bit weird all night."

He laughed and shook his head, "Charlie, honestly, I'm fine."

I smiled before stepping right up against him and wrapping my arms around his neck, he placed his on my hips,

"Where you off to?" I asked.

"Just going to the little boy's room."

I smiled seductively at him, "How about I join you?" I asked, knowing he knew what I was referring to,

"Naah." He replied, my smile faded, I unravelled my arms from around him,

"Fine." I replied shortly before walking off, his behaviour was getting on my nerves, normally if I offered him sex anywhere, almost 100% of the time, he'd gladly accept.

I slid back into my seat Bianca who was glaring at me,

"Don't ask." I replied shortly.

"What's up Buckton?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'm sick of this Bianca, he's being so hot and cold with me and he won't tell me why, I've asked him twice now, and he just won't answer me, I've asked him to dance, he said no, I just offered him sex in the Surf Club toilets and he still said no."

She laughed at the last part, "Maybe he's just hormonal." She replied, I laughed and shook my head at her. "Maybe he's worried about something?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe you're pregnant? And he found you're pregnancy test in the bin or something?"

I frowned at her, "Bianca, really?"

She laughed, I looked up just as Sam brought us over two more wines, "Aww thanks." Bianca said sweetly.

"Thanks Sam." I replied glumly.

"What's Braxton done now?" He asked as he took a seat beside me,

"Is it that easy to tell?" I asked, he nodded,

"Yup."

"Sam he's being so hot and cold, at home he was all over me, as soon as we got here, he's been acting all weird, I don't know."

"Hey, maybe he found out your pregnant and he's freaking out." He suggested.

I glared from Sam to Bianca, who was in fits of laughter, "Are you guys trying to say something here?" I asked, astounded as to all the pregnancy suggestions.

Sam jokingly placed his hand on my stomach before saying, "Aww, don't worry, baby Braxton-Buckton would be much loved."

I laughed at him, "You're pregnant?" Brax's voice caused us all to stop laughing and all look up at him, Sam withdrew his hand.

"No." I replied,

"Oh." He quickly smiled at me before sticking his hand out towards me, palm up, I glared at his hand before looking back up at him,

"Care to dance?" He asked sweetly, Bianca started laughing and Sam nudged me, I didn't dignify him with a response, he placed his hands either side on the arms of my chair and leaned towards me, "C'mon, stop sulking."

I glared at him angrily.

"You're unbelievable." I spat before I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back before I jumped up and walked off, away from the party, needing space, and not being near Brax.

**Brax's POV:**

I watched confused as Charlie quite literally ran away, I turned back to the others,

"Oooh, you're in the doghouse real bad man." Sam said, I glared at him before looking at Bianca,

"What's up with her?" I asked.

She laughed at me before rolling her eyes, "You."

"What?" I asked.

"Brax, she thinks you don't love her anymore, you won't dance with her or anything, she's danced with four other guys, when she only wants you."

I sighed before I turned and ran after Charlie, knowing why I was being weird all night, it's because I was nervous, and no I wasn't alright, but I couldn't exactly tell Charlie why.

"Charlie, CHARLIE!" I called after her, she wouldn't stop, I jogged after her "Babe, come back!" I yelled, that did it, she spun around angrily and upset, I stopped in front of her, I couldn't help but smile, she was even sexier when she was angry,

"No, you don't get to ignore me, and brush me off all night and then come over here, demanding that I do as you say!" She yelled.

I laughed slightly before she started to tear up, I cursed myself, "Charlie, hey, baby, come here." I said soothingly as I reached out for her hand but she stepped back, I sighed.

She glared up at me, obviously wanting an explanation, "I'm sorry babe, I'm just tired." I added.

She shook her head lightly before replying, "Talk to me next to please, you scared me, I thought you were having second thoughts about us." She replied honestly, thank goodness she did, after all, to propose to her, she'd at least have to be speaking to me.

I couldn't help but laugh under my breath at the irony, I was furthest thing from having second thoughts about us.

"No, never." I replied, she simply nodded in recognition of what I said.

"You still upset?" I asked, before reaching out and fiddling with a crease on her dress, she looked at me briefly before looking back out at the water, and I had my answer.

I laughed before I stepped forward and picked her up, slinging her over my shoulder, being sure to pull her dress down, and began toting her to where the dancing was being done,

"BRAX PUT ME DOWN!" She squealed, I laughed before carrying her into the centre of the dance floor, filled with people who didn't seem to notice my antics before I placed her down and put my hands on her waist,

"We're going to dance." I told her, she looked up at me and smiled,

"Maybe I don't wanna dance with you anymore." She replied cheekily, "Heath's actually a pretty good dancer, and so is Sam if I must say, and his gorgeous blonde hair." She continued, trying to make me jealous, which wasn't very hard to do, her being as gorgeous as she is.

I smirked before moving my body into hers and wrapping my arms further around her waist, she tangled hers around my neck,

"Well, you've yet to see how good I am." I replied smugly, she smiled before looking up at me innocently, I laughed before leaning closer and kissing her lips gently, I pulled away and kissed her forehead before I showed her just how good a dancer I really could be.

I used my left hand to twirl her after a pretty long dancing session, and used my right to pull the ring box out of my pocket, I let go of Charlie's hand and dropped to my knee, she was laughing, she stopped laughing and glared down at me, holding a blue velvet ring box in my hand, with a 1 carat white gold cluster diamond ring inside, it set me back quite a lot, but she was absolutely worth it and more. By now everyone had stopped dancing and I could feel their eyes burning into Charlie and I.

"I never thought I'd do this ever in my life, let alone find someone as amazing as you to do it to, but Charlie I love you so much, and I wanna show you, and make you my wife, will you marry me?"

By the look on her face I seemed to have rendered her speechless, even a nod of the head would do, she stood there, frozen, her eyes glazed over, I took that as a good sign and that she'd say 'yes', but she did nothing but shake her head, I glared at her in pure confusion before closing the ring box and standing up,

"I'm sorry, I-I can't." She replied in a broken-hearted voice before she turned and slowly walked away from me, leaving me speechless, upset, and with everybody's eyes, lingering on me.

_Hey lovely readers! This chapter was pretty long, so I've split it in two (:_


	47. Chapter 47 Proposal part 2

_Thanks for all the reviews, I must admit it was pretty amusing reading them haha. Anyway, I'll put you out of your misery, hope you like this next one. (:_

**Ruby's POV:**

I grinned as I watched Charlie walk away, I knew what she was doing, I laughed, Casey looked down at me,

"Babe, why've you got a grin all over your face? You do understand Charlie said no right?" I smirked at him,

"We'll see." I said smugly.

**Charlie's POV:**

I looked at Ruby and winked at her before turning back to a devastated and confused looking Brax.

I ran back over to him, "Of course I'll marry you!" I yelled as I leapt into his arms, he stumbled back a bit, but he caught me and spun me around as I began to place kisses all over his face, just as he put me back on the ground, he looked like he was gonna cry,

"Aww, babe, you look like you're gonna cry."

"I was! I genuinely thought you were turning me down, that was so mean." He replied.

"Awwww." I rubbed my hand over his chest, "I'm sorry" I said before placing my hands on his face and pulling my fiancée in for a deep, passionate kiss.

He grinned at me after we parted and took the ring out of the box before taking my hand and placing it on my finger, I smiled so widely as he kissed my hand before pulling me closer again, our lips found each other again soon after, we both smiled against each other's lips as people began to whistle and cheer. We pulled apart, both of us with huge grins on our faces; we rested our foreheads against each other, just before people came over and began to congratulate us.

As the night progressed, Brax and I became extremely tired, people had been congratulating us left, right and centre, we finally had some time to ourselves.

Brax was sitting down in one of the seats, with me on his lap, he had his arm around me, mine around him, I was drawing circles on his back as I rested my head against his in exhaustion, whilst watching people with so much energy out dancing, including Ruby and Casey, and Heath and Bianca, I smiled at the two couples, Brax's voice pulled me out of my thoughts,

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, he laughed. Cheryl was looking after Aaron for tonight, and Brax and I were delivering the news to her tomorrow that we were engaged.

"I love you Mr. Braxton." I blurted out, he smiled at me,

"I love you too Mrs. Braxton to be."

I smiled at him before leaning closer and kissing him gently all over his face.

"Charlie Braxton, goes well doesn't it?" I thought out loud, Brax laughed at me, before he intertwined our hands,

"Yes, yes it does, babe." He replied.

I withdrew my left arm from around him and admired my ring, "Brax, it's so beautiful." He grinned at me knowingly, "Who helped you?" I asked.

"Hey now, I had no help I'll have you know." He spoke, in a mock offended tone.

"Well then, you have very good taste."

"I sure do, I picked you didn't I?" He raised his eyebrows at me, I laughed before I pecked his lips, "Although, I did ask your daughter's permission."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"To marry you, silly."

My heart melted and I felt my lips form into a smile, "Really?"

"Yes, she's your daughter, and she means the world to you, and she's pretty damn important to me to, so yeah."

I felt myself tearing up, "No, no, no tears!" He pleaded with me, I smiled and wiped them away,

"Alright, sorry." He kissed my lips softly before pulling away, the both of us, matching, huge smiles on our faces,

"Brax, seriously, I love you so, so much." He grinned at me, "And I'm gonna show you just how much later." I said seductively as I moved closer to him, so our noses were touching,

"Oh yeah?" He asked smugly, I answered him by shoving my tongue into his mouth, he responded for a while before pushing me away gently,

"Woah, easy tiger, shouldn't you be saving it for later?" I grinned at him again before I turned my attention to Sam who was holding his hand out to me,

"C'mon Mrs. Braxton to be, I'll take you for a dance." He said, I smiled up at him before I turned back to Brax and pecked his lips before Sam took my hands and led me to the dance floor.

Not long were we there before I saw Sam grinning at something behind me, and soon enough I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind, I smiled as I watched Sam move over and dance with Bianca instead, Heath obviously too worn out as I watched him sitting in the sand, I turned around to face Brax.

I smiled up at him, "Yes?" I asked, he laughed before laying his forehead on mine as we swayed together,

"Nothing, just wanted to dance with my fiancée." He said, I laughed before I kissed his lips gently, he pulled away first,

"You're like a lean, mean, dancing machine you are." He said smugly, "You're tiring me out."

I laughed, "Well, you're like a lean, mean, sex machine, which also tires me out." I said smugly.

He moved his lips onto my neck and began to leave a trail of kisses up and down, causing me to tingle, "But you love it." He said sexily, as he continued to kiss my neck,

"You two should save that for later." Sam said as him and Bianca moved past us, I laughed before replying,

"Don't worry, we've got lots of energy stored up for that." I winked at him, he screwed his face up before he walked off, Brax laughed at me, before the two of us continued to dance.

Brax and I left the beach party soon after, wanting to get home quickly, and well, you know. We had the house to ourselves for the first time since we moved in, and by god we were going to make the most of it, we burst through the front door, already having found our way into a passionate kiss, which neither of us broke until we got to the stairs, Brax instantly taking my hand and running up the stairs, me following closely behind towards our bedroom.

After only having stepped in the door we began ripping each other's clothes off, my dress was already on the floor, Brax's shirt literally ripped off him, I might've accidentally pulled it off him a little too hard, a few buttons flew off, not that either of us were paying much attention.

He was now laying down on the bed, with me on top of him, his hands firmly on my backside, pulling my body down hardly on top of his.

I squirmed in his grasp, my way of asking him to ease his grip on me, he moved the position of his hands and placed them on my waist, allowing me to move slightly to undo his belt, both of us parting now for air, Brax kissing and biting my neck instead,

"Oohh, Brax." I moaned, he knew what he was doing would nearly drive me over the edge. I undid the buttons on his dark, smart jeans before pulling down the zip and pulling them off him, with a little help from him.

He pulled me back up towards him before he unclasped my bra with such ease before he flipped me over and began to play with my breasts, my hand instantly finding its way into his boxers, he groaned as I began to gently stroke up and down his already hard cock, he groaned louder,

"Ooh, Charlie." He took my hand and pulled it out of his boxers,

"Looks like someone can't take the heat." I spoke cheekily, he grinned before he moved down the bed and removed my knickers with his teeth before he positioned his head at my entrance, I shifted on the bed, as I felt his tongue enter me, I groaned,

"God Brax!" I screamed, he obviously enjoyed the immense pleasure he was putting me under as he buried his tongue deeper into me, he knew I was close, he withdrew and kissed my inner thighs, before my stomach, up my chest, until he met my lips again, I pushed my body weight onto him, so I was on top.

I shifted down the bed and pulled his boxers off, I glanced up at him innocently before I flicked my tongue around his length, licking up and down, before I took it in my mouth, he groaned louder, and louder, screaming out my name. I knew he'd release his load soon if I didn't stop, but I couldn't help it, I wasn't gonna stop until I took him right to the edge, and that's when I'd stop.

"Aah babe, you're killing me here." He said, just as I withdrew from him, and crawled on top of him again.

"You can't do that to me!" He called as I left him hanging, I grinned at him slyly, he laughed before he flipped me over and positioned himself, ready to enter me, and soon enough he did, I moaned out,

"Oh Braaax." I moaned.

"Chaarlie." He groaned back as he began to thrust harder inside of me.

He began to push himself deeper inside of me, causing me to release my orgasm and cry out in pleasure as I did so, he wasn't far off himself he continued to thrust into me, I began to suck and kiss his neck, and soon enough he released his load inside of me, we both smiled, satisfied, his body lay limply on mine as we both tried to regulate our breathing after a rather long and intense sex session.

He managed to muster up enough energy to withdraw himself from me and roll over, he lay his arm out, waiting for me to join him, I slid over the bed and cuddled into him as he pulled the covers over us,

"Well, Miss Buckton, you definitely made it worth the wait." He said cheekily.

I grinned at him before I kissed his lips lightly, "Yeah, I told you I would."

I smiled up at him as I stroked his jaw-line, "So that's why you were so nervous all night?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that."

I smiled before moving closer to him, "But why were you nervous?" I asked as I continued to run my finger over his jaw-line, before moving it down to his chest,

"Why?" He repeated, "Because Charlie, you are absolutely gorgeous, you're smart, funny, talented, sexy and you're way too good for me, I was just afraid you'd say no, and my worst fears came true, because you did say no, until you admitted you were joking."

I smiled at the first part of what he said, but couldn't help but laugh slightly at the second part, "Oh so it's funny is it?" He asked before he leaned over me, forcing me to make eye-contact, I bit my lip and nodded,

"Well, consider it payback for being such a tool to me for most of the night."

He smiled at me, "Yeah, well I said sorry, what you did was plain mean."

"Aww." I replied before stroking his cheek, "Nice to know you care."

"Care? Of course I care, I love you." I smiled, no matter how many times he said it, each 'I love you' was better than the last, and it made me get butterflies in my stomach.

"I know." I replied just before he lowered his lips onto my neck once again, I smiled before I groaned, and pushed my weight onto him before settling on top of him once again,

"Anyway, you weren't trying to make me jealous were you?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Jealous?" I asked.

"Yeah, I believe you danced with four other guys." He asked as he used his index finger to draw patterns on my back, I grinned at him,

"Maybe it's because my douche of a boyfriend was ignoring me all night."

He grinned before rolling his eyes, "Anyway, Sam was all over you tonight." I laughed before I slapped his chest,

"He was not!" I replied, "He was being kind and sweet and bringing his best friend's girlfriend a drink because her boyfriend was off somewhere else."

I couldn't help but laugh at him, "Darryl Braxton, do I detect jealousy?" I asked, teasing him, he shook his head,

"You most certainly do not, Charlotte." He replied confidently.

"Good." I replied before I placed my lips on his neck, "Because nobody, can pleasure me like you can." I said seductively as I began to kiss his neck, he laughed, causing me to pull away,

"That's why you're with me, is it?" He asked, offended.

I smirked, "Of course it is, that and your great taste." I said as I flashed my engagement ring at him.

He grinned, "So, I was thinking, that maybe I could show my jealous fiancée, just how much I could pleasure him?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively, Brax smiled,

"Again?" He asked, I nodded,

"The night's still young, Braxton."

He looked at me smugly, "I think I'm a little worn out after pleasuring you so much the last time."

"Well, don't worry, you won't have to do any work." I said as I began to kiss his neck again, just as he replied,

"Can't argue with that." I laughed before I kissed his lips urgently, our tongues quick entwining themselves, both of us acting with such urgency around each other, just like there was no tomorrow.

_-Later on.-_

"Pleasure me, you did." Brax panted as I rolled off him and faced the ceiling, trying to regulate my own breathing, for the second time that night.

He wrapped his left arm around my waist as he turned on his side, and half lay on me, nuzzling his head into my neck, I laughed as he continued to pant, he kissed my neck before pulling away, I moved so I was laying on my left side, causing Brax and I to directly face each other, he pulled the duvet up around us and tucked it in behind me.

I kissed his cheek before I looked up at him, "You are a very good dancer by the way."

He laughed, "Oh what, as good as the others huh?"

"Jealousy still there?" I asked.

"The jealousy shall always be here, especially as I've got a girl as beautiful as you." He replied.

I blushed slightly, "Well, you're the only guy for me, and don't you forget it." I replied before I pushed myself up on the bed so I could meet his lips.

He smiled down at me after we parted, before placing a soft kiss on my forehead, and we both soon fell asleep, absolutely exhausted by the day's events.

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please review (:_


	48. Chapter 48

_Aah, mad or what, I did try to update this chapter a lot earlier but I couldn't log on until now so apologies for the delay. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, hope this one's alright (:_

_I also have a new fanfic, it's called 'Unwanted Return' so please check that out. _

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up alone in the bed, this was becoming too much of a regular occurrence, Brax sneaking off in the mornings, I smiled as I played about with my engagement ring, the idea still not settled in my head at all, after all, I was only engaged for one night.

I smiled innocently up at Brax who entered our bedroom,

"Morning." He said cheekily.

"Where were you?"

"Relax, just in the toilet." He grinned at me, "What an innocent smile." He commented.

I laughed, "Mirrors the personality of course."

He scoffed at my comment before walking over to the bed and leaning over me, "What you were doing last night was far from innocent." He said cheekily before we shared a kiss.

He lifted up the duvet, "Budge up, sexy." He told me, I shifted across in the bed to allow him to slide in beside me, his arms instinctively wrapping around me as I snuggled into him,

"So, what time are we going to your mom's at?" I asked him as I rested my chin on his chest, looking up at him for a response,

"Hm, in a few hours or so, I just wanna lay here and spend some time with my beautiful fiancée."

I blushed slightly before kissing his chest, "Charlie?" He asked, I looked up at him again,

"Mmm, hm?"

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Confusion filled me, "Sure about what?" I laughed slightly, "Telling your mom that we're engaged? I'm sure that's pretty necessary."

The look on his face told me to be serious, so I stopped laughing, "Nah, about this, us, getting engaged."

I froze for a minute, wondering if I heard right, realising I did I propped myself up on my elbow and gazed at Brax, "Of course I'm sure."

He sighed lightly, "Baby, is this about me saying no last night?"

He nodded, "Brax, that was a joke, I'm sorry, but I love you, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, as your wife."

He smiled, I grinned before lying back down on the bed, pulling him on top of me, "Come here you." I told him before I kissed him with a great deal of passion.

"Mhm." He mumbled, "You know, mom's not expecting us for another couple of hours." He said before raising his eyebrows suggestively, I grinned and nodded before simply replying,

"Uh-huh." As we quickly found our way back into another kiss, as one thing led to another pretty quickly, that happened a lot where we were concerned.

I got out of Brax's car and pulled my dress down, he had driven the whole way with only one hand on the steering wheel, the other up my dress, he laughed at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door of his mother's house.

I squeezed his hand just as Heath opened the door, "About time you two lovebirds arrived."

He grinned before walking back out and manning the barbecue, I smiled as Aaron came running into the house, "Daaaaddy!" He yelled, Brax grinned and lifted him into his arms, he kissed his forehead before placing him back down on the ground and ruffling his hair,

"She says yes?" He asked as he looked up at Brax and I, Brax nodded,

"Yes she did, mate."

Aaron grinned before he looked up at me cheekily, "Oh so you knew, did you mister?" I asked him, he nodded, still wearing that cheeky grin on his face, "Come over here." I told him, his grin widened as he excitedly stumbled backwards, and away from me.

"Well, I think it's tickle monster time!" I yelled before running after him, picking him up in my arms and tickling him like crazy. He began to scream out for Brax to help him as I placed him on the couch and tickled him more,

"DADDY." He screamed, "Daddy help!" Brax simply laughed, just as the doorbell rang, Brax opened the door as Ruby and Casey came in, "RUBY, CASEY HELP!" Aaron yelled, I laughed before I stepped away and stopped tickling him, allowing him to run over to Ruby and into her arms, she quickly greeted Brax and I with a kiss on the cheek each before going outside to Heath and Bianca.

"It's about time you two got here!" Squawked Cheryl as she entered the living room and faced Brax and I,

"Ah, it's good to see you too, mom." Brax said cheekily, she rolled her eyes at him, "Well, come over here and give me some love." He told her as he outstretched his arms, prompting her for a hug, she laughed before stepping into his embrace.

"Well?" She asked after she parted from Brax, "Did she say yes? Am I gonna have a copper for a daughter-in-law?"

Brax nodded before walking over to me and wrapping his left arm around my waist tightly, "She certainly did." He grinned before placing a soft kiss on my forehead,

"Eh, enough of that, well, congratulations sweetie." She told both of us before she kissed my cheek and went back outside, I turned to face Brax, his hands lingering on my hips,

"Did your mother just call me 'sweetie'?" I asked him in disbelief.

He laughed and nodded, "I think she did." He grinned before kissing my lips and taking me outside into the garden.

I sat down beside Bianca outside, just as she handed me a glass of lemonade, it was a beautiful day, perfect for a barbecue,

"Figured you'd be laying off the alcohol."

"Uh-huh, way too much of it last night." I informed her, she laughed before leaning closer to me,

"So..." She started.

"So what?" I whispered back to her, mimicking her secretive tone of voice.

"How was the engagement sex?"

I laughed at her, "Bianca Scott, do I detect jealousy?"

"Of course you don't, hell, I've got my own Braxton."

I laughed before replying smugly to her, "3 times last night, once this morning, every single time, amazing."

She choked slightly on her drink, "I'm sorry, 4 times?"

I shrugged my shoulders casually, "We usually have sex at least once a day, normally twice."

She laughed slightly, "Gosh Charlie, you were never like this with Angelo."

I cringed slightly at the mention of his name, and the thought that I used to kiss him, never mind have sex with him, "Please, can we not talk about him?"

She nodded and laughed as I felt a little hand on my lap, I looked down at Aaron and smiled, just as Brax took a seat beside me, I placed my glass on the table and lifted him onto my knee.

"Charl..." He started.

"Yeah baby?"

"I were thinking." He said as he slowly traced his finger along a fine crease in my dress,

"About what?" I asked him curiously.

"You like dogs?" He asked me, Brax started laughing, I looked up at him confused before looking back down at Aaron,

"Yeah, I love dogs, why?"

"I were thinking that we could gets one, you know, for our new house, keeps it company when we not home."

He looked up at me for the first time he settled on my knee, he'd obviously spoken to Brax before he spoke to me, and Brax obviously told him I'd probably say no, I grinned before nodding my head,

"That's a great idea."

His eyes widened, "Reaally?"

"Yeah, really."

"YAY." He squealed before wrapping his little arms around me and kissing my cheek, I laughed at him as he jumped off my knee and ran over to Cheryl, "Nanna, I gets a dog."

She smiled and ruffled his hair before he ran over to Bianca, "B, I gets a dog." He yelled at her before he ran around to find his next victim.

I looked back at Brax, "Did I hear right? You just agreed?"

I nodded, "You certainly did, but, it _has_ to be something like an Alsatian or a Husky, because they're just gorgeous."

He laughed before leaning closer to me, "Even more gorgeous than me?"

I bit my lip before leaning closer to him and gazing up into his twinkling green eyes, "Well, I can only judge that when we find one." I replied quietly before gently kissing his lips.

"So, when we going dog-hunting?" Brax asked.

"About that, I was thinking we could get it for his birthday instead? It'd be a great present as his birthdays only in a month or two anyway."

He smiled, "Yeah, alright."

We shared another kiss before Cheryl interrupted us, calling us into the house,

"Charlie! Darryl! Could you come here?"

We groaned and pulled apart before getting up and heading inside, "Sit down." She told us, I glanced nervously at Brax before doing as I was told, him doing the same, "You do realise you're glowing, Charlie?" Cheryl asked, I tried to fight my laughter,

"Eh, it could be because I'm wearing a yellow sundress?" I suggested, she sent me a look as if to say 'shut up', so I did.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked, Brax had his hand on my knee, his grip tightening slightly, my breath caught in my throat, I shook my head, "You sure?" She asked,

"Well I haven't taken a test." I snapped, "But yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh right." She replied disheartened, "Will I be getting grandchildren some day?" She asked.

I glanced down awkwardly, not really wanting to have a conversation about my sex life with my fiancée's mother,

"Eh, mom, I think something's burning." Heath said quickly, obviously having entered the house to hear Cheryl's question.

She quickly jumped up, "THE DAMN CHICKEN HEATH, GO ON, HELP ME THEN!" She yelled at him before dragging him into the kitchen before we had a chance to thank him.

"I'm really sorry about that." Brax said as he removed his hand from my leg and turned to face me.

I smiled, "Nah, it's alright, probably should've set her straight though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she didn't get to hear my reply."

"Which is?" He asked curiously as a tiny smile formed on his face,

"That she'll _definitely _be getting a grandchild from us."

A large grin formed on his face, "You sure?" He asked.

"Baby, I don't know why you're so surprised, we have talked about this before." I reminded him.

He laughed slightly and nodded, "I know, I just thought that maybe you'd changed your mind."

I shook my head, "Well I haven't."

He smiled before leaning closer, "Love you Charlie Buckton."

"Love you too Brax Braxton."

"Oi." He said before hitting my arm lightly, I laughed before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

His hand began to slowly creep up my leg until it was just under the hem of my dress, "Mhm", I pulled away from the kiss and removed his hand before pulling him off the couch and leading him back outside.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie had cleared up the last load of plates from outside and carried them indoors, she placed them in the dishwasher, I grinned before pressing my body up against hers from behind and snaking my arms around her waist as I began to kiss her neck slowly and seductively.

She relaxed into my arms and leant her head back, moaning cutely as she tried to get more of me,

"Brax, stop trying to seduce me in your mother's kitchen." She whispered weakly, she wanted this just as much as I did.

She groaned loudly before pulling away from my grasp, turning around to face me, "But I want to, y'know." I told her.

"Have sex with me?" She finished.

I nodded eagerly, "Babe, you've had me four times since last night, could you not wait?" She asked.

"I suppose I could try, if you make it worth the wait." I said cheekily, earning a grin from her as she wrapped her arms around my neck,

"I'm sure I could figure something out." I said slyly before kissing his lips again.

_**-Charlie and Brax's place.-**_

"Definitely worth the wait." Brax panted as he pulled out of me and rolled over, facing the ceiling, I laughed,

"Told you it would be." I smiled smugly before loosely draping my arm across his stomach,

He grinned before placing his hands on my hips and pulling me on top of him, I shook my head, "Brax, no, there's absolutely no chance I can go again."

He laughed, "Baby, I had no intentions of going again, we've technically done it 5 times in one day, how much stamina do you think I have?"

I laughed slightly before rolling off him and resting my head on his chest, breathing in his gorgeous scent and soon enough fell into a deep sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey readers, hope this one is alright, please review. (:_

**Chapter 49.**

_-2 days later.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

"Mhmm, morning babe." Brax groaned as he entered the kitchen,

"Daddy, Daaaaddy!" Aaron yelled as Brax entered,

"Hey buddy." Brax said before ruffling his hair,

"We gets the dog today?" I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at Brax's face, while I awaited his reply,

"Eh, we're gonna get the dog in a month or so, is that okay?"

I watched as the light dimmed slightly in Aaron's eyes, "Okay." He said slightly glumly,

"Baby, come here." I told him, he plodded over to me, I lifted him onto my lap, "How about we go looking today and see if there's anything we like?"

He grinned, "Yeah, yeah, thanks Charl."

"We won't be getting one today though, okay?"

"Yeah, kay." He said excitedly before he grinned and climbed off my lap.

Brax grinned at me, "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" He walked in front of me, I opened my legs allowing him to comfortably stand in between them,

"Yeah, well can't have the little baby getting upset now, can we?"

He laughed and kissed my lips lightly, "I can't come with you though."

"Aw, why not?"

"I'm working today."

"But it's 10:30am, you're late."

"I'm not needed till 12, honey."

"But you're the boss, can't you just take today off and spend some time with your fiancée and son?"

"As much as I'd love to, I really, _really _can't." I smiled lightly before kissing his chest, "Anyway, why aren't you working?"

"Took this week off."

"Alright for some, eh?"

I grinned before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, ending up with him lifting me onto the kitchen counter, his hand sliding up my night dress.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Mhmmm." I moaned, "Brax stop." I told him as his hand remained under my dress as he kissed my neck,

"You no hear the knocking?" Aaron yelled from upstairs, I laughed as I heard him running down the stairs and towards the door, I pushed Brax away from me,

"You stop it, now." I ordered him before sliding off the counter and right back into his arms,

"Or what?" He asked seductively as he lowered his lips onto mine again,

"Guys, you know you're not supposed to be in honeymoon mode until after the wedding right?" Bianca asked as she joined us in the kitchen with Aaron in her arms, we laughed and parted from each other,

"It Bianca." Aaron pointed out,

"Yeah, we can see that." Brax replied cheekily, Aaron grinned as Bianca put him back down on the ground, allowing him to go back upstairs and do whatever he was doing before.

"So, what're you doing today?" Bianca asked.

"Working." Brax groaned.

"Dog shopping."

Bianca laughed, "Aaron still keen?" I laughed and nodded, "You doing anything tonight?" She asked.

"No."

"Great, let's go for some drinks."

"Drinks or a night of boozing?"

She laughed, "Nah, I can't handle another night of boozing so soon after your engagement the other night. I was thinking more like dinner somewhere and then out to a nice bar, nothing clubby or anything."

"Hm, I'm not sure." I glanced over at Brax, he had a cheeky grin on his face,

"Go on, go and enjoy yourself." He told me.

"Alright."

"Mind you, I don't want you flirting with any guys, after all, you are engaged."

I laughed at him, "Aww, is someone jealous?" I teased, he scoffed,

"Course not."

"Well, I'll leave you two to your flirting." Bianca said, "Meet you at the surf club at 7:30?"

"Yeah okay, bye." I told her, just as she turned on her heels and left.

I turned to Brax and grinned at him, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "So, you're really not jealous?" I teased.

He grinned, "Na-" I placed my finger over his lips,

"And don't you lie to me." I told him as I pushed my body into his,

"Okay, yeah, of course I am, you're my very, _very _sexy fiancée alright?"

I grinned before kissing his lips, "Right, I need to go for a shower." He announced before walking away, I grabbed his hand and walked in-step with him, grinning up at him as he looked down at me curiously, "And what are you doing?" He asked me,

"I'm coming for a shower with you." I informed him, he sighed lightly, "And yes, you're not doing me in that shower, because I need a break." I told him,

"Just as well, 'cause baby, you've worn me out." He told me before lifting me up and carrying me up the stairs and into our bathroom.

I walked out of the pet shop hand-in-hand with Aaron who was a little disheartened, there weren't many dogs, and those that were there didn't interest either of us,

"Baby, we'll look somewhere else."

"Now?" He asked.

"No, some other time sweetie, Charlie doesn't feel very well."

"Oh, can I gets you anything?" I smiled down at him,

"No I'm okay thanks."

_-Angelo's-_

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as Charlie and Aaron entered the restaurant.

"Hey trouble." I grinned as Aaron jumped into my arms,

"Hi Daddy."

"How was dog shopping?" I laughed as I sat down in one of the booths, Aaron on my lap, Charlie sitting opposite.

"Not very good." He sighed, "We not see any nice ones, and Charl not feel well." He said cutely before placing his little hand on Charlie's, causing me to smile slightly.

I looked to Charlie, "What's up?"

"I don't know, I just feel a little dodgy."

"I's hungry." Aaron interrupted.

I smiled down at him, "What do you want, mate?"

"Hmm, pizza, pizza!"

"Okay, I'll go get that for you." I told him before sitting him down beside me and leaning over the table to Charlie, "You want anything?" I asked her, she shook her head,

"No thanks." She smiled before kissing my lips lightly.

I grinned as Aaron devoured the last of his pizza, "You enjoy that?"

He grinned "Yeah, thanks Daddy."

I looked over at Charlie who'd gone pale, "Babe, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, "Leave Aaron here, you go home and get some rest."

"Nah, it's okay, Ruby and Casey said they'd have him for the night over at theirs, 'cause you're working and I'm going out." I nodded, "Aaron baby, can I drop you off at Ruby and Casey's now?" She asked, he nodded,

"Yeah, get better soon Charl." He told her, I smiled before lifting him out of the booth and placing him down before holding my hands out to Charlie, she took them and stood up,

"You sure you don't want me to drive you guys home?"

"Brax, it's just a 10 minute drive, we're fine." She kissed my lips lightly before taking Aaron's hand and walking out of the restaurant.

An hour or so later, I was on my lunch break, I grabbed my keys and headed home to see how Charlie was going.

"CHARLIE?" I yelled as I came into the house and headed up the stairs, "Babe, where are you?" I called, I entered our bedroom to see her lying down on our bed, she stirred as I came in, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I've just been lying here for a bit." She smiled before patting the space on the bed beside her, I smiled before kicking off my shoes and climbing into the bed beside her, pulling her onto my chest,

"You okay?" I asked softly before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine thanks, thought you were working?" She asked, resting her head on my chest as she looked up at me,

"Yeah, on my lunch break, thought I'd come home and see how you are." She smiled lightly, "You sure you feel up to going out with Bianca tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll just take some more paracetemol and get some sleep, and then I should be fine."

"Alright." I replied before kissing her lips softly as she snuggled back into me and drifted off to sleep.

**Bianca's POV:**

I walked into the surf club to see Charlie sitting on Brax's lap at one of the tables, their tongues down each other's throats, naturally.

"Eh-hem." I cleared my throat as I stood over them,

"Sorry." Charlie laughed slightly as she stood up and straightened her dress, Brax laughed and stood behind her, "We better get going." She suggested, I nodded, I sighed lightly as she turned back around to Brax, "Bye you." She told him as their lips met again, his hands sliding down to her backside,

"Eh-hem." I cleared my throat again, Charlie laughed, so did Brax as they separated,

"Ring me and let me know if you want me to pick you up okay?"

She nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too." He leaned in to kiss her again,

"Don't you dare." I warned him, he laughed before kissing her forehead and turning around, heading back up to Angelo's.

"Oh you two are so smitten." She laughed before nudging me as we climbed into the taxi.

**Charlie's POV:**

Bianca and I had a lovely meal at the restaurant and soon headed into the nearest bar, it was lovely, cosy and pretty quiet, just how we wanted it.

We'd had about two wines each now, I turned around and almost collapsed at the person I saw walking towards me,

"Hey, Charlie." He said warmly.

"Eh-hi." I replied nervously as I glanced up at Robert, "You're out?" I asked him, he nodded,

"Long time no see." He said chirpily.

I took a minute to take in what he said, not sure whether he suffered from amnesia or not, "Yeah, no shit, last time I saw you, you tried to rape me."

He frowned lightly, "I know, and I'm sorry, but I was drunk."

"No you bloody weren't!"

He reached out to touch me but I leaned back, "Don't you dare." I warned him.

"Oi, leave her alone." Said Pee-Wee, standing in front of me, blocking Robert's gaze, I turned to the side to see a few other Riverboys standing around, facing Robert,

"I don't want any trouble here, boys." Robert told them.

"Then you stay the hell away from Charlie, leave." He warned him, they knew only too well about Robert and I's last encounter, probably through Brax.

"Okay." Robert said before quickly placing his empty beer bottle down on the counter and hurrying out of the bar, I turned to face the boys,

"Thanks." I told them.

"No problem, you're Brax's girl, always here to help." I smiled up at him, "How come you're in a bar anyway, you are engaged, remember?" I laughed,

"Yes I remember, in fact, it was Brax who actually told me to come out."

He grinned, "Well, have a good night." He told me before him and the boys left to go elsewhere.

**Brax's POV:**

I groaned as I heard the front door slam shut, _2 am_, "Braaaaaxy baby!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs, I laughed as I heard her fall over downstairs, and scream while she did so, I considered going down to help her but figured it'd be more fun listening to the rest of her journey on the way up to our bedroom, provided she made it.

"Help!" She squealed as I heard her fall again, I laughed again but this time I hopped out of bed and quickly ran out of our room, trying to find her.

I sighed as I saw her lying down on the stairs, she'd obviously given up on her journey to our bedroom, she looked up and grinned when she saw me, "Well hello sexy husband to be!" She yelled up to me, I laughed before joining her on the stairs, I sat down beside her,

"Morning stud." I replied before kissing her forehead,

"Mhmmm." She groaned,

"What the hell happened to you? I thought you guys were just going to a restaurant and a bar."

"We-w did." She slurred, "But then we went to some clubs too." She grinned as she looked up at me cheekily, I laughed before I picked her up and carried her into our bedroom,

"Oooh, you're so strong and sexy." She purred before she bit my bottom lip and pulled me down onto the bed on top of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered before she began to kiss my neck,

"I don't think you're sorry." I told her before I started kissing her lips lightly before making my way down her body till I reached the bottom of her dress, slipping my head inside and removing her underwear with my teeth,

"Mhm, Brax." She groaned, I grinned before bringing my lips back to hers again as I slowly slipped two fingers inside her, "Ooh." She moaned, "Darryl Braxton, you dirty, dirty boy."

"And don't you just love it?" I whispered back seductively.

She laughed before nodding frantically, "Yes, yes I do."

"God baby, you're so sexy." I moaned, feeling myself getting more and more turned on by the second,

"Uh-huh, so are you." She replied as her hands slid down my back and towards the waistband of my boxers, I removed my fingers from her and pulled the zip of her dress down, "You're taking advantage of me." She slurred, I began sucking on her neck, before teasingly pulling away,

"Are you complaining?" I asked before rolling off her and sitting up, she was quick to crawl on top of me,

"Definitely not." She slowly kissed my neck before whispering in my ear, "That better not be the end of the pleasuring tonight."

"Don't worry, there's more to come." I said teasingly, just as she pushed me back onto the bed so I was lying down and crawled on top of me, being sure to glide her hand slowly over my manhood as she did so,

"Gosh Brax, is that what I do to you?" She asked innocently as I groaned, I grinned at her and soon enough we found our way into a passionate kiss as we began to tear at the rest of each other's clothing.


	50. Chapter 50

_Hey all, I'm so, so sorry about the delay with updates, I've been really busy. Hope this one's okay!_

**Chapter 50.**

**Brax's POV:**

I couldn't help but laugh as Charlie entered the living room wearing one of my shirts and her underwear, "I couldn't find my dressing gown." She informed me before shuffling into the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

She soon perched herself on one of the stools and rested her head on the cold marble breakfast table.

"Babe, you know I don't mind you wearing my shirts, you look sexy in them." I grinned before kissing the back of her head.

She slowly lifted herself off the counter and faced me, "So, how was your night?" I asked before pulling out a stool and sitting in front of her,

"It was really good." She smiled, "Apart from how I feel right now."

"Get any hit-ons?" She grinned at me,

"Yeah, a few." I raised my eyebrows at her, "Don't worry, they soon got the picture when I flashed the diamond." She grinned before waggling her wedding ring finger in my face, I laughed before kissing her hand and holding onto it.

"Last night was amazing." She said as a cheeky grin covered her face, I laughed,

"Yes it certainly was, you're even sexier when you're drunk."

She laughed, "And you're even dirtier when I'm drunk."

My smile faded as hers did too, "Something happen last night you haven't told me about?" I asked before standing up and moving closer to her, she nodded just as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Charlie, what happened?" I asked, concerned before wiping away her tear.

"Robert." She said quietly.

A surge of anger slowly started rising in me, "What about him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I ran into him at the bar last night, he just started talking to me like normal, like he didn't do a thing." She spoke, clearly upset.

"Well, what the hell did he do to you last night? Charlie I'm gonna kill him." I spat, she took my hands and shook her head,

"Pee-Wee and some other boys showed up and told him to get lost, and then he left."

I nodded, "Okay." I replied emotionlessly, "And you're okay?" I asked her.

She nodded before smiling at me weakly, "I want a hug from my fiancée though."

I smiled before pulling her off the stool and straight into my arms in a protective embrace, "I love you so much, Charlie, I'd never let anybody hurt you." I told her.

I felt her smile against my bare shoulder blade, "I love you too baby, and I know you wouldn't." She told me before kissing my lips lightly, she quickly pulled away and clasped her hand over her mouth,

"What?" I asked her.

"I totally forgot, it's Ruby's birthday!" She squealed.

"Don't worry, you think I'd forget her birthday? I already rang her and told her happy birthday from the both of us and informed her of your drunken fiasco last night, she's not expecting us to pick Aaron up till around 1pm, so that gives us some time to kill, and gives you time to recover before her party tonight."

"I love you, I love you." She told me before pecking my lips a few times, she took my hand and led me up the stairs,

"And where are we going?" I asked her.

"We are going for a shower." She told me before wrapping her arms around my neck as she backed into the bathroom, "And I can't promise you that this one's going to be entirely innocent."

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as Ruby opened the birthday present from Brax, me and Aaron, the three of us had gone shopping for it last week, after all, my little girl was twenty today, we had to go all-out, mind you, I probably would've done that for any of her birthday's anyway.

A huge smile covered her face as she opened the jewellery box to reveal a silver necklace, truth be told, I fell in love with it as soon as we saw it in the snazzy shopping centre in the City, and was extremely tempted to keep it for myself.

We bought her a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant on the bottom of it, a small emerald gemstone in the centre of each wing, Ruby's birthstone.

"It's beautiful!" She squealed before hopping up and giving me and Aaron a joint hug and kiss as he was in my lap, shortly followed by Brax who was nearly smothered to death,

"Okay Rubes." He wheezed, "I get the point, you love it." She grinned before kissing his cheek and resuming her seat before opening the card from us too, containing a voucher for a shopping centre,

"It's way too much." She said seriously as she looked up at me,

"Eh, it is not Rubes." I grinned before hugging her and kissing her forehead,

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

She had a huge smile on her face as she pulled away from the hug, "Don't forget the party is here, tonight, at 8."

"Don't worry, we won't."

I grinned before kissing the top of Aaron's head, "Right mister, let's go get your food."

He grinned back up at me, I laughed before lifting him up, Brax standing up soon after, "Bye guys." I told them before we left the house and headed towards the diner.

**Brax's POV:**

It was now approaching 8 o'clock, and as per usual, Charlie was last to be ready,

"Daddy, we're gonna be late for Ruby's." Aaron informed me as he looked up at me, I laughed slightly,

"I'll check if Charlie's ready." I told him before ruffling his hair and dashing up the stairs.

"Too much? Too little?" Charlie asked as I walked in, my mouth falling open slightly at her appearance.

She looked stunning, her hair tied up in a tight bun, wearing a navy skater dress and black stilettos, she laughed, "What?" I asked her.

"Your face."

"Oh lovely." I replied sarcastically, "Laughing at my face." I tried to hide my smile, feigning upset.

"Awww." She grinned before wrapping her arms around my neck, "I take it I look alright then?" She asked.

I kissed her lips softly, "You look better than alright, you look beautiful." I told her, she blushed before kissing my lips, "You ready? Aaron's getting restless down there."

She grinned before taking my hand, "Ready." She announced before pulling me towards our bedroom door.

**Charlie's POV:**

I laughed as Brax took my hand and the two of us slipped out the back door of the house, the music booming through the walls, we had been at the party for over two hours now and let's say Brax and I were 'bored'. I grinned as Brax pinned me up against the wall and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth, "God we shouldn't be doing this." I whispered, knowing exactly where it would lead.

He grinned before getting down on his knees and sliding his hands up my legs until they reached my underwear, his fingers soon hooking in the waistband of my knickers as he quickly pulled them down and lifted up my feet one by one as he removed them and put them in his pocket.

I knew there was no going back now, I quickly undid his belt buckled before I began kissing his neck as I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his boxers towards the ground. He grinned down at me, "God, someone's an eager beaver." He whispered before clasping his hands firmly on my backside and lifting me up, my legs instinctively winding around his waist tightly, drawing us closer together.

Our lips soon connected again as my hands found their way to his shirt and feverishly began to unbutton it, kissing his chest as I did so, "God, Charlie, you drive a man crazy."

"Brax, I need you now." I demanded before kissing his lips, he didn't need much encouragement, he quickly entered me.

"Uh, Brax." I moaned as I buried my head into his neck,

"God Charlie, oh." He moaned as he buried himself deeper inside me,

"Uh, harder, Brax, harder!" I yelled,

"Shhh." He told me, "They can hear us you know."

"God, I don't care." I grumbled as I threw my head back, allowing Brax to kiss my neck as he rocked inside me at a faster pace.

"Chaaaaarlie, Braaaaaaax!" Ruby yelled, we heard her make her way towards the back door,

"Shit!" Brax groaned before pulling out of me and putting me down.

I laughed and pulled my dress down before running around the side of the house, Brax following suit, his trousers and boxers still around his ankles.

He pinned me against the wall again, this time burying his head into the crook of my neck, both of us hoping and praying Ruby wouldn't come around the side of the house, soon enough she went back inside, "You better finish me off." I told Brax referring to his job _not _well done.

"Come here." He commanded, I giggled and jumped straight back into his arms as he easily hitched my dress up again and slipped inside me,

"God Brax, harder!" I yelled, he did as he was told, the cool night air filled with the two of us quietly moaning and groaning, meeting each other's thrusts as our lips joined in passion, "Oh my god, Brax." I moaned before riding out my wave of pleasure, I sucked on his neck as he continued to thrust, eager to find his own release, and soon enough he spilled himself inside of me.

He continued to remain inside me and hold me up against the wall for a while as we both regained our breathing before he slid out of me and put me back down on the ground, pulling up his boxers and trousers before buttoning up his shirt.

"Brax, give me my underwear back." I ordered, he grinned before digging his hand in his pocket.

"Or what?" He asked playfully, dangling my knickers in front of me, I knew he was playing a game, and by hell I'd play it back.

"Or your fiancée is going in to a house full of rowdy, horny, drunk teenagers and riverboys, with just a short, skimpy, loose flowing dress on."

He instantly placed my underwear back in my hands, I laughed before slipping them on, "You better finish that job properly later." I told him, he raised his eyebrows,

"I kinda thought I did." He grinned, "You're just using our rushed time as an excuse to have sex with me."

"I don't hear you complaining." I replied before tugging his shirt and pulling him closer to me, his grin widened,

"Oh babe, I'm not." He said cheekily before kissing my lips and taking my hand as we headed back inside, both of us grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Where were you two?" Ruby asked as we entered the house,

"Walk." Brax and I said in unison, she laughed,

"Well, Aaron fell asleep so I just put him in Casey's bed."

"Okay, thanks Rubes." Brax told her, she smiled before walking off, just as Heath came over,

"Liars, I heard you outside." He said, whilst grinning.

"Heard what?" I asked him.

"Uuuh Brax, harder, ohhh Charlie." He tried to mimic us, only then did realisation hit me that he had heard us having sex, up against the back wall of his house.

I abruptly buried my head into Brax's chest, trying to mask my bright red cheeks, "Get lost, Heath." Brax said, his voice trying to mask his laughter.

"Aww, didn't mean to embarrass ya, Buckton." Heath said before kissing the back of my head and I heard him walk off.

"Aw babe, it's not that bad." Brax assured me whilst wrapping his arms around my waist,

"It can't get any worse." I moaned into his chest before looking up at his grinning face, "Your brother just heard us having sex up against a wall, Brax." I whispered.

He burst out laughing by this point, earning a slap on the chest from me, "Oi! I didn't do anything." He defended before pulling me back into his arms,

"You deserved it." I moaned.

"Oh did I now?" He asked teasingly before gently kissing my nose, I groaned again, "Babe, c'mon, he's probably just jealous that Bianca's nowhere near as sexy as you."

I laughed just as he pulled me in for another kiss, both of us reluctantly parting as we continued to enjoy Ruby's birthday party.


	51. Chapter 51

_Thanks for the awesome reviews, hope you enjoy this next one (:_

**Chapter 51.**

_-2 months later.-_

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as I walked out of our ensuite bathroom and into our bedroom, a small white envelope sitting on the bed with Charlie's hand writing on the front.

I lightly dried my hair with the towel before wrapping it around my waist and picking up the letter, _'Brax'._

I opened it curiously, pulling out a picture of what looked to be an ultrasound photo, I frowned before pulling out a piece of paper that was also inside,

'_To Daddy, _

_I can't wait to meet you, coming to my 12-week scan soon with mum?_

_Love baby Buckton-Braxton.'_

I dropped the piece of paper and the envelope in shock before clutching onto the photo tightly and running downstairs to find Charlie.

**Charlie's POV:**

A huge smile covered my face as I heard the shower go off upstairs, waiting for Brax to find my letter.

I placed my hand over my stomach and began laughing as I heard Brax pounding down the stairs and soon enough, he appeared in the kitchen, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he held the photo in front of my face, him still dripping wet from his shower, "Charlie?"

My grin widened, "Are you? I mean-are y-are we-am I going to be a Dad?"

I couldn't do anything except nod, he leapt forward and instantly had me in his arms, spinning me around as he kissed my face all over, causing me to squeal, "Brax, put me down!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said excitedly before placing me down on the kitchen counter and standing in between my legs, a huge grin on his face. "I love you, I love you so, so, so much."

I grinned, "I love you too, baby."

"I can't believe we're having a baby, you're really, really pregnant?" He asked.

I grinned, "Yes, I really, really am." I told him before kissing his nose.

"I love you."

"I know, you might have told me, once or twice." I teased, he grinned and kissed my lips,

"Yes, and yes, of course I'll be at your scan, I can't wait."

"Yeah, I can tell." I grinned up at him,

"How many weeks gone are you?"

"I'm almost nine weeks."

"What? Are you kidding me? Nine weeks? But you haven't been getting sick much, or have I just been a really bad fiancée and not paid attention?"

I grinned, "No, you're the most amazing fiancée, but I haven't really had bad morning sickness, just a little here and there."

"I wish you told me earlier, Charlie, I could've helped out."

"Babe, I wanted it to be a surprise, I was gonna wait till nearer the scan, but I was too excited."

He smiled before kissing my lips again, "I love you Mrs. Braxton to be."

I laughed again before pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss, "Oh, and I know I wrote Buckton-Braxton on the note, but it's more likely to be Braxton."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, I mean we are engaged."

He grinned again before kissing my lips.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you, Charlie."

"Yeah, I can tell, and I thought I was excited." I laughed before kissing his cheek, he picked up the picture of our little one before pinning it on the fridge, "You're so sweet." I grinned, he laughed before picking me up and carrying me upstairs, "And what are you doing?" I asked him.

"We're gonna get ready."

"For what?" I asked as he placed my back on my feet in our bedroom,

"We're gonna go and tell people our news." He grinned as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"DADDY!" Aaron squealed as he ran into our bedroom and began hugging Brax's leg, I glared down at him, "Why you wet?" He asked before wiping his hands dry on Brax's towel before hugging my leg instead,

"Just went for a shower, what's wrong with you?"

"There's a birdie in my room."

"A what?" I asked him before lifting him into my arms, he grinned slightly as his big green eyes studied me,

"A birdie, you know Charl, they go tweet tweet, tweet tweet."

Brax and I both laughed at his 'tweeting' before we walked into his bedroom, "Mate, there's no bird in here." Brax told him after inspecting his room, Aaron scratched his head,

"There was, Daddy, I pwomise you."

"Alright, well I guess it flew back out the _closed _window then, eh?" Brax teased.

Aaron giggled as Brax lifted him into his arms and tickled him, "You're a silly goose you know that?" He asked Aaron,

"Stop, Daddy, stop!" Brax laughed as he continued to tickle him, "Daddy! Charl, help me, help, pwease."

I grinned as he wriggled about in Brax's arm, trying to break free, he leapt into my arms unexpectedly, causing me to fall back on his bed, him on top of me, he giggled loudly, "Oh, it's funny huh? Is that right little man?" I grinned before tickling him,

"No stop, stop, I too tired." I grinned before rolling onto his bed beside him, Brax laughed as he stood over us,

"Oi, what are you laughing at?"

"How you look exhausted only after tickling him."

"Shut up!" I yelled before grabbing his hand and pulling him down on top of me,

"Oh, easy tiger." He told me before leaning over me, supporting himself on his arms, I knew he didn't want to squish me, especially now I was pregnant with his child.

"If Aaron wasn't right beside me, I'd rip that towel off you right here, right now." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, you can have the pleasure of doing that some other time." He informed me before kissing my lips and lying down beside me, pulling Aaron up onto his stomach as the three of us lay down together, one happy family.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as Charlie walked into Angelo's holding Aaron's hand. We had decided to tell everyone about the pregnancy, 'everyone' meaning, mom, Heath, Bianca, Ruby, Casey and Leah, we had arranged to meet them all at Angelo's to 'toast' our little one, although they didn't know about that yet.

"Hey you." Charlie grinned as she approached the bar, lifting Aaron onto a stool before turning around and watching me as I walked towards her. Her smile grew as I pulled her close to me and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Mhm, what was that for?"

"Hm, am I not allowed to kiss my fiancée whenever I want?" She smiled,

"Oh no, you feel free to kiss her, whenever and wherever you want." She grinned before kissing my cheek,

"So, Charl, why's we here?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, so, visiting your Daddy isn't a good enough reason, eh?" I asked him

He giggled at me, "No Daddy, I loves you, but I wanted to watch TV."

"Oh, so TVs better than me is it?" I teased.

"Brax." Charlie moaned before sitting on a stool beside Aaron,

"What's up babe?" I asked her.

"Are people nearly here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't feel great." She moaned before resting her head in her hands.

I sighed before stepping forwards and pulling her into my embrace, "I'm sorry." She grumbled.

"Don't apologise, Charlie." I smiled before gently kissing her forehead, just as the others walked through the doors. "You wanna tell them straight away?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Tell us what? Tell us what?" Aaron yelled excitedly,

"Yeah, you've got something to tell us?" Ruby asked, I looked at Charlie who nodded.

"Okay guys, gather round, we may as well tell you all now."

I glanced down at Charlie who grinned up at me, "Go on, tell them then." She said.

"I'm gonna be a Dad again!" I yelled,

"What? You're joking? She's up the duff?" Heath grinned as he looked at Charlie, "Jeez Buckton, I told you guys to use protection."

Charlie sent him an unimpressed glare, "Fine, I'm sure this little one wouldn't mind having a crap uncle." Charlie replied smugly before placing her hand over her stomach, Heath's face dropped, "I'm only joking." Charlie grinned as she got off the stool and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly,

"Congrats Buckton." He grinned as he kissed her cheek before giving me a brotherly hug, "And for the record, I'm gonna be the best uncle." He said smugly, causing us to laugh just as the rest of our friends and family present congratulated us.

Charlie and I both turned back around to face Aaron who was looking up at us curiously, he evidently didn't know what was going on, "Why everyone so happy, Daddy?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Well..." Charlie began with a smile on her face, "We're having a baby." Charlie grinned as she placed her hand over her stomach, Aaron's eyes widened,

"I gets a brover or sister?" He asked, we both nodded, his eyes widened further as he stared curiously at Charlie's stomach, "It in there?" He asked as he pointed to her stomach, she smiled,

"Yeah it is."

"Can't be, it's too small."

"Well, sweetie, the baby's only small, I'll get bigger when the baby gets bigger."

He nodded, "Okay, that cool." He grinned, "I excited for a little brover or sister, I look after them, and play with them."

I smiled before lifting him off the stool and into my arms, "I know you will, mate."

Charlie smiled before wrapping her arm around my waist; she kissed Aaron's cheek before kissing my lips.

I smiled down at both her and Aaron, and yeah, it took us hell of a long time to get here, but we were finally happy, at last.


	52. Chapter 52

_Sorry for the delay with updates! Hope this one's okay (:_

_x-x_

**Chapter 52.**

**Charlie's POV:**

"You alright, babe?" Brax asked as he stood in front of me, I had moved over the bar and sat down for some peace and quiet.

"Yeah." I replied before running a hand over my face,

"What's up?" He asked before pulling a stool up beside me,

"I'm just tired." I moaned.

He smiled lightly, "Is my little one playing up?"

"Yeah, they're already managing to get on my nerves and it hasn't started kicking yet, definitely gonna be a Braxton."

"Eh, and what do you mean by that?" Brax asked, his voice feigning offence.

"Hmm, where to begin? Annoying, never gives up, giving you the immense capability to hate them."

"Hey, hey, hey, you're lucky you're the mother of my unborn child, and my fiancée who I love very much, otherwise I'd be very offended right now."

I smiled lightly, "But, they're also very kind, sexy, smart, cheeky, funny and family means the world to them."

He smiled at me, "Yes, family does mean the world to them, more than anything." He hopped off his stool and stood in front of me, his hands on my hips as he gently kissed my lips, "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too." I smiled before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Daddy, Charl?"

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked as I lifted Aaron up onto my lap.

"I's very tired, we go home now?"

"Yeah mate, course we can, Charlie's tired too."

Brax smiled before lifting Aaron into his arms as he took hold of my hand and helped me off the stool before we fare welled the others and left to return home.

_x-x_

I smiled as I watched Brax lying in bed waiting for me, a grin on his face, "Hurry up and join me." He commanded me.

"Yeah, yeah, be patient." I told him before slipping into my silk pyjama shorts,

"You're far too overdressed." He smirked.

"Shut up complaining." I told him before turning off the light as I made my way over to our bed, in the pitch black, and me being clumsy me tripped over some shoes and fell flat on my face,

"Charlie?" Brax asked as I heard the movement of sheets.

"Owww." I moaned as I sat up.

"Are you alright?" He asked before turning on the light and finding me on the floor,

"Yeah." I groaned before standing up.

"You're so clumsy, you get in the bed and I'll do the light."

"Oi." I moaned before slapping his arm, he grinned before kissing my cheek as I crawled into the bed, he turned the light off and soon enough I felt him crawl into the bed beside me, his arms instantly wrapping around me. "Mhm." I said as I made myself comfortable in his arms.

"So, I've been thinking about some names for our little one." Brax began.

I looked up at him, "Are you serious? I tell you I'm pregnant a matter of hours ago and you're already on names?"

"Well, this is our first child together, and as you already know, I'm very excited, so why not?"

I smiled before placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Go on then, shoot." I told him before resting my chin on his chest as I looked up at him.

"Well, for a boy I was thinking Joseph?"

"Hm...no."

"Ashley?"

"Hm, maybe."

He sighed as he glared down at me, "Will you stop humming missy, and come up with some names yourself."

He poked me in my side causing me to raise my knee into his groin, "Ow, Charlie!" He yelled.

"Sorry." I whispered before kissing his chest, "It was only light."

"Still, it hurts." He moans.

"Oh shut up." I grinned, "I like Danielle for a girl, or Sienna, or Zoe, and for a boy, I like Liam, Nathan, or Ryan." Brax laughed, "Oh, and I did love the name Aaron, but we already have one of those."

"Yes, yes we do." He gently kissed my forehead, "And you've picked some very good names missus."

"Oh yeah." I smiled smugly.

"But, I'm telling you now, if I've got a little girl in there, there's no chance any fella's getting near her ever."

I laughed, "I'm sure she'll argue that point."

"Oh I'm sure she will, especially if she takes after her stubborn mother, but I'm her Daddy and I'm gonna lay down the law."

"Oi!" I squealed, "You're just as stubborn." I pouted.

"God help our little one." Brax grinned, I looked up at him, a seductive smile on my face, "What?"

My smile deepened as I gently trailed my hand up from the waistband of his boxers, up his chest, towards his chin, "You're laying down the law are you?" I bit my lip as I stroked his jaw-line.

"Oh yes." He smiled seductively as he leaned over me, as he kissed my neck before pecking my lips and rolling over.

"Braaaax, you tease."

"I'm gonna be the best Dad to our little one, Charlie."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it, but for now, why don't you show me how good a lover you are?"

"Well, I thought that's how we ended up with this one?" He grinned as he lay on his side and pointed to my stomach.

"Yeah, well a girl needs reminding." I said seductively before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, his hands sliding up my thighs and just into my shorts.

"Ooh, sorry, I'm tired." He teased.

"Oh would you stop teasing? Brax I'm so horny and I need you, and seeing as you got me pregnant in the first place you should sort me out."

"Well, I believe it takes two."

"It does, but you can hardly keep it in your trousers so it's hard to say no!"

"Oi." He complained.

"Brax you're so patronising!" I moaned before resting my head into his chest, I felt him place a soft kiss on the top of my head before his hands slid further up my shorts so they were placed firmly on my backside,

"Can't argue with that." He whispered before removing his hands and lifting my face up to his as he firmly kissed my lips.

"You know, how much, I love you, right?" Brax asked between kisses as his lips ventured down to my neck before sliding his hands down my waist towards the hem of my vest top,

"Uh-huh." I told him before lifting off him slightly so he could remove my top. I grinned at him before our lips joined again.

"DA-DAD-DADDY!" I groaned and pulled away from him before nuzzling my face into his neck, "DADDYYYYY!" Aaron squealed this time.

"He must be having a nightmare." Brax groaned before gently easing me off him and running into his son's room.

I rolled my eyes and moaned to myself before I began to finger the pattern on our duvet.

10 minutes later Brax finally returned, "Honey, I'm home." He grinned as he walked over to the bed before sliding back in beside me, "So where were we?" He grinned seductively before pulling me back on top of him again.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

"Who was that?" Charlie smiled as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah Daddy, who rings you?" Aaron asked.

I grinned before ruffling his hair, "You two are so nosy." I teased them, both of them giving me unimpressed glares, "That was your Nan, Aaron."

"Nanna Chewyl?"

"Yeah, and she's gonna take the lot of us out tonight for dinner, she's excited about this little one." I told him as I placed a hand over Charlie's stomach.

"Yaay, where she takes us?"

"Some restaurant in the city."

"Yumyum, I go get ready." He grinned before lifting his arms out to me, indicating he wanted to be lifted off his stool. "Thanks Daddy." He grinned before running off.

I kissed Charlie's forehead before sitting opposite her on the stool, "That alright with you, yeah?"

"Dinner with your mom?"

"Dinner with mom, Heath, Bianca, the whole family..."

"Sounds lovely." She grinned before standing up and kissing my lips as she too left to go and get ready.

_x-x_

**Bianca's POV:**

I sighed as Charlie and I walked in silence to the toilet, we had just finished our starter and I knew there was something wrong with her. Although I'm not sure why, everybody was so excited that her and Brax were having a baby, absolutely _everyone_, I made an excuse about needing to pee, and of course, girls went together, so I dragged Charlie with me.

"Charlie, what's up?" I asked her. She looked up at me sadly before breaking down in tears, I moved to hug her but she pushed me away.

"I'm scared." She told me before taking hold of my hands, giving them a small squeeze.

"Of what sweetie?" I asked her.

"I,I-I'm scared I'll miscarry this baby too."

"Oh, Charlie." I pulled her into a hug as she cried into me, I rubbed her back comfortingly, "It's okay, you won't miscarry again, everyone's here to support you, and your little one is safe in there." I told her before kissing her forehead and stepping away.

"But what if it isn't Bianca? I thought that last time, but I miscarried, and then I pushed everyone away, and it was so horrible, but if that happens again, oh god, I don't know what to do..."

She stopped talking as the door opened and someone else entered the toilets.

**Brax's POV:**

I entered the ladies toilets, slightly concerned as to the amount of time Charlie and Bianca were taking.

Bianca turned around and laughed at me as I entered, "Eh, are you lost? This is the ladies."

"Eh, no, you've been gone ages."

"Aww, missing us were you?"

"Well yeah, one more than the other." I winked, obviously referring to Charlie.

My smile faded as I looked past her to see Charlie drying her eyes with a tissue, "Charlie?" I asked as I moved past Bianca,

"I'll leave you to it." She whispered before exiting the toilets.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm being stupid."

"Charlie, you're crying, and I really don't care if it's stupid, I just wanna know why." I told her before entwining my hands in hers, she smiled lightly before beginning to speak,

"I'm sorry, but it's just-I eh- everyone's so excited about this baby."

"W-what and you're not?" I asked, trying to ignore the sickly feeling that had risen in me.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?" She bit her lip, "Charlie, please talk to me, hell, we're engaged, you _have _to talk to me."

"I'm scared Brax."

I frowned, "Scared of what?"

"Miscarrying again." She said shortly, trying to fight back more tears, I squeezed my eyelids shut before opening them and looking at her,

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I never thought about it."

She shook her head, "No it's fine, it's just, everyone's so excited about this baby, and I... if I do lose it, so many people are gonna be heartbroken, and after last time, oh gosh Brax, I couldn't go through that pain again."

"Charlie, you won't have to." I told her before kissing her forehead, I took her head in my hands, "You listen to me, alright? Our baby's safe." I told her as I placed a hand on her stomach, "Our baby's safe in there because he or she has a very caring and brave mum who's been through so much and is gonna be the best mum in the world, we don't have to worry because you're looking after them. And of course, you're with me now, and I'm just so awesome I'm gonna make everything alright." I winked, she laughed before smiling at me, "Alright?" She nodded before kissing my lips gently, "Next time you're worried about anything, please, babe, just talk to me, I love you so much and we're in this together."

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

"Yeah, but finding you crying in a restaurant toilet worries more."

She laughed before resting her hands on my hips, "Thank you." She smiled before kissing my lips again.

"Right, let's go back out and eat, shall we?"

"Uh-huh." She grinned as I took her hand and led her back outside.

"Oh ay, and what were you two up to in there?" Heath asked cheekily as we both sat down, I shot him a look and he gained a nudge in the ribs from Bianca, both of us signalling for him to shut up.

"You alright?" Mom whispered to Charlie, she obviously knew something was up, Charlie nodded and smiled, mom smiled back before looking over at her Grandson.

"Guess what Nanna?" Aaron asked as he looked up at mom.

"What, sweetie?"

"Me and mummy went to the beach and builded sandcastles today."

I couldn't help but laugh as Charlie began to choke on her water, I controlled myself and rubbed her back before glancing at Aaron, "Mummy?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Charl." He grinned as he pointed to Charlie.

I smiled as I noticed the table filled with small grins, I looked at Charlie who had the biggest grin on her face, causing me to smile wider, I placed my hand on her thigh and placed a soft kiss on her temple as she rested her head on my shoulder.


	53. Chapter 53

_Thank you for the fabulous reviews, hope you enjoy this one! (:_

**Chapter 53.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I closed my eyes again as I lay on my back, attempting to get back to sleep, Brax was still dead out.

Suddenly our bedroom door flung open, "Mummy, Daddy, Mumumumummy, Dadadadaddy!"

I groaned as Aaron jumped up onto our bed, "MUMMY, DADDY!" He yelled, "It my birthday, it my birthday."

"Mmhm, yeah, Happy Birthday sweetie." I groaned before slapping Brax's chest.

"Mhm, what?" He groaned before sleepily turning away from me. I slapped his chest again, "What Charlie?" He snapped before turning around to face me,

"Daddy, you no be mean to mummy." Aaron sighed before he crawled into the bed beside me and snuggled into me from behind.

Brax sighed, "I'm sorry mate, I'm just tired, and grumpy in the mornings, mummy knows I love her."

I raised my eyebrows, "Does she?"

"Yeah, yes she does." Brax said before leaning closer, "Well I hope she does."

"Mhm." I groaned half-heartedly, pregnancy hormones making me angrier with Brax than I should be.

"Daddy, I no like it when you and mummy fight."

"Sweetheart, we're not fighting." I told him before kissing the top of his head, he looked up at me with his big green eyes,

"You pwomise?"

"I promise, baby."

"Get over here buddy." Brax grinned before leaning across me and picking Aaron up, "Happy birthday." He grinned before ruffling his hair and kissing his temple, "Daddy loves you very much, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know thats, does mummy know thats though?" Aaron asked as I crawled out of bed and slipped into my dressing gown.

"I don't know, does she?" Brax asked as they both looked up at me.

"I don't know." I told him before tying up my gown,

"Then get over here too." Brax told me, I sighed before walking over to his side of the bed, he pulled me down beside him and wrapped his arms around my waist as his nose brushed past mine, causing a smile to spread across my face, "I love you very much." Brax whispered before planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah, kay, she no you love her now, we get my presents now." Aaron grinned before tugging on mine and Brax's hands as he hurried downstairs.

_x-x_

I smiled as Aaron opened the final present from Brax and I, well the final present that was capable of being wrapped.

I laughed as Brax attempted to slyly enter the house carrying Aaron's final, final birthday present from us, his dog.

I eagerly watched Aaron inspecting his last present, waiting for him to notice Brax standing right behind him with the dog, the dog soon became tired of the games and began barking, Aaron jumped and leapt into my lap in fright, I laughed as he turned around and looked up at Brax,

"No." He whispered as his eyes widened, "Daddy, that my dog?"

Brax grinned before nodding and placing the dog on the floor, it ran straight over to Aaron and began licking his face, "It so cool." Aaron grinned, "What kind it?"

"It's a German Shepherd." I smiled at the gorgeous dog.

"It a boy or girl?" Aaron asked.

I bit my lip before looking at Brax, "Eh." Brax began before lifting up the dog and looking underneath him or her, causing me to erupt in fits of laughter, "Yeah that's a boy." He said before placing it down on the floor.

I laughed before standing up, "Why don't you show your dog the back garden?" I asked before opening the door, nearly getting knocked onto my feet as the dog darted past me, shortly followed by Aaron.

"You are _not _working on your son's birthday?" I asked Brax as he sat down at the table before he fiddled about with a pen,

"Nah babe, course not, just sorting out the rota."

"Brax, just relax." I told him before I rested my hands on his shoulders from behind and kissing his neck,

"Baby, if you don't try seducing me in the process, it could be done in a matter of seconds."

I sighed before pulling up a seat beside him and watching him as he sorted out the rota, "That's not helping." He added.

"Tough." I smirked before putting my legs up across his lap, he laughed before resting one hand on my legs as the other held the pen.

"DADDY! MUMMY!" Aaron squealed as he ran back into the house, "I forgots, dog need a name."

He sighed before resting his elbows on the table as he held his head in his hands, "Well, you come up with a name, mate." Brax encouraged him.

"Whats that say?" Aaron asked Brax as he pointed to one of the waiter's names on the sheet of paper,

"Riley."

Aaron's eyes glistened, "Riley, Riley, that, that his name, Riley." Aaron grinned before running outside.

"Yeah, this can wait." Brax told me before lifting my legs off him as he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the back door as we watched Aaron play with Riley,

"Aww, isn't that lovely, he named his dog after one of your waiters?" I laughed looking up at Brax, he grinned down at me before kissing my lips, then my bump,

"Shouldn't you go and get ready for your scan now, lazy?" He asked before resting his hands on my hips,

"Yes, yes, alright, I'll get ready now, boss." I rolled my eyes before I attempted to walk away, Brax stopping me,

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He grinned.

"Eh, no."

"Get your sexy ass over here now." He told me, I laughed before stepping back into his embrace as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh, that." I mumbled when we parted.

"Oh ha...ha, yeah, 'that'." Brax mimicked, "Now get ready." He grinned cheekily before slapping my backside as I walked away to the stairs to get ready for our 12 week scan.

_x-x_

"Mummy, I come to see my brover or sister too?" Aaron asked as I walked back out into the garden,

"Eh, if you want to, yeah." I smiled down at him.

"Yeah, I wanna come too." Aaron grinned.

"Well alright then." I ruffled his hair before squealing as Riley ran towards me, full force, barking as he jumped on me, both of us ending up on the floor, Riley fiercely licking my face, "Riley, come on baby, you're too excited." I laughed before rolling him off me as I sat up, kissing his nose before I rose to my feet.

"Riley, you no do that to mummy, you bees careful." Aaron told him as he pointed his index finger at Riley sternly, it was obviously working, Riley had now sat down, wagging his tail as he looked up at Aaron. "You's a good boy." Aaron told him before kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Riley.

"Are you alright?" Brax asked hurriedly as he ran over to me, "Maybe getting a dog wasn't the best idea."

"Brax, don't be silly, he's excited, that's all." I smiled before kissing his lips, he worried over me so much. "Plus, you can't take him back now, look at Aaron's little face, he loves him so much already."

"But I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our little one."

I laughed, "And nothing will, don't worry about it." I smiled before rubbing his arm,

"Mummy, Daddy, who look after Riley when we see the baby?" Aaron asked as he looked up at Brax and I,

"Nobody sweetheart, he'll be fine by himself."

"You pwomise?"

"I promise." Aaron considered what I told him before running over to Riley and giving him a quick hug and kiss before getting up and running back over to us.

"Yeah, I's ready to go now." Aaron grinned, I smiled at him before linking my hand with Brax's, the other with Aaron's as we left the house and made way for the car.

_x-x_

I smiled as Holly called me into the room for my scan, "Hey Charlie, how are we feeling so far?" She asked as I lay down on the bed, Brax taking a seat beside me, Aaron on his lap.

"Pretty good thanks, I haven't had that much morning sickness and the hormones haven't been very bad, yet."

"Thank goodness for that." Brax commented slyly, Holly laughed,

"Oi." I told him, he winked at me before Holly interrupted,

"So, anything we need to worry about or you need to ask?" Holly asked, I shook my head, trust Brax to have a query,

"Eh, actually, can I ask something?"

Holly laughed slightly and nodded, she became used to Brax asking _a lot _of questions when it came to this sort of thing, "We got Aaron a dog for his birthday-"

"Yeah, his name Riley." Aaron grinned after interrupting Brax, I laughed,

"Lovely name." Holly smiled before looking at Brax again.

"As I was saying, and he's only been in the house as of today, and he's over-excited, jumping all over the place, he jumped on Charlie and she fell over."

"On my back." I added.

Holly smiled, "Look, that's nothing to worry about, in fact, I'll get the scan under-weigh to show you everything should be fine?"

Brax nodded, "Okay." He smiled nervously before cupping my small hand in his large ones, I gave them a gentle squeeze to try and ease his nerves.

Both of us breathed a sigh of relief as our beautiful little baby appeared on the screen and the noise of a quiet heartbeat filled the room.

"Is that it?" Aaron squinted as he pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, that's your little brother or sister." Holly smiled before pointing to show Aaron exactly where the baby was, his eyes widened before he shook his head,

"Can't be, it too small."

"Well, your mummy's still very small, she's barely showing at all."

Aaron stared at Holly as if she was speaking another language, "How about I get you some photos so you can show people your little sibling, hm?"

Aaron grinned, "Yeah, thanks, I show Nana, and Heath and Ruby, and oh, oh, I show Riley too."

Holly laughed at the boy's excitement before leaving the room to get the photos organised.

I smiled as Brax leaned closer to me before stroking my cheek, "I love you." He whispered before kissing my lips lightly.

"I love you too." I smiled before gently kissing his hand,

"Mummy, Daddy?" Aaron began, we both looked at him, "You know, I's gonna be the bestest big brover ever."

I smiled at his cuteness, "I don't doubt it baby." I grinned before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I grinned as we arrived home and I placed the picture of our little one on the fridge right beside the previous scan picture, "You're such a cutie." Charlie whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and planted a kiss on my nape.

"Don't tell anyone, it's only for you." I smirked before turning and kissing her forehead,

"You better get the barbecue and all out, people will be coming in a few hours."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "And what will you be doing?"

"I will be taking a long, relaxing bath." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Well." I whispered before wrapping my arms around her waist, "I think I should join you."

She smiled as she pondered my thought, "Mhm, maybe you could." She told me, waiting for her to give her better reasoning.

"You see, our son is in the back garden playing with Riley, which I don't think he'll stop doing anytime soon."

"Is that so?" Charlie asked before biting her lip.

"Uh-huh." I told her before leaning closer, she grinned,

"Let's go." She squealed before grabbing my hand as we ran upstairs together.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as our house slowly filled up with people, friends, River boys, family, Aaron loved all the attention he was getting, and all the presents.

"OH!" He squealed. "Everyone HAS to follow me!" He yelled.

Brax and I exchanged a glance before laughing as people began to follow a demanding Aaron out into the garden to see Riley.

Cheryl remained on the couch, "NANNA!" Aaron yelled, "Nanna, you gotta come too." He demanded before pulling her off the couch, she rolled her eyes,

"He's like a mini you, Darryl." She sighed before following him outside.

I smiled over at Brax before the two of us instantly connected in a warm embrace, just the two of us alone in the house once again, he kissed my nose, "I've got something for you." He told me before bringing me into the kitchen, revealing a square shaped navy blue velvet jewellery box, I looked up at him curiously,

"What's this?" I asked.

"A present." He smiled before placing the box in my hands.

"Brax, you shouldn't have, it's not my birthday, it's Aaron's."

"Just, hush up and open it." He grinned, I sighed before opening the box.

A smile formed on my face as my finger gently touched the beautiful necklace, a long silver chain, on the end of it, an heart-shaped pendant, my birthstone in the centre, surrounded by several diamonds, a few words engraved on the back, _'Love you, always and forever.'_

"Brax, it's beautiful, thank you." I told him as I looked up at him.

He smiled, "You're very welcome, Aaron picked it."

"He's got good taste, like his Daddy." Brax laughed before removing the necklace from my hands and putting it on for me, brushing my hair the side as he placed a few gentle kisses down my neck, right to my shoulder before he stopped.

"What's it for?" I turned around as I asked him.

"That, that's for being the best mum in the world to Aaron, for being my gorgeous, sexy, amazing, funny, smart fiancée, and for carrying my little son or daughter." He smiled down at me as his hands rested on my hips.

"I love you, Brax."

"Love you too." He smiled before we both leaned in and kissed, Brax's tongue soon edging its way into my mouth, me gladly accepting it.

"Hey, hey, nobody needs to see that." Sam smirked as he joined Brax and I in the kitchen.

"Oh, you, we actually need to speak to you." I told him before taking his hand and pulling him back outside to where everyone else was, finding Heath and Bianca too and pulling them aside.

"So Buckton, what we here for?" Heath asked.

"Well, we need to sort out junior's godparents." I began, the three of them stared at us blankly, obviously not clocking on to what we were about to ask.

"So, we were wondering Bianca, if you'd be godmother?" Her mouth fell open.

"Of course I will!" She squealed before pulling me into a hug.

"And Sam, Heath, we couldn't call it between the two of you so, you can both be godfather's?" They both smiled and I could swear that tears were forming in Heath's eyes,

"Absolutely." Sam replied before pulling me into a hug, "Thank you." He whispered before kissing my cheek, I smiled before separating from him and hugging Heath,

"Thanks Buckton." He told me before kissing my forehead.

"Right, now that's done and dusted, let's enjoy the party." I smirked as the five of us walked into the garden, ready to go and mingle with the guests.

_x-x_

I placed a soft kiss on Aaron's forehead as I pulled the duvet over his tired, lifeless body, Brax took a seat at the end of his bed.

"Thank you Mummy and Daddy, I has the bestest birthday ever." He grinned.

"You're welcome baby." I smiled before kissing his forehead,

"You look after Riley when I sleep, yeah?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah mate." Brax assured him before also kissing his forehead, "You sleep tight buddy."

"Goodnight Mummy, night Daddy, and night peanut." I smiled as Aaron kissed my bump before he kissed my cheek and snuggled into his pillow, ready to sleep.

Brax linked his fingers with mine as he pulled me out the door, "Aw, our little peanut." He grinned before kissing my bump.

"Our little peanut." I repeated before resting my head on his shoulder as we walked back downstairs.

_x-x_

A few hours later and everyone had left, Aaron was in bed, Riley was asleep downstairs, it was far too cold outside, and Brax and I were in bed, me with every intention of just sleeping, Brax with other ideas; as so amply demonstrated by the magic his kisses were working on my neck.

"Brax, I'm so tired." I whispered, he propped himself up on his elbow as his gaze burned into me,

"So, you don't wanna, y'know?" He asked.

"No." He sighed, "Brax, I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

He smiled lightly before kissing my lips and lying back down beside me.

I wrapped my arm loosely over him as I lifted myself up onto his chest, I rested my chin on his chest as I looked up at him, he smiled before kissing my lips, I pushed myself up on the bed to gain better control and to get more of his tongue that had by now already entered my mouth.

Before I knew it, I was straddling him, he had already ripped my top from my body.

"Thought you were tired." Brax smirked.

"Shut up, I'm pregnant, I can change my mind." I told him before pushing him back down on the bed as I lowered my body onto his, my hand sliding down his firm abs towards his boxers, or trousers...

"Why...are...you...wearing...trousers?" I asked between kisses as I fumbled about with the drawstring.

"I was cold." He moaned.

"You won't be when I'm finished with you." I grinned before biting his neck, causing him to moan out.

Both of us were interrupted by a continuous barking, "Leave him." Brax whispered as his hands explored my body, whilst his lips massaged my neck.

"No Brax, you can't leave him." I groaned before quickly rolling off him and putting my short, silk dressing gown on, "I'll be back in a minute." I told him before kissing his lips,

"Yeah, well don't be too long, I'm all hot and bothered." He groaned before nodding down at his manhood, I laughed before heading towards the back door.

"Riley, Riley come here!" I whispered loudly as I opened the back door, he immediately ran into the house, I shut the door and locked it behind me, "Oh Brax, you idiot." I whispered before I wrapped my arms around the freezing dog, "Poor baby." I told him before kissing his nose, he licked my face in response.

I smiled as he followed me up the stairs and into our bedroom, he immediately jumped onto Brax and began licking his face, "Oh hell no!" Brax yelled before pushing him away, "Riley, stop." Brax said sternly.

I slapped his chest as I sat beside him on the bed, "Ow!" Brax yelled, "What the hell was that for?" He asked as he sat up,

"How dare you lock him out!" I shouted back at him.

"Baby, it's a dog." He replied.

"So?"

"Charlie, come on." Brax moaned, I laughed lightly,

"I'll put him in Aaron's room."

"Are you joking? You're putting a dog alone, in a room with our son?"

"Shut up you idiot, he's not gonna eat him." I told him before ushering Riley into Aaron's room and settling him down.

I re-entered our bedroom, undoing my dressing gown and dropping it to the floor before climbing back into bed, I glanced over at Brax who was sulking, "You're such a baby."

"Yeah, well you're mean."

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah, you love a dog more than me."

"Do I?" I asked him before arching my back slightly, moaning and groaning as I settled myself comfortably in the bed, knowing exactly what effect it was having on Brax, as **it **was clearly visible, causing me to giggle like a school girl.

"Where were we?" He grinned cheekily as he began kissing down from my lips, to my chest.

"Nah, you said I'm mean, so piss off." I told him before pushing him away,

"Charlie, c'mon." He said cheekily.

"No Brax, leave me alone." I snapped.

He sighed before lying down on his back, still looking over at me to tell if I was joking or not, I kept the act up for a little longer before quickly rolling on top of him, "Where were we then?" I grinned before lying back on the bed, Brax being eager to be on top so I could quickly remove his pyjama bottoms and boxers.

"You're such a tease." He groaned into my neck.

"I know, but you just love it."

"I most certainly do."


	54. Chapter 54

_So here's the next one, hope you all enjoy it._

**Chapter 54.**

_-2 months later, Charlie's 5 months pregnant.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

My eyes widened as I turned over in the bed to see the clock read _11:15. _I flung the duvet back before I began to get ready.

_x-x_

_-Angelo's.-_

"Brax!" I yelled as I entered the empty restaurant, he soon appeared from the kitchen, grinning as he saw me,

"Good morning gorgeous, or should I say afternoon?" He smirked as he glanced at me cheekily.

I walked towards him and slapped his arm, "Brax, it was Aaron's first day at school, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked sadly.

"Baby, you know how badly you've been sleeping lately, I thought you could do with more sleep."

I sighed, "Who dropped him off at school?"

"His Daddy of course." Brax smiled proudly before kissing my forehead, he could still tell I was disappointed, "But, his Mummy could pick him up if she wants?"

"Hm, yeah, she'd love to." I smiled before kissing his lips, "12:30 right?"

"Uh-huh."

A smile coated his face as his eyes cast down to my bump, which had grown significantly in the past two months, "Stop staring will you? I feel fat enough as it is."

I sighed before sitting on a stool, Brax stood in front of me, "You're not fat, babe, you're pregnant."

"Oh same thing." I moaned before leaning my forehead against his tightly toned chest.

His lips kissed the top of my head before I heard him begin to laugh slightly, "Oh yeah, and why are you so giddy?" I asked as I pulled back from him.

"I'm excited." He grinned as his hands played on my hips,

"For?"

"For my beautiful little baby to be born, he or she is getting bigger now." He smiled,

"Yeah, he or she is getting bigger, and making mummy more uncomfortable by the day."

"Aw, but it'll be worth it at the end, sweetheart." He assured me.

"Sure will." I smiled up at him before kissing his lips.

"Ah, while you're here, I wanted to let you know I won't be home early tonight."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"It's Sam's birthday so we're going out for a few drinks, I won't be too late but still, don't wait up."

"Alright, tell him I said happy birthday." I smiled before standing up, "Right, I better go get the little monkey."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, bye." I kissed his lips before heading towards the exit,

"Love you!" He called after me.

I turned around and smiled at him, "Love you too." I called back before leaving the restaurant.

_x-x_

"MUMMY!" Aaron shrieked as he ran over to me and flung himself into my arms.

"Hey sweetheart, looks like someone had a good day, hm?"

"Yeah, it were real good." He grinned as his huge green eyes looked up at me.

"That's good sweetie." I told him as we turned away from the school and began walking.

"Mummy, can we gets Riley a collar? We had him for ages now and nobody know his name!"

"Yeah, alright baby, shall we go now?"

"Yeahyeahyeah mumma, yeah." I grinned before kissing his forehead as we walked towards my car.

_x-x_

"Mummy, I think he gonna love his collar." Aaron grinned as I opened the front door,

"I think so too, baby."

As soon as we entered the house, Riley began barking excitedly as he leapt towards Aaron, he had settled in very well, I smiled before withdrawing the collar from the paper bag.

Aaron had chosen a navy, leather strap, a bone charm at the bottom with the name _Riley _engraved on the front, of course our telephone number was engraved on the back too, just in case he went walk about.

I sat down on a chair, Riley jumping up on his hind legs as he rested his front paws on my thighs while I put his collar on him.

"It look real nice." Aaron admired the collar before kissing Riley on the top of his head between his ears.

I smiled before taking out my phone and calling Brax,

"_Hey you." _He said chirpily as he answered the phone,

"_Hello handsome." _ I grinned.

"_Did you pick up my boy?"_

"_Sure did, he had a great time."_

"_Really? He was a little reluctant to go this morning."_

"_Yeah, well he obviously loved it, he was glowing when he came out."_

"_Well, maybe that's just because he saw you."_

Even though he was on the other side of the phone, I knew he'd be grinning cheekily, and just as usual when he made a comment like that, he made me blush.

"_Baby, I'm already yours, so stop being such a bloody charmer all the time."_

He laughed down the phone line, _"I can't help it, it comes naturally to me."_

"_Well that's alright, provided you're not using it on many other women."_

"_You have absolutely nothing to worry about, honey."_

"_Good, so, we went and bought Riley a collar today."_

"_FUCK!" _

"_Oh, didn't know the idea of getting Riley a collar was so awful."_

"_Sorry, it's not that, burnt my hand."_

"_What, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, just a little understaffed so I need to do quite a bit of the work."_

"_Want me to come down and help you?"_

"_Nah, nah, you take it easy, Heath said he'll come in and help."_

"_Okay, well, I'll let you get back to it then, bye."_

"_Alright, see you later, love you."_

I smiled before hanging up the phone.

_x-x_

I groaned as I sat up in the bed, _3am,_ I heard the front door slam shut, rowdy Riverboys downstairs, and then music began to blare,

"For heaven's sake!" I whispered loudly to myself before a crawled out of bed, pulling on my dressing gown before facing the boys downstairs.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, Riley had began barking, I quickly walked over to the radio, immediately cutting the music off and unplugging it, I turned back around to see a large number of rowdy Riverboys before they began to whistle and jeer over at me.

I sighed before walking towards the back door, opening it and letting Riley in, soon I felt large arms wrap around my waist, I squealed and moved away, I turned around to see it was Brax,

"Hey shexy." He slurred before placing his hands on my waist, pressing his lips against mine,

"Get off me!" I spat before pushing him away, Riley was instantly by my side, looking up at Brax, growling.

"God you're so uptight and frigid." He rolled his eyes before stumbling back over to the boys.

I stared after him angrily before guiding Riley towards the stairs as we began to climb up, upon angrily stomping up the stairs I tripped and fell, my hand instantly flew to my stomach as I yelped out in pain, I looked up to see Aaron's presence gracing the top of the stairs, he was soon by my side, "Mummy, you okay? The baby okay?

"Mhm, I'm fine sweetie." I groaned before rising to my feet.

"Mummy you sure? You don't look well."

"Yeah, baby, it's okay, just go into my room and bring Riley with you." He nodded before he did as I asked, I closed our bedroom door behind them before picking up my phone and quickly ringing the hospital, making an appointment to see Holly tomorrow morning.

_x-x_

I woke up the next morning, Aaron had slept in our bed, it's safe to say I was too tired to bother getting out of bed, after all with all the noise being made downstairs I only had a few hours sleep.

I quietly got out of the bed and began to get ready for the hospital appointment, choosing not to wake Aaron till the last minute, letting him sleep as long as possible.

I got Riley up and brought him downstairs, before letting him out, closing and locking the door behind him, for fear of what he might do to the house full of passed-out Riverboys all over the place when Aaron and I went out.

I silently walked over to where Brax was lying down on the couch, I crouched down beside him and gently ran my hand through his hair before placing a kiss on his temple and heading back upstairs to get Aaron up.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up face-down on the couch, my head absolutely thumping. I groaned before sitting up slowly, I felt my eyes widened at the site around me, a number of the boys from last night still here, passed out on the floor, a few in the kitchen too.

I got up, put my shirt on before padding into the kitchen to find aspirin already on the kitchen unit for us, I smiled at Charlie's consideration before pouring myself a glass of water and downing two of the pills before going back into the living room to wake up the boys and clean up the house.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

Aaron and I arrived back home from the hospital, thank goodness everything went alright as I'm not entirely sure how I would've coped being alone if it hadn't.

I carried the shopping bags up the path towards our front door before opening the door, Aaron ran straight in,

"DADDY!" He yelled as he ran over to Brax who was sitting at the kitchen table along with Sam, Heath and Pee-Wee.

I glanced around the living room, it had evidently been tidied and the Riverboys that were passed out on the floor earlier this morning had left, apart from the four that remained.

By the time I reached the kitchen, Aaron was already settled in Brax's lap, I silently began to put the shopping away, I could feel all eyes on me, "Hey." Brax began.

"Hi." I replied, my back still turned as I put away the shopping.

"I tried to call you, why didn't you pick up?"

"My phone was off." I replied absentmindedly, I dropped a cereal box on the floor and yelled in frustration before attempting to bend over to pick it up, my bump restricting me, causing me to crouch down and pick it up instead,

"Here, let me help you." Brax said before standing up and approaching me,

"Well it's done now isn't it?" I snapped.

"What's rattled your cage?" He asked, his gaze burning down at me, I angrily turned around, ready to give him an earful before Aaron excitedly interrupted,

"Daddy guess what, guess what."

Brax continued to stare me down a few seconds more before turning to Aaron, "What mate?"

"We sees the baby." He grinned. I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face in frustration, the words _"Don't tell Daddy" _clearly had no meaning to him.

"What? Where?" Brax asked me, I chose to ignore him.

"Me and mummy sees it at the hopsital." Aaron grinned at Brax, "It real small, bigger than last one, but still small." Brax directed his gaze to me, he was obviously about to speak before Aaron interrupted again, "LOOK, Holly gave us picture." His grin widened as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the scan photo, Brax walked over to him and looked down at the photo, studying it for a while before he looked back up at me,

"Charlie, did I miss an ultrasound?"

I ignored him again.

"Charlie." Brax snapped.

"No." I snapped back in frustration before throwing the rest of the shopping down and pacing towards our bedroom.

Upon entering, I immediately burst into tears as I sat on our bed, and of course, Brax had followed me in soon after,

"Hey, baby, what's up?" He asked soothingly as he sat beside me on the bed, his arm placed comfortingly on my back, his cool exterior immediately penetrating through my anger,

"Nothing's wrong." I replied weakly, "Probably just hormones." I wiped away my tears before turning to look up at him, he wasn't convinced at all,

"Charlie, it's not your hormones, you've been dealing with those well so far."

"Alright, fine, I was worried about you last night, and angry."

"I know, and I'm so sorry about that, but a few drinks at Sam's turned out to be having a skinful in pubs and bars before we came back here."

"Oh so you remember coming back here, do you?" I asked coldly.

Brax nodded.

"And you remember coming home, noisy, bringing around ten other Riverboys with you, blaring music at 3am?"

Brax nodded again.

"And you remember me coming downstairs? And because I wouldn't have sex with you in the kitchen you called me uptight and frigid."

He nodded again, "I'm really sorry, Charlie."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Brax!" I yelled in frustration, "When are you going to learn that you can't behave like this anymore? You don't call your fiancée frigid! You don't hurt her feelings like that, especially when she's five months pregnant with your damn child! You're already a Dad to a four year-old and there's another baby on the way Brax, so you better start behaving responsibly!" He silently sat there and took everything I dished out, "And to make it all worse, I had Aaron sleeping in our bed, scared of what was going on, scared for me, and scared that Riley was gonna end up doing something bad because he stood watch by our bedroom door the whole night, and you wanna know how I know? Because I didn't sleep a wink either, wondering if you well and truly drank yourself into oblivion yet, or if you'd choke on your own vomit in your sleep!"

I felt my chest tighten and my breathing become heavier with the angrier I got.

Panic attacks.

They were happening a lot more frequent these days, and it's the last thing I needed with being pregnant. Brax immediately recognised what was happening and began calming me down, his hands placed on my face as he told me to copy his breathing patterns, which I did with ease.

Once I finally calmed down I removed his hands from my face and slid them into his grasp, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head, "No, I'm the one who's sorry." He told me before kissing my forehead, "Now you gonna tell a worried Dad why you were at the hospital?"

"I eh, just had a bit of a scare, that's all."

"What kind of scare?"

"Eh..."

"Charlie, just tell me." He pleaded with me.

"I fell, on the stairs last night, and I had some pains so I booked a hospital appointment this morning just to get checked out."

He sighed heavily before stroking my cheek with his thumb, "Why didn't you wake me? I would've come with you."

"No, plus you were way too out of it this morning anyway."

He laughed lightly, "But the baby is okay, right?" He asked, his voice replaced with a serious tone.

I nodded, "Our little one's fine." I smiled before kissing his lips.

"Good." He smiled, "Charlie, I really am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, babe." I smiled reassuringly before kissing his lips again.

"You get much sleep last night?" He asked as he placed a hand on my thigh.

I shook my head, "Maybe an hour or so."

He sighed, "That's nowhere near enough, you need to get more."

"Mhm, I will, later."

"No, you'll get some now." He grinned before pulling back the duvet, picking me up and placing me in bed. He kissed my forehead before pulling the duvet over me and leaving me to sleep.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

"Riley, be quiet!" I yelled from the kitchen, I was making Charlie some lunch when he started barking, he hadn't stopped, "Riley!" I yelled again before walking into the living room to see what was bothering him, a smile spread across my face when I saw Charlie bend down and pet him,

"Hey baby." She grinned before kissing the top of his head.

I smiled as she took a seat beside Sam, he put his arm around her, "You okay, kid?" He asked.

Charlie nodded, "I'm fine." She smiled, "Happy birthday by the way." She told him before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks." He told her before kissing her cheek too.

"Oi, hands off my girl." I interrupted before motioning for them to separate, Sam did so, allowing me to sit beside Charlie, my arm instantly wrapping around her, she grinned up at me.

"Look at those eyes, green with jealousy." She raised her eyebrows cheekily.

"Oh whatever." I told her.

"Shut it you two, we're trying to watch a film, eh." Heath interrupted.

Charlie grinned before kissing my lips as she snuggled into me, her bump pressing into my side.

Both of us jumped lightly at the movement from her stomach, "Was that..?" I trailed off.

She smiled as she looked up at me, "Baby's first kick." She smiled before I kissed her forehead.

"Woaah, give me a feel!" Heath and Pee-Wee grinned before standing up.

"Godfather first." Sam chimed in.

"No, I'm godfather too." Heath corrected him.

"Whatever." Sam spat.

Charlie laughed at the two of them, "Shut up the lot of you, three hands can fit." She smiled before taking their hands and placing them over her bump, each of them overwhelmed by the feeling.

"Mummy, mummy, what going on?" He asked.

"Here." I told him before placing his little hand on her bump, by now the boys had retreated to their seats.

His eyes widened, "That the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." Charlie answered.

"That so cool." Aaron grinned before resuming his seat.

Charlie smiled up at me before placing her hand over my bump, "I think someone wants to say hello to Daddy." She smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I leant my forehead against hers, "You've made me the happiest man in the world." She smiled before gently kissing my lips again, "I love you, Charlie Buckton."

"I love you too Darryl Braxton."


	55. Chapter 55

_Oh dear, so, so sorry for the HUGE delay on updates for this, things have just been hectic. Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't get a chance to proof-read. Anyway, hope this one's alright, promise the next update won't take so long!_

**Chapter 55.**

**Brax's POV:**

I felt around the cold, empty bed for Charlie, "Charlie." I whispered. I groaned before opening my eyes and glancing around the bedroom for her, she was nowhere to be seen.

I got up and scanned the bedroom for my boxers, I slipped into them and threw on some board shorts too before going downstairs. Last night had turned pretty heated, very quickly. After Aaron was asleep, Charlie got very horny and was adamant that I needed to make it up to her by 'fucking her as hard and fast as I could' in her own words.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to see her filling up Riley's dog bowel with water, she turned around and winked at me, "Morning you." She smiled before placing the bowel on the counter as she turned around to face me,

"Hey sexy." I grinned before kissing her lips.

"So, last night was...interesting, shall I say."

"Yes, hormones can make you even more stubborn and demanding than you usually are."

She laughed before slapping my chest, "Cheeky, but don't pretend that you don't love it anyway."

"Oh no baby, I love it very, very much."

She smiled again before kissing my lips once more, "Mhm, babe I have to get to work."

"Oh, can't you take a few hours off or the whole day?" I shook my head, "We can spend the whole day in bed." She grinned as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Babe, as appealing as that sounds and no matter how much I want to, I really need to get to Angelo's."

"Hm, okay then."

"I'm gonna get ready." I told her before kissing her lips.

"Okay." She said sadly, I grinned before I turned around, Charlie slapping my backside as I did so, I turned around and glared at her, "I'm sorry I had to, you have a very, very cute bum." She grinned before kissing my cheek as she walked out to give Riley his water.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled when I opened the front door to find Bianca on the other side.

"Hey you." She smiled before pulling me into as good a hug as we could get what with the baby bump being present, "You're so much bigger than when I last saw you."

I smiled before leading her into the house and sitting down on the couch, "I know, I'm so excited though, only a few months left to go."

I jumped slightly as the baby kicked again, "I think someone's excited too." I grinned before placing my hand over my bump,

"Sorry, who are you talking to?" Bianca questioned.

"Oh my, you haven't felt it yet!" I squealed before taking her hand and placing it on my bump, the baby kicked instantly, "I think he or she knows it's godmother is present."

Bianca smiled, "That's so adorable, I'm telling you now Charlie, this little one is going to be spoilt rotten."

"That's if you get there before Brax does, he's absolutely smitten."

"Oh yes he is, with you more so, but when this baby comes along, oh boy is he gonna be bad, and so is Heath! Him and Sam are so excited too."

"Yeah." Charlie smiled as she thought of how loved their baby already was.

"Oh bugger!" Bianca yelled.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Oh no, no, no, it's 7:15."

"So?"

"So! You have to get ready, go for a shower, and I'll get the appropriate dress wear."

"For what?" I asked her, completely confused.

"To go out!"

"Bianca, we can't go out, Aaron's here."

"Not we, just you, meeting a friend." She smiled, "I'll watch Aaron and Riles."

"Hm, so who am I meeting?"

"Just a friend, now shut up and get in the shower."

"But I wanted a quiet night in with my friend."

"Yeah, sorry, we can do that some other time."

"Well, Bianca you have to tell me who I'm meeting, for all I know this person could be a murderer!" She grinned at me,

"Would I let my best friend go out with a murderer?"

I shook my head, "Well..." I began eliminating possibilities, "It's not my baby, because he's working, it's not Rubes and Casey, they've gone out."

She winked before dragging me up the stairs, "Bianca who is it?"

"Oh shut up and get ready." She laughed before handing me my towel and pushing me towards the bathroom.

_x-x_

I nervously walked through the surf club car park, with no idea of who I was meeting, what I was doing or where I was going.

Bianca had laid out a dark blue dress on my bed, loose flowing obviously due to my large bump, a pair of black, yet sophisticated flat sandals, she ordered to me to straighten my hair and go for my smoky eyed make-up look as it made me look 'very, very sexy and every man would want to rip my clothes off', and that put I had to interceded and tell her I was in fact engaged and pregnant with my fiancée's child, she simply laughed off my comment. I have to say, I never imagined myself dressing up when I was so pregnant, but here I was, and I thought I looked alright.

I stopped walking and a smile spread across my face when I noticed Brax's car in the middle of the car park, no other cars there, he was standing, leaning against the front door waiting for me, a cheeky grin on his face when he noticed me,

"Having your pregnant fiancée walking through an abandoned car park at this time of night probably wasn't a smart idea."

He grinned, "All's good, she's a copper, and well able to handle herself."

I grinned back at him before eyeing him up, "Looking incredibly dapper, Braxton."

Brax laughed, "Babe, don't ever use the word 'dapper' again, just call me sexy."

I laughed before nudging him, "Okay, sexy." I winked, a wide smile spread across my face as he wound his arms around me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, "Mhm, I thought you were working?" I asked after we parted, gazing up into his beautiful eyes.

"I lied." He whispered before kissing my forehead, "You look incredibly gorgeous by the way."

I blushed before replying, "Thanks."

"I'm gonna have so much fun ripping it off you later."

I scoffed before slapping his chest, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, that mightn't happen unless you play your cards right." I winked.

He laughed before looking down at my shoes, "I'm glad Bianca chose flats, you being as clumsy as you are, and being pregnant, plus wearing heels is a recipe for a disaster."

"It sure is." I kissed his cheek, "So, what's going on?"

"You and I are having some alone time."

"And why do we need to dress up for that?"

"Patience kid, stop going into cop mode and just get in the car." He grinned before kissing my lips again and pushing me towards the car door.

Brax and I were now in the car and off to some secret destination, I sighed before reaching out my right arm and placing my hand on his thigh, he instantly tensed, "Don't worry, I intend on behaving myself."

He laughed, "Good." He took his eyes off the road and grinned at me before taking my hand and raising it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it, I grinned before pulling his hand towards me and placing a kiss on it before placing his hand back on the wheel as mine went back on his thigh.

_x-x_

My eyes widened as I looked up at the car park to the restaurant we were entering, with valet.

"Brax, no, no, no way." I turned at looked at him, he had a huge grin on his face.

He laughed before pulling up and handing the valet man his keys, "Thanks mate." He told him, just as a waiter took my hand and helped me out of the car,

"Thanks." I told him before taking Brax's hand as he led me towards the entrance to the restaurant, "Brax, this is way too much." I whispered before I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Nuh-uh." He grinned before stepping closer and kissing my forehead, "I know how much you've always wanted to come here, but nobody's ever taken you."

"Yeah, maybe because of how overly priced and snazzy it is!"

"Well, you deserve all of it and more."

I felt my cheeks burn up again, "Why do you always have to be such a charmer all the time? You're not supposed to be like this when you've already got the girl!"

Brax laughed, "It's because I want to keep you." He admitted.

"Trust me, it's not your charm I'm with you for."

"Oh that's right, it's for my good looks, hm?"

"It's for the sex." I whispered.

"Oi!" Brax said before nudging me. I raised my eyebrows at him, "Okay, maybe that's not _entirely _unbelievable, I mean, our relationship did start out as sex." I grinned before gently kissing his lips,

"Yeah, Leah's kitchen."

"Uh-huh, after much chasing, you see, I remember taking you for a surfing lesson, and you got angry because I pushed the surf board, then we kissed, you got cold feet and ran off on me. Then I came to your place, and one thing led to another."

I giggled before nodding, "And guess who said I love you first?"

"Yeah, I remember." He blushed slightly. "Me." He whispered.

"Uh-huh, and I was such a bitch, and it took you being stabbed and lying in a hospital bed for me to say it back." I told him before I started to well up with tears,

"Hey, baby, don't get upset."

"I nearly lost you." I whispered.

"Aw baby, and I nearly lost you too," he told me before pulling me into a hug, easing my tears. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Now c'mon, let's go inside, I thought you were hungry." I grinned at him,

"Yes I am." I held his hand eagerly as we entered the restaurant together.

_x-x_

I placed my water back on the table before looking back up at Brax who had sent a warm smile towards another table, I turned around to see who he was smiling to and was greeted by a very attractive blonde, with short hair, and tanned skin.

I turned back to Brax, unable to control the anger boiling up inside me, "Do you know her?" I asked.

"No," Brax smiled, "She caught my eye and smiled so I returned the gesture." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you gave me your attention instead of checking out other girls, after all it is _me_ you've taken for dinner."

"I wasn't checking her out." Brax laughed.

"Whatever." I spat before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked.

"Toilet." I told him before leaving the table as quickly as my legs could carry me.

_x-x_

After crying in the toilet cubicle for a bit, I had adjusted my make-up, fixed my dress before slinging the small strap of my clutch bag around my shoulder before I opened the toilet door to be met by a frantic Brax, "Oh thank goodness." He breathed a sigh of relief as I opened the door.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just thought something might be wrong, you've been gone ages."

"Brax, I'm sorry." I blurted out before looking up at him.

He smiled lightly, "For thinking I was checking out the blonde?"

I bit my lip and nodded before looking down, evading his eyes, "There's no need to be embarrassed." He whispered before stroking my cheek with his index finger.

"I know, it's just hormones are making me behave so irrationally lately."

"Well, it'll all be worth it in the end, we'll have a beautiful son or daughter to show for it all."

"Yeah we will." I smiled up at him.

"So are we okay?"

I nodded, "Sorry, again, it's just, you're so attractive it's hard to tell what other women are thinking, it's like are they thinking 'aw, they make a cute couple' or 'man he's hot, I just wanna rip his clothes off and fuck him here and now!'" Brax began laughing, "This isn't funny." I told him,

He grinned, "Listen, now you know how I feel."

"Eh?"

"Oh for goodness sake, look at you, you're absolutely beautiful, and every guy we walk past _always_ gives you the eye, even with that fucking ring on your finger and even now when you're nearly 6 months pregnant!" The smile on my face grew, "Plus, you're way too good for me, and I just get afraid that one day you'll realise I'm not enough for you, and that you can do better."

I sighed lightly before taking his hand, "No, never, because let me tell you something Darryl Braxton, I'm yours, forever." I smiled before kissing his cheek. "Oh, and sorry for being attractive." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You should be, but hey, I'll forgive you for now, I mean, we'll mate cute babies." He grinned.

"Babies? Plural?" I asked as I smiled up at him innocently.

"Uh-huh, something tells me at the rate we're at it, this little one won't be our only child."

"Mhm, you should be so lucky." I winked.

"Babe, I already am, I've got you haven't I? And a gorgeous little one on the way." He smiled before kissing my forehead, "Now, you ready to go and eat?"

"Uh-huh." I smiled before taking his hand as we walked back outside to our table.

_x-x_

"Can I get you any dessert, sir or madam?" The waiter asked as he hovered by our table with a dessert menu, I looked at Brax and raised my eyebrows suggestively before looking up at the waiter,

"No thanks, could we just get the bill?" I asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Thought with you being pregnant you'd jump at the idea to devour a dessert." Brax said across the table.

I smirked at him, "Oh I am going to devour a dessert." Brax raised his eyebrows at me questioningly, "You."


	56. Chapter 56

_Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's not that great in my opinion and sorry if they're mistakes, hadn't got time to proof-read! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. x_

**Chapter 56.**

**Charlie's POV:**

"HAPPY MUMM'S DAY, MUMMY!" Aaron yelled as he jumped on the end of the bed and crawled up towards me.

"Mhm, thanks." I moaned before rolling over and burying my head into Brax's chest. He laughed before kissing my forehead.

"Why she no excited?" Aaron sighed as he settled beside Brax.

"She's just tired, mate." Brax replied before rubbing my back.

I managed to pry myself away from him before sitting up and gesturing for Aaron to sit in between us, he grinned as he did so before putting a card and present in my lap, "Happy Mummy's Day." He repeated before putting his little arms around me and attempting to hug me as far as he could with my large bump being present.

"Thanks baby." I smiled.

"Now open the card and present, they's from me and the baby." He grinned before placing a hand on my bump.

"Okay." I looked at Brax who got out of the bed before glancing back down at the card,

_To Mummy,_

_Happy Mummy's Day, hope you have a very, very, very good day. _

_You the best Mummy in the whole big wide world._

_Love Aaron xxx_

I smiled before placing a kiss on Aaron's forehead, "It's lovely, sweetheart."

I laughed as I looked at the other side of the card, it was a picture of what I could only assume was Aaron, Brax and I, with me holding a baby, in pink, Aaron had drawn an Aaron to it, labelling it 'girl'.

"Oh so you think it's gonna be a girl, hm?"

"Yeah, and if it is, I'm gonna be protection big brover." I smiled before kissing the top of his head again, "Now open your present." He giggled at me, "I chooses it."

"Alright little man."

I opened the outer wrapping to reveal a smaller jewellery box, knowing Brax would've probably pointed Aaron in the right direction and knowing as per usual, he would've spent a fortune.

I looked up as Brax walked back into our bedroom carrying a card, I shook my head at him before lifting the lid off the jewellery box. A huge smile took hold of my face as I opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with yellowey-orange stones imbedded along it, a November birthstone, I frowned before looking up at Brax.

He laughed as he got back into the bed before saying, "Yes, don't worry, I know it's not your birthstone, it's the birthstone of our beautiful little baby in here." He smiled as he placed a few kisses on my bump, "Only problem is, this better one better not be late or early or it'll well and truly mess up the gesture."

I laughed before kissing his cheek, "Don't worry, I'm sure bub here will try to be born around the right time for Daddy."

He smiled before handing me a card, "Happy Mother's Day, beautiful", I matched his smile as we both shared a kiss before I opened his card, _'To my beautiful fiancée on Mother's Day' _written on the front. I laughed before looking back up at Brax,

"Sorry I didn't get you a present or anything."

"Babe, dinner last night was more than enough of a present, along with this." I told him gesturing to the bracelet hanging around my wrist.

"Yeah, well dessert last night kinda cancelled dinner out." I laughed before kissing his lips,

"Just shut up, you're off the hook." I grinned before kissing his cheek and opening the card.

_Dear Yummy Mummy,_

_Happy Mother's Day gorgeous, have a lovely day baby, of course it'll be the best because you're spending it with me, but the nonetheless, you deserve it._

_Love Yummy Daddy ;) xxxxx_

I grinned before casting my eyes over to the other side of the card to see a separate message,

_To Mummy,_

_Happy Mother's Day, can't wait to come out and meet you, only a few months left to go, love you very much,_

_Love Baby Buckton-Braxton xxx_

I smiled as I tearily looked up at Brax, "It's lovely." He smiled before pulling me into a hug, "I get the feeling a certain Braxton is very excited for his little one to be born, hm?"

"He's, very, very, very excited." Brax replied with a huge grin on his face before he kissed my lips gently.

"Oh he or she is going to be spoiled." I sighed.

"Sure are, sweetheart, sure are."

_x-x_

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MUM!" Ruby squealed as Brax opened the front door for her, he laughed as she ran towards me and attempted to hug me, "Oh man, you've gotten big." She commented.

"Rubes, I'm over six months pregnant, that's kind of a given."

"Whatever, oooh, it's not long now till my gorgeous little brother or sister is born."

"Not long at all, babe." I smiled as we both sat down on the couch.

"So, here's your card." She grinned before handing me a card, "And here's your present." She added before placing a large gift bag in between us, I raised my eyebrows, "Just open it." She winked at me, I opened the card before turning to the present, looking up at her again she gave me a small explanation, "Well, I wanted to get you jewellery, as I'm sure you already know, that's not jewellery." She gestured to the gift bag, "But I conferred with Brax who told me Aaron already bought you that, and I remembered Brax gave you a necklace a couple of weeks back, so I got you something better."

I grinned before tearing off the tissue paper and pulling out a gorgeous, leather tote bag, "Ruby!" I squealed, "This is way too much." I told her.

"Oh please, of course it isn't, and it's not only me, it's from Casey too."

I laughed before pulling her in for a hug, "Thanks sweetheart."

She smiled as we pulled away, "Plus, now that you're a mummy to a four year-old and with a baby on the way, you need a bigger bag to carry some other bits and bobs around in, like little booties or a spare babygrow."

I laughed at her, "Looks like Brax has rivalry on the excitement of the baby, you hear that Brax?" I yelled.

"Hear what, babe?" He asked as he came over and sat between me and Ruby on the couch,

"Ruby's more excited that you."

"Pfft." He mumbled before putting an arm around her, "Nobody's more excited than me, kid."

"I beg to differ." Ruby grinned before kissing his cheek, "You guys got any food?" She asked as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen,

"Of course we do." Brax scoffed, "You tried living in a house with someone as stubborn and pregnant as Charlie?"

"Oi." I scolded him before slapping his chest.

"Only joking babe." He grinned before passionately kissing my lips,

"Oh, guys!" Ruby yelled as she joined us back in the living room.

"Our house, we can do what we want." Brax replied cheekily before he leaned in to kiss me again.

"Nuh-uh." I told him, "How would you like it if you had to watch your Mother get it on with another guy on the couch?"

"Point taken." Brax cringed before snaking his arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"So mother dearest, I was thinking we could go down to the beach."

"YEAAH BEACH, WE GO BEACH." Aaron grinned as he ran into the room, shortly followed by Riley. I laughed as Riley jumped in between Brax and I, forcing Brax to move away from me,

"Damn dog." He rolled his eyes.

"Oi." I told him before slapping his chest, "You're oh so jealous."

"Yeah, my beautiful baby's being stolen from me by a canine." He pouted.

"No she isn't." I grinned at him before leaning forward and kissing his lips.

I laughed and pulled away from him when Riley started licking my face, "Alright, baby, I'll stop." I told him before kissing his nose and tickling him behind his ears.

_x-x_

"Please, mummy, pleaaaase." Aaron pleaded as he looked up at me with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Babe, I told you to ask Daddy."

"But he no like Riley, he gone say no already."

"Well, now's your chance to find out." I told him as Brax walked into the garden to join us,

"Right my babies, we ready to go?" Brax grinned.

"Our son has something to ask you." I grinned cheekily at him. He frowned at me before pulling up a chair on the decking beside me and sat down,

"Go on then mister."

"Well Daddy, mummy wouldn't answer me and she told me to ask you, but I-"

"Woah little man, quit with the waffling, what d'you want?" Brax asked before lifting Aaron onto his knee,

"Riley come with us to Uncle Heath and B's house?"

"No chance." Brax told him straight away,

"But Daddy-"

"Aaron, I said no." Brax said sternly. My heart broke as I watched Aaron's bottom lip tremble, he quickly jumped off Brax's knee before running into the house and up the stairs,

"You know what you gotta do." I told Brax before standing up and heading into the house, bringing Riley with me.

"I know what I gotta do." Brax repeated knowingly before he trudged upstairs to get Aaron.

_x-x_

Thirty minutes later we had arrived at Bianca and Heath's place, with Riley too.

"Heey guys." Heath grinned as he opened the front door, he ushered Riley into the house before picking Aaron up in his arms, "And how's my favourite nephew?" Aaron laughed as Heath kissed his forehead before putting him back down on the ground,

"Something smells good." I smiled before stepping into the house, Heath winked,

"That would be my excellent cooking on the barbecue outside."

I rolled my eyes, "I knew I was marrying the wrong one." I teased before looking over at Brax, his face dropped,

"Hey!" he defended before poking me in the side, "You watch it, missy, don't forget, there's plenty more fish in the sea for me."

"Oh really?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He thought for a minute before shaking his head, "No point even lying about it, you're perfection and everybody knows it."

He grinned before kissing my lips, "Cut it out you two, this sort of behaviour is forbidden in this house...well, it is for you two anyway." He winked knowingly before leading us out into the garden.

"Hey B." I smiled as I looked over at my friend,

"Hey you." She smiled back before hugging me, "Feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw me yesterday."

"Yeah, but still!" She grinned before the colour drained from her face, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She told us before running into the house.

"She ill?" Brax asked as he looked over at Heath.

"Yeah, she said she has a bug or something."

I bit my lip before speaking up, "I'll just go check if she's all right." I smiled before finding Bianca in the bathroom, placing her toothbrush back in the holder before drying her hands and mouth,

"Sorry, I've got a bug." She said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh, now you tell me the real reason why you're unwell."

"Not exactly unwell." She told me shyly.

"Knew it." I told her triumphantly, "You're pregnant." I announced, she bit her lip before nodding.

"Yes, but you can't tell Heath, not yet, I'm not ready."

"Well, have you been to see a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And how far along are you?"

"I'm two and a half weeks."

"No way! You have to tell him!" I told her before pushing her back towards the garden, "You may as well do it now while Ruby, Casey and a few of the boys are here too."

"But isn't it a little insensitive telling him the same time as everyone else? He's the father, he should know first."

"Okay, bring him in here and tell him then."

"Yeah, I will in a minute."

"Oh screw this." I rolled my eyes before opening the back door, "Heath, Bianca needs you!" I yelled.

"Charlie!" Bianca scowled,

"Sorry, you'll thank me later." I grinned before heading back outside and sitting in between Brax and Sam,

"And what are you up to?" Sam asked knowingly as I sat down.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly.

"Liar." Brax chimed in.

"You'll find out soon enough." I smiled, just as the words left my mouth we turned around to see Bianca in Heath's arms, both of them overjoyed, I smiled before looking at Brax,

"Doesn't look like they're letting go of each other any time soon." He informed me, "So you gonna tell me what's happening?"

I bit my lip before nodding, "Okay, beat it out of me why don't you." He raised his eyebrows questioningly causing me to laugh, "You're gonna be an uncle." I told him excitedly.

"No, no way!" I nodded before kissing his cheek, "Bianca's pregnant?"

"She sure is." I laughed before looking up at Bianca and Heath who had joined us in the garden,

"Mate, congratulations!" Brax told Heath before standing up and embracing him in a manly hug, I jumped up and again squealed excitedly before pulling my best friend in for another hug.

_x-x_

After carrying a fast asleep Aaron up the stairs and putting him to bed, I came back down and settled Riley into his kennel before strolling over to a very-much awake Charlie in the kitchen.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her so my hands were resting on her bump, I began kissing and sucking on her bare neck, "Mhm, Brax." She moaned before leaning back into me,

"Mhmh?"

"I'm tired." She whispered before pulling away from me, I frowned before taking her hands,

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, nothing, I'm just really tired."

"Babe, you said yourself about five minutes ago that little bub in there's playing footie with your stomach and you don't think you'll be able to sleep at all tonight." She sighed before biting her lip, "Tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with her.

"I don't feel attractive", she blurted out.

"Charlie-" I sighed.

"No Brax, I'm fat, and feel unbelievably disgusting and truth is, I just want this bloody thing out of me and I've still got at _least _three months to go."

"You know it'll be worth it in the end."

"Yeah, I do know that, it just really annoys me feeling this way about my own child, I mean, I hate the damn thing right now."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, no you don't, you're hormonal, confused and tired."

She laughed slightly before shaking her head, "I'm not tired", she cheekily grinned before softly biting my bottom lip, "So?" She asked cheekily after pulling away.

"So, I'm taking you to bed then, sexy." I told her before taking her hand and leading her up to our bedroom.


	57. Chapter 57

_Hey guys, thanks for being patient for this next one! I know I said in the last chapter that it was going to be a November baby, but I completely forgot I wanted it to be a Spring baby, so Spring baby it shall be!_

**Chapter 57.**

**Charlie's POV:**

"You can get that." I grumbled into Brax's chest as the persistent person kept knocking on our door.

"You get it." He groaned back.

"I'm pregnant and tired, you get it."

"I'm not moving." He told me as he tightened the grasp he had around me and buried his head further into my neck.

"MUMMY, DADDY!" Aaron yelled, just as Riley's barking could be heard, "Riley no like it when people knock!" He yelled up to us.

"You hear that, Riley doesn't like it." I told Brax knowingly, "So go and get the door."

"So you want your big, warm, comfy pillow to leave?" He teased, as he moved back and looked down at me.

"No," I laughed before holding him tighter.

"I OPENING THE DOOR." Aaron yelled, that sparked a reaction in Brax causing me to laugh, he immediately hopped out of the bed in search of his boxers,

"AARON, DON'T YOU DARE!" He yelled back down. We had a policy of him not opening the door unless we knew who it was, or if an adult was with him when he opened the door.

"THEN HURRIES UP!" He yelled back at Brax.

"YEAH, GIMME A SEC!" I groaned before holding a pillow over my head, "Babe, I know it's a Saturday, and you're tired, but it's 12:30pm."

"Just get the door." I groaned back, he laughed before leaving our bedroom and going to answer the door.

**Brax's POV:**

I plodded downstairs to be met by Aaron finally having calmed down Riley, "Morning spud." I told him before ruffling his hair.

"It no morning anymore Daddy, now you opens the door."

I laughed at him before opening the front door to be met by a frustrated Bianca.

"Why on earth are you only in your boxers? I've been knocking this bloody door down for ages!"

"Sorry, only got out of bed." I rolled my eyes before opening the door wider, allowing her to enter,

"You what?" She frowned, "You _only _got out of bed?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm going right back there now to my beautiful fiancée."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am." I grinned before running past her and back up the stairs.

**Charlie's POV:**

I groaned as Brax ran into our bedroom and jumped onto the bed, "Jesus Brax! You're like a big, fat child, calm down." I growled as he crawled back into the bed.

"Eh-hem, you're calling me fat?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oi!" I squealed before slapping his chest. "I hate you so much."

He grinned before kissing my neck, "And I love you too."

"You're too childish to have a child." I informed him,

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining earlier on."

"That's because your childish nature is only really shining through now." I grinned cheekily.

"That's because I'm excited for my beautiful little baby to be born." He smiled before kissing my bump, causing the baby to kick, "And I think my little baby-boo's excited about meeting their Daddy too."

I laughed at him just before Bianca came through the door and into our bedroom, "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing, we're just tired and lazy." I winked at her before pushing Brax onto his back and lying down on his chest.

Bianca rolled her eyes before sitting on the end of our bed, "Anyway, what are your plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Mhm, lazy day?" I suggested as I looked up at Brax who nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Your baby is going to turn out obese if you keep on sitting around, eating, drinking and sleeping."

"Oi! Would people stop making references to me and my baby being fat." I defended before rubbing my stomach, "I only want bub to be healthy." I told her knowingly.

"Whatever, I don't want my godchild coming out obese, so you're coming out with me tonight."

"To do what?" I asked as I sat up.

"To lose weight." Brax commented sarcastically.

"Would you shut up?" I squealed before slapping his chest.

He grinned before sitting up and kissing my lips, "I'm only joking, beautiful, you know I love you."

"Anyway, to go to Angelo's." Bianca smiled, "Some nice fresh air and all, plus, lover boy had you the other night, so it's my turn tonight."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Yeah, your pregnancy has you all active and glowing now, wait till you get to your sixth month." I sighed, "But yes, Angelo's sounds good."

She smiled widely, "Great."

"But Brax is working." I told her.

"Already sorted, Heath's looking after Aaron at our place with Sam and a few of the other boys."

"Alright then, I'm up for it."

"Good, so 8pm at Angelo's, now you can get up and get ready, because we're going baby shopping!"

"Why are you so enthusiastic?"

"I don't know."

"You only found out you were pregnant yesterday, maybe you should lay off buying things for another week or so."

"Actually I meant to ask you, what sort of things have you and Brax got so I know what Heath and I will need?"

"Oh gosh." I felt myself go pale,

"What's wrong, baby?" Brax asked as he sat up.

"We...we... THERE'S NOTHING FOR THE BABY!" I yelled.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"We haven't got anything! Brax oh my god, we haven't bought anything!"

"Cool it, we've got ages yet."

"No we haven't!" Brax I'm due in under three months, what if the baby's premature? It could come next week for all you know!"

"Oh god." He breathed, now it was him that went pale.

"Yes oh god! Oh no, we need to go shopping, and the baby's room, oh Brax, we've done nothing to the baby's room!"

"Okay, Charlie look," he attempted to calm me down, "We'll sort it, you just calm down, we'll go and sort it all out tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." I smiled. He laughed lightly before kissing my forehead and pulling me back into his embrace.

"I guess baby shopping is a no then." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh." I commented.

"I'll just leave you guys to it." Bianca laughed as she stood up.

"You do that." Brax told her before both of us slid back under the duvet, I smiled before cuddling into him tightly once again.

_x-x_

Bianca and I walked into a bustling Angelo's, I smiled as Brax's eyes met mine and he approached us, "Good evening lovely ladies." He smirked as he leaned in for a kiss, which I gladly gave him, "You look ravishing tonight." He told me, "More so as you're well over six months pregnant."

I laughed, "Charming never fails with you, does it?"

"Oh, never, it's in the Braxton genes, you see, Aaron has it too, and the newest addition to the Braxton family will have it as well." He grinned before taking my hand as he led us over to a nice spot by the window, "Your favourite seat." He grinned before pulling my chair out.

"Okay, please stop." I moaned, "I want my sexy, passionate, mean, rough Riverboy back." I sighed, even though I was over the moon to be engaged to him, pregnant with his child, and living with him, I did miss the good old days of the excitement of the chase, and the break-ups, that brought very good make-ups.

"Apologies baby girl, that guy's dead and gone, although, the sexy, passionate Riverboy part remains." He laughed as he kissed my forehead, "Now I better get back to work."

"Okay, bye." I smiled as I watched him walk away before looking back at Bianca.

"I knew you were keen to come here for a reason." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Excuse me, but you picked the venue, I just agreed."

She laughed, "But you were more than happy to go along with it."

"Of course I was, who wouldn't? You seen my sexy fiancée over there? He provides customers with a very good view."

"Charlie, really? I can tell you're getting turned on just by looking at him."

"I am not!" I laughed at her before looking up at the waiter who had graced us with his presence.

"Evening ladies, ready to order?" He smiled as he held his notepad and pen in his hand.

"Yeah," I beamed up at him, I knew the menu well and truly inside out, "I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise, a large margarita pizza and some garlic bread please." Bianca immediately started laughing, along with the waiter, "I'm pregnant by the way." I informed him.

"Oh I know," the waiter smiled at me, "Everybody who works here knows, he sure is gonna make a great Dad, he's very excited too."

I laughed, "He's going to make a wonderful Dad, and yes, believe me, I know exactly how excited he is."

The waiter laughed once again before turning his attention to Bianca "And for you?" He asked.

"I'll give the carbonara please."

"Okay, and drinks?" He asked.

"I'll have lemonade please." I smiled up at him.

"I'll have the same." Bianca chimed in.

"Alright then." The waiter smiled before walking off, I turned to face Bianca,

"He's an attractive man, isn't he?" I asked, she started laughing at me.

"I'll put that down to your pregnancy hormones."

"No, he is isn't he? Dark hair, blue eyes, he's beautiful."

"Charlie, stop talking, he's too young for you, in fact, he's more for Ruby than you."

"Yeah, I really should stop, shouldn't I?"

She nodded, "You should."

I smiled at her before scanning around Angelo's, only to lock eyes with Brax behind the bar, he grinned before winking at me. I watched him in interest as he pointed at himself before making a heart shape with his two index fingers and two thumbs before pointing at me, _I love you. _

I laughed before shaking my head at him, I blew him a kiss before looking back at Bianca who hadn't noticed our little interaction, thank goodness or she'd have a lot to say about it.

"So, when are you and Brax gonna finally go shopping for my godchild?"

"We shall be going soon." I laughed, "Oh I hope I don't get too stressed out, we need to get a buggy, and to sort out the baby's room, and all the clothes, and car seats, oh gosh."

"I said we'll sort it." I turned around to see Brax standing behind me with two glasses of lemonade, he placed them on the table before sitting beside me. He shook his head, "You not trust me or something?"

"Don't be silly, of course I do."

"I'm gonna go to the ladies." Bianca sighed as she got up to give us some alone time.

"I do." I told him.

"You're saying 'I do' a little early." He laughed as he played with my engagement ring on my finger.

I smiled before kissing his cheek, "I want to be Mrs Braxton as soon as possible."

"And you will baby, when our bub is born, think about how much more amazing it'll be to have our child at our wedding."

"Yeah." I smiled at him, "We're pretty lucky."

"Uh-huh, to have our _three _children present at our wedding."

I smiled before pulling my hand free from his and copying the _I love you _action he had gestured to me from behind the bar, he laughed before kissing my lips, "Now stop distracting me, you, I do have to get some work done."

I laughed before letting him go, "Go on then, get back to work."

_x-x_

"One spaghetti carbonara." The waiter smiled before placing a plate of food in front of Bianca.

He turned to me and smiled, "And one large margarita pizza, one spaghetti bolognaise, and garlic bread."

"Thank you." I smiled as he placed the three plates down in front of me.

"Enjoy," he smiled before departing our table.

"Let's tuck in." I winked at Bianca before I began indulging in my food.

_x-x_

"Enjoy your meal?" The waiter asked as he cleared our plates.

"It was lovely, thanks." I laughed at the disgusted expression on Bianca's face, "Trust me, come six months time, this will be normal for you."

My smile faded as my eyes latched onto the scene taking place at the bar.

Brax laughing, joking, even flirting with a tall, tan, slender woman sitting at the bar, she had dark hair and was wearing a very short dress, from what I could see she was very attractive.

I sighed before leaning my forehead against the table, "What's wrong with you?" Bianca asked.

"My boyfriend's flirting with someone else."

Bianca scoffed, "Oh please, he only has eyes for you."

I raised my head to look at her, "Whatever, looks like the Riverboy streak definitely remains," I sighed, "I'm gonna go and get another drink, do you want one?"

"Please." She smiled up at me, I returned her smile before walking up to the bar.

"Hey." I smiled warmly at the waiter who had been tending to our every need that night before perching myself up on a stool,

"Hey stranger," he smiled back, "What can I get you?"

"Just a lemonade and a white wine." I smiled, he nodded before preparing our drinks.

I diverted my eyes down to my lap when Brax's presence stood before me, "Hey you." He beamed.

I looked up and forced a small smile, "Hi," the expression on his face seemed baffled by my coldness but I blamed my actions on pregnancy hormones, therefore convincing myself my behaviour was acceptable.

I smiled as the waiter placed the lemonade in front of me, "Thanks." I looked back at Brax quickly to see him frown,

"So, I spoke to Heath, he said Aaron's having a ball."

"That's good," I smiled before the waiter handed over the white wine, "Oh god." I whispered.

"Eh, Charlie, who's the wine for?" Brax asked.

"I eh... I made a mistake, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"That's alright," he said softly, "Another lemonade?"

I nodded. "Here you go," Brax smiled before sliding the two glasses over to me. He attempted to hold my hand but I moved away, I picked up the glasses and began walking over to our table.

**Brax's POV:**

I frowned as Charlie walked back to their table before running a hand through my hair, "Hormones?" Riley asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I sighed before serving another customer.

I brought food and drinks over to another table and turned around, just as Charlie ran past me and straight for the toilets, I turned back to look at Bianca who pointed for me to go after her, I ran into the toilets after her, only to have the cubicle door slammed in my face,

"Charlie, let me in." I said softly, just as a woman walked out of the cubicle beside her,

"You're not supposed to be in here!" She squawked at me, "Wait till I tell the owner."

"Tough, because I am the owner, and that's my girlfriend in there."

She shook her head before quickly washing her hands and leaving the toilets.

"Babe, come one, let me in." I pleaded with Charlie.

"No," she spat, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I've seen you like this before."

"Go away." She said again.

"I'm not moving." I told her before I stepped backwards and leaned against the sink, waiting for her to come out.

She eventually surfaced from the toilets, pulling a toothbrush a toothpaste out of her bag before walking over to the sink, I turned and watched her as she brushed her teeth, it became common for her to bring a toothbrush out with her as she'd been so sick since her pregnancy began, "Thought the sickness had stopped?" I asked as she finished up and grabbed some tissue from the toilets to dry her mouth,

"Sometimes it comes and goes." She sighed.

"Okay." I told her, deciding not to push the matter when I knew how hormonal she was,

"I better go back out to Bianca." She smiled weakly, I nodded before watching her leave the toilets.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I looked at my watch to see it was approaching 10:30, "Right, how about I go settle up and then we can go back to mine for a movie?" I asked, she smiled,

"Yeah, sounds good." I grinned before grabbing my bag and standing up, heading towards the bar.

I looked about the restaurant as I headed up to the bar, there were only a few other tables with people still eating, "Hi," Brax smiled as I approached the bar, "What can I get you?" He asked politely.

To the eyes of an observer, it would seem as though we had a purely worker/customer relationship, even though we were hell of a lot more to each other than that.

"I just came for the bill." I told him as I placed my bag down on the bar.

Brax immediately shook his head, "Charlie, you're just being stupid now," he sighed as he looked at me, "You're my fiancée, it's free."

"Alright, thanks." I smiled before motioning to walk away,

"Don't you dare move." Brax warned me.

I turned back to him before sitting up on a stool and looking at him intently.

"So, how much longer were you going to flirt with Riley under my nose for, hm?"

I raised my eyebrows, "_That _was Riley?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I wasn't flirting with him."

"You were, what, were you trying to make me jealous, eh?"

"Well, he's an attractive boy, maybe you needed a taste of your own medicine."

"Yes, an attractive boy that's about twelve years too young for you."

I couldn't stop the sudden impulse that rose in me and my hand instantly flew towards his face in a fit of rage, Brax immediately foresaw what I was about to do and grabbed my wrist, "Woah, woah." He looked at me through pure confusion.

"I... I'm sorry." I told him before tearing my arm from his grip.

"Don't apologise," Brax whispered before walking around my side of the bar, "You think my banter with customers is flirting, don't you?" He asked as he stood before me, I sighed before taking hold of his hands and nodding,

"When I'm normal, no; but when I'm pregnant, yes."

"Baby," Brax sighed before dropping my hands and pulling me in for a hug,

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I whispered into his body before tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks,

"You better not be crying," he warned before attempting to pull out of the hug, I refused to let him go,

"I'm not." I smiled before wiping my face and eyes before separating from him.

"Aww, look at you two all happy and loved up." Riley laughed as he fiddled about with the till from behind the bar, Brax and I both laughed in response.

"Never got to introduce myself Riley, I'm Charlie." I smiled before sticking out my hand, he smiled and shook it,

"I know who you are." He laughed before looking at Brax, "This one doesn't stop talking, admiring and worrying about you."

I grinned as I kissed Brax's cheek before looking at Riley again, "You know Aaron named his dog after you, right?" Brax teased as he looked at Riley.

"Did he now?" Riley laughed, "I'm honoured."

"Yeah, you made quite an impression on the kid after he met you."

Riley winked, "What can I say? I rub off well on everyone, even your missus." He laughed. "And I'll even make an impression on that little one." He grinned as he nodded to Charlie's bump.

"I don't doubt it." Brax laughed, "You get off now mate."

"Really?" Riley's voice was laced with surprise,

"Yeah, I think I'll close up early." Brax gestured to the now empty restaurant.

"Alright mate, thanks." I smiled at him, "Night guys." He said before walking towards the exit,

"Night!" I called after him before turning back to Brax, "He's a lovely boy." I smiled at Brax.

"He sure is," Brax started laughing,

"What?" I asked.

"Can't believe you were flirting with him to make me jealous,"

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes before slapping his chest, "Hormones make me do crazy things."

"Trust me, I know." Brax smirked. "So how are you feeling now?"

"I'm better." I smiled.

"Well enough for a kiss?"

"Definitely well enough for a kiss." I smiled as Brax leaned closer before teasingly pulling away, "Oh, what?"

"Nothing, it's just, you want me now, do you?" He teased as his lips gently brushed past mine,

"I always want you." I whispered back before we embraced in a passionate kiss.

_x-x_

_Thanks for reading! Hope it was alright! So it is drawing closer and closer to the birth, do you guys think it's gonna be a girl, or a boy? ;)_


	58. Chapter 58

_Sorry for the lack of updates. This one's shorter than they usually are and the next few updates will be too in the lead up to the birth which is coming up very, very soon. :D_

_Hope you enjoy this update._

**Chapter 58.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as Brax, Aaron and I walked around hand-in-hand looking for things to by for our baby, so far we had managed to buy things to decorate the room, for example various different colour paints. We had also manage to buy some clothes and a pram. Now all we needed was a breast pump, a cot, a moses basket, car seat, bottle sterilisers, bottles themselves and pretty much, a lot.

I sighed as we took a seat in the restaurant, "What's wrong baby?" Brax asked as he took a seat beside me,

"We've still got so much to get," I moaned before leaning my head against his chest, "And I'm already tired."

"We could be quick..."

"Daddy I'm bored," Aaron moaned as he rested his head in his hands,

"How about we eat, and then go home? Mummy and I will buy the rest of the stuff for the baby online."

"Yeah, thanks Daddy," Aaron smiled.

"Mhm, thanks Daddy." I added before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

_x-x_

I smiled widely as Brax opened the front door, pushing me and Aaron in before he walked out to the car to bring in the stuff we bought, I immediately collapsed on the couch, cradling my bump as Aaron collapsed on the couch beside me. We were shortly joined on the couch by a very excited Riley who immediately clung tightly to Aaron,

"I tired, mummy." He groaned before leaning his little body against my arm.

I smiled lightly and wrapped my arm around him, "Why don't we watch a movie then, hm?"

His eyes lit up, "Yeah," he grinned, "I don'ts know what movie to watch though." He sighed.

"I can help with that." Brax grinned as he closed the front door and walked over to us, having brought in the few things we managed to buy. "I bought you this, mate." Brax grinned before presenting the latest Alvin and the Chipmunks DVD to Aaron, the same on they went to see shortly after Tegan's death.

"DADDY!" Aaron shrieked before standing up on the couch and jumping into Brax's arms, causing Riley to jump down onto the floor and run off, "Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou," he giggled as he clung to Brax tightly.

I grinned before shaking my head as Brax looked down at me, "What?" He asked after Aaron pulled away and sat down, engrossed in reading the DVD all over.

"Playing favourites," I said disapprovingly before shaking my head.

"Hey," he defended, "I was doing no such thing."

"Oh sure," I raised my eyebrows at him disbelievingly.

"Fine, then you don't get what I bought you." He grinned cheekily before walking off towards te kitchen,

"No, Brax wait!" I grinned before waddling after him.

"Look at your fat self trying to catch up with my slim, muscly, perfect self." He teased.

"Oi," I groaned before slapping his chest, "You got me in this mess." I told him pointing to my bump.

"I believe it takes two to tango, and at the time I don't remember you voicing any concerns." He grinned, referring to one of the many times we had sex which I enjoyed, _very _much.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes before stepping forward. "So what'd you buy me?" I asked before placing a hand on my bump.

"You don't get it now because you were teasing me."

"Fine," I grinned before leaning against that counter, I was going to play the game.

"You want some juice?" Brax asked, playing along.

"Okay," I smiled before clutching my stomach, "Oh god." I breathed, trying to stop myself from smiling. "Brax help." I whimpered.

He instantly dropped the juice carton and ran over to me, one hand on my bump, the other on my bump as he looked into my eyes, his voice filled with concern, "What's happening?" he asked, I didn't answer, just groaned, "Baby, Charlie please talk to me, what's wrong?" He begged.

I bit my lip before I burst out laughing, "Nothing," I laughed at the expression on his face before picking up my glass of juice,

"That's not funny!" Brax sighed as he stood in front of me.

"Well that's what you get for calling me fat and not giving me my present." I told him before I walked past him.

"And you're definitely not getting it now." He told me.

"Well you're not getting any tonight then." I replied cheekily, even though he did most of the work with me being my current size.

"I'll get it elsewhere," he teased, causing me to turn around and raise my eyebrows at him, "That was a joke." He said quickly before raising his arms in a defensive manor.

"Better be." I warned him before walking back into the living room and joining Aaron on the couch.

After setting up the DVD Aaron and I directed our attention towards the television, I got distracted when a large box containing Leah's chocolate cake from the diner was placed on my lap, "That's what I got you." Brax sighed before sitting beside Aaron.

I grinned before putting the cake on the table in front of me and picking Aaron up, placing him on the other side of me before snuggling into Brax, "Thank you," I smiled before looking up at him.

"Mhm," he grunted.

"Stop sulking," I sighed.

"You worried me," he frowned as he looked down at me.

"I always worry you." I smirked before kissing his lips.

"True," he commented before wrapping his arm around me.

I smiled as I looked up at him, "What do you want now?" He asked.

"A fork to eat the cake,"

He laughed, "You've got me wrapped around your little finger, you know that?"

"I know that." I grinned as he got up, soon returning with a fork, "I love you," I told him before kissing his lips again.

"I love you too."

"Listen I was thinking, you should go out tonight." I suggested.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little bit of christening the baby seeing as you won't be able to do it after the baby's born, I'm going to need you here."

He smiled, "Are you sure? I could stay here, look after you, and Aaron."

"Positive, you and a few of the boys, go out, do whatever, well not whatever, you know what I mean." I sighed.

Brax laughed, "Baby, you're the only woman for me."

"Good," I smiled before settling in his arms.

"Mummy, Daddy, shh." Aaron whispered, "It starting."

I laughed before looking to face Brax, placing my finger over his lips as I knew he was about to speak.

He shook his head before leaning over me and kissing my lips before holding me close as we watched the movie.

_x-x_

I lay in bed restlessly that night, unable to sleep because of my large bump, the fact that the baby seemed to be playing football inside me and because Brax wasn't here.

I sighed before climbing out of the bed and going downstairs, grabbing some water as I stopped and listened to the noises going on right outside the front door.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard something smash, I quickly grabbed a saucepan before walking towards the door, I flung it open, and looked around, I closed it when I was satisfied there was nobody there until I heard someone yelling,

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARLIEEEEEE, AAAAAARRRRRON, RILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, BAAAAAAAAAABY!"

I laughed before opening the door again, knowing only too well who it was, "BABY!" Brax grinned when he saw me, "What are you doing up? It's very, very late." He informed me before walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mhm, maybe _someone _woke me up." I laughed before kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing with that saucepan, sexy?" He asked.

I laughed, "Oh this, if you came 10 seconds earlier, you'd have been knocked out on the floor."

"Ouch," he slurred.

"Yes, ouch." I told him before pulling him in the door and closing it behind us.

"I missed you," Brax whispered as he pulled me as close as the bump would allow,

"I missed you too," I laughed before kissing his cheek and taking his hand, "Let's get you to bed." I told him before leading him up the stairs.

"Mhm, I'm so tired," Brax grumbled as I pushed him onto the bed. I laughed lightly before I grabbed his shirt at the hem and lifted it up over his head before removing his shoes and pushing him down onto the bed as I unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers, Brax grinning as I did so,

"Stop grinning," I laughed at him, knowing exactly what he was grinning at.

"Thanks," Brax mumbled before rolling over, patting the space beside him on the bed for me to join him.

"Wait a second," I placed his clothes in the wash basket before quickly checking Aaron was still asleep then re-joining him in the bedroom.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled as I closed the door,

"Brax shut up." I warned before joining him in the bed. He instantly took me in his arms before kissing his way up my arm and towards her neck, "Stop it," I whispered.

"Mhm," Brax mumbled away my comment as he began sucking on my neck, I pushed him away, "are you not horny?" Brax frowned as he leaned over me, looking down at me.

I let out a loud giggle, "No baby, I'm not, and you need to sleep." I told him before pushing him off me as he landed on his back.

I laughed as I looked over at Brax who was facing the ceiling, a defeated look on his face.

"Aw baby, did I bruise your ego?" I teased before running my hand over his chest.

"Nuh." Brax replied shortly.

"Whatever," I laughed before rolling back onto my back.

"Aw baby, did I piss you off?" Brax teased as he leaned over me again, pushing it with my hormones being the way they were these days.

"Nuh," I replied shortly as I grinned up at him.

"You're so cheeky." Brax grinned as he moved in to kiss my lips.

"No," I turned my face and pushed him away, "You stink." I laughed as I moved back,

"Fine, looks like I'll have to make up for it all tomorrow then." Brax told her.

"Yes, yes you will." I watched curiously as Brax lifted up the shirt I was wearing to reveal my bump, he placed his hands on it before he placed as soft kiss on it, beginning to talk to our baby,

"You're getting big now little one," he smiled before running a hand over my bump, I smiled as I looked down at him, "I love you so much already baby, and I love your mummy, because she's gonna make me a daddy soon, and you need to hurry up and come out here soon, so I can meet you, and show you that I'm gonna be the best daddy ever." Brax smiled before looking up at me, sighing as he saw the tears in my eyes, "And you also better hurry up and get out here so mummy's hormones stop making her cry." Brax finished, kissing my bump again before pulling down the shirt and kissing my forehead, "I love you." he whispered to me.

"I love you too," I replied before snuggling into him.


	59. Chapter 59

_Thanks for the reviews, this one's gonna be shorter as the birth is nearing and I'm trying to get there faster, hope you enjoy :-)_

_Another writer's already mentioned this but I thought I may as well do it too; there's a new story on the block, it's called 'She's Back' by oc-la-1, it's a great story but hasn't got many reviews so maybe you could give it a read and give some feedback, thanks! _

_Once again, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to proof-read this, hopefully there aren't many mistakes!_

**Chapter 59.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as Aaron ran out of the kitchen with his pancakes, "Thank you mummy!" He yelled before settling down on the couch as he watched the TV and ate breakfast.

I grinned as Brax groaned loudly and entered the kitchen, topless and only wearing a pair of board shorts, "Morning grumpy," I beamed as I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, only to be pulled back into his arms.

"Morning you, I'm showered, dressed," he paused for a minute, "Half dressed," he corrected causing me to laugh, he grinned and continued, "My teeth have been brushed, I smell good, and I think you'll find, I taste good too." I grinned before leaning closer ever so slightly.

"Let's have it then," I whispered, and as if by magic, his lips were instantly on mine, his hands on my face as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Both of us began smiling against each other's lips as the baby began kicking like mad, Brax grinned before parting from me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek, "I think someone's feeling left out," I laughed, gesturing to my bump, "And you taste very good," I smirked as I kissed his lips again.

"Glad to hear it." He winked at me before placing his hands on my bump, "And don't worry bub, daddy hasn't forgotten about you." Brax grinned before kissing my bump a few times, "Morning my little one." I smiled as he stood back up again, "Right, I was thinking we could go to the diner? And then I'll go for a surf?" Brax suggested.

I smiled and nodded, "Just let me go and get ready," I smiled and pecked his cheek before walking towards the kitchen door,

"Oh, and yell for me if you need any help!" I turned around and gave him an unimpressed glare causing him to laugh at me, "C'mon, there's no need to stare like that, you know what you're like these days," he said smugly.

"Oh Brax, shut up!" I yelled, "You do my head in sometimes, you know that."

"No," he mumbled as he walked over to me, "I do your head in _all _the time these days, it's only because you're pregnant, so thank goodness this little one is out of you in just under two months time."

"Or maybe, I'm using my hormones to use that excuse, when you really do just annoy me all the time, pregnant, or not." I smirked whilst biting my bottom lip.

"Oh shut up and get ready," Brax rolled his eyes at me.

"Oi," he laughed as I hit his chest, "Don't speak to me like that." I laughed as his cheeky grin spread across his features,

"You love me really." He said smugly before leaning forward.

"Whatever," I replied back, equally as smug, before leaning forward, I grinned as I watched him close his eyes, his mouth opening slightly as he leaned in for a kiss, I grinned and moved backwards, "Fat chance of one of those." I laughed before heading up the stairs to get ready.

_x-x_

_-Diner.-_

After dropping Aaron off at his 'Nanna Cheryl's' as he calls her, Brax and I headed for the diner, and, as expected as soon as we walked in, we received the evils from Colleen.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." I told Brax after we took a seat near the window.

"Nuh." He said confidently, "She can look all she wants, we're not doing anything wrong." He smiled before reaching across the table and taking my hands, I returned his smile before looking at the menu to see what I was craving today.

"And you are going to eat _all _of that?" Brax asked as he looked at me unconvincingly.

"Don't ever underestimate a pregnant woman's ability to eat." Leah laughed as she finished writing down my water.

"Nah, but, I can't, I can't even, and you're not that big still." Brax sighed, "And you're eating more than 50 stone man after doing a thirty minute workout!"

I laughed before plastering on my serious face, giving him my best unimpressed look causing him to raise his eyebrows, "Darryl Braxton, did you just compare your fiancée to a 50 stone man?"

His mouth bobbed open and closed again like a fish as he tried to think of a response to what I had just asked, Leah laughed before excusing herself, "I'll leave you both to it," she laughed as she took one last look at Brax before walking away.

"Well?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it like that," he began to defend himself for fear my pregnancy hormones would come in to play, by the look on his face I could tell he didn't know whether I was going to slap him, run out on him, laugh or burst into tears.

I kept a straight face before I began laughing, "Oh that's really not fair." He sulked before leaning back in his chair,

"Aw, well that's what you get for constantly calling me 'fatty' and being mean to me." I grinned at him just before Bianca came over to our table.

"Hello beautiful people." She grinned as she sat down, "So, I was thinking, today me and you could go shopping?" She asked.

I groaned, "I don't know, I'm tired all the time."

"Fatty, shut up your moaning and just agree."

"Would everyone quit calling me fatty?" I sighed as I too leaned further back into my chair, I glanced over at Brax who had an amused grin on his face, "And you, quit grinning at me before I wipe that smug smile off your face."

Brax held his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

I shook my head at his sarcasm before looking back at an expectant Bianca, "Fine, but if I get tired, hormonal and angry, you blame yourself."

"Yes!" Brax grinned, Bianca grinned back at him before hi-fiving him as she stood up and left the diner, I turned to Brax with raised eyebrows.

"And what was that?" I asked, referring to the hi-five.

"Aw, is my little baby jealous?" He laughed before standing up and leaning over me, "Don't worry, blondes aren't my style." He winked before kissing my lips,

"And where are you going?" I asked.

"Relax," he laughed lightly, "Just going to the little boy's room."

I smiled as I watched him walk away to the point where he was out of sight before looking up at Colleen who cautiously approached our table with a few plates in her hand, she frowned as she placed my food down in front of me before placing Brax's food down, "Where's that Darryl Braxton gone?" She scowled as she looked at me,

"Eh, just to the toilet." I tried to force a polite smile onto my face but it was barely working,

"You know, your father would be turning in his grave if he knew about this... arrangement you have with him, Sergeant."

I took a deep breath as I placed a hand over my bump whilst looking up at Colleen, willing the tears I could feel forming in my eyes to go away, the Charlie before pregnancy would be able to stand up for herself and yell at Colleen right now, but the current Charlie was vulnerable and could either burst into tears or smash a plate of food in Colleen's face at any minute.

"You didn't know my father as well as I did, Colleen."

"Well if you think this relationship would please him you obviously don't know him at all, do you?" She yelled at me.

I stood up and looked down at her, "Of course I know him, he was my father, and don't you dare tell me that he'd be disgusted with my relationship, because he'd like Brax, he would, Brax would do anything for me, for Ruby, and for our baby." I spat.

"A riverboy! Of course he'd be disappointed!" She rolled her eyes at me, "You've obviously got no respect for the poor man." She rolled her eyes again before shaking her head.

"I LOVED HIM!" I yelled at her as she cowered backwards and into a corner, "I'M HIS DAUGHTER AND I LOVE HIM!" I yelled before fleeing the diner.

**Brax's POV:**

I walked back out of the toilets with a grin on my face, I stopped at the till and the grin was wiped off my face at the sight I saw, Charlie yelling at Colleen.

"I LOVED HIM!" She yelled at Colleen as the old woman backed away from her, "I'M HIS DAUGHTER AND I LOVE HIM!" She finished and burst into tears before running from the diner, I stood frozen on the spot, trying to take in what I had just witnessed.

"Go after her, Brax." I turned to face Leah, standing behind me,

"W-what happened?" I asked as I looked at her. She sighed as she nodded to Colleen, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER!" I yelled at the woman,

"Brax, just calm down." Leah told me before pushing me towards the exit, "Go and look for Charlie."

I nodded absentmindedly before I frantically began searching for her, starting with the beach.

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed as I turned and looked to see Brax running towards me, I stood up and began running away from him, "Charlie!" He yelled, I continued trying to run but failed, I ended up walking briskly instead.

"Charlie, wait up!" He yelled after me, his voice getting closer until I felt his arm grab mine,

"PLEASE!" I yelled, "Please." I whispered before turning to face him, "I'm so upset," I whimpered.

"Baby, I know you are." He told me before stepping forward and placing his hands on my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

"She's right, my dad he... he probably would hate me, I'm pregnant with a criminal's baby, I've let him down!" I yelled before stepping away from him.

"Nah, you don't mean that." He told me before a tear strayed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before wiping away his tear, "I'm so sorry." I whispered before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into me, I laughed and pushed him away again, "I can't even hug you properly," I laughed before patting my bump slightly, he laughed too before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead,

"God, I love you so much." He whispered before cupping my cheeks again as he pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes,

"I love you too, so much." I told him before pulling him in for another kiss.

_x-x_

**Bianca's POV:**

I smiled excitedly as I pulled up in Charlie's driveway, Heath and Ruby's cars were already gone so I knew they had finished. I grinned before turning to Charlie, "Thanks for today," I smiled before pulling her into a hug, wanting to get rid of her quickly.

"Thanks for dragging me out, I needed the distraction she smiled before leaning across to my seat and pulling me into a hug, "I'll see you later," she grinned as she got out of the car.

"WAIT!" I yelled before pulling out a scarf, I was under strict instructions to take her out, feed her, look after her, then blindfold her, ready for her surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I stood behind her and began tying the scarf around her eyes,

"I've got a surprise for you." I laughed before I finished tying it and began to walk towards the front door of their house.

**Charlie's POV:**

"Bianca, I think your hands might've gotten bigger," I commented when Bianca placed her hands on my upper arms, I heard a man's laugh, "And your laugh as gotten manlier." I sighed.

I squealed as someone began nibbling on my ear and kissing my neck, "Bianca!" I shrieked, jumping away.

"Easy, easy." A man's voice said once again before their arms wrapped around me,

"Brax?" I asked.

"Yes, baby, it is me." He laughed before ordering me to walk again, I felt us walking upstairs until we stopped outside one of the rooms. A smile covered my face as Brax's warm, large hands glided up my upper arms and towards my face until he removed my blindfold.

He removed the blindfold and my mouth dropped open at what I saw. One of our two guest rooms had been turned into a nursery for our baby, a hand flew over my mouth, it was painted a magnolia yellow, decorated with safari animals, it had a cot, a moses basket, toys, a mobile above the crib, everything I could possible want, and a spare space on the wall with a post-it note on it, I grinned as I read it _'Our beautiful baby's name will go here, of course, we don't know it yet, we don't even know the sex, so we'll work it out later, gorgeous! I love you and I hope you like the room x'_.

"B...Brax." I said tearfully before turning to face him, "You did this?" I asked.

"Yes, with a little help from my troops, Rubes, Case and Heath, and Bianca was in on it too." He smiled at me as he stepped forward and held my hands in his, "Look Charlie, I love you so, so much, and I love our baby, and Aaron, and we're gonna be the perfect little family, you were worried that we had nothing for the baby, but here everything is, and I've bought everything and anything we need for our little one, plus I recon you needed a little cheering up after today, and to be shown that a criminal can be handy with a paint brush."

"Brax." I whispered before bursting into tears.

"Oh God, you hate it." He whispered.

"No, no I love it so much, and I love you." I told him before pulling him into a hug. I laughed as I pulled away, "In fact, I may love this room more than you, now." I told him. He raised his eyebrows before wiping away my tears,

"You could never love anything more than me." I grinned before grabbing his shirt and pulling him for a passionate kiss, "Mmm," he mumbled between kisses, "Bedroom?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled as I pressed my lips on his again as we stumbled out of the nursery and towards our bedroom.


	60. Chapter 60

_Hello hello lovelies, thanks for the reviews. :-) Hope you enjoy this next one, apologies if there are any mistake, again, no time to proof-read!_

**Chapter 60.**

**Charlie's POV:**

It was approaching my due date- April 12th. It was now April 9th and it's safe to say, I was probably the most, annoying, emotionally, bitchy, temperamental person to currently be around. I had gone to even more emotional extremes which neither Brax or I thought possible, evidently my mood swings were using the time in the lead up to the birth to make up for all the times at the start of my pregnancy where I had no mood swings at all, and things were so easy-going.

Brax had tried to keep his distance from me over the past week, even though we share a bed, and live in the same house, my hormones were definitely getting on his nerves, not that he'd like to admit it. We were both finding it extremely hard to be around each other, his excuse to stay away from me where things like:

'_Aaron needs to be dropped off at school'_

'_I need to get to Angelo's'_

'_Riley needs to be taken for a walk'_

'_Oh...Ruby said there's something wrong with the shower at their place, I better go fix it for them'._

The excuses were gradually growing worse and worse day by day, and I didn't know it was possible, but they were also pissing me off all the more.

I slipped my maternity dress over my head before walking downstairs to find Brax in the kitchen, picking up his bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice as he began walking towards the kitchen, "Morning." I beamed.

"Hey you." He smiled as he moved to walk past me.

"Do I not get a kiss?" I asked as he walked past me,

"Sorry." He laughed lightly, "Of course you do." He spoke quickly before scurrying over to me and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Where's the baby?" I asked as he sat on the couch.

"He's gone to a friend's house." Brax smiled before taking a sip of his juice.

"Oh yeah, what friend?" I asked.

"Daniel." Brax smiled lightly before taking a mouthful of his cereal.

"Right." I smiled at him before sitting beside him on the couch, keeping a small bit of distance between us,

"Why so far away?" Brax asked before he patted the empty space beside him, I smiled widely before shuffling closer to Brax so our bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Where were you last night? The bed felt empty for most of it."

"That's because it was." Brax laughed lightly, "I slept down here last night."

"What? Why?"

"You were kicking about, hitting me, pushing me and all that, figured you could do with extra space."

"I'm sorry," I whispered before wiping away the tear that fell down my cheek.

"Baby." Brax sighed before placing his juice and cereal down on the coffee table, replacing them with my hands, "Please don't cry." He frowned as he looked at me.

"Sorry," I sighed, "I know you don't like it."

"Damn right I don't." He smiled lightly before kissing my cheek, "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled as I leaned into him, gently kissing his lips.

_x-x_

I sighed as I rummaged through our fridge, looking for the milk, "BRAX!" I yelled.

"YEAH?" He yelled back.

"Where's the milk?" I asked as I leaned against the kitchen doorframe, looking into the living room at Brax.

"Oh I'm sorry," he spoke quickly as he stood up, "I'll go and get some more now." He stood up and grabbed his keys.

"JUST STOP!" I screamed at him, "STOP."

"Charlie, you, or the baby want some milk, so I'm just going to get you some seeing as it was me who finished it."

"But that's the point, you don't need to do everything for me! I'm not stupid, I'm not mentally incapable of getting in my car and going to the shop to get some bloody milk!" I yelled. "GOSH!" I screamed in anger, more at myself than anything else. I ran my hand over my face in frustration before looking up at Brax who was frozen on the spot, clearly having no idea whether to go and get the milk, sit back down, leave or come over and hug me. "I need a hug." I told him before looking at him tearfully.

"Don't." He warned as he noticed the tears. I quickly shook my head before extending my hand out to him, and soon enough, he had dropped his keys and he had his big, strong, comforting, warm, safe arms around me.

_x-x_

I walked over to the couch after having a nap, only noticing the blanket and pillows that had made Brax's bed last night sprawled across the floor, along with his pants thrown over the side of the couch, with one of his shirts too. "DARRYL!" I yelled, I didn't wait for him to come down, I knew he'd still hear me from wherever he was, "YOU PICK YOUR SHIT UP AFTER YOU USE IT!" I yelled again before I began picking up his bits of clothing. I sighed and bent over, unable to pick up the blankets but my bump meant I couldn't,

"Calm down, I'll do it now!" Brax yelled as he ran into the living room, "Charlie, I'll do it!" Brax added as he ran over to me as I couldn't pick up the blankets.

"Just fuck off, I'll do it myself!"

"Charlie." Brax sighed.

"Leave me alone!" I sighed before throwing his stuff back down as I turned and began walking away, only to trip over his shoes and nearly fall, until he grabbed my hips and steadied me,

"Are you alright?" He whispered as the front of his head leant against the back of mine.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed before leaping out of his grasp, I turned around to see him with a small grin on his face, I couldn't help it, before I knew what I was doing, I had raised my hand and slapped him across the face, and hard, resulting in the red mark on my hand. I looked up at Brax, our eyes met as his hand flew to his face, "Brax," I whispered as I stepped towards him.

"No," he whispered as he backed away from me,

"Baby," I whispered again as I stepped forward, trying to touch his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Brax yelled, the coldness in his voice making me jump back. He disappointedly shook his head at me before he turned away from me and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him, I sighed before I collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears.

_x-x_

I jumped off the kitchen stool as I heard the front door slam shut, "Brax!" I yelled, I gained no reply, I quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see him place his keys slowly down on the table, "Hey." I smiled as I looked at him. He simply bit his lip and nodded in recognition of my words. "Where did you go?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"Out." Brax replied, "Don't." He put his hands out, stopping me from coming any closer.

"Why?" I asked taking another step closer to him.

"Because, I don't know what I'll do." He replied bluntly.

I felt tears form in my eyes as I glared at him intently, "Y-y-you wouldn't hurt me." I whispered.

"Right now, I really don't know." He said weakly, a tone in his voice which I hadn't heard much, if at all.

"B-Brax." I trembled as I stepped closer, "You couldn't hurt me." I choked back sobs, "You couldn't hurt our baby." I frowned as I watched him shake his head lightly, I chose to change the subject quickly, "Can we talk, please?" I pleaded with him.

He looked up at me and sighed heavily as he watched the tears fall from my eyes, I could see he was hurting, I could even say it was breaking his heart, but he refused to show it, and therefore I couldn't do anything about it, "I'm not in the mood for talking." He said icily, as he kept his cold poker face on before turning away from me and once again, walking off.

I shakily wiped the tears from my eyes before I ran to the phone and called Bianca.

_x-x_

I clipped Riley's dog lead on before pulling him along with me as I went to meet Bianca out front, I noticed Brax turn slightly from the position he was sat in on the couch so he could face me, he was probably wondering where I was going at 8pm at night, being incapable and heavily pregnant.

"I'm just taking Riley for a walk." I said quietly as I walked to the front door, not expecting a response or any acknowledgement of my words.

"Alone?" Brax asked.

I opened the door before turning to face him, he looked at me trying to hide the fact that he cared, but he wouldn't have asked if he didn't, "No, I'm going with Bianca." I said quietly again before quickly exiting the house and walking down the pathway to where Bianca stood.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left the house." Bianca said softly as she placed her hand on my arm causing me to flinch, ever since Brax had implied he would hurt me, I'd found myself a little on edge, even knowing he wouldn't dare, "Charlie, I wasn't going to do anything." Bianca sighed as she considered my reaction. "Did something happen with you and Brax?" The mention of his name brought tears to my eyes, my grip on Riley's lead tightened, "Charlie did he hurt you?" Bianca asked, horror and shock in her voice.

"No," I said quickly and quietly, "Never." I sighed before wiping my tears away, "It's just, right before I called you, he was in a really awful mood and he-he told me not to come any closer because he wouldn't be responsible for his actions."

"So he threatened you?" She asked, "Charlie, I think it's best if you stay with me and Heath tonight."

"No." I shook my head, "In fact, I'm going home right now and I'm going to have it out with him." I told her.

"Okay, but you promise you'll call me if you need anything, alright?"

"I promise." I smiled before giving her a quick hug then heading home.

I came home to see Brax still sitting on the couch, a beer in hand, I quietly closed the door before unclipping Riley's lead and letting him run free before slinging the lead over the hook we kept it on.

"I'll get out of your way." Brax mumbled as he motioned to stand up.

"No, don't." I pleaded with him, "Please just sit back down." He nodded lightly before sitting back down, I cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down, keeping a significant amount of space between us, "That was a quick walk." Brax said softly as he turned to look at me, the red mark across his cheek showing, I sighed, realising what I had done to him before nodding.

"I didn't really feel up to it."

"So where's Bianca?"

"Oh, she just went home."

"So you walked back by yourself?" I nodded, "You should've called me, I would've come and got you."

"You know I love you don't you?" I asked as I looked over at him.

Brax frowned lightly as if to ask 'where did that come from?' but instead he settled for something else, "Do I?" He asked. I sighed before rubbing my hand over my bump, "You've got a funny way of showing it." He added.

"Well Brax, what do you expect?" I snapped, "After all, I am pregnant, remember, with your baby!"

"That's it." Brax sighed before standing up.

"No, no, just sit down." I pleaded with him.

"Not if I'm in for another damn argument Charlie, I'm sick of it."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "But you're not."

"I hope you do know I love you, because I definitely do, lots, and lots." I told him sheepishly.

I could have sworn I saw a small smile playing on his lips and before I knew it, he had reached his hand out to me, but out of some stupid, ridiculous instinct, I flinched.

"C-Charlie?" Brax stumbled over his words as he frowned at me, "Did you just flinch?"

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to." I sighed before clasping my hands together in an attempt to stop shaking. "I'm so, so sorry." I said again as I looked over at him.

"Baby, you know I'd never, ever hurt you right?" He asked before slowly edging towards me on the couch.

"You didn't seem so sure a few hours ago."

"Charlie, you are my world, I would never do anything at all to hurt you."

"I know." I whispered.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I told him truthfully before placing my hand on his inner knee,

"Good." He breathed a small sighed of relief and I felt his body relax slightly.

"And do you know I love you?" I asked, sighing as he looked at me unsurely, I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, I pulled away to see him with a huge grin on his face,

"I know you do." He laughed lightly, "I just wanted a kiss."

"Hey." I laughed lightly before gently nudging his chest. "I'm so sorry for slapping you." I sighed as I ran my hand over the red mark on his face.

"Well, it did hurt." Brax sighed as he caught me staring at it.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Don't be, I'm proud of you, my girl's got a good hand." He said proudly.

I felt myself welling up with sad emotions again, tears forming in my eyes, "Pro-promise you won't hate me like you have today?" I begged him.

"Sweetheart, I've never, ever hated you, never."

"Then why the fighting? Why the temper? Please just promise me that you'll never stop loving me." I begged him once again, my vulnerable state completely revealed to him.

"I could never stop loving you, even if I tried." A warm smile covered his face as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close to him. "You do make it impossibly hard to love you though." I felt his lips form into a smile against my neck, I pulled away from him, "Don't worry, because I do, more than anything." I smiled widely at him before placing another kiss on his lips and then relaxing into his embrace.

_x-x_

The next morning I was up bright and early, making Brax breakfast before he went to work, I had even made breakfast for Aaron, me being the scatterbrain forgot he was at a friend's house.

I was now fumbling around the kitchen, trying to keep busy as neither of my boys were here. I froze as I felt a liquid fall from between my legs, I squealed before gripping onto the kitchen counter, "No, no, no." I whispered, "Not here, not now."

"Knock knock!" I heard Sam's voice.

"Anyone home?" I heard Heath yell too.

"SAM, HEATH!" I screamed, "HELP!" I yelled again, soon enough both boys were by my side,

"What's going on?" Heath asked.

"The...baby." I panted.

"What about it?" Heath asked.

"You idiot!" Sam yelled, "It's coming!" He told him as he looked at the pain-stricken emotion on my face.

"For fucksake Sam, I knew we should've gone surfing first."

"AND LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF!" I yelled before slapping his face.

"OW!" He yelled, "JESUS BUCKTON!"

"SHUT UP AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed at them both, "NOW!"


	61. Chapter 61

_Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I hope you guys enjoy this one :-)_

**Chapter 61.**

**Heath's POV:**

Sam and I brought a screaming Charlie into the hospital and soon enough she was brought into a room, still shouting for Brax. I had called him, and called him and called him, asking him to come as quickly as he could, it's a shame he was working in the city, and there was traffic on his way back to Summer Bay hospital.

**Brax's POV:**

As soon as Heath called, I left the city straight away, speeding off to the hospital feeling a mixture of nerves, but most of all, excitement. In a matter of minutes, or hours, I would be a dad, and have a little boy or girl.

I soon pulled up in the hospital car park, ran to reception and asked for where Charlie would be. I raced up to the maternity ward and immediately heard Charlie's cries,

"ARRRRRRR, WHERE'S BRAX?" She screamed. I walked briskly down the corridor to see a mortified Sam and Heath run out of her room,

"W-what's wrong?" I asked as I approached them,

"Mate, that's gross, she's hysterical, oh... oh gosh." Heath cringed as he and Sam shuffled away from the hospital door, I couldn't help but laugh at him before walking into the hospital room to see Ruby by her side.

"Thank god you're here." She let go of Charlie's hand before quickly walking towards the door of her hospital room.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Charlie yelled at me as I walked over to her and took her hand,

"Baby, I was in the city." I said calmly as I stroked her sweat-slicked hair away from her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here." Charlie breathed as she squeezed my hand and leant her head against my stomach.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too."

"Brax it hurts so bad!" Charlie let out a scream as I assume she had another contraction. "OH, BRAX IT HURTS!" Charlie shouted as she gripped my hand tighter.

"Baby, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." I soothed.

"WEAR A CONDOM NEXT TIME!" Charlie yelled, I immediately erupted into fits of laughter, as did a few of the nurses, and Ruby, Casey, Sam and Heath who stood by the door. "Oohhh, I need to push!" She yelled at the midwife,

"No, not yet Charlie." She said soothingly as she stood at the foot of her bed.

_x-x_

"Okay Charlie, we're going to need you to start pushing now." The midwife told Charlie as she looked between her legs,

"I can't... I.. I don't have the energy." Charlie puffed as her grip on my hand tightened even more.

"Baby, you can do this, come on." I said softly as I stroked my hand through her hair.

**Charlie's POV:**

I looked up into Brax's eyes which were twinkling down at me, I could tell he was so excited that in about 3 minutes time he'd have a little son or daughter, I shook my head, "I can't Brax, I can't." I groaned as I buried my head into his chest.

"You can, and you will." He said confidently before kissing my forehead, "Now hurry up and get my baby outta you! I wanna meet them!" He grinned like a child, I laughed as he kissed my lips gently before squeezing his hand even tighter as I began to push and follow the midwife's orders, "Come on baby, push, you're doing really well." Brax encouraged as he moved from the end of the bed back to me after he was satisfied he could see the baby's head, "Come on Charlie." He prompted as his hand rubbed my back. I didn't realise how tight my grip had gotten on his hand until he screamed at me, "JESUS CHARLIE, LET GO!" I immediately dropped his hand as he whimpered in pain.

I was about to say sorry when I realised I had to push and get through the final few seconds of this excruciating pain, "One more." Brax whispered as his good hand remained on my back, his other hand firmly away from me.

I burst into tears when I gave a final push and the sound of crying filled the room, "It's a girl." The midwife announced before the other nurses took her away to clean her up,

"A girl." I whispered as I flung my head against the pillows in exhaustion, looking up at Brax.

"I have a beautiful baby girl." Brax beamed as he looked down at me. "You gave me a daughter." Brax smiled tearfully before kissing my lips, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Mr. Braxton, we might need to x-ray your hand, would you come with me?" The nurse asked.

_x-x_

After a bit of persuading, Brax finally agreed to leave and get his hand checked out after I'd assured him that I would be fine.

I smiled as I sat up in my hospital bed, my arms formed into a cradle as the nurse moved to place my daughter in my arms, "Here you go, Baby Buckton." The nurse smiled.

"No." I shook my head, "Baby Braxton." I corrected before placing a soft kiss on my daughter's forehead who remained sitting contently in my arms. "Yes, you're definitely a Braxton, aren't you sweetheart? You're gonna be your daddy's little princess." I smiled with excitement as I eagerly waited for Brax to return and meet his daughter.

_x-x_

I smiled as about 10 minutes later Brax quickly walked into the hospital room, grinning as he saw me holding our daughter, "How's your hand?" I asked, I couldn't help but laugh as he lifted it up to show me the cast, "Sorry," I bit my lip.

"No worries kid, just had an x-ray, you've got quite a grip, fractured a few things here and there." He said dismissively as he shuffled over to my bed slowly. "How's my bub?" He asked softly, looking to the small bundle in my arms, I smiled,

"Perfect." My smile widened as he continued quietly shuffling towards the bed, "Does it hurt?" I asked, gesturing to his hand.

"Probably nowhere near as much as childbirth so you don't worry about that."

I smiled up at him, "So?"

"So what?" Brax asked.

"Are you gonna get over here and say hello to your baby?" I grinned as he nodded.

"Hey baby," he smiled before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Not me you idiot." I scowled, "Your daughter." He grinned widely before looking down at his little girl.

"She's so beautiful." Brax smiled as he looked down at our daughter, causing tears to form in his eyes. I sniffed back my own tears as I looked at him, "Look at her, she's gorgeous." His smile widened as he very gently ran a hand over her head. "I can't believe I've got a little daughter." Brax beamed.

I smiled, "Well you better believe it, we won't have many sleep-filled nights because of her."

Brax refused to tear his eyes off her as he spoke to me, "I don't care, it has to be worth it, look at her, she's perfect."

"I think it's time daddy has a hold?" I suggested as I turned towards Brax.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsurely.

"Positive," I smiled, "She's gonna be her daddy's little girl, I can tell."

I grinned stupidly as I watched Brax take a seat on the side of my bed with Baby Braxton in his arms, he was right about one thing, she was perfect, and she was beautiful, and Brax was already so smitten with her, even though she wasn't even 30 minutes old yet.

"Room for a little one?" Ruby asked quietly as she stepped in the doorway, Casey, Heath, Bianca and Sam close behind,

"Yeah, come in." I ushered them in.

"Cheryl called, she said she'll bring Aaron in tomorrow, give you guys some rest for tonight." Ruby smiled before running over to Brax, "Now where's my little sister?" She cooed as she looked at the content baby in his arms, "Oh mum, she's gorgeous." Ruby smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead as she stepped back to let the others have a look. Brax grinned as he showed off his daughter to Casey and her three godparents.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Heath sighed before coming over to me and kissing my forehead, "Congrats Buckton." He grinned, "She's definitely a stunner, good job, you two should have more kids." Heath said casually before running over to Brax,

"One new-born and Aaron's enough for now thank you." I laughed tiredly.

Heath grinned as he made his way over to Brax, "Come on then, give her sexier, smarter, funnier godfather a hold."

"Oi." Sam butted in before shaking his head, "In your dreams."

I laughed before looking at Brax who cradled our daughter close to his chest, still not able to take his eyes off her, "Nuh, she's mine."

"Brax." I laughed, "Stop hogging her, and let her godfather have a hold."

He groaned before reluctantly handed her over, after all, he knew the sooner she got passed around to everyone; the sooner he'd get her back.

I smiled as Brax sat on the bed beside me, putting his arm around me and pulling me into him as his face was embedded in my hair, "Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded before drawing back and looking into his eyes, "Just a little tired." I smiled before looking down at his hand, "How's your hand?"

"Good, listen, I'm starting to think you're the criminal in this relationship, you slap me, you slap Heath, you fracture my hand..." Brax trailed off, "I think I'm marrying an abusive woman." He groaned.

"Oh, still marrying though?" I grinned.

"Of course, she may be violent as hell, but she's sexy, funny, smart, gorgeous, amusing, clumsy and plain and utterly stupid at times, but she's given me a beautiful daughter and overall, she's just wonderful, and I love her to bits."

I smiled before gently kissing his cheek, "Well, you're not so bad yourself Braxton."

"Oh, and how could I forget? She's a copper, and in that uniform, mm, mm, mmm." He fantasises.

"Brax, stop fantasising about me in my police uniform, it won't end well for you." I grinned before gesturing down to his pants then back up again, he laughed before shaking his head.

"I suppose you're right." He grinned.

"What's all this about violence?" Heath asked as he looked down at us, still with his goddaughter in his arms. Brax didn't reply, he simply held up his bandaged hand.

Everyone in the room laughed, "Jeez, Buckton's got a good hand." Heath commented.

"Uh-huh," Brax replied, "And don't you know it? I hear her slap left a bit of a red mark." Brax teased.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Heath shrugged off Brax's comment before reluctantly passing our daughter over to Bianca.

I smiled as I looked up to see Brax looking down at me, blushing as he pinned his gaze firmly on me, "Will you stop staring? You're making me feel self-conscious." I laughed lightly, nudging him in the ribs.

"Well, you're just so beautiful." Brax smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah, with my hair so sweat-licked it's sticking to my forehead, and apart from the fact I've just been in labour, but yeah, beautiful, hm..." I laughed.

"You'll always be beautiful, gorgeous." Brax smiled before kissing my temple, "And thank you."

"For what?" I asked as I turned to look into his eyes.

"For making me a dad, and giving me an absolutely stunning daughter," he smiled before kissing my lips lightly,

"Well, I am pretty amazing." I laughed before resting my head on his shoulder,

"Mm, yeah, about that..."

"Shut your mouth Braxton, before I shut it for you." I teased, looking up to see him looking down at me feigning fright, after all, my pregnancy hormones had caused me to become more violent than usual the past few days, I grinned up at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips as I cuddled into him, watching as everyone cooed over our baby girl.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

Heath, Bianca and Sam had left to go and buy food and drink seeing as we'd been at the hospital for a good few hours now and it was nearing 6pm. Charlie had been taken to have a bath and shower as she kept telling the nurses she wouldn't stop pestering them unless they let her do so, so they eventually did, now she was much happier, lying contently in her bed all clean and fresh.

"So, can I have my baby back?" I asked as I untangled myself from Charlie and walked over to Ruby who had her little sister still sitting contently in her arms, she smiled before nodding.

"I suppose, after all, you have been very good to let everyone else have a hold for so long."

"Uh-huh." I grinned as I crouched down to where Ruby was sitting, my arms forming into a cradle, "So now you can give her back." I said matter-of-factly as I leaned towards Ruby, urging her to place my daughter in my arms again.

**Charlie's POV:**

I shook my head as I watched Brax cheekily pester Ruby until he got his daughter back, mind you, they had been separated for some time now, so it was only fair.

"So, what are you going to name her then?" Casey asked as he wrapped his arms around Ruby.

"I don't know." Brax smiled as he resumed his seat on the bed beside me, this time with his daughter in-tow. "What do you think?" Brax asked as he turned to face me.

"Mm, I'm too tired to think about that now," I groaned as I leaned on his arm, he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head before looking back down at our daughter, "We can come up with a name tomorrow, for now she's Baby Braxton."

Brax smiled as he looked down at me before once again, back to his little girl, "Baby Braxton it is then."


	62. Chapter 62

_Thank you so much for the reviews, hope you enjoy this one, it's only short but hey ;-)_

**Chapter 63.**

**Charlie's POV.**

I woke up in my hospital bed, the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was, everyone had gone home to give Brax and I some time alone with our daughter, but now he wasn't even here, or our baby.

I groaned as I shifted up the bed, trying to get comfortable and ease the pain I felt.

"Hey sexy." I looked up and smiled as Brax walked into the hospital room, carrying his little girl in his arms.

"Hey," I smiled back as I watched him, "Where were you?"

"Well, this little monkey was stirring this morning so I thought I'd take her out and around the hospital for a bit of a walk, leave you to get some sleep." He smiled before coming over to me and kissing my lips, "How you feeling?" He asked as he placed our sleeping daughter in the cot beside my bed before taking a seat beside me,

"I'm okay, just a little sore."

"Anything I can do?" He asked sweetly.

"No," I shook my head before gently kissing his lips, "You being here is enough." He smiled before holding me close to him, "What time is it?" I asked.

"8:30am." Brax muttered before yawning.

"Go home and get some sleep." I suggested as I looked up at him.

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving me two girls here alone."

"We have each other." I laughed lightly, "And I need you to be all rested up by the time we're home tomorrow, so go and get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll be back before mum brings Aaron in though."

"Alright, see you later." I grinned, he kissed my lips before climbing off the bed,

"Sleep tight princess." Brax whispered before kissing our daughter's forehead, "I love you." He smiled as he turned back to me before leaving my hospital room.

_x-x_

A few hours later I sat in my bed with a now awake Baby Braxton in my arms, she had woken up when the nurse was checking on me, and so she was immediately handed to me.

I looked up and smiled as I heard a gently knock on the door, "Come in." I said softly, still cradling my daughter in my arms,

"Hey." Sam smiled as he and Heath came in the door, followed by Bianca and a few other riverboys.

"Hi." I smiled at them warmly, "Ready to meet your goddaughter?" I smiled as I looked at Sam.

"Uh-huh." He nodded before eagerly stretching his arms out towards me, I smiled, placing my baby in his arms, "She's beautiful." Sam smiled before kissing her forehead.

"I know." I replied, smiling as I watched everyone dote over Brax and I's new-born daughter.

_x-x_

"Hey." I grinned as Brax stepped back into the hospital room.

"Hey stranger." I replied before patting the bed beside me, placing a soft kiss on my lips, "You get some sleep?"

"Yeah." He grinned, "Sleep, showered, changed and managed to bring some stuff in for you."

"Thanking you." I smiled, kissing his cheek before handing him his daughter.

"So I just saw the boys heading down the hall..." Brax trailed off.

"Yeah, they came to see this little one." I told him, pointing to Baby Braxton.

"Ah, yes, speaking of which, she's going to need a name." Brax raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, I nodded, "Well, I remember the names we had discussed for a girl, Danielle, Sienna, Zoe, Amelia, and I've forgotten the others."

I smiled before running my hand up and down his arm with a grin on my face, "I think I've got it." I grinned widely, looking up into his eyes as I considered the name of our daughter.

_x-x_

**Ruby's POV:**

I smiled excitedly as I followed close behind Aaron and Cheryl as we walked towards Charlie's hospital room.

We opened the door to see the pair snuggled up on the bed together, my little sister in Brax's arms.

They both looked up and smiled down at Aaron, "Where is my little granddaughter then?" Cheryl smiled, walking over to Brax who reluctantly handed over his daughter before swinging Aaron into his arms and placing him on the bed.

"Hey mate." Brax smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"Hi daddy." Aaron smiled as he leaned into his daddy's chest, "I miss you."

"I know mate, but I'll be home tonight, and mummy and your little sister will be home tomorrow."

"Mummy." Aaron grinned before crawling past Brax and up to Charlie.

"Hello sweetie." Charlie smiled as she lifted him into her lap, "How's my boy?"

"I good." Aaron smiled, "How's you?"

"I'm very good thank you." Charlie smiled before kissing his forehead, "You want to have a hold of your little sister?" She asked as she looked down at him, he nodded eagerly with a grin on his face as he waited to hold his sister for the first time.

**Brax's POV:**

I took my daughter out of mum's arms before carefully placing her in Aaron's arms who was comfortably sitting on the bed beside Charlie, "Be careful, she's little." I whispered to him before kissing his forehead as I walked around the other side of the bed, crawling onto it beside Charlie as I watched my son and daughter together.

"She tiny." Aaron giggled before kissing the tip of her nose.

I sighed lightly as I looked down at Charlie who was wiping her eyes, "Stop crying." I chuckled before kissing her temple.

"I can't help it." She sobbed, "I'm an emotional wreck."

"Don't I just know it?" I replied cheekily, earning a slap on the chest, "Ouch." I groaned.

"Stop being such a baby." Charlie laughed before kissing my chest where she had hit me, then moving up to kiss my lips before turning back to Aaron.

"I knew it be a girl." Aaron grinned as he held his little sister, "I tells you mummy, it definitely a girl."

"Yeah baby, great instincts you have." Charlie smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"I's gonna look after her real good." Aaron grinned, "Best brover ever."

"Definitely." Charlie smiled confidently before resting her head on my shoulder.

"So, have you decided on a name for the newest edition to the trouble-making family?" Mum asked.

I laughed before nodding, "We certainly have." I smiled, looking down at Charlie.

"Ooooh, what is it?" Ruby grinned excitedly as she looked from me to Charlie, me to Charlie.

"You tell them." Charlie smiled as she nudged me in the side.

"Okay, Aaron, mum, Rubes, meet Danielle Sienna Braxton." I smiled as I scanned their faces before settling my gaze upon my daughter again.

"Danielle Sienna Braxton." Ruby repeated, "Perfect." She beamed as she too looked down at her sister.

I smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before we both looked down lovingly at our little new-born.


	63. Chapter 63

_Sorry for the distance between updates, I've been in and out of hospital this week, but all is good now so hopefully I'll be able to set some time aside and write!_

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this one :-)_

**Chapter 63.**

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as I walked down the hospital corridor towards Charlie and Danielle's room, "Hey babies." I grinned when I opened the door to see Charlie trying, but failing to do the zip up on her casual, lemon dress, "Let me help you." I chuckled before walking over to her and doing up the zip on the dress.

"Mm, thank you." Charlie smiled up at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"So, where's my kiddo?" I asked, looking around the room,

"She's gone with the nurse to get her birth certificate, she'll be back soon."

I placed Danni's car seat on the floor before sitting beside Charlie and putting my arm around her, "Ow," she squirmed in pain as I pulled her close,

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"I'm still a bit uncomfortable." She sighed before resting her head on my shoulder, "I just can't wait to get home and get some sleep."

"Mmm, about that..." I chuckled.

"What?" She asked, looking up at me, "What do you mean by that?" A grin crept onto my face as her cute and angry face was put on, "Darryl..." She began, I was quick to cut her off by kissing her lips, "And as you always do, stop me by kissing me." Charlie sighed as she rested her head against my chest, "Oh look, it's your little princess." She smirked, pointing towards the door.

I grinned as I turned to see Danni in the arms of the nurse, "Hey honey." I grinned, hopping up and running over to the nurse.

**Charlie's POV:**

I smirked as I looked over at Brax, instantly taking Danni from the nurse and into his arms, a massive grin on his face. It was still so hard to believe that I had fallen madly in love with a Riverboy and he'd fallen for me too, and now we had a child together, plus Aaron and Ruby.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Brax, "Do you want to hold her?" He asked.

I briefly looked down at Danni sitting contently in her father's arms with her eyes closed before looking back up at Brax, "No it's alright, she's fine with you." I smiled before easing off the bed and standing up.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked, after hearing me wince slightly.

"I'm fine." I smiled before rubbing his back gently, he smiled lightly, and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Right princess, let's get you home then." Brax smiled down at our daughter before crouching down, strapping her into her car seat. "Look at her, smiling up at me." Brax beamed as he looked down at her.

"Brax," I sighed, "She's two days old, she can't smile, and she's not smiling."

"Whatever, you're such a grumpy mummy." He chuckled as he looked over at me after rolling his eyes.

"Oi you, I just gave you a daughter, you be grateful." I taunted him.

"Oh am I, baby, I am." He grinned before placing his hands on my waist, "I love you."

"Hm, I might love you too, just a little bit." I grinned before kissing his cheek, "Now let's get your bub home."

_x-x_

"Don't move." I laughed as Brax quickly cut the ignition of the car, quickly jumping out and coming towards the car door to let me out. I had decided to sit in the back with Danni to make sure she was strapped in properly and alright, not that Brax had any objections, he wouldn't have kept his eyes off her if he wasn't driving.

Brax opened my door with a grin on his face before taking my hands and helping to ease me out of the car, "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Thank you, you gentleman, you." I smiled up at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, that's me all over." He grinned before crawling into the car, across to Danni, "Come on baby girl."

I smiled as I watched him carefully un-strap her and lift her car seat to carry her inside, I'd immediately be hitting our bed to catch some much needed sleep.

Brax smiled as he carried Danni's car seat with one hand, taking my hand in his other, "Okay, I need my hand back now to open the door."

"Alright, just give me her and you can do that."

"No, it's okay, I've got it."

I sighed lightly before pulling his keys out of his pocket and opening the front door, squealing when our friends and family jumped out screaming, "SURPRISE!"

I looked up to see a large red banner reading, _'Welcome to the world, baby Danielle!' _I sighed lightly with fatigue before smiling at the expectant faces in front of us, turning back to look at a grinning Brax, "I knew you were up to something, acting all suss." I giggled as his classic grin covered his face,

"What are you laughing at?" He asked as he placed the car seat on the ground, taking me in his arms.

"Just you and your grin." I giggled again as I ran my hand over his lips before placing a light kiss on them, we broke apart as Danni started crying. "Typical Braxton," I rolled my eyes as Brax bent over to pick her up, I slapped his arse cheekily before turning around to face the many congratulations.

_x-x_

About two hours later I had asked Brax to subtly get rid of everyone, but Brax being Brax just said _'Both of my babies are very, very tired, so thank you for coming, but now... get out!' _

I was now lying in bed, it was 8pm and I was extremely tired, I groaned as I heard Brax climbing up the stairs like a big elephant and towards our bedroom, "Shhhhhhh." I mumbled as he came into our room.

"Sorry babe." He replied quickly, I heard him begin to remove his shoes, and then his clothes. "You okay?" Brax asked as he lifted up the duvet before crawling in beside me.

"Stop asking questions." I whispered before turning around to face him, my eyes still closed as I cuddled into him, he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly before placing a soft kiss on my temple as the pair of us drifted off to sleep.

_x-x_

I woke up to hear Danni's crying, I looked up to see Brax dead out, his breathing heavy and steady. I groaned before sliding out of the bed and plodding into her bedroom to see her crying in her cot.

"It's okay princess, mamma's here." I smiled as I lifted her into my arms, she was in my arms for only a couple of minutes before Brax walked into the bedroom tiredly.

"Babe, you go back to bed, I'll sort this." He spoke tiredly.

"No, it's fine, I've got it." I smiled as I backed away from him.

"Charlie please, just rest, you've been through a lot." He smiled as he took Danni out of my arms.

I sighed as I watched Brax settle our daughter before walking back down the hall and into our bedroom to find Aaron sitting on our bed, "Mummy, Danni wakes me up," he sighed.

"Aw baby, I know, you can get in our bed, daddy's settling her now." I smiled before getting into the bed, lifting up the duvet to Aaron to join me.

I kissed his forehead as I held him close. Sighing again, Brax didn't trust me to carry Danni's car seat, he didn't trust me to get her back to sleep, he didn't trust me to get her to stop crying.

Brax didn't trust me with our daughter.


	64. Chapter 64

_Thank you for the reviews and for reading, hope this one's alright 8-)_

**Chapter 64.**

_-3 days later-_

Things had gone from bad to worse, Brax had become even more of a doting fiancée and father, much to Charlie's annoyance, he had done everything for her, and instead of making things better and easier, it was tearing them apart, although Brax was oblivious to this. Charlie had planned to take time off to spend time with her family and her new-born daughter, but she had immediately begun a strict diet and fitness regime to begin losing her baby weight seeing as Brax appeared to be looking after Danni just fine all by himself.

**Ruby's POV:**

I grinned as Brax opened the front door of his and Charlie's house with Danni lying contently in his arms, "Hey Rubes." Brax smiled widely.

"Heey." I grinned as I looked up at him before stepping forward as he placed Danni in my arms, "And hello beautiful." I cooed as I looked down at my baby sister, "Oh she's so beautiful." I gushed as I looked back up at Brax.

"Isn't she just?" He beamed, "Definitely gets her good lucks from the Buckton gene pool." He admitted.

"Well I don't know, you Braxtons aren't all _that _bad." I teased before following him into the house, sitting beside him on the couch as I gently rocked my baby sister in my arms, "So how are you bearing up?" I smiled as I looked over at Brax.

"Good, is there a reason why I shouldn't be 'bearing up'?" He asked with a frown.

"No." I blurted out far too quickly.

"Ruby Buckton." Brax scowled, "I know you way better than that, kid. Spill, what's going on?"

"It's just, have you noticed how weird Charlie's been the past few days? She's being distant and she's spending less and less time with this little one." I told him, gesturing down to a now sleeping Danni in my arms.

"Don't be silly." Brax said dismissively, "She's fine."

"Really? You really think so?" I pressed.

"She's a great mum."

"No question about it, she's an awesome mom, the best, but she's struggling with Danni, and you're so in love with the both of them you can't see it."

"Ruby what exactly are you trying to say here?"

"There's something wrong with Charlie!" I yelled, "And you know there is."

"Maybe you should just go, Ruby." He snapped before standing up and taking Danni out of my arms.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes before picking up my bag and walking towards the door, "But you know there is too, I know you do."

"Just go, Ruby!" Brax spat before he softly rocked a stirring Danni in his arms.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

About an hour after my heated discussion with Ruby, Heath and Bianca came over to see Danni, I took that as an opportunity to quickly run to the restaurant and check up on a few things before I'd return home again seeing as Charlie had gone walk about, as she had done for the past three days. There was a small element of truth in what Ruby was saying, I knew I just didn't want to believe it because I loved her, and I saw how good she was with Ruby, and with Aaron, why was she acting differently with Danni?

"Hellooooo?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Charlie's voice, I looked up and instantly smiled as she gazed back at me, her blue eyes twinkling, smiling that amazing smile that made me fall in love with her.

"Sorry," I laughed before leaning over the bar and kissing her cheek.

"Someone's off in la-la land," she giggled.

"Mm, just a little tired." I smiled lightly, wondering why she hadn't asked about Danni yet, normally she asked after the kids always.

"Did Aaron get off the school okay this morning?"

"Uh-huh, I said you'd pick him up if you don't mind, he complained about not seeing you much lately."

"Of course, I'd love to pick him up." Charlie smiled, "Hey, have you seen Ruby today? I've been meaning to talk to her."

"Yeah actually, she came by ours earlier, but you weren't home." Charlie nodded faintly before sitting down on the stool, "So you haven't asked about Danni yet?" I prompted.

"Oh." Charlie laughed, "Why would I?"

"Because she's your daughter..."

"Oh yeah, of course she is, it's just... I know she's safe with you."

"Still..." I sighed, "You are her mother."

"I'm well aware of that Brax, I did push her out of me after all." Charlie raised her eyebrows as she looked at me.

"And don't we all know it." I sighed before biting my lip, knowing this conversation would end nowhere but an argument if I carried it on down that path.

"So, can I grab some lunch from you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." I smiled, "The usual?"

"Mmm-hm."

"Hey, how about you eat it here and we can have lunch together, I mean we haven't had much time to just ourselves recently."

"Yeah em, I think I'll pass, I need to just grab this and then get back to the gym."

"Don't you think you're over-working yourself a bit, babe?"

"Brax, I'm fine." She snapped, "Can you just stop fussing over me, please?"

"I don't mean to, I just love you." I mumbled quietly.

I sighed as I placed my hands on the bar. "Yeah," Charlie smiled as she placed her soft hand gently over mine, "I know you do, Brax, and I love you too." She flashed her diamond smile before giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "So, are you gonna feed me?"

"Of course I am." I smiled before placing a soft kiss across her knuckles before going to get her lunch.

_x-x_

"And here's your lunch." I smiled before placing Charlie's lunch in her hands in the form of a brown paper bag,

"Chicken wrap and orange juice?" She smiled.

"Uh-huh." I returned her smile before watching with raised eyebrows as she stood up and backed towards the door,

"See you at home." She smiled before turning her back to me.

"Eh-hem!" I cleared my throat loudly to get her attention, turning back around Charlie grinned before quickly running back up to me.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly before placing a swift peck on my lips, "I'll see you later." She smiled weakly at me before running out of the restaurant.

I sighed, something was definitely wrong; I shook my head before getting back to work.

_x-x_

I looked up to see Ruby sheepishly walk into the restaurant and shuffle towards the bar where I was stood pouring drinks for the waiters to take out.

"Hey kid." I smiled.

"Hey Brax." Ruby returned my smile, sighing lightly, she placed her bag on the bar counter as she perched herself up on a stool.

"You alright?" I asked, leaning my palms against the counter as I looked at her.

She nodded quietly before she spoke, "I'm so sorry about what I said earlier." She sighed, "You're right, she's a great mum and I'm sure she's fine."

I shook my head, "I'm the one who should be sorry Rubes, you're right, there is something wrong, and I've been so stupid, focussing so much on Danni that I couldn't see what was wrong with Charlie."

"Maybe it's just pressure?" She suggested as she looked up at me hopefully.

"Hm." I grunted, "I'm gonna have to have it out with her later, whatever's going on."

I sighed as I closed my eyes, thinking of all the possible ways to bring up the fact that Charlie wasn't coping with our daughter, either way, it wasn't going to end well for either of us.

_x-x_

Arriving home from work, Heath and Bianca were still at our place, I walked in to see Charlie cradling Danni, grinning down at her before placing a soft kiss on the tip of her tiny nose, "You're mummy's good little girl, aren't you?" Charlie cooed as she gently rocked her.

"Hey guys." I smiled walking past Heath and Bianca before walking towards Charlie and Danni, "Hey babies." I smiled before kissing Charlie's cheek, then Danni's forehead.

_x-x_

After changing from my black work-shirt and jeans, into a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt, I went downstairs to see Charlie walking around the living room, rocking a crying Danni in her arms, "Give her here, I'll have a go." I smiled, reaching my arms out to Charlie, I looked from Danni up to her as she froze, her eyes bearing nothing but anger.

"FINE!" She yelled, practically throwing Danni into my arms, "I'M DONE!" She screamed before she picked up her keys and made her way to the front door,

"CHARLIE, WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at her. "SHE'S NOT EVEN A WEEK OLD, DON'T YOU DARE THROW HER!"

"You don't trust me with her!" Charlie exclaimed as she flung open the front door, sending in a gush of freezing cold air to match the rain,

"I do, don't be stupid, I'm just giving you a break." I said softer as Danni began to settle. "Now shut the door, Charlie, you're letting all the cold in."

"AND NOW YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed again. I sighed and continued to rock Danni, trying to keep my cool, "We-well maybe you're right," Charlie trembled as she gazed from Ruby, to Heath, to Bianca, to Danni until her eyes settled on me, "I don't know what I'm doing... and I've never done this before!" She cried before running out the front door,

"Charlie! Come back it's raining!" I cried, just as the front door slammed shut and Charlie ran towards a place only she knows.

I frowned with worry before trying to settle Danni as quick as I could, giving Charlie a bit of time to calm down and then for me to go after her.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

After my meltdown in front or Heath, Bianca and Brax, I sat drenched in the soaking wet sand, sobbing uncontrollably as I contemplated the idea that I had just lost the man I loved. Looking down through teary eyes, mingled with rainwater, my gaze locked onto the engagement ring I was swirling around on my wedding finger, taking it off I held it in my hands as I glared at it.

I jumped as I heard someone's voice behind me, "CHARLIE!" I turned to see Brax running towards me. I shoved the ring in my jeans pocket before getting up and attempting to run in the opposite direction, "NO CHARLIE, WAIT... WAIT!" I soon felt his huge arms wrap around me and pull my back into his front, "Just stop." He whispered, "Babe, stop."

I leant back into him and felt my legs go weak as I collapsed into the sand, Brax tumbling down with me, "Please Charlie." He begged, "Please just let me help you... I love you."

"Y-you can't." I sobbed before tearing myself from his embrace, and standing up, Brax quickly following suit as he glared at me with worry and fear with his eyes as the rain continued to pelt down around us. "She won't stop crying, and I don't know what to do, every time I think I can settle her, you swoop in and do it, and it makes me sad, because it makes me feel that you don't think I'm good enough, that I'm incapable, it makes me feel like you don't trust me!" I cried before backing away from him, "And I don't know what to do, if I'm doing it wrong or not because I never did this with Ruby."

"Babe, hey, I'm clueless too, but we make it work." He stepped forward and cupped my cheeks with his hands, ducking his head so he was staring me straight in the eyes, "We can do this, Charlie... you can do this, I trust you and I know you can." I looked up at him through teary eyes as he placed a warm, soft kiss on my forehead, the heat making me shudder slightly, realising I've been out in the rain for almost half an hour. I was brought back to reality as I felt Brax's thumb stroke the tears from my cheeks, his forehead soon pressing against mine.

"I can't." I whispered before backing away from him.

"But you're the perfect mum to Rubes... to Aaron too; they both love you so much-"

"BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME!" I interrupted. "My parents, they raised ruby when she was a baby, and we only met Aaron when he was 3 years old, people had done all the hard work, now it's my turn and I don't think I can do it." I told him honestly,

"You can." Brax admitted confidently, "I promise you, you can, just come home with me... please, come home."

"I can't if you don't trust me." I sobbed as I stepped away from him again.

"Charlie, I trust you with my life, with Danni's life, anyone's, there's no-one in this world I trust more than you, and now I know that taking Danni off you wasn't giving you a break, it was making you insecure, and for that, I'm sorry, because if I'd have known, I never would have done such a thing to you."

"This isn't your fault." I told him before reaching out and stroking the side of his face, "I love you." I told him before stepping forward, placing a kiss on his cheek before realising he too was crying, "Brax," I whispered as I brushed the tears from his face, "I'm sorry for making you scared." I mumbled before looking into his eyes.

He shook his head, "You don't cry again, you hear me, I hate it."

"Yeah, and I don't like it when you're scared, when you worry too much."

"I can't help it because... it's you, you do this to me."

I smiled lightly before placing my hand in his, he returned my smile and I felt his hand massage mine as we began walking back towards the car, "W-where's your engagement ring?" Brax stuttered, he stopped walking as his hand dropped mine,

"I just, I... I..." I stumbled over my words before pulling my engagement ring from my pocket and sliding it back onto my finger, hoping it would signify enough. "I'm s-s-sorry." I trembled as I looked up at him; the confusion was yet to dissolve from his face.

He shook his head before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled his body into mine, holding me tightly as he rubbed my back, "The things you do to me, Charlie." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on his neck then pulling away from me, placing a loving kiss on my lips, I smiled before pulling away from him and once again taking his hand, leading us to where I saw his car,

"Now take me home." I mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close before returning home.


	65. Chapter 65

_Thanks for all the reviews and for reading, hope this one's alright. :-)_

**Chapter 65.**

**Charlie's POV:**

"Mummy." Aaron grinned as he ran towards me after Brax had opened the front door,

"Hey sweetie, don't come any closer." I stopped him, putting my hand on his head,

"You all wet." He sighed as he looked up at me.

"Yeah baby, I'll just get changed then I expect a big kiss and cuddle from you." I smiled before ruffling his hair,

"Kay mummy." He said sweetly.

"Where's Riley?" I asked, noticing the house was too quiet.

"He asleep." Aaron sighed, he was always bored when Riley wasn't around, I laughed before following Brax up the stairs and into our bedroom.

Both of us peeling off our wet clothes and changing into something a little more comfortable, I giggled as Brax whistled at me, just as I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Gosh, you have lost quite a bit of that baby weight already." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled me back into him.

"No don't, stop it." I told him before pulling out of his grasp, "Six weeks the doctor said." Brax sighed.

"You're killing me, Charlie... we need to make up." He pouted as he looked down at me.

"We'll do triple the making-up when I can." I grinned before placing a teasing kiss on his lips before taking his hand and dragging him back down the stairs.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled widely as Charlie and I arrived downstairs, Danni instantly stirring in Heath's arms before subconsciously reaching her arm out to Charlie with closed eyes, Charlie smiled widely before taking a seat beside Heath on the couch as he placed our daughter in her arms, "We're gonna head off now, see you later." Heath smiled, kissing Charlie's cheek and Danni's forehead before taking Bianca's hand and leading her towards the door,

"Thank you so much for today guys." I smiled, shaking Heath's hand and placing a kiss on Bianca's cheek, "I'll see you both later." I smiled before seeing them out, then closing the door, turning around to see Aaron peeking over the top of the couch, watching Charlie and Danni. I chuckled before walking up behind him, placing my hand on his head; he smiled as he turned to face me, "She cute." He grinned.

I grinned back down at him as I looked at Danni, "Yeah mate, she is, she's gorgeous." I smiled as I watched her sitting contently in Charlie's arms. Smiling, I turned back to Aaron before lifting him up, taking a seat beside Charlie on the couch with Aaron in my lap.

"Baby, I need my hug." Charlie told him before handing Danni over to me.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled before handing Danni over, lifting Aaron into her arms, "Now give me that hug and kiss, mister." Charlie grinned as Aaron did so. "We better get you to bed, honey."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him up?" I asked her.

"And you," Charlie looked down at me, "Stop your worrying." She flashed me a smile before kissing my lips, "I'll be back down soon."

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

After settling Aaron down to sleep, I came back downstairs to see Brax on the couch alone, watching the TV.

I placed a kiss on the top of his head before walking around and sitting on the couch, "Where's the bub?" I asked as he placed a comforting hand on my thigh, travelling further and further upwards. "Darryl Braxton." I warned, slapping his hand away.

"She's in bed, asleep, fast asleep in her cot, the baby monitor's silent; she's not waking up any time soon." He grinned cheekily before leaning closer, snaking his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer to him, allowing his lips to lock with mine as we kissed passionately.

I giggled against his lips, leaning back onto the couch, allowing Brax to tower over me as he thrust his tongue into my mouth once again. He groaned and pulled back from me as Danni could be heard crying on the baby monitor, "She's killing the moment." He moaned.

"No moment, babe." I grinned, "You and I both know that couldn't have gone anywhere, like I said, six weeks." I giggled at the expression on his face before standing up and making my way up the stairs and towards Danni's room.

Opening the door, I walked over to her cot, smiling down at her before picking her up in my arms, gently rocking her as I brought her back downstairs, trying to get her crying to avail.

"Really?" Brax groaned as I walked into the living room, "Here I am, trying to watch the footie and you bring a screaming baby in?" I grinned before walking around the other side of the couch, standing in the way of the TV as I soothingly bounced Danni, "Charlie, really?" Brax groaned as he looked up at me.

I giggled before looking back down at Danni, "I think we're getting on daddy's nerves, aren't we baby girl?" I smiled as I stroked her cheek before walking towards Brax, "Come on sweetie, let's go sit with grumpy, hmm." I cooed down at my now settled daughter before standing before Brax.

He separated his legs for me, I sat down between them and wriggled backwards so the back of my body was pressed up against his front, I smiled as he softly kissed the back of my head.

I giggled as I felt his warm breath on my neck as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on the side of my mouth, trying to meet my lips, he leaned even closer, I leaned further away as I held Danni close to my chest, that's when Brax began tickling me, "No, Brax stop it." I giggled and squirmed as I tried to get him to stop, "Babe." I warned as I tried to slap his hands away. I sighed as I knew my teasing wouldn't get me anywhere, I cocked my head to the side before opening my mouth and locking my lips with his, putting my hand on the side of his face, I pulled him closer and deepening the kiss, until Danni stirred in my arms, placing her tiny hand on my cheek.

I smiled against Brax's lips before pulling away from him and looking down at Danni, holding her close before placing a kiss on the tip of her little nose. I sighed as Brax started kissing my neck, "Darryl, cut it out." He chuckled before kissing my cheek, both of us groaning loudly as the phone started to ring, I sighed as Danni started to stir and cry softly, "No baby it's okay, you sit with daddy while mummy tells these people off."

"Hello my beautiful baby." Brax grinned proudly as he held his daughter close to him as I got up to answer the phone.

**Brax's POV:**

I placed a soft kiss on the top of Danni's head before looking up at Charlie, instantly knowing it was Ruby by the tired tone of voice Charlie was using.

"Rubes seriously, I'm fine... yes Brax and I are fine... no you don't need to come over... alright, I will... yes you know I love you too, now leave us in peace." Charlie laughed before hanging up the phone before walking back over to us.

"Rubes worrying again?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Charlie sighed before collapsing onto the couch beside me, giggling as she watched Danni wrap her entire, tiny hand around my index finger, squeezing tightly,

"Ooh, my girl's got quite a firm grip there hasn't she?" I cooed before placing a kiss on her little hand, continuing to hold her close to me, smiling as I turned to face Charlie before slipping my free hand into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze before looking back down at our daughter.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

Soon after Ruby had called, Danni had fallen asleep, I had put her in her cot before leaving Brax downstairs to watch his football match alone as I desperately wanted my bed.

I smiled as I heard him quietly try to make his way up the stairs and towards our bedroom, I rolled onto my back as he came into our bedroom, trying to get comfortable and sleep, which was hard to do without Brax beside me, holding me. Drifting in and out of sleep I was wide awake when Brax came out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut accidentally, "Sorry." He whispered when I groaned. "Now that you're awake..." He trailed off before standing at the foot of the bed, without even opening my eyes, I could tell he was smirking, I opened my eyes and looked down curiously as he lifted up the duvet from my feet, crawling underneath, he began kissing my legs, upwards as he crawled over me, up the bed,

"Brax, what the hell?" I questioned.

"Shh." He whispered from underneath the duvet. I arched my back slightly as I felt his warm breath on my upper thighs.

"Darryl, don't you dare." I told him before pushing him aside, turning my back on him as I pulled the duvet up to my neck, I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body back into his.

"But you got me all hot and bothered now." He moaned into my ear.

"Hey, it's not my problem you started something you knew you couldn't finish." I giggled innocently before turning slightly to face him, watching as he stuck out his bottom lip, I placed a soft kiss on his lips before turning back around and burying my head into me comfy pillow, finally able to sleep.

_x-x_

_-The next day.-_

I smiled as I walked into the living room with a carton of apple juice for Aaron, just as Brax walked through the door, "Daddy!" Aaron squealed, almost knocking the juice out of my hand,

"Careful." I laughed as he ran past Danni, lying on her play mat beside the coffee table, glaring up at the mobile above her.

"Hey mate." Brax laughed, propping his surf board against the wall as he swung his son up into his arms. I couldn't help but shudder as I eyed him up and down, wearing nothing but his drenched board shorts. I placed Aaron's juice carton on the table before slumping onto the couch.

"When you teach me to surf, daddy?" Aaron asked.

"When you're a little bit older, and when mummy lets you." Brax laughed.

I smiled as I watched Brax kneel down beside Danni who was wriggling about contently on her mat, "Hey princess." He grinned, she looked up at him with her big, blue eyes and if she could, she'd probably grin the Braxton grin right back at him and say hello, but I guess that time would come fairly soon. "And hello gorgeous." My smile widened as Brax leaned over me, placing a slow, passionate kiss on my lips.

I groaned and pushed him away as his soaking wet hair dripped down onto me, "Sorry." He chuckled as I wiped my face before collapsing on the couch beside me, wrapping his arm around me,

"Oi Braxton, get off this couch, you're all wet." I face before away as his soaking wet hair nd say hello, but I guess that time would come fairly soon. "n at our daught

"Oh shit." Brax sighed before jumping off the couch before turning around, grinning at me cheekily.

"What?" I asked as he placed the palms of his hands on the back of the couch and dipped his head to mine again, "Just go for your shower already."

"Are you trying to say I smell?" Brax asked, his voice feigning hurt.

I chuckled before nodding, leaning forward so my nose leant against his, my lips brushing against his as I spoke, "Uh-huh, now go." I smirked before pecking his lips and pushing him away; he finally got the hint and went up the stairs and into the shower.

I stood up and walked over to where Danni was lying down contently, "Hello beautiful" I smiled before kissing her tiny nose, and then her forehead, just as the doorbell rang, I stood up and went to answer it to be met by an excited Ruby and Bianca. I sighed before ushering them in, despite the fact I loved them both, I was extremely annoyed with how clingy people were being, coming over every few seconds to see the new-born or to congratulate Brax and I, or ringing to see if you needed anything and it was doing my head in.

_x-x_

About an hour later, Ruby and Bianca were still cooing down at Danni, and I think it was getting on her nerves as much as mine, her bottom lip began to quiver as she glared up at Ruby, "I think she wants her mummy." I interrupted, quickly taking her out of Ruby's arms and walking upstairs, I always walked around the house with her and she became settled fairly quickly, "That's my girl." I smiled before looking up as Brax walked out of our bedroom and towards the stairs,

"Hey babe, she unsettled again?" He asked, stopping in front of me before placing his hand around the back of Danni's head.

"Yeah, I don't blame her though, people have been coming around god knows how much and it's doing my head in as much as it is hers."

"It'll get better." Brax laughed lightly, "Plus, there'll be a new baby in town soon, stealing all the attention."

I scoffed, "Not our attention." I smiled as I looked back down at our daughter, "We've got this little troublemaker."

"Charlie, the baby's going to be your godchild."

"I don't care." I cooed as I looked down at Danni, "This little one is going to have my undivided attention, with or without Bianca's baby." Brax laughed before shaking his head at me, "Go on princess, I think daddy wants a hold." I smiled before placing her in Brax's arms.

"Hey there little monkey." Brax smiled before cradling her with one arm, offering her his right hand, to which she'd always claim his index finger as her own, it was a routine they had built up whenever Brax held her. I smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Brax's lips before going downstairs.

Walking into the living room, I saw Aaron sitting beside Bianca on the couch, his eyes fixated on her large bump, "Bee, how you get that baby in there?" He asked, pointing to her stomach.

I sat down and froze at his words, "Eh..." Bianca struggled to find her words, "How about you ask your big sister?" She fought her smile as he turned to Ruby,

"No sweetie, mummy knows how to explain this better." Ruby told him gesturing to me.

"I eh... I..." I trailed off as Brax came down the stairs with a grin on his face, obviously pleased with himself having gotten Danni to go to sleep so quickly, "Ask daddy." I finished as Brax took a seat beside me, placing his hand on my inner knee,

"Ask daddy what?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"Well, Aaron was just asking Bianca how she got her baby inside her." I told him, watching as his face fell at my words,

"Oh was he?" Brax asked, removing his hand from my leg before turning to face Aaron, I watched in interest as he got up and walked over to where Aaron was sitting before crouching down in front of him as he thought of what to say, "Well mate..." Brax began, "Uncle Heath has a special stick that helps put it inside Bianca."

"A stick?" Aaron asked with raised eyebrows, Brax nodded, trying to keep a straight face, "You have a stick too? That how you help put Danni inside my mummy?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, hard, trying not to laugh as Brax got even paler, "Eh, yeah, daddy has one too." Brax smiled, giving me one quick glare before turning back to Aaron.

"It not hurt mummy?" Aaron asked as he looked down at Brax, before he looked over at me, I simply shook my head, unable to for, any words at all. "Daddy, can I sees the stick?" Aaron asked.

I quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen, where I finally let my laughter loose, unable to think of how on earth Brax would answer that. Leaning against the doorframe, I listened in as he spoke, "You must certainly cannot." Brax said sternly, "You're only allowed to see it when you're older, much older."

"Kay." Aaron nodded.

"Alright?" Brax breathed a sigh of relief, "That's it, no more questions?"

"No, that it for now." Brax ruffled his hair before joining me in the kitchen, I giggled before stepping forward, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Your stick and I are going to have some fun when I'm allowed again." I grinned before kissing his cheek, creating a pathway down to his lips,

"I can't wait." Brax mumbled before his lips met mine in a passionate kiss, "I love you." He mumbled into the kiss.

"Love you too."


	66. Chapter 66

_Thank you for the awesome reviews and PMs. Not too happy with this one but nevertheless, hope you enjoy it. :-)_

**Chapter 66.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I groaned as I tossed and turned in our bed, trying to get comfortable. Danni had decided she'd test both mine and Brax's patience last night as she demonstrated her strong set of lungs for us; it had gotten to a point where Brax had to be kicked out of bed to go and see to her.

_-x-_

**Flashback.**

"_Brax..." Charlie mumbled as she poked and prodded his arm that was wrapped firmly around her._

"_Mm." He mumbled groggily as he buried his head further into her neck._

"_Your daughter is screaming, and if you don't see to her, she's going to wake up your son."_

"_You go, I've already been tonight." Brax whimpered._

"_Yeah, you've been twice, and I've been three times, now go." Charlie snapped._

"_Babe, please, she'll cry it out." Brax grumbled into her neck._

"_Brax, she's only a week old, she isn't going to do that." Charlie dismissed his decision pessimistically._

"_Please, you do it." Brax sobbed as his eyes remained shut._

"_Darryl." Charlie snapped as she wriggled around before turning to face him, "You open your eyes now."_

_Opening his sleep-filled eyes, Brax rolled onto his back and peered up at Charlie who was leaning over him, "I've got work tomorrow." Looking over at the clock that read 4am, Brax turned back to Charlie, "I've got work today." Brax corrected, "And I have to be up in less than 4 hours." He pouted._

"_And I need my sleep, do you seriously want to piss me off when I'm still hormonal?"_

"_No." Brax immediately replied whilst shaking his head._

"_Then get up." Charlie winged as their daughter continued to scream._

"_Charlie..." Brax sighed._

"_Brax, now." Charlie ordered._

_Deciding words wouldn't be-rid her sharp words, Brax mustered up enough strength to lean upwards, pulling Charlie down on top of him, he kissed her fiercely._

_Responding for a minute or two, Charlie slapped her hands on Brax's chest, pushing her body up off his, "Don't you dare use that to get out of this, it's your turn." Charlie said smartly before she rolled onto her side, her back facing Brax._

"_Char-" Having enough of his excuses, she outstretched her legs and kicked Brax with all the power she could muster, sending him tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor._

"_Oww." He groaned as he lay on the floor._

"_I swear to god, Brax, if you don't go and sort her out now, right now, it'll be longer than six weeks before you get any action again."_

_Charlie let out a small giggle as Brax immediately hopped up and headed for their bedroom door, "Good boy." Charlie grinned before she rolled onto her stomach, falling into a deep sleep._

_-x-_

Rolling over to face the clock, I opened my eyes and squinted at the time- 7:30am. Brax was up and about, getting ready for work, him showering, brushing his teeth, putting his shoes on and tearing clothes out of his wardrobe woke me up,

"Brax." I moaned as he threw one of his shirts at me.

"Oops." He chuckled lightly as he retrieved the shirt, "Which one do you recon?" He asked.

"Fucking hell, Brax!" I yelled, "It's a bloody shirt... for work!" I groaned with eyes shut tightly, pulling the duvet up around my head, "Nobody gives a shit what you look like when you've got a week old daughter, and may I point out you probably look like shit any getting only about 4 hours sleep!"

I heard him laugh again before the bed springs compressed, informing me Brax had sat down on the bed, seconds later the duvet was pulled down, I looked up at him, still holding the duvet close to my body, "Sorry for being so loud." He whispered soothingly as he stroked my hair away from my face, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

"That one." I told him, opening my eyes, pointing to his smart, dark blue, button up shirt, "You look so sexy in blue." I smiled to myself before closing my eyes again, smiling widely as I felt Brax's hot breath on my face,

"Thank you." He whispered before I felt his lips connect with mine.

"See you later, babe." I smiled lightly, pecking his lips once more before I relaxed into the pillows, falling asleep once again.

_x-x_

I headed up the stairs and towards Danni's room after hearing her stir on the baby monitor, walking into the room I smiled as she wriggled about in her cot, "Hello gorgeous." I smiled before lifting her into my arms, gently rocking her as I walked towards the bedroom door, carrying her back downstairs, "You're a good girl, aren't you, honey?" I grinned, kissing the tip of her nose as her eyes closed and she snuggled into my chest.

"Mummy, can I hold her?" Aaron asked as I walked back into the living room.

"Of course you can, sweetie." I smiled, sitting down on the couch beside him before placing Danni in his arms.

"She real cute." Aaron grinned the cliché Braxton grin as he admired his little sister.

"She really is." I smiled as I watched the two of them.

"She gots your blue eyes." Aaron smiled as Danni opened her eyes, placing her hand on Aaron's cheek, looking up at her big brother.

"Yeah." I smiled down at him.

"I gots my daddy's green eyes." Aaron announced, proudly.

"You sure do, honey." I watched the two of them together for a little longer before getting up and checking the message that had come through on my phone.

'_Yo Buckton, us three godparents were thinking we could take the kids of yas for today, give you and my bro time to yourselves for a bit?'_

I laughed at the text from Heath before replying: _'That'd be great thanks, I'll drop them over to you in a bit, what time you ready for them?'_

'_Whenever, we're all at Sam's place, just in case the kiddies crash mine and Bianca's ;)'_

'_They most certainly will not, they're the best kids ever, plus one of them is only a week old so I doubt that'll be happening. I'll drop them over in 15.'_

"Aaron baby, Uncle Heath wanted to know if you and Danni would like to go over to Sam's place for the day?"

"Yeah." He grinned excitedly, "I looks after Danni, you no worry mummy."

"Aw, I know you will." I smiled before taking Danni out of his arms, going upstairs to get her things ready before they spent time with their godparents.

_x-x_

Walking into Angelo's, I grinned as I strolled up to the bar, Brax being quite grumpy, snapping at his staff, giving them orders behind the bar, I sat on the stool, still grinning as Brax hadn't noticed me yet.

I laughed as I looked at the various faces his staff were pulling before my eyes locked with Riley, I laughed when he rolled his eyes at me, "Oi Riley, you listening?" Brax snapped as he caught what he was doing.

"Yes boss." Riley replied before nodding in my direction, I grinned as Brax turned to face me, his face seemed to soften,

"Give me one minute, Charlie." He told me before facing his waiters and waitresses again, he was such a professional at times, I rolled my eyes as I waited for him to finish. "Sorry about that- hey." He grinned as he turned to face me.

"Mm-hm." I mumbled, Brax frowned, "I'm not very impressed with my greeting." I whined.

"Oh I'm sorry, you wanted me to lean over the bar and kiss you in front of most the staff?"

"I wouldn't have minded." I grinned, "You would though, my baby is oh so professional." I giggled before grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I sure am." Brax chuckled after we parted, looking around me, he realised I was missing a few things, "For someone with a lot of baggage you've got none of it on you, where are the little munchkins, babe?"

"Our little munchkins are out with their godparents, they wanted to spend time with them and give you and I some time alone so I thought we could have lunch, but you're really busy."

"I've always got time for you." Brax flashed his grin at me, causing me to smile, "Just take a seat and I'll be over to you in a minute."

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as I walked over to where Charlie was sitting, placing my hands on her shoulders, I kissed the top of her head before sitting down opposite her, "Hey you." I smiled.

"Hi." She returned my smile.

"So, I've already been into the kitchen, got our food sorted, it should be out soon."

She instantly smirked at me, "The benefits of being the almost-wife of the manager." She swooned, grinning at me before she placed her hand in mine across the table.

"So, what've you been up to since I left this morning?" I asked her.

"Well... I went back to sleep as _someone _woke me up so early, and then Danni woke up a few hours later for her feed, she then went back to sleep soon after, then Aaron got up, so we just watched some television, before Danni woke again, it was so cute, Aaron asked to hold her, he's so adorable with her." She grinned happily.

"Yeah, our two little babies." I smiled back at her, she smiled back faintly, "Are you alright?" I asked, noting her change in mood.

"Yeah." She smiled, "It's just- I sometimes wonder what things would be like if Tegan were still around."

"Well I know one thing's for sure, Aaron wouldn't love you any less." She smiled before leaning over the table and kissing my lips,

"I love you." She smiled as she settled back into her seat.

"Love you too." I smiled back at her, she pulled her hand from mine as Riley brought our pizzas over, "Thanks mate." I smiled.

"Yum." Charlie grinned as she looked down at her food, "Thanks Riley." She mumbled before she began scoffing her food down, I shook my head and laughed at her before digging into my own lunch.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

After our lunch at Angelo's, Brax had suggested we go for a walk on the beach, just like we used to do before the kids came along. I smiled as Brax and I walked hand-in-hand, the water lapping around our feet.

Taking a seat on the sand, away from the water I smiled as Brax separated his legs, patting the space between them for me to sit. I grinned before throwing my shoes down beside him before settling myself between his legs, "I missed this." I sighed as I relaxed into him, his arms winding around my waist.

"Me too." Brax sighed as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I wouldn't change a thing though. We've got a perfect little family now."

I grinned, "Yes we do." Turning to face him, he was also grinning, I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly before turning back around to face the sea once again.

"So, I was actually thinking of finishing up early, getting Riley to take over then me and you can spend some time together, and then some family time tonight."

"I'd like that, really, really like that." I smiled, turning my head so I could plant a kiss on his cheek, "I love you." I grinned, pushing him back onto the sand before leaning over him, "Very, very much." I added before kissing him passionately.

Things became quite heated, very quickly, Brax's hands had made their way under my top, up and down my back before settling on my bare hips.

"Mm, no." I mumbled pulling away and sitting beside Brax,

"You are so, so cruel, this actually was your fault this time." Brax gestured down to his pants before looking back up at me, "I can't believe we've lasted just over a week already." Brax sighed.

"Babe, just, a few more weeks, and then you can have me, you can have me as much as you want me."

"I'll hold you to that." Brax grinned before leaning closer, capturing my lips in another passionate kiss.

_x-x_

I smiled to myself as I sat on the couch, watching the TV with a glass of orange juice, enjoying the peace and quiet while Brax has gone to pick up the kids from Sam's place.

"Mummy!" I turned around as Aaron ran into the house, followed by Brax carrying Danni.

"Hey bud." I smiled as he crawled onto the couch, cuddling into me, "How was it?"

"It good." Aaron giggled, "Heath silly."

I laughed as I glanced up at Brax before looking back down at Aaron, "That he is." I smiled at Brax as he placed a soft kiss on my lips; sitting down beside me before gently placing Danni into my arms. "And hello my gorgeous monkey," I cooed before kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, I's tired." Aaron yawned as he crawled into Brax's lap, leaning his head against his chest, closing his eyes as Brax wrapped his arms around him.

"You're not the only one, spud." Brax laughed lightly as he looked to a sleeping Danni in my arms, "Come on, bedtime for the Braxton babies."

I smiled and stood up as Brax climbed the stairs with Aaron in his arms, and me with Danni.

_x-x_

"Babe, do you want a glass of wine?" Brax asked, coming in from the kitchen carrying a beer for himself and a glass of red wine.

"A bit late to say no anyway." I giggled, nodding to the wine glass in his hand.

"Well you know, it's my night off, bit of relaxing is what we need." He grinned, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose as he settled beside me on the couch.

I had a huge, stupid grin on my face as I turned to face him, "I love you, you know that?"

"I know." His grin widened before he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips, placing his arm around me as he pulled me close, both of us enjoying our precious little time alone together.


	67. Chapter 67

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews, again I'm really sorry for the delay._

_Hope you enjoy this update._

**Chapter 67.**

**Charlie's POV:**

"I can't believe our baby's four weeks old already." Brax sighed as he placed a sleeping Danni in the cot.

"I know, she's growing up quickly." I smiled as I rubbed his back. "I'll get Aaron sorted for bed while you sort out this little one." I said softly, quickly pecking his lips before exiting Danni's bedroom.

"Hey buddy." I smiled as Aaron excitedly crawled into his bed.

"Hi mummy," Aaron grinned as I walked over to him, taking a seat on the side of his bed, "Easter bunny gonna come?" He asked as his green eyes went wide, twinkling up at me.

"Only if you close your eyes right now and fall asleep." I smirked as I heard Brax's voice.

"But daddy..." Aaron sighed as Brax walked over to the bed.

"But what, mate?" Brax asked, pulling me to my feet before sitting down on Aaron's bed, pulling me into his lap.

"What if Danni wakes me up? She do that a lot when she cries." Aaron frowned as he looked up at Brax and I.

"Well," I began, "I'll kick daddy out of bed quickly and make sure he goes and settles her." Aaron grinned as I spoke, "Is that okay, honey?"

"Uh-huh." Aaron nodded before stretching his arms out to me, "Night mummy."

"Good night baby, sweet dreams." I smiled kissing his nose and forehead before leaving Brax to say goodnight as I walked downstairs.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I walked into the living room and smiled as I saw Charlie laying out some Easter eggs around the living room and other bits and bobs for Aaron, "Are you not doing anything for Danni?" I asked, walking up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Well I was going to, but she's so little she won't remember this, or even be able to eat the chocolate for that matter." Charlie sighed, turning to face me.

"Fair point." I kissed her cheek before watching as she retrieved a yellow soft bunny toy from a plastic bag, along with some baby grows and bibs, "Eh, I thought she got nothing?" I chuckled as I looked down at Charlie.

She let out a small giggle as she looked up at me innocently, "Well she's our baby girl, she needed to get something."

"Thank god." I breathed, Charlie frowned at me. I simply smirked at her before walking into the hallway, picking up a bag I walked back into the living room and began pulling our baby grows, little booties, a new mobile, play mat, soft toys and other various things for Danni.

I looked up to see Charlie looking at me wide-eyed, "Oh god... Brax." She chuckled as she looked down at the bag before looking up at me.

"What?" I felt my face drop as I looked into the bag, "I went overboard didn't I?"

"Yes!" Charlie giggled as she walked over to me, I bit my lip as I looked down at her, "But I love it, and I'm sure Danni will love it... and you're so sweet- and I love you."

"And I love you too." I smiled before kissing her lips softly before pulling away so I could lay Danni's things out on the couch. "Right Mrs, let's get to bed." I smirked after I had finished, throwing Charlie over my shoulder and flicking the light off before heading upstairs to bed.

_x-x_

I placed a soft, gentle kiss on Charlie's forehead as we lay in bed together, "I can't believe she's only four weeks old and it's already her first Easter." I sighed.

"I know." Charlie sighed too as she placed a kiss on my chest before glancing down.

"Thank you." I smiled as she looked up at me, wearing her cute, confused face. Just as she was about to ask what for, I spoke up, "For giving me an absolutely gorgeous baby girl." I smirked.

"You're wel-" I cut her off by bringing my lips to hers, kissing her passionately and forcefully, "Mmm," she mumbled against my lips. I grinned before grabbing her by her arse, lifting her body on top of mine as I deepened the kiss, Charlie's moans becoming louder as I ran my hands up and down the sides of her body.

I quickly kissed down her jawline before moving to her neck, my hands sliding under my shirt she was wearing and grasping onto her bare hips, "Brax, we can't," Charlie mumbled as she half-heartedly pushed me away.

"You know you want to." I mumbled against her skin before catching her lips again.

"Brax, no." She said sternly as she pushed me away. "I told you, I'm not ready yet and I don't know if I'm healed properly or not."

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers before looking up into her eyes, "I'm sorry." I groaned.

"I know this is hard for you, and it's hard for me too, Brax, but you're not making it any easier."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, "But you make it so hard, you're so sexy, you don't even have to try, and you've lost most of your baby weight, and you've got this healthy glow, and you walk around in my shirts, with your long, tanned, slender legs on display..." I trailed off as a grin formed on her face.

"Well, I'll try to stop being so sexy." She giggled.

"No- " I said quickly, "Don't you dare, just maybe... don't flaunt it so much so I don't feel like ripping your clothes off and having sex with you _every _single time I look at you."

She giggled as he fingers played with the hairs on the back of my neck, "_Every _time you look at me?" She grinned, leaning closer.

"_Every _time." I confirmed before finally joining our lips once again, we both groaned as Danni began crying. "I suppose I'll see to that then." I kissed her temple before easing her off me as I crawled out of our bed and into our daughter's room to settle her.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

"MUMMY... DADDY! IT EASTER, DID THE BUNNY COME?" Aaron yelled as he burst into our bedroom and jumped onto our bed.

I groaned as he began crawling up the bed before snuggling further into Brax, my eyes remaining tightly shut. "Bud, it's half 6 in the morning." Brax sighed as he held me close to him.

"But daddy... I want my chocolate." Aaron sighed as Brax lifted him onto his stomach, Aaron spreading his legs either side of Brax's body as he looked down at his father.

"I'll make a deal with you, you go back to sleep, and when Danni wakes up we'll all go downstairs, deal?" Brax asked as he looked up at Aaron.

I grinned as Aaron looked down at Brax, pondering the decision he had to make before he nodded his head, "Fine, I sleep here thoughs."

"That's fine baby, so long as you sleep." I laughed before pulling him off Brax and beside me.

"Love you, mummy." Aaron mumbled, I smiled and looked down as he squeezed his eyes shut and snuggled into me before I looked up at Brax who had a big grin on his face.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled, kissing his forehead before entwining my hand with Brax's as we fell back asleep.

_x-x_

"SHE AWAKE NOW, SHE AWAKE!" I laughed as Aaron sat on Brax's stomach again, yelling down at him.

"Alright... alright." Brax sighed as he sat up, quickly glancing at the clock before pushing Aaron back onto the bed as he hovered over him, "You didn't wake her up, did you?" Brax asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Aaron shook his head, "I no be mean to my little sister."

"Good." Brax smirked before he began tickling Aaron.

I laughed at the pair of them before I got out of the bed, pulling my dressing gown on I walked into Danni's room to see her squirming in her cot. "Well good morning my gorgeous little baby!" I cooed as I stood at her cot and glanced down at her, I grinned when she held her hand out to me before lifting her into my arms, her big blue eyes glared at me as she rested her hand on my face. "You're just so beautiful." I beamed before I held her close to my chest and carried her downstairs to be met by Aaron yelling excitedly which startled Danni, making her cry.

I smiled when Brax walked out of the living room and over to the stairs to see us, "There she is." He smiled before lifting his daughter into his arms, "Come on monkey, no crying now, it's Easter, and you got lots of goodies." Brax kissed her forehead and smiled as she stopped crying before walking into the living room with her. "Oh look." I walked in and grinned as Brax held up a Lindt Easter egg with one hand, holding Danni up with his other, "The Easter Bunny must have left something for the yummy mummy." I giggled as he walked over to me, placing the Easter egg in my hands, "Happy Easter, beautiful." A grin graced his face as I looked up at him and leaned forward.

"Thank you sexy, and Happy Easter to you too." I bit my lip before wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him in for a brief kiss as Danni started to stir, "Definitely a daddy's girl, she wants you all to herself." I muttered before kissing her forehead.

"Daddy no get an Easter egg." Aaron frowned as he watched Brax put Danni down in her bouncer chair before turning to face him.

"No he didn't." I smirked as Brax came over and sat beside me on the couch.

Aaron giggled, "You be naughty, daddy, that's why." Aaron chuckled again.

I grinned at his cuteness before looking at Brax, "Very naughty." I purred before leaning forward, kissing his neck.

Brax let out a groan before he pulled away from me and pecked my lips, "Longest four weeks of my life." He sighed as he leant his forehead against mine.

"Actually..." I trailed off before going into the kitchen, retrieving the Easter egg I had bought for Brax and handing it to him, "Maybe daddy wasn't so bad after all."

Brax chuckled before pulling me between his legs as he leaned against the back of the couch, "You know how much I love you, right?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." I giggled before putting the Easter egg down as Brax pulled me in for another passionate kiss, this time being interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "It's only just gone ten, I wonder who that could be." I walked towards the door and laughed as I opened it to reveal an elated Ruby and a very tired Casey.

"HAPPY EASTER!" She shouted, stepping forward, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before walking towards Danni no doubt.

"Someone looks tired." I laughed, nudging Casey in the ribs.

"Don't even go there." He chuckled before nodding over to Ruby, "She couldn't wait to see you all apparently. "Although we all know she was looking forward to some more than others." I smiled as I turned around to see Ruby playing around with Danni as she sat in her bouncer.

"Well Happy Easter, Case." I smiled, before inviting him into the house.

I turned around and sighed when I saw Brax stuffing his face with chocolate, "BRAX!" I said sternly. He chewed slowly and looked up at me as I walked over to him with chocolate all over his face, I laughed as Aaron emerged behind him, his face covered in chocolate too. "Like father, like son, eh?" I picked up two tissues, shoving one in Brax's face before I began cleaning up Aaron's.

"You a pig, daddy." Aaron giggled as Brax spoke to Casey and Ruby with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oi you!" Brax thrust his Easter egg into my hands before he swung Aaron up into his arms, "Are you sure about that?" Brax asked before he began tickling Aaron, only to stop when Danni began to stir and moan whilst flailing her arms and legs about, "Aw, I think my beautiful little baby wants a cuddle, hm?" Brax put Aaron down before walking over to Danni, kneeling in front of her bouncer. She instantly stopped moaning and squirming as her big blue eyes glared at Brax, "Is that right, honey? Do you want a cuddle?" Brax asked, he got his answer when she began to squirm again, outstretching her arms to him. Brax smirked proudly as he lifted his daughter into his arms, "Hey cutie."

I smiled widely as I watched him walk around the living room with her as she lay contently in her father's arms.

_x-x_

"Now princess, are you ready for this?" Brax asked Danni as he unbuckled her car seat, "Because you're very cute, and lots of people will be here and all those people might want a cuddle from you, so you'll need to be very patient, and be a very, very good girl."

I giggled as Danni stared at Brax blankly, "What are you laughing at missus?" He asked, turning to face me before he pulled me into his arms.

"You're so adorable." I grinned and pinched his cheeks.

"Excuse me, I am not, I'm a big, strong, handsome, rugged Riverboy." He said proudly as he bulked himself up.

I laughed and shook my head at him, "Typical Braxton." I rolled my eyes before pecking his lips and taking Aaron's hand, leaving Brax to bring in his daughter.

_x-x_

From the moment Bianca opened the front door of her house and Brax stepped in with Danni, everyone had swamped around, asking to hold her, touching her face, running their hand through her tiny, chocolate brown curls and she was getting restless pretty easily.

"April, do you mind if I put this little one down in your room?" I asked as Danni squirmed around in my arms, seconds away from screaming the place down.

"Yeah sure." She smiled as she began walking towards her bedroom with me, "The poor thing must be exhausted."

"She really is, it doesn't help that everyone's swarming around her all the time too."

"I know." April laughed, "But she is absolutely adorable, I can't blame them for wanting to do so." She grinned before running her index finger along Danni's tiny hand, Danni grabbed it instantly, engulfing it with her hand as she closed her eyes.

I laughed at her, "I think she likes you a lot, April." I laughed, "She only does that to me, Aaron, Ruby and Brax- now you."

"I feel honoured." April smiled before she removed her finger from Danni's grasp and began to get the bed ready for her, placing a barricade of pillows either side of her bed, just in case Danni rolled around.

"There you go, princess." I grinned, placing her down in the bed before kissing her forehead.

"You go and enjoy your night, Charlie, I can sit with her if you'd like." April suggested.

"No, thanks anyway sweetie, I'll only sit with her for a minute before I go back out. Brax and I can take it in turns to check on her." I smiled and sat with Danni for another couple of minutes before going back outside to join the partygoers.

_x-x_

I was standing in the kitchen, leaning with my back against the counter, pouring myself a glass of orange juice when in he walked with a huge grin spreading across his face when he laid his eyes on me. "There's my baby." He smirked, placing his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin before walking over to me, removing the glass of juice from my hands before pulling my body into his, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you've been avoiding me tonight."

I raised my eyebrow as I looked up into his twinkling green eyes, "Glad you know better- plus, I spent most of the time looking after _our _daughter, so sorry if I couldn't be with you all the time." I said smugly, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Oh whatever." Brax brushed my comment off before giving me a long, passionate kiss. "Speaking of my little munchkin, where is she?" he asked after we had parted.

"She's in April's room, fast asleep." I grinned, "You should've seen it earlier, it was so cute, she gripped onto April's finger like she does with us."

"Really?" Brax asked, surprised, "Looks like she has a new favourite." He chuckled before pecking my lips again, "I'll go and check on her now then, I guess."

"I knew you would." I giggled, "You're whipped you are." I laughed again, kissing his cheek.

"Oh shut up you, you're just jealous." He laughed, slapping my arse before leaving the kitchen to check on our daughter.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

We had arrived home from Bianca's house at about 12:30am, the kids were tired, and so were Charlie and I. After putting Aaron into his bed and doing the same with Danni, I walked back into the living room and joined Charlie on the couch. "Poor little babies are tired." I chuckled as I sat beside her and pulled her into my lap before I began kissing her neck.

"Oh Brax, seriously." She pushed me away and gave me her cute, angry death stare, "We talked about this last night."

"I'm sorry but have you seen yourself in this black dress you're wearing right now? You're so hot." I fantasised as I looked her up and down.

"Oh Brax," she laughed and shook her head, "Do you want me to go around dressed as a nun, would that help?"

I bit my lip before being brutally honest with her, "No, it'd probably turn me on." My response earned myself a slap on the chest, "Ow!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She tried to act serious, "Nuns really turn you on?"

"No, just _you _dressing as a nun." I corrected, "And I was just being honest with you." I pouted.

"Don't do that, you know I can't resist it when you pout and you look oh so cute and sad."

"So just shut up and kiss me then." I told her before leaning in and softly kissing her lips.

"God, you're annoying." Charlie mumbled as I pulled back.

"That's why you're marrying me." I grinned before watching her in interest as she shifted down the couch, resting her head in my lap, "No don't do that." I groaned, "Because you'll fall asleep and then I'll have nobody to talk to."

"So watch a film." She said cheekily before closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

"You want a kiss?" I asked as I leaned down to her, she nodded in response, I smirked before kissing her lips, "Is that okay?" I asked after drawing back.

"Mmm, yes." She nodded before opening her eyes and rubbing her hand over my chest, "I love you, Brax."

I smiled as I entwined my finger with hers, "I love you too, Charlotte."

Charlie giggled before curling her body into mine, and not so long afterwards, she fell asleep.


	68. Chapter 68

_Hey lovelies, thanks for taking the time to read and review, it means an awful lot, especially for being so patient with my delayed updates 8-)_

_Hope you like this one and I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't proof-read!_

**Chapter 68.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed loudly as I walked into mine and Brax's bedroom; about to collapse on the bed next to Brax when Danni started crying again.

"Babe, leave her, she'll cry it out." Brax pouted as he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into his lap.

"Brax, you know she won't, she's so little..." I trailed off.

"But I was hoping we could have some alone time?" Brax questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I hope you're not insinuating what I think you are." I sighed, unimpressed.

"Fuck, Charlie." Brax groaned, "Why is me insinuating sex so absurd to you these days?" He sighed angrily before pushing me out of his grasp and standing up.

"Brax, it's not that-"

"Then what is it- eh?" Brax interrupted me.

"You know I'm not ready, Brax, I just gave birth a few weeks ago, I'm not ready for this."

"Fine." Brax replied shortly before he removed his t-shirt so he was only wearing his board shorts, "I'll go and see to her." Brax gestured towards Danni's bedroom before he quickly exited the room.

I groaned in frustration before I began to remove my clothes and get changed for bed. Every time I denied Brax sex, he'd be cold and distant from me, and I hated that because I couldn't be intimate with him. I couldn't give him what he wanted.

After I pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and a one of Brax's shirts, I turned the light off and climbed into bed, rolling over to Brax's side, I smiled widely as I smelt his scent on his pillow. I pulled the pillow down and held it close to me as my eyes fluttered shut, but I knew I'd be awake for a while without Brax's presence nearby.

Only about five minutes after he had departed, Brax returned to our bedroom, gently closing over the bedroom door, I heard him walk over to the bed behind me, "It's not good, hugging pillows you know. That's what lonely people do." Brax whispered cheekily as he lifted the duvet up, causing a cold air to spread across my exposed legs.

I didn't reply. Instead I waited for what I was would follow.

I grinned when I felt Brax wrap his arm around my waist, placing his hand over my stomach as he pulled my body back into his, "I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear, using his nose to nudge the hair away from my neck, allowing him to place several, soft kisses, "Am I forgiven?" He asked, his warm breath causing a spread of goose bumps to rise on my neck.

Again, I didn't reply. Instead, I wriggled out of his grasp and turned to face him. I glanced up at the slightly concerned expression on his face before allowing a small smile to form on my lips as I leaned closer and answered him with a soft kiss. "You are forgiven." I whispered to him as I nuzzled my head into his chest, holding him as tightly as he held me as we both fell into a deep sleep.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, alone. I sighed as I sat up, glancing around our empty room. This was the third morning in a row Charlie had gotten up to see to Danni, mainly because had been so tired over the past few days; too tired to even be woken up by my daughter's cries.

Looking after a baby required so much work and working at Angelo's was taking its toll on me, not to mention the fact that Charlie and I were arguing a lot more frequently these days.

I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of all the thoughts that swarmed my mind as I crawled out of the bed and got dressed before I plodded downstairs. I smiled as I saw Aaron watching television, sitting on the floor beside Danni, who was sitting contenting in her bouncer, "Morning, bud." I said quietly as I walked up behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Hi daddy." He grinned up at me before looking back up at the TV.

"Have you been up for long?" I asked as I crouched down beside Danni and placed my hand on her tiny leg.

"Not really." He yawned as he rested the back of his head against the couch, "I tired."

"Go back to bed then, mate."

"I has to look after Danni, mummy has to do work and you too tired."

I sighed as I looked at my two children before settling my gaze on Aaron, I hadn't been there for either of them, not even Charlie, and I needed to start doing that. "Well mate, I'm here now, so you go and get some sleep, okay?" I told him as I lifted him up and carried him towards the stairs, "Shall I come up with you?" I asked him.

"No." He shook his head tiredly before yawning again, "I okay." He smiled lightly before turning and walking up the stairs, "Love you, daddy." He called as he continued to walk.

"I love you too." I called after him before I turned around and walked back into the living room, just as Danni opened her eyes and glared up at me. "Hello my beautiful baby." I smiled as I kissed her forehead, "You're looking as cute as ever today." I grinned and ran my index finger over her miniature hand before I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Charlie busily scrubbing away at plates. "Morning, gorgeous." I whispered into her ear after wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me.

"Good morning." Charlie smiled as she turned her head to give me my morning kiss before concentrating on what she was doing again.

I brushed her hair away from her neck before I gently kissed up and down its length before making my way to her ear, kissing behind it softly, just like she loves it before I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Brax, stop it!" Charlie snapped viciously as she threw everything down in the sink and turned to face me, "God, how many times?" She yelled.

"Charlie, c'mon, this is killing me." I begged as I stepped closer to her.

"And it's killing me too, Brax, but I physically can't!"

"I'll be gentle." I argued.

"It isn't about that, I need time to heal." I rolled my eyes at her comment, she always used the same argument, "Could you just stop being so insensitive, please?"

"Maybe when you stop being so frigid!" I yelled before picking up my keys.

I don't know what came over me, but I was angry, tired, over-worked, and sex-deprived.

I threw Charlie a disgusted look, briefly catching the hurt in her eyes and the expression of disappointment across her face before I left the house briskly, slamming the door shut behind me.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

After Brax had stormed out of the house this morning, he hadn't bothered to answer any of my calls or texts so by mid-afternoon, I gave up trying.

It was now 10pm and I had still heard nothing from him, and he still wasn't home. After checking the kids were settled and asleep, I turned all the lights off in the house and climbed into our bed.

I shivered as I pulled the duvet around me. I wasn't cold but I was lonely. The house felt lonely without him, lonely and dull, and I didn't feel as safe as I usually did, even if we were arguing and I wanted to hate him, he'd always make me feel safe.

I jumped slightly as I heard movement from downstairs and the front door close shut, I knew it'd be him.

Soon enough he had made his way up the stairs. I could hear him walking around a bit, probably checking the kids before he had soon joined me in the bedroom, "Charlie, are you awake?" he whispered as he walked around my side of the bed and looked down at me. I looked up at him and nodded, "I'm really sorry." He whispered again as he removed his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, "You know I don't think you're frigid, I should never have tried to pressure you into sex."

"Mm-hm." I replied shortly as I pulled the duvet up and looked away from him, still unimpressed with how he had behaved.

"Are we okay?" Brax asked quietly as he continued to stare down at me.

"Uh-huh." I replied quickly, icily.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone all day with the kids," Brax continued.

"It's fine." I replied sharply.

I heard him sigh before he got off the bed and began undressing before he slid into the bed in front of me, I looked up and my eyes met his. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly as he gently ran his index finger across my hand.

"Yeah." I replied quietly as I glanced up at him to see what he was going to do next. He smiled at me before leaning forward, attempting to take me in his arms, but I was having none of it, "I'm just going to get a drink." I said quickly as I pushed him away and crawled out of the bed before heading downstairs.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

After Charlie had scarpered out of the bed last night as quick as humanly possible, she had returned soon after and we had slept the night on different sides of the bed; which was very strange because normally she slept on top of me, or curled into my side, or me spooning her, but there was none of that last night.

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling after glancing at the clock that read 9am. I turned onto my side and watched Charlie sleep, her chest rising and falling softly, her dark hair contrasting vividly against the white pillows and bed sheet; she looked so peaceful and calm when she was asleep.

I grinned as her eyes slowly opened tiredly as she could hear Danni begin to stir through the baby monitor, she glanced at me quickly before motioning to get out of bed.

"Don't, I'll go." I smiled and grabbed her arm lightly, pulling her back down onto the bed before I crawled out of the bed to see to my little girl.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

After Brax had settled Danni, she had fallen back asleep and Brax took the opportunity to go for a shower.

I had cleaned the house up a small bit, put the washing machine on and made our bed before I collapsed onto our bed, staring intently at the bathroom door as I waited for Brax to come back out,

My heart skipped a beat as he walked out of the ensuite wearing nothing but a towel draped loosely around his waist, his hair wet and ruffled, making him ten times sexier, which I thought wasn't possible. He smiled faintly at me before walking over to his underwear draw and rooting for his boxers. I grinned before quietly crawling off the bed and tip-toeing over to him, as soon as I had reached him; I wound my arms around his waist and snuggled into him from behind. I kissed his bare shoulder blade as he relaxed into my arms, before holding him close as I breathed in his gorgeous scent.

"Hey," Brax wore a grin on his face as he turned his head as far as he could and looked down at me.

"Hi." I smiled before kissing his shoulder blade again, releasing my grasp around him so he could turn around and pull me into his arms, "I'm sorry about being so off with you lately, I had no right."

"You had every right, and Charlie, you really have nothing to apologise for," he assured me. I smiled at his words and closed my eyes as he placed his large hand at the base of my neck, his thumb stroking my cheek as I leant into his touch, "You are so beautiful," he whispered as I felt him lean closer.

I smiled and opened my eyes, "And you are so god-damn sexy." I grinned before our lips met fiercely, both of us wanting it to lead somewhere but knowing it couldn't. I smiled against his lips as he placed one hand on my waist, the other on the back of my head as he desperately pulled me closer, trying to get more of me whilst his tongue massaged mine.

I pulled away, needing to breathe and laughed as I looked up at him, "You sure are a good kisser." I smirked before pecking his lips.

"You're not too bad yourself." Brax chuckled before pulling me in for another slow, passionate kiss.

_x-x_

Brax and I had decided that after our family day, spent at home; watching movies and playing in the garden, that we would get an early night.

After checking on both kids for the final time that night, I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into my red, lace underwear that Brax loved before pulling on my dressing gown and walking into our bedroom.

"Hey bub, the kids alright?" Brax asked, briefly looking up before collapsing back onto the bed again.

"They sure are." I smiled before turning the light off and dropping my dressing gown, grinning as I walked to the end of the bed and lifted up the duvet, beginning to crawl underneath.

I giggled as Brax's body tensed underneath me, "Charlie, what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to sit up but I sat on his stomach and placed my hands on his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Shh." I grinned before leaning closer and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

I looked up at him innocently as I shifted down the bed, him still wearing the same confused expression on his face, "Well," I began as I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his boxers, "I might not be able to let you do things to me but that doesn't mean I can't pleasure you." I grinned and pulled his boxers off his legs before kissing him ferociously again as I began to stroke him.

I picked up the pace when he began moaning into my mouth. "The things you do to me." He grunted as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, I simply smirked before continuing my ministrations as I moved to kiss his neck, "Mmm, Charlie."

"You're so excited." I whispered into his ear cheekily as I bit his earlobe.

"Do you blame me?" He breathed as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "You are so damn sexy." He sighed before pecking my lips.

I smiled innocently at him once again before removing my hand from his manhood, shifting down the bed I gave him one final smirk before I lowered my mouth onto his shaft, Brax moaning loudly at any tiny thing I did, showing how long he had wanted this type of interaction between us.

**Brax's POV:**

I had stopped watching Charlie long ago, I knew what she was trying to do and I was going to enjoy this for as long as possible without looking at her sexy self while she did it which would probably make me lose it.

"Chaaarlie." I breathed as her tongue flicked up and down the length of my cock before she took it in her mouth again, I closed my eyes and relished in our encounter before opening them again, my mouth slightly agape at the speed Charlie had raised to.

I watched as the duvet slipped off her tiny body, revealing her cute, perfect arse in the air, wearing her sexy, red lace knickers, that caused me to finally let go and I heard Charlie giggle as she swallowed my load.

She withdrew from me, pulling my boxers up before she crawled up the bed, wearing her usual, innocent smirk after she had done something dirty. "You're fucking amazing." I sighed, completely satisfied before placing a kiss on her neck.

"I know," she smirked before rolling off me and onto her side, pulling my arm around her waist, letting me know she wanted to be spooned. I grinned and did exactly as she wanted, "I love you." She whispered as she laced her fingers through mine.

"I love you too."

_x-x_

_So I recon I'll probably only get one more update done before holiday time. So leave a comment in reviews or PM me to let me know which one you'd like an update for. Hope you liked this one (:_


	69. Chapter 69

_Hello lovelies, thank you for your patience and for those of you who reviewed the previous chapter!_

_I didn't actually get a chance to proof-read this so I hope it is okay (:_

**Chapter 69.**

_-5 weeks after Danni was born-_

Charlie grinned widely as she walked into the living room to see Brax lying down on the couch, Danni settled comfortably and quietly on top of him, whilst Aaron lay beside his father.

"Baby, are you okay to watch the kids for a couple of hours?" Charlie asked as she stood, leaning against the back of the couch as she looked down at both Brax and her two children.

"Yeah, of course I am; why?" Brax asked, glancing up at his fiancée.

"I just need to quickly go to the hospital." Charlie smiled as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to the table beside the front door to collect her keys.

"Wait? What?" Brax panicked, picking Danni up in his arms he quickly ran to where Charlie should, "Is there something the matter? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at his cute, distressed self, "I'm perfect, I just need to go in for my check-up." Brax frowned at Charlie's words, "My examination..." Charlie trailed off, rolling her eyes as Brax furrowed his eyebrows, "God Brax, to see if I can get the all-clear to have sex again."

"I'll come with you." Brax smiled sweetly.

"No, Brax, you stay here and look after our kiddies."

"Okay, well tell me if you need me and I'll be there." Charlie smiled and nodded, "And hurry back." His grin widened as he stepped closer.

"Don't get too excited." Charlie giggled, "It might not be the result we're expecting."

"It better be, we've waited long enough." Brax chuckled as Charlie blushed, "I love when you blush." Brax commented brashly as he ran his hand across Charlie's cheek, "You're not embarrassed about last night, are you?"

"No." Charlie's cheeks reddened further as she looked away from her future husband.

"Charlie-"

"Brax, stop it." Charlie cut him off, she glanced up at him, only to find him grinning, she looked back down again.

"Babe-" Brax sighed, bending down so he could level with Charlie, "There's really no need to be, I loved it." He chuckled.

"Oh believe me, I know." Charlie laughed as she slapped his bicep.

"I seriously can't wait to get you in the sack again." Brax fantasised, earning another slap from Charlie.

"Well, you better make sure you have the kids settled and distracted by the time I get back then, ay?" Charlie smirked vivaciously at her lover before leaning forward and kissing his lips, "See you later, babies." Charlie stroked the back of Danni's head before she kissed her cheek and left the house.

_x-x_

Charlie walked back down the road towards her and Brax's house shortly after her examination at the hospital, and it didn't go well. She was scared, confused, and shocked.

"Charlie, hey." Brax grinned, running over to her with a towel wrapped around his waist, the minute she walked through the front door. "How'd it go?" He asked, a huge grin still plastered across his beaming face.

"Um- okay." Charlie replied shortly as she put her keys and bag down.

"Charlie?" Brax prompted, sensing he wasn't getting the full story. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Charlie replied nonchalantly, "It went well, the nurse said just to wait a few more days though." Charlie forced a weak smile before she walked past him and up the stairs.

Brax frowned as he stared after her before he left the room and got dressed.

_x-x_

Charlie fingered the rim of her coffee cup absentmindedly as Bianca sat on the couch beside her, her hand over her stomach as she spoke to Charlie, not that she was listening.

"Earth to Charlie Buckton," Bianca chuckled, waving a hand in front of Charlie's face.

"Sorry." Charlie snapped her head up, "I've been feeling a little odd today."

"How'd your examination go?" Bianca asked, causing Charlie to let out a deep sigh.

"Not so good." Charlie exhaled before informing Bianca on what events had occurred at the hospital.

"You need to tell Brax." Bianca spoke urgently, jumping at the new presence that had joined them in the room, voicing his words.

"Tell me what?" Brax asked as he moved closer.

"Nothing." Charlie shook her head before standing up.

"Charlie wh-" he was cut off by Charlie.

"Sorry, I promised Bianca we'd go to the diner, she's craving Colleen's lemon tart." Charlie lied as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I am?" Bianca raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Charlie.

"Yes Bianca, you're a right scatterbrain sometimes!" Charlie laughed before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the front door before Brax had time to get another word in.

_x-x_

A few hours later, Brax was sitting at home in silence; Danni was taking a nap, and Aaron playing with his toys. He was worried about Charlie. She was acting strange and Brax didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Deciding to put an end to it, he whipped his phone out of his pocket and sent her a text.

_x-x_

Charlie sat on the beach alone as she closed her eyes and let the breeze caress her.

Bianca had left long ago to get home to Heath, and truth be told, although Charlie loved the beach, she just wanted to be at home in Brax's arms, but she knew she couldn't, not knowing what she knew.

She sighed as she looked down at her phone to see three new messages from the man himself:

'_Charlie, please come home.'_

'_You're ignoring me'_

'_Come on Charlie, please. We need to talk.'_

Deciding she had made him wait long enough, and the urge to see him and her children became too great, she picked up her shoes and bag before she exited the beach.

_x-x_

Arriving home, Charlie smiled as the smell of Brax's famous spaghetti bolognaise drifted around the house.

"Hey," Charlie began softly as she walked into the kitchen, smiling as Brax turned around with some pasta sauce on his face.

"Hi." Brax smiled, he stopped stirring and turned to face Charlie.

"You've got a little..." Charlie trailed off as she reached forward and wiped the sauce off Brax's face with her finger before licking it, "Tastes good."

Brax chuckled and shook his head before his serious persona returned, "We need to talk." He deadpanned. "You look upset." Brax added.

"Uh yeah," Charlie nodded.

"Charlie- what's wrong?"

"It's just something the nurse said at the hospital." Charlie took a deep breath and composed herself before she spoke, "Us- having sex... it could put me in danger."

Charlie felt tears forming in her eyes at the expression Brax wore on his face, "W-what?" he persistently shook his head, "Nuh, it can't, we've done it before... a lot- and you've been fine, unless you haven't been honest with me?"

"No I have been fine." Charlie jumped in, "But because I'm vulnerable now after childbirth, it's more risky."

"Why are you in danger? What's the problem other than you being 'vulnerable'?"

"Our size difference." Charlie sighed, "She said because I'm petite, and you're muscly and well-built, it can cause problems to arise." Charlie felt the tears slowly creep down her face as Brax shook his head whilst he stared at the floor, trying to absorb everything Charlie had just told him, "Brax I'm sorry." Charlie said quickly, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her.

"You've nothing to apologise for," Brax smiled weakly as he raised his head to meet her eyes before stepping closer and taking her hands in his, "I just want you to be okay." Charlie nodded before wiping her tears, "So what did the nurse say we could do to fix this?"

"She said for you just to be gentle, and take things slowly."

"Yeah, I can do that." Brax smiled before he lowered his head so his lips were almost touching Charlie's, "I love you," he whispered before claiming her lips.

Knowing that she had pretty much gotten the all-clear, Charlie allowed the kiss to become more passionate as Brax slowly and gently pushed her body towards the couch, her hands glided from his hair, down his muscular back, across to his toned chest before she began tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, indicating she wanted it off him.

Before they could go any further, they were interrupted by their daughter's incessant crying, "I'll go." Charlie whispered as her hand stroked the side of Brax's face. She planted a lingering kiss on his lips before she made her way up the stairs and towards her daughter's bedroom.

_x-x_

_-1 week, 5 days after Charlie's hospital appointment.-_

After what the nurse had told Charlie, although they had come very close to giving in on the day she got back; they had been putting off sex for almost two weeks.

Deciding she needed to talk to someone about it before she exploded with rage, Charlie met Bianca at the diner that afternoon for a much-needed talk, also deciding to bring her daughter with her.

"Oh my god! You brought my beautiful baby godchild!" Bianca giggled as Charlie walked into the diner and parked the pram beside the table Bianca was sitting at.

"I sure did, she was very clingy to her mummy today, which is strange because she's a right daddy's girl, so I thought I'd bring her along."

"Well I'm very glad you did." Bianca beamed before un-strapping Danni as she lifted her into her arms. "So, what's up? You sounded upset on the phone."

"It's Brax." Charlie sighed, causing Bianca to frown.

"What is it? Has something happened between you two?"

"More like what isn't happening." Charlie smiled as she looked down at her daughter who glared back at her mother through her big, blue, twinkling eyes, "We still aren't have sex."

"_Still? _Charlie, I thought you got the all-clear weeks ago!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I did," Charlie groaned, "But he's afraid he's going to hurt me, I can tell."

"Then assure him he isn't."

"I've tried, Bianca but it's not working, I think he's gone off me." Charlie muttered, trying to fight back her tears.

"Charlie, look, you two are into spontaneous, passionate sex alright, so handle it like that, don't push for it to happen, just wait for the moment."

"How do I just wait for the moment though?" Charlie sighed.

Her question earned a sharp laugh from Bianca, "Are you kidding? You two have had sex just about everywhere, toilets in restaurants and bars, a beach, up against a wall outside Brax's old place and even in a damn cinema!" Charlie giggled as she remembered one particular time, "Seriously, how the hell did you not get caught doing it in a cinema?"

"We were quiet." Charlie giggled, "I wore a short dress, Brax wore board shorts."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "But Heath always takes the piss with you being so vocal, how the hell did you keep quiet?"

"He kissed me, a lot." Charlie answered simply.

Bianca shook her head, "I still don't understand how you even got to the point where you had sex in a cinema!"

"Brax fingered me, okay! He started it, and then he made me want more, so I just sat in his lap and we got down to it!"

"You two are so disgusting." Bianca shook her head, "I feel like I can't even go to the cinema and sit in a chair without thinking 'did my best friend and her boyfriend have sex in this chair?'.

Charlie laughed at her friend and shaking her head before looking down at her daughter, preparing for the enjoyable morning they'd spend together.

_x-x_

Brax sighed as he stood at the bar, watching Heath whistle ecstatically as he walked around him, Brax shook his head, knowing Heath was getting a lot of action, and he himself wasn't getting any.

"Cheer up mate, you've got a face like a wet Monday."

"Oh shut it, Heath." Brax snapped.

"Ooh, feisty, someone's still not going through a dry spell are they?" Heath questioned in jest with a short laugh. Having earned a death stare from Brax, his smile dropped, "Jesus Brax, you said Charlie was good to go weeks ago."

"Yeah, well things happened." Brax muttered.

"Like what? Could you not get it up?"

"Fucking hell, Heath, like I couldn't get it up for someone as hot as her."

"True." Heath nodded.

"Stop fantasising about my wife." Brax snapped.

"She's not your wife yet." Heath commented sarcastically, earning another death stare from Brax, "Okay I'll stop." He laughed. "So what happened?"

"The nurse told her that having sex could endanger her, to be honest I've just been scared to fuck her in case something happens to her."

"Oh shit." Heath's eyes widened, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, mate, I really don't know."

"Well, look, you two have always struggled to keep your hands of each other, so I'm assuming you'll know when the time comes, and when the little friend is ready..." Heath trailed off as he pointed to Brax's manhood, "You know it's time." He grinned, slapping Brax on the back before he got back to work.

_x-x_

Brax's mouth fell open slightly as he gawped at Charlie as she glided into the living room where he was sat. She was only wearing one of her sexy plum night-slips, teamed with her silk, dark grey dressing gown, but it made Brax get very hot under the collar indeed.

In fact, she hadn't worn it since before she told Brax she was pregnant with Danni.

"Dinner was gorgeous." Charlie grinned as she walked over to him and sat on the couch, resting her hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder whilst she tucked her legs up into her body.

"Glad you thought so." Brax gulped as he continued to gawp at her. It only took another minute or so before Brax spoke up again, "Charlie, do you know how hot you look?"

Charlie giggled as she looked up at Brax before shaking her head innocently, "No."

"S-seriously?" Brax stuttered as he looked down at the hem of the dress which had risen as Charlie sat down, making it sit well above the mid-thigh region. "I can almost see your underwear." Brax muttered as he continued to stare.

"Is that a problem?" Charlie questioned innocently.

"Nuh." Brax shook his head before finally looking into her eyes, "It's definitely not a problem, at all."

"Really?" Charlie grinned as she moved away from Brax, lying her head down on the arm of the couch, she placed her legs across Brax's, leaving them open slightly as she knew he'd try and look.

"No." Brax trembled, as his eyes fell down to between Charlie's legs, causing him to swallow, hard. "You're not wearing much of it anyway." Brax chuckled, separating Charlie's legs further so he could squeeze between them as his face hovered above hers.

Charlie bit her lip as she looked up at Brax, running her smooth, tanned foot up his bare leg, "I don't hear you complaining," she whispered seductively.

"That's because I have no objections." Brax muttered before pressing his lips firmly against Charlie's. He kept one hand to the left her head on the armchair to support himself, entangling his right hand with Charlie's as she deepened the kiss, using her other hand to pull him closer to her.

It didn't take long before Brax was bored with the position they were making out in, he quickly sat up, his back against the couch, pulling Charlie up with him, he positioned her in his lap, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist as they continued to kiss.

He allowed himself to moan into Charlie's mouth as she firmly pressed herself into his lower waist, "Babe," Brax managed to separate himself from Charlie, placing his hands on the backs of her thighs, he sighed as he knew what she was doing, "We don't have to if you're not ready."

"Brax, I'm ready." Charlie moaned, "We've had to wait so long for this... please." Her arguing turned into begging.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Brax admitted honestly.

"And you won't." Charlie answered smartly, persistently.

"Charlie-"

"Brax." Charlie interrupted, "Let me ask you something, the first time we had sex, did you care if you hurt me?"

Brax thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah, I just wanted to fuck you senseless."

"Then do that now. Imagine me as that girl you met one and a half years ago and wanted to fuck senseless!"

"Just for the record, I always want to fuck you senseless." Brax added cheekily, earning a slap on the chest from Charlie. "Aside from that, I can't, Charlie, things have changed. I love you now, I didn't then, you're the mother of my child now, you weren't then, and we're engaged!"

No matter how many times Brax told her he loved her, Charlie still felt her heart racing more and more each time, "Look, Danni's asleep, she's out of the picture, don't think about her or Aaron." Looking down at her hand, Charlie quickly took off her engagement ring and placed it on the table behind her before turning back to Brax who wore an expression of confusion on his face, "And I'm not your fiancée for the next hour."

"Charlie-" Brax argued, but once again, was cut off by Charlie. This time, she joined her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "Nuh, wait... wait." Brax mumbled, pushing Charlie away from him, "Can we at least do it in our bed?" He asked.

Charlie laughed at him before picking up her ring and grabbing his hand before the pair darted upstairs.

Brax quickly took Charlie's ring off her, placed it on the bedside table before he pulled his t-shirt off and climbed onto the bed, nipping at Charlie's neck as she undid the string of his board shorts, "You know, I thought you'd gone off me." Charlie mumbled beneath him.

Brax momentarily stopped what he was doing before he kissed a pathway up to her lips, "I could never go off you," he answered truthfully before kissing her lips again as he began to pull her night-slip off.

It wasn't long before Charlie was lying on the bed in only her knickers, and Brax completely naked as he worked his magic across Charlie's chest, making her very turned on indeed.

"Brax." Charlie whimpered as she pulled at her g-string.

Brax immediately stopped what he was doing and removed Charlie's underwear with his teeth before he positioned himself at her entrance, "Are you ready?" He whispered as he kissed up her body, to her lips before looking into her eyes. Earning a small nod from Charlie, he grinned as she closed her eyes and kissed her lips again, "You tell me if it hurts, okay? And I'll stop, I promise."

"Yes, yes, now just fuck me!" Charlie demanded. Brax chuckled before he slowly eased himself into her. Charlie let out a small moan before biting her lip as she closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the experience she had longed to have ever since she had brought her baby girl into the world.

As Brax rocked inside of her, he began to pick up the pace, causing Charlie to whimper in pain. He immediately stopped what he was doing and glared at her, "Char-"

"No don't stop." Charlie mumbled persistently.

Unwilling to continue, Brax sighed, but knew that if he stopped, Charlie would act out in a fit of rage and probably freezing out. Doing as he was told, Brax decided to push himself a little deeper, earning another pain-stricken groan from Charlie, he immediately stopped and shook his head before gently pulling himself out of her completely.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. But I can't do this. I won't." Brax sighed as he looked down at her.

Charlie sighed before she pushed Brax against the pillows before straddling him, causing him to moan disapprovingly again, "The nurse said that sometimes it could help if I get to control things."

"Okay, just promise you'll stop if it hurts you."

"I will." Charlie smiled before leaning closer to him, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Brax grinned at his demanding wife-to-be before doing as she asked, allowing soft moans to escape from his lips and into her mouth as Charlie softly lowered herself onto him.

"Oh babe." Charlie groaned as she slid herself further onto Brax's length.

"What is it?" Brax asked worriedly, as he stopped kissing Charlie's neck and looked at her.

"Nothing." Charlie moaned as she leaned back, closing her eyes, "It just feels so good." She grinned as she felt Brax's lips on her neck again before slowly rocking her hips back and forth, trying to get more of him.

"God, you've gotten better at his." Brax groaned as Charlie nibbled on his earlobe while she moaned into his ear, his comment earned a giggle from Charlie which turned into yet another groan as Brax started to gently thrust upwards.

"Harder babe, harder." Charlie bit her lip as her eyes remained squeezed shut, her breathing became heavier as she began to pant more, her body, as well as Brax's, moving in perfect synchronisation with the other. "I think... I... I'm gonna..." Charlie trailed off as Brax played with her breasts.

"I know." Brax muttered, kissing up his beautiful fiancées body until he met her lips again, deciding he wanted to do things his way and finish her off properly, he lifted Charlie and lay her on her back, still inside her, he pushed deeper, causing Charlie to scream out his name and whimper as she rode out her orgasm, with Brax following shortly behind her.

After their breathing had returned to normal, Charlie and Brax lay between the sheets together, both with huge grins upon their faces. Brax couldn't keep his hands off her.

He held her tightly in his arms as he began kissing her fiercely again.

"I love you, Charlie." He muttered as they pulled away from each other.

As Charlie stared up into his soft, green eyes, she knew no matter what they had been through, or what sacrifices they made to be together, it was all worth it in the end, because she was madly in love with the man before her. And she couldn't wait to become Mrs. Braxton.

A smile played on Charlie's lips as she kept one hand on Brax's chest, the other on his cheek as she gently stroked his face with her thumb, "I love you too."


	70. Chapter 70

_We've reached the big 70 haha!_

_Thank you for all your amazing reviews for the last chapter, glad you enjoyed it ;) _

_Hope you like this one (:_

_x-x_

**Chapter 70.**

Brax couldn't help the smile that adorned his face that day, from the moment he had woken up, it remained in place.

After going to the diner to buy himself, Charlie and Aaron breakfast, he took a detour to the flower shop before he returned home to find the house still very much asleep, all apart from one little bundle of joy.

"Good morning, beautiful." Brax smiled as he walked into Danni's room and looked down at her cot, "You're looking as cute as ever." Brax announced proudly as he lifted her into his arms before making his way back downstairs.

Brax's smile only grew when his daughter raised her hand to his face, placing her tiny hand over her father's cheek, "God, I love you." Brax smiled, kissing her little hand before he took a seat on the couch, holding his little girl close.

_x-x_

Charlie woke up with a huge smile on her face. Looking around her surroundings, she frowned as Brax was nowhere to be seen.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes, she got up, threw on just her underwear and her grey silk dressing gown before walking downstairs.

Walking into the living room, Charlie smiled as she saw Brax sitting on the couch with Danni in his arms, both of them appeared to be dozing off as the radio played softly from the speakers.

"Morning, sexy." Charlie grinned as she placed her hands on Brax's shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

Brax jumped at her touch before smiling as he looked up at her, "Morning, tiger." He grinned.

"Is she asleep again?" Charlie laughed as she pointed to her daughter.

"Sure is, I'll but her back upstairs." Brax smiled lightly as he stood up, darting upstairs, he quickly settled Danni in her cot before joining Charlie back downstairs, both of them wearing matching grins.

"So..." Charlie began as she leant on the back of the couch, looking up at Brax.

"So..." Brax smirked, walking forwards, Charlie allowed him to fit between her legs. "I got us breakfast from the diner this morning."

"Oh... yum!" Charlie smiled, "Can we have it now?"

"Sure, I'll give Aaron his later." Brax kissed Charlie's lips again before pushing her towards the table, "You sit down and I'll bring it out."

_x-x_

After she had gone for her shower and got changed, Charlie came downstairs, and setting foot in the kitchen for the first time that day, she noticed the flowers for her on the unit.

They were an assortment of all kinds of different flowers, and an array of colours, and Charlie knew Brax must've spent a small fortune on them. Shortly after she had stopped admiring the flowers, Charlie noticed a small card tucked in the side of the dark blue ribbon, taking it out, she opened the small envelope addressed to her and read the message inside:

_Last night was amazing, love you forever. xx_

Charlie bit her lip as she tried to control the smile that had hold of her face since last night.

She looked out of the kitchen window and her smile widened as she looked out to see Brax swinging Danni around in his arms before he played around with Aaron too out in the garden.

Deciding to pull him up on it, Charlie paraded towards the back door, and opened it,

"DARRYL!" She yelled, Brax immediately stopped what he was doing and frowned, handing Danni to Aaron he quickly ran over to Charlie.

"What's up?" He asked, confused.

"What's the meaning of buying me extremely expensive flowers?" Charlie asked him.

"Oh." Brax laughed, breathing a sigh of relief, "Those are for my beautiful fiancée, who is absolutely amazing, sexy, thoughtful, funny and smart."

"I love you, you know that?" Charlie asked, stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know that." Brax answered before he pulled her closer and captured her in a passionate kiss.

_x-x_

Later that afternoon, Charlie had decided to meet Bianca and catch up with her, informing her of what had happened between her and Brax that night.

Brax on the other hand, had a few visitors over to the house to see the little one; Ruby, Casey and Heath.

"What's with the big, dopey grin on your face?" Heath questioned as he and Brax stood with a beer each out on the patio as they watched the kids play in the garden.

"Nothing." Brax answered shortly, only for him to burst out with a bigger grin.

"It happened, didn't it?" Heath asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Brax answered happily as he watched his two children, Aaron playing football with Casey, while Ruby walked around the garden rocking Danni in her arms.

"Thought so." Heath laughed, "I thought so."

_x-x_

Arriving home from her lunch with Bianca, Charlie walked through the front door to practically be attacked by Heath, Ruby, Casey, Aaron, but most of all, Brax.

"What, what happened?" Charlie asked, concerned as she glanced at the five of them.

"Charlie... Charlie look." Brax grinned as he grabbed her hand and led her to Danni who was lying on her play mat contently, she looked up and smiled at her parents before letting out a small giggle, "She's smiling... laughing, her first one." Brax grinned proudly as he looked down at his beautiful daughter.

"Are you kidding? I missed her first one?" Charlie pouted before she got on her knees and looked at her daughter, "You clever girl, hey?" Charlie smiled before kissing her forehead, "Aw you little cutie." Charlie smiled as Danni gripped onto her finger with her entire hand, "I can't believe it." Charlie smiled as she looked up at Brax tearfully, who was instantly at her side.

"I know, babe, I know." He smiled too, putting his arm around her; he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"You took pictures, didn't you Ruby?" Charlie asked, laughing as Ruby eagerly nodded her head.

Charlie smiled as she sat down in her fiancées arms, her daughter before her and surrounded by her family, she couldn't be any happier.

_x-x_

After he had settled Aaron into bed and checked on Danni, Brax walked back downstairs and into the living room to spend the rest of the evening with Charlie.

His heart dropped when he walked into the living room to see Charlie perched on the couch, crying.

"Charlie... Charlie, what's wrong?" Brax asked, concerned as he knelt in front of her. Charlie smiled lightly and shook her head as she tried to prevent any more tears from falling, "Tell me what's wrong." Brax pleaded as he took her hands in his.

"I don't know what it is." Charlie sighed, "Maybe it's just my hormones still, but I think I'm slightly jealous." Charlie both blushed at laughed at her own words, she couldn't believe how she could feel this way.

"Jealous of what?" Brax asked, as Charlie remained silent, he pressed the matter, "Jealous of what, Charlie?" he raised his tone of voice to get a response out of her.

"Of you... you and Danni, it's just- you're so good with her, and I'm sorry, because I know this isn't true but it's like you have so much love for her, it feels like you love me less, like there's less room for me in there." Charlie sighed as she placed her hand over his heart.

"Charlie, that's ridiculous, of course I don't. If anything, I love you all the more for giving me a beautiful baby girl, a gorgeous daughter, and her mummy, will always be the most important girl in my life, but she has a bit of competition at the moment, which I recon she can deal with, can she?" Brax asked, a small grin on his lips.

"Yeah." Charlie laughed as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, "I recon she can."

"I understand the whole jealousy thing though, I'm just so irresistible."

"Oi," Charlie laughed, "Don't push it, Braxton." Brax smiled before gently kissing her hand and sitting up beside her on the couch, "Brax, I'm really sorry for everything I put you through during the pregnancy, I was awful to you and I hate that."

"Hey, you don't worry about that now, okay?" Brax asked, stroking her cheek, "It was all worth it in the end, we've got a perfect baby girl."

"Yeah we do," Charlie smiled before leaning closer, placing a soft kiss on Brax's lips.

"So... the kids are asleep." Brax mumbled against Charlie's lips as he pulled her on top of him.

"Is that right?" Charlie questioned with a smirk as she straddled his waist.

"Mm-hm." Brax mumbled as Charlie kissed him with more passion, "God, are you going to make me beg?" Brax questioned as Charlie began kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Maybe." She giggled cheekily.

"Stuff it." Brax groaned before he picked Charlie up, still with her attached to his hips as he carried her towards their bedroom.

_x-x_

_-The following day.-_

Heath couldn't help but laugh as he walked out of the tattoo shop with Brax groaning in pain, "You've become such a sissy." Heath laughed as he poked Brax in the side.

"Heath, shut it." Brax snapped.

"Seriously mate, you've got four tattoos and you almost cried when you got those three just now."

"Fuck off Heath, I did not 'almost cry', I'd like to see you get another few tats after it being so long since our last ones." Brax snapped.

"Alright, alright, Charlie's sooo gonna give you some for getting those done." Heath laughed as they climbed into his car.

"Oh I know." Brax smirked knowingly as Heath drove him home.

_x-x_

"Hey you." Charlie giggled as she skipped towards the front door, "Oh- not you." Charlie laughed as Heath walked through the door.

"We have an injured soldier." Heath announced, just as Brax walked through the door, topless.

Charlie gasped as her eyes flew to either of his shoulder blades, each covered with a thick roll of cotton wool to calm the bleeding. "Oh my god, Brax what happened?" Charlie's hand flew over her mouth as she looked at him.

"It's not what you think-" Brax began, but was cut off by Charlie.

"It looks awful, are you in pain? And _what happened?_" Charlie questioned again, looking at Heath this time.

"He got new tats." Heath grinned.

"You did what?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"He-got-new-tats." Heath repeated, slower this time.

"Of what?" Charlie gasped again.

"Well," Heath began, "He got yo-"

Brax quickly intervened, not wanting Charlie to know he got her initials tattooed on himself yet in case she went ballistic, he decided to keep it as a surprise for now, "Aaron on the left shoulder and Danni on the right."

Brax waited nervously for Charlie to say something, "I can't believe you did that." Charlie smiled tearfully, "That's lovely," she grinned before running over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him, careful not to rest her head near his shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so, I really am." Brax smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Well, now we all know who wears the trousers in this relationship." Heath grunted as he rolled his eyes, "I'm getting food." He announced before he walked into Charlie and Brax's kitchen.

_x-x_

After Heath had pretty much stuck around for the whole day, just to get on Brax's nerves, knowing Charlie wouldn't give him any whilst he was there; Brax eventually decided to throw him out.

After closing the front door in Heath's face, Brax turned around and smiled at Charlie, "Thank goodness," she grinned as she walked over to him.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Brax grinned as Charlie stepped into his embrace, their lips instantly connecting.

"I think it's time we get to bed." Charlie suggested with a seductive grin.

"I think you're right." Brax chuckled as Charlie grabbed his hand and motioned to pull him towards the stairs, "Ouch." Brax yelped, "Charlie let go, let go." Brax whimpered as Charlie let his hand go.

"What? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, concerned before her eyes flew to his hand, her breath caught in her throat as she looked down to see another tattoo on Brax's hand, just below his thumb, the initials _CB _were permanently inked on his skin. "I-I-is that for me?" Charlie stuttered as she looked up at Brax, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," Brax nodded, "It's for you."

"You got my initials permanently inked on your skin?" Charlie asked.

"What a way to put it," Brax laughed, "But yes I did."

"That's so adorable." Charlie smiled before kissing his lips passionately, "But what if we separate?" Charlie asked with a frown, causing Brax's eyes to widen.

"Well, I don't ever intend on breaking up with you, Charlie, I'm in this for the long haul, after all, I did propose to you." Brax laughed.

"So, your tattoos, they're not gonna prevent us from... you know?" Charlie quizzed.

"Oh no, I'm sure I can perform in that department alright," Brax smirked before leaning closer, "I'll use my left hand," he added in nothing but a whisper in Charlie's ear, causing her to blush.

As Brax engulfed Charlie in his arms, standing behind her as he followed her up the stairs, Charlie realised that she couldn't possibly be any more in love, and right now, her life was perfect.

_x-x_

_So I know this one was quite a bit shorter. But I'm hoping to update more often, so chapters might be shorter, but more regular :)_


	71. Chapter 71

_Thank you for the lovely reviews- I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last one._

_By the way, if you're all wondering what is with all the updates, I'm in a bit of a writing mood so I thought I'd take advantage of it haha!_

_I'd say a lot of people are still quite emotional over yesterdays Home and Away episode, unfortunately this chapter won't do much in helping that as I've written it as quite an emotionally charged one, but hopefully it'll cheer you all up a little. (:_

_x-x_

**Chapter 71.**

_-1 week later.-_

Charlie smiled as she walked through the front door to smell Brax's cooking.

She walked into the living room and her smile widened when she saw Aaron, sitting watching the TV, with Danni in his lap, "Hey babies," Charlie waved as she walked over to her children.

"Hi mummy," Aaron grinned, "She being real good today." He announced proudly.

"She's always really good," Charlie answered, kissing Aaron's forehead before kissing Danni's cheek, her eyes lit up as she looked at her mother and smiled, "Hello to you too, beautiful," Charlie grinned, returning her daughter's smile. "Is daddy in the kitchen?" Charlie asked Aaron.

"Uh-huh, he making pasta," Aaron smirked. Charlie smiled at their cute little one before walking into the kitchen.

She couldn't help but giggle to herself as she walked into the kitchen to see Brax running around the place in his towel, trying to get things ready, between running to the table to set up the cutlery, and back to mixing the sauce, he hadn't noticed Charlie yet, "Hello, sexy." Charlie smirked, walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade.

She frowned as she felt him tense up, "Hi," he replied before gently pushing her away.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked; her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh yeah, fine." Brax nodded.

"No it isn't," Charlie shook her head, "Look Brax-"

"Charlie, nothing's wrong," Brax snapped, "Can you just leave it, please?"

"No I won't leave it, Brax- look we-"

"I'm going to get changed. Can I trust you to manage to stir sauce properly?"

Charlie couldn't help but feel extremely hurt by the way he spoke to her, there was a vicious and cruel tone to his voice and she didn't like it. Instead of answering him, she washed her hands before she began to finish off Brax's cooking, stirring the sauce.

"Look Charlie, I'm-" Brax began, but he was soon cut off by his wife-to-be.

"Just go and get dressed." Charlie snapped as she tried to hold her tears back.

_x-x_

"It real quiet, mummy and daddy." Aaron whispered as the family ate dinner.

Danni was in her cot, sound asleep and Charlie, Aaron and Brax were having dinner in dead silence.

"I be naughty?" Aaron asked, wondering why his parents were being so quiet and now ignoring him.

"No, honey, of course not." Charlie shook her head.

"Then why you angry or sad, mummy? I sees you crying before."

Brax's head snapped up at Aaron's words, he studied Charlie's face, trying to read her, but he couldn't. It was at times like these that Charlie could conceal her emotions so well, and Brax hated it because he knew she was shutting him out.

"I was just thinking about something that makes me sad, that's all sweetie, nothing to worry about."

Brax cleared his throat, "Aaron mate, will you do me a favour and just grab me a beer from the fridge, please?" Brax asked his son.

"Kay, daddy," Aaron nodded before jumping up and running towards the kitchen.

Brax immediately shot up from his seat and walked around to Charlie's side of the table, pulling up a chair beside her, there was no mistaking the sadness masked behind her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?" Brax asked as he took her hand.

"Brax, this isn't working," Charlie shook her head, "You don't tell me things and you push me away, and it hurts."

"I'm sorry," Brax shook his head, "Work's just been a bit stressful lately, and I've been tired and everything."

Charlie sighed, "And don't I know it? Because I've been at the receiving end of it, I've done nothing to deserve you being so off and cruel with me."

"I know, baby." Brax soothed as he kissed her temple.

"Not to mention that, but on top of it all we haven't had sex in a week- very different from what you wanted when I couldn't."

"Yeah," Brax laughed lightly. "But like I said-"

"You're tired, from work," Charlie nodded, "I get it. But if you keep letting work get the better of you and you stop spending time with us, with me, we're not gonna have a relationship soon enough."

"Charlie, what can I say? I mean, you're not working at the moment, I'm the one that has to work for this family to keep us going."

"I'm going back to work soon!" Charlie cried, "But I can't look after two children, drop one off at school and pick him up every day, look after Danni and go to work, it's not easy you know!"

"I know it isn't," Brax sighed, "But we make it work, we do."

"Brax we've been doing anything _but_ making it work these past few weeks."

Brax opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by Aaron running back into the room, "Here, daddy." Aaron giggled as he saw Brax sitting next to Charlie, "Why you move next to mummy?"

"Oh um- she just wanted a hug," Brax smiled before leaning forwards, "We'll talk later, okay?" Charlie simply nodded and smiled lightly as Brax kissed her cheek before returning to his seat at the table.

_x-x_

That night, Charlie had taken Aaron to bed and read him a story whilst Brax checked on Danni before going down to watch TV.

He sat on the couch with a beer for himself and a glass of wine for Charlie but sighed heavily, she hadn't been back downstairs yet and it had been 30 minutes.

When Brax went upstairs, he walked into their bedroom and sighed as he saw Charlie fast asleep on their bed, cradling one of Brax's shirts. It pained him to see her so upset and unhappy but he didn't know what else he could do.

Slowly walking over to her, he stripped her of her clothes and placed his shirt around her, doing up a few of the buttons before he lifted her up and placed her in the bed, kissing her temple, he sighed before tucking her in and walking towards the guest bedroom.

_x-x_

_-The next day.-_

"Gosh, the house is so quiet," Bianca laughed as she came in.

"Yeah, Rubes and Casey took the kids out and Brax is out fixing the swing in the garden."

"I see," Bianca nodded, "So how are things going there? I bet it is sex every second now that you've gotten the all-clear?"

Charlie bit her lip as she looked up at her friend before bursting into tears, Bianca, who was completely alarmed by her friend's gesture, simply extended her arms and engulfed her in a hug as the friends sat on the couch, "Hey, what's wrong?" Bianca asked after they had separated and Charlie had calmed down.

"I'm not happy, Bianca." Charlie took a deep breath, "Things with Brax haven't been the same lately. I don't know what it is; we were great after I got the all-clear then things changed. He's been short-tempered with the kids, even Danni, he's been foul with me, he's tired all the time or he's angry and I don't know what to do! And then there's last night, he ended up sleeping in the guest bedroom, I don't know what I've done!" Charlie cried as she wiped her tears away.

"You've done absolutely nothing." Charlie went rigid after hearing the heartbroken voice from behind her.

"I'm gonna wait in the garden." Bianca announced quickly.

Brax sighed as he took a seat next to Charlie on the couch, "Babe, I'm so sorry, but I don't know what to do, I thought we were happy, I thought you were happy with me."

"I was, but I don't know if this is what you want anymore."

"What _I _want?" Brax emphasised the 'I', "Charlie, I love you, I want you."

"Yes, but do you want to marry me? Do you want a family with me? Because I'm not sure you want this life for yourself anymore."

"How can you even ask that question, Charlie? You know how much I've always wanted kids, especially with you, so why are you asking me this?"

"Because you've been so weird lately! You've been someone that I don't recognise, Brax."

"Tell me what's wrong, then, tell me so I can fix it."

"For starters we've gone from having sex twice a day to twice a month, if even that," Charlie sighed, "And I know it's harder because we're tired and everything but if we don't make the effort we don't stand a chance."

"Okay," Brax nodded.

"And then... I'm struggling," Charlie told him truthfully, "Between dropping Aaron off at school, picking him up, doing the housework, looking after Danni, being alone with the kids, having to please you, I just find it _so _hard."

"Then let me help you, Charlie." Brax begged.

"You can't, with the restaurant and all."

"I actually have something to tell you regarding that- Liam's agreed to make himself a little more full-time, he needs the money, I need the extra time off."

"Alright," Charlie nodded before turning to face him.

"So we good?" Brax asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled weakly before gently kissing his lips.

_x-x_

Brax frowned as he walked into the house that evening, it was dark and too quiet.

A grin soon formed on his face when he walked through the house into their kitchen/dining area to see a candle lit dinner set out for them, Charlie grinned and stood up, wearing a dressing gown tied loosely around the waist, showing Brax her black suspenders and allowing him to catch a glimpse of her black, lace bra underneath.

"What's all this?" Brax asked as he took of his jacket and threw it aside, along with his keys.

"I was thinking we could have a quiet night in, Aaron's asleep, Danni's asleep," Charlie giggled as she walked over to Brax and wrapped his arms around his neck, "We could eat some dinner, have a bit of dessert," she winked before biting her lip as she studied his so-far expressionless face.

"I think that's a great idea," Brax smirked before kissing her lips, the kiss grew more passionate when Brax found a gap between Charlie's lips, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Charlie moaned as she felt Brax's warm, wet tongue against her own, "Maybe we should start with dessert," Brax mumbled against Charlie's lips before pulling back to catch her reaction.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Charlie giggled as Brax's lips crashed against hers and he lifted her into his arms, her legs tying around his waist as he carried her towards the stairs.

He dropped her when three people burst through the front door, laughing. They soon froze as they caught sight of a livid Brax and an upset Charlie before them.

Charlie tried not to burst into tears, just when she thought things could go right again, Bianca, Heath and Ruby barged in.

"Guys we're so-"

"Don't," Brax spat.

Charlie glanced at him and the others before running up the stairs and seconds later, Brax heard a door slam shut.

"Hey," Brax growled at the three of them, "We know you've got your own key, but it's for emergencies only, we need our own goddamn privacy!" He yelled.

Brax groaned angrily as Danni started to cry upstairs, "Thank you, guys, thank you very much." His voice ripped through them with an un-witty sarcasm as he pounded up the stairs and into his daughter's bedroom; leaving the three of them downstairs feeling absolutely awful.

_x-x_

After settling Danni, Brax walked into their bedroom to see Charlie shaking in the bed as she whimpered and cried. Brax's heart broke as he saw her so upset and he knew there was nothing he could do to help her.

He quickly removed his shoes, socks, jeans and black work-shirt before crawling into the bed behind Charlie, wrapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear, "Charlie, shh, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay."

"It's not," Charlie cried before she turned around and nuzzled her head in his chest.

"Charlie, I promise you it is. Everything's going to sort itself out," Brax vowed as he held his fiancée close to him, planting a gentle kiss on top of her head.

_x-x_

The next morning, Brax woke up feeling rough. He hadn't slept most of the night, he was so worried about Charlie and he was thinking of things to do to make her feel better.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he crawled out of bed at 8am, showered and got changed before checking the kids and making his way out to organise things.

Brax returned home at 10:30am after organising exactly what he wanted; he couldn't wait to see her reaction when she found out.

_x-x_

Charlie woke up that morning feeling just as rough as Brax had done. Noticing he wasn't in the bedroom, she took the opportunity to go for a shower and get dressed.

She smiled as she came downstairs and into the hallway to see Brax standing excitedly, looking at something, "What's got you so chirpy?" Charlie asked with a grin as she walked up to him.

"Nothing," Brax jumped, slightly alarmed by her presence, he quickly stuffed something into his pocket before he hung he threw his jacket down on the table, "Good morning, gorgeous." Brax smiled, pulling her into his arms before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning to you too, handsome" Charlie grinned back.

"So I was thinking-" Brax was quickly interrupted by an incessant knocking on the front door, "I wonder who that is," Brax rolled his eyes, already having a pretty good idea who it was. "What do you lot want?" Brax asked foully, as he opened the door to see Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey stood before him.

"We want to say we're sorry," Bianca began.

"And we got something for you," Heath added, before Ruby stepped forward and handing Brax and envelope, Brax smiled at the teenager before passing the envelope back to Charlie.

"I suppose you should come in." Charlie told them before she opened the envelope addressed to her and Brax.

She gasped as she looked at the contents, "Is that..?" Charlie's jaw dropped as she pulled two hotel key-cards and a gift card out of the envelope.

"Yes it's for an expensive hotel," Casey commented.

"And yes you both deserve it," Ruby added.

"And yes it's our gift to you." Bianca chimed in.

"And no we're not taking it back," Heath grunted.

"Guys this is way too much," Charlie shook her head, "Last night didn't matter- we..."

Bianca interrupted her friend, "You and Brax need some time away, this is it, it's only for two nights, so we're going to stay here and look after the kids, you guys can check in this afternoon."

"Thank you so much," Charlie smiled tearfully before hugging every one of them, her embrace with Bianca lasting a little longer than with the others. Brax rolled his eyes just as Charlie turned to face him, "What's wrong with you, grumpy?" she asked.

"They ruined my surprise for you," Brax pouted, "Well, kind of."

"How's that?" Charlie frowned.

"Because you're all excited already I won't see how you are when I give you this," Brax sighed as he retrieved an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie frowned as she read the piece of paper from inside the envelope,

'_Charlotte Mae Buckton, _

_Will you be ready to marry me, Darryl Matthew Braxton on Wednesday 5__th__ November 2012?_

_I love you forever. x'_

Charlie gasped as she looked up at him, she shook her head, "Brax no," she shook her head again, "What the hell is this?"

"Well," Brax grinned as he stepped closer, "I've booked the registrar, for that very day, at 12 noon." Charlie felt tears stream down her face as she looked up at him, "Oh god," Brax sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't," Charlie shook her head, "Happy tears." She told him with a small laugh.

"Happy tears," Brax confirmed with a grin before stepping forward, "So, we're getting married, 7 months from now."

"I'm not ready, Darryl!" Charlie cried.

"Well honey," Brax chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips, "You've got 7 months to get ready, and I'm sure these will help you." he nodded to a very excited Ruby and Bianca who were also in tears and nodded at his words.

"You didn't book a church did you?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"God no," Brax laughed, "I know how you feel about those, plus no priest would accept us if we explain our relationship." Charlie giggled at his words, "Nah, it's gonna be a beach wedding, exactly how you wanted it." Charlie smiled as she stroked the side of his face, "I just love you Charlie, so much, and I want you to be happy."

"I am," Charlie smiled as she leaned closer.

"Good," Brax bit his lip.

"God, I love you," Charlie murmured before she locked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

The other four smiled as they watched the pair together, ecstatic that the couple had finally managed to sort everything out and they could finally have their chance to be happy together.

_x-x_

_So, I hope you liked that ending after a very temperamental chapter! xo_


	72. Chapter 72

_Thank you for the lovely reviews. _

_I'm sorry for the delay with updating this story; I've been very lazy lately! 8-/ _

_Sorry if there are many mistakes with this one, I didn't proof-read._

**Chapter 72.**

Charlie and Brax had left the house the following afternoon after receiving the gift vouchers for the hotel. They were both so excited, especially as they both knew only too well what their weekend would mainly consist of.

After Brax had found a parking space, he grabbed the overnight bag he and Charlie were sharing from the back seat in one hand, taking Charlie's hand in his other as they walked towards the hotel's main entrance.

"Brax this place is so beautiful," Charlie spoke breathlessly as she glanced around the hotel reception area.

"It sure is," Brax answered, equally in awe of the place as his wife-to-be.

"I feel bad," Charlie sighed.

"Why?" Brax questioned as he turned to face her and gently tugged her body into his.

"Heath, Bianca and Rubes must've spent a small fortune booking us in for two nights here, and we've just abandoned our children and your job and-"

Brax was quick to silence Charlie with a kiss before she bolted out of the door on him due to second thoughts, "Charlie, look; there's no denying this place was expensive, I mean, you only have to look at it to see that, but they could see we were struggling a bit and they only wanted to help. As for abandoning our children, you know that isn't true, and we're only leaving them for two nights, babe, we'll be home before you know it, so we need to make the most of the time we have here."

"You're right," Charlie nodded, causing Brax to grin, "I should've have said that, should I?"

"Nuh," Brax shook his head.

"You're gonna keep reminding me about how I said you were right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Brax nodded, his grin widening at the look of frustration etched across his fiancées face, "I love it when you pull your cute, angry face," Brax let out a small chuckle as a smirk broke out on Charlie's face. After placing another soft kiss on her lips, Brax took hold of her hand once again as they walked across the lobby, towards the reception desk to check in.

_x-x_

"The room is even more beautiful." Charlie gasped as they stepped into the neutral-painted room, which was huge.

There was a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall directly opposite their bed, which was King size, Brax immediately laughed as soon as he laid eyes on the bed, knowing Heath would have made the booking and asked for a King size bed for one specific purpose.

Charlie allowed her eyes to quickly scan across the dark brown carpet; up towards the cream curtains before she shot into their huge bathroom, she grinned as she turned out of the room and bumped into Brax, "I love it."

"Good," he grinned before entwining his fingers with hers.

"So what do you want to do?" Charlie asked with a grin, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Oh I don't know, Charlie. You're the lady, how about you decide?" Brax asked teasingly.

"The thing is," Charlie bit her lip as she leant towards his ear, "I don't feel like doing anything very ladylike." She answered seductively before she gently squeezed his hands and began walking backwards, toward the bed.

"Is that so?" Brax questioned, his grin was yet to dissolve as Charlie fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Brax on top of her.

"Just shut up and get started," Charlie ordered, she had long ago grown tired of the teasing.

"Oh now she she's giving me direct orders, hm?" Brax continued to tease, knowing it was driving her crazy.

Charlie groaned from underneath him before she decided to continue to play the game, "Yes she is," Charlie whispered before she slowly unbuttoned his blue check shirt whilst she planted soft, sensual kisses up and down Brax's neck.

"Well I don't think you should get what you want without saying please," Brax muttered as Charlie's kisses grew more violent.

"Think what you want to," Charlie answered as she slipped the shirt off him and threw it aside, "I won't stop you." She raised her eyes to meet his and their gazes locked upon each other as Charlie slid her hands down his chest and towards his belt.

"I'm not going to let you win." Brax spoke informatively as he lifted Charlie into his arms, undoing the zip on the back of her dress before he soon stripped it off her.

"I'm not asking you to."

Brax tried to contain himself as Charlie began kissing his lips whilst her hands undid his belt and began working on the button and zipper of his jeans. He tried not to moan as he felt Charlie push his jeans down, her fingers gently fingering the waistband of his boxers, teasing him insanely.

Charlie shifted further up the bed and it didn't take long for Brax to join her, she had him exactly where she wanted him, "You look so much better with your clothes off," Charlie whispered as Brax freed himself of his jeans.

"So do you," Brax bit Charlie's lip before he kissed down her neck, towards her breasts, he froze when he felt Charlie slip her hand into his boxers and around his length, he gasped as she began moving her hand slowly up and down, he knew it had been a while but he was almost positive that she had gotten better at it.

Charlie grinned as she felt Brax's hot breath on her neck; she knew he wasn't able to do anything to her because he was so paralysed with pleasure from what she was doing to him. She took this to her advantage and slowly ran her foot up and down his leg whilst her hand still remained in his boxers.

"You win," Brax conceded breathlessly as Charlie increased her speed.

Charlie giggled as she pulled her hand from his boxers before trailing her hands up his back, "And you say I'm a tease," Brax mumbled as he removed Charlie's bra.

"Hey, you started it," Charlie defended herself with a chuckle before she pushed his boxers down.

"Whatever you say," Brax shook his head at her before he removed her knickers and leaned over her.

"Well?" Charlie looked expectantly up at Brax as he teasingly kissed her neck.

"Maybe it's my turn to tease..." Brax trailed off.

"Brax I will get up and go and find another man." Charlie warned.

"You most certainly will not," Brax shook his head before pinning her wrists above her head, "You're mine, and mine only."

"Then show me," Charlie demanded as she kissed his cheek, dragging her teeth across his jaw-line before biting his neck.

"You asked," Brax whispered in response before thrusting himself into her.

Charlie moaned in a mixture of relief and pleasure as Brax's pace increased, a huge, satisfied grin made its way onto his face as he watched Charlie close her eyes and arch her back.

"Be patient, Buckton." Brax chuckled as Charlie clawed at his back and pleaded for him to move faster.

"B-Brax," Charlie trembled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her hips against his, the couple soon finding their perfect rhythm together.

"I... have... missed this... so much." Brax mumbled between kisses, chuckling as Charlie didn't answer, she simply clutched onto a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer, as her tongue found entry into his mouth, "I take that as an 'I miss you too'," Brax grinned as he finally managed to pull away from her kiss.

"What the hell do you think?" Charlie moaned as she felt her orgasm building up, "Brax I... oh god, I think I'm-" Charlie stopped talking as Brax engulfed her lips with his own, muffling her cries as she rode her orgasm out.

Charlie pushed her body even further up into Brax's as she heard his groans, knowing he wasn't far off himself. She squeezed his body between her legs as she planted several kisses along his neck, grinning as he soon released his load.

"That was amazing," Charlie panted after a few minutes of resting, Brax still on top of her as they tried to regulate their breathing.

"Tell me about it," Brax smirked as he lifted Charlie into his arms and pulled the duvet back as he slipped underneath it with Charlie, pulling the layers of blankets and covers back over them.

"I think you've only gotten better," Charlie told him honestly, not caring if his already huge ego got even bigger.

Brax grinned as Charlie rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, her other hand placed over the tattoo on his rib cage, "What can I say?" Brax raised an eyebrow cheekily at Charlie.

She simply giggled before moving her hand towards his _Blood and Sand _tattoo, tracing the letters as they lay in bed together, "So did you think of new moves to use or something?" Charlie bit her lip as she gazed up at him.

"Maybe," Brax shrugged.

"Well I sincerely hope you haven't been practising them," Charlie retorted sternly.

"Please, the only person I wanted to practise them on was you," Brax answered with a smirk before leaning forward so he could catch Charlie's lips in a passionate kiss.

Charlie smiled up at him before nuzzling her body tightly into his side as they both fell asleep.

_x-x_

"Charlie, are you ready to go for dinner now?" Brax asked, sitting impatiently on their bed as he waited for Charlie to finish off doing her make-up.

"Ready," Charlie grinned as she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair in its natural waves, parted to one side of her body, she was wearing a tight-fitted, dark purple dress that complimented her figure perfectly, matched with her favourite black wedges.

"You look so gorgeous," Brax muttered as his eyes locked on her legs.

"Stop staring," Charlie blushed as she crossed her legs, trying to stop Brax from staring at her.

"You're not still embarrassed, are you?" Brax asked with a knowing grin, his dimples slowly appearing upon his face.

"Yes, I can't help it, especially when you look at me as intensely as that." Charlie's cheeks only grew redder as she looked up to see Brax staring intently at her face, his mischievous eyes dancing as he stepped forward, his grin still fixed in place.

"And I can't help staring at you because you are just so beautiful," Brax answered before positioning his hands on Charlie's hips as his lips easily found hers, "We should just forget about dinner," Brax mumbled against Charlie's lips after their kiss had grown more passionate.

"No we won't," Charlie shook her head, "The others paid for it all, and we're not gonna waste it."

Brax rolled his eyes, "You just want food, don't you?" he asked knowingly.

"That too," Charlie giggled before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of their hotel room.

_x-x_

Charlie groaned as she walked out of the elevator to have Brax's arm around her waist instantly, his teeth nipping and grazing along her neck as they walked back to their hotel room, "Brax, can you not wait a minute?" Charlie sighed, finding it hard to think straight, let alone walk when Brax was doing what he was to her.

"You started this, wearing that sexy, tight, short dress."

"I didn't know you'd start making sexual innuendos in the bloody restaurant though!" Charlie snapped, and for the second time that day, Brax couldn't help but laugh at her frustration.

Brax quickly took the key card out of Charlie's hand and fumbled around, trying to open their door as Charlie took her turn to distract him.

After he finally got the door open, he flung the card onto a side table and slammed the door shut, lifting Charlie into his arms, they met in a passionate kiss as he pushed her up against the door; Charlie wrapping her legs around Brax for support.

Charlie moaned as she parted her lips and Brax instantly slipped his tongue between them, exploring all areas of her mouth as he usually did. Charlie felt tingles of pleasure shoot through her as Brax's hands roamed all over her, one arm holding her up against the door whilst the other ran through her hair, down her chest, down her thigh, until Brax grabbed her leg and held it firmly around him.

"So, Braxton..." Charlie panted as she pulled away from him after the need for air had become too great, "Any more new moves to show me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brax grinned before he gently lifted her from the door and placed her back on her feet, "You'll have to wait and see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked with furrowed eyebrows. "You're teasing again, aren't you?" she asked when a familiar grin rose to his face.

"Uh-huh," Brax nodded, "Yes I do have more moves, but I'll need to get you to come and join me in the bathroom."

"Why's that?" Charlie asked, a quizzical look upon her face.

"We need the shower," Brax whispered in her ear, "And then later on I could show you more moves in the bed? Or on the floor, or up against a wall, or-"

Charlie interrupted him before he got carried away, "How about we start with the shower and see where we go from there?" she suggested with a gentle giggle.

"That's a clever idea," Brax grinned, kissing Charlie passionately as he lifted her into his arms once again and walked backwards, into their bathroom suite.

_x-x_

_So that was a pretty nice/easygoing Chax-orientated chapter, I hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought of it! xo_


	73. Chapter 73

_Thanks for your lovely reviews._

_Glad you all liked the last chapter, this one isn't the best, but I hope you like it anyway._

**Chapter 73.**

Charlie sighed, completely satisfied as Brax lifted her back into his arms from the shower wall and placed her back down on her feet, "Best... shower... ever," Charlie muttered between kisses before she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"And the shower sex?" Brax asked as he too, climbed out of the shower.

"Best shower sex, ever." Charlie added, causing a grin to form on Brax's face.

Charlie giggled as she tried to dry herself, however, it was proving difficult as Brax ripped the towel from her grasp and threw it aside, moving her hair over her shoulder as he planted several kisses along her back and shoulder blades, "Mm, Brax." Charlie mumbled as his lips created a pathway up her neck, she groaned as he took her hand and led her toward their bed, "At least let me dry my hair first!" Charlie chuckled as Brax pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her neck.

"It can wait," Brax muttered as he pressed his lips against hers.

"It really can't." Charlie shook her head, sighing; she placed her hand on Brax's bare chest to keep him away from her before she jumped off the bed, putting on Brax's shirt from earlier as she quickly and eagerly dried her hair.

"Where were we?" Brax asked with a grin, watching in interest as Charlie quickly stripped herself of his shirt and joined him in bed.

"I'll show you," Charlie returned his grin and straddled his waist as she brought her lips onto his.

_x-x_

"I miss our babies," Charlie sighed lightly as she looked up at Brax whose fingertips were gently drawing patterns on her bare back.

"I know, me too." Brax nodded, "But we'll be home tomorrow, I'm sure they're fine."

"Hm, I suppose."

"I wonder how the little bub's doing, it's the first time she's been away from us for so long."

"Brax, please stop," Charlie covered her mouth with her hand, "What if she's not okay?" Charlie panicked.

"Hey, don't worry," Brax shook his head and sighed as his thumb stroked Charlie's cheekbone, "Bianca or Heath would have called if there was a problem."

"You're right," Charlie nodded, sighing as a knowing smirk crossed Brax's face.

"Sergeant, did you just say I was right, again? That's twice in one day, you know."

"Yes I know, Brax." Charlie laughed, "Somehow I think you won't let me forget it?"

"Nuh," Brax shook his head, removing his arms that were wrapped around Charlie, he pushed the duvet up as he made himself comfortable between Charlie's legs, a grin still fixed firmly on his face, "Because I'm always right."

"You wish," Charlie giggled as Brax pinned his lips against hers.

They groaned and broke apart as Charlie's phone rang, "Leave it," Brax muttered as he bit her bottom lip.

"I can't," Charlie shook her head as she reached across and grabbed her phone, "It's Bianca."

Brax recognised the worry in his wife-to-be's voice immediately.

"_Bianca. Hi, is everything okay? What's wrong?" _Charlie panicked.

"_Nothing's wrong," _Bianca laughed, _"Calm down, Charlie. I was just ringing to see how you were getting on."_

"_Oh," _Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, laughing as she heard a voice at the other end of the line yell:

"_I told her not to disturb you two! God knows what you're doing."_

"_Heath?" _Charlie asked.

"_Who else?" _Bianca chuckled, _"Anyway, sorry if I am interrupting."_

"_You sort of are," _Charlie giggled as she ran her hand down Brax's chest, _"Brax isn't too happy with the interruption."_

"_Too much information."_

"_I'm sorry, but you and Heath started it."_

Charlie moaned lightly as Brax pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her neck, she tried to remain calm on the phone, _"So, how are our babies?" _Charlie bit her lip as Brax's hands roamed over her breasts before they gripped her hips, "Don't you dare," Charlie whispered, sensing what Brax was about to do.

Brax grinned cheekily at Charlie before shifting down the bed, as a reflex, Charlie kicked him in the face, making him yelp with pain, _"Is everything okay?" _Bianca asked.

"_Yeah, Brax just tripped on his way into the bathroom," _Charlie grinned as she bit her lip.

"_So... back to your babies, they're both fine. Danni's been a little angel, and so has Aaron."_

"_That's good to hear. Is Aaron still awake?"_

"_He sure is, we're watching a movie."_

"_Can I talk to him?"_

"_Sure- Aaron!"_

"_Hi mummy." _Aaron's sheepish voice came down the phone line.

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?"_

"_I good, I misses you and daddy though."_

"_We'll be home soon, sweetheart."_

"_You pwomise?"_

"_I promise... do you not like it with Uncle Heath and Auntie Bianca?"_

"_Nos, I do, I just miss you and daddy."_

"_Like I said, we'll be home before you know it, honey. Okay?" _

"_Okay," _Aaron sighed, _"Love you, mummy."_

"_I love you too, baby."_

"_He's such a little cutie," _Bianca chirped as once again, she took hold of the phone.

"_Isn't he just?" _Charlie giggled, _"He's the best little boy ever."_

"_He sure is."_

"_Anyway, I better let you go. Can't have you slacking off when you should be looking after our kiddies."_

"_Watch it, missus!" _Bianca laughed at her best friend, _"But, you are right- I'll be killed if I don't watch them properly by you and your husband-to-be, so I better head off. See you soon."_

"_Bye Bianca- and thank you." _Charlie finished before hanging up the phone.

"How are the kids?" Brax asked with a light smile as he looked up at Charlie.

"Good," she nodded, "Aaron spoke to me on the phone."

"I sincerely hope so," Brax nodded, "You had me worried for a minute when I heard 'I love you too, baby'."

Charlie giggled as she gingerly ran her finger up Brax's chest, "Well, is there any way I can rectify that?" she questioned with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I do have one particular thing in mind," Brax returned her grin before he pushed her back onto the bed, once again, his lips meeting Charlie's in a passionate kiss.

_x-x_

"I don't want to leave," Charlie sighed as she leaned against the car, staring at the hotel in awe as Brax packed their belongings into the car.

"I told ya, we can stay longer."

"No," Charlie shook her head, "As much as I loved it, I miss our little ones too much."

"Me too," Brax laughed lightly as he kissed Charlie's lips, "Come on, we better get home."

"Yeah," Charlie smiled at him, watching as Brax climbed into the car, she took another quick glance at the hotel, before she too, got into the car, ready to return home.

_x-x_

Brax frowned deeply as he took Charlie's hand and walked towards their front door, "Is that Danni, crying?" he asked.

Charlie bit her lip and listened for a minute before nodding, "Typical... wonder what they did," Charlie gave a light chuckle, grinning as Brax thrust their overnight bag into her hands before quickly bursting through the front door, "You are way too overprotective of her already."

"Well- she's my baby!" Brax answered.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Aaron yelled as he ran through the house and straight into Charlie's open arms.

"Hello sweetie," Charlie smiled as she kissed her son's forehead and lifted him into her arms, watching as Brax paced toward where Heath was rocking their daughter in his arms.

"Hey princess," Brax cooed as he lifted his daughter from Heath's arms and into his own. Charlie rolled her eyes as Danni's cries ceased immediately. Her petite hand wound its way around Brax's index finger as she nestled her tiny body into his chest, "That's my girl," Brax grinned proudly as he turned to face Charlie, he winked at her before looking back down at his daughter, "Daddy missed you."

Charlie watched as Brax's grin widened when Danni smiled up at him, "She's so, so adorable," Charlie gushed as she looked down at her beautiful little girl.

"Isn't she just, she's gorgeous like her mum, ay?" Brax grinned, earning a smile of approval from Charlie.

"Don't hog her now," Charlie laughed, "Let mummy have a hold."

Brax chuckled before passing Danni carefully to Charlie, who smiled once again, this time at the sight of her mother, "Look at that gorgeous little smile," Charlie cooed as she kissed Danni's temple, "That tiny, innocent little smile is quickly developing into a cheeky Braxton grin," Charlie laughed as she looked up at Brax.

Brax arched his eyebrows at Charlie, "Well- she's her father's daughter."

"That she is," Charlie laughed before she leaned forward, "That she is," she repeated in a whisper before closing the gap between her and Brax, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

_x-x_

_I'm sorry about this one being quite short- it just happened to come out that way._

_Hope you all enjoyed!_


	74. Chapter 74

_Thank you for your amazing reviews._

_Sorry it's taken me a while to update, hopefully I'll get more time soon to update other stories too._

_Hope you like this one._

_x-x_

**Chapter 74.**

-5 months later. -

Charlie put the phone back in the holder as she walked back into the living room, and joined Brax on the couch, snuggling into his side again.

"Who was on the phone?" Brax asked as he slung his arm over Charlie's shoulders.

"Sam, he was ringing ahead to check if it's alright for him to come and see his little goddaughter tomorrow."

"He has changed so much," Brax laughed, "He's such a softie."

Charlie raised an eyebrow as she leaned away from Brax and cocked her head to one side, "Woah, what's this look all about?" Brax chuckled as he lightly pinched Charlie's chin.

"You're one to talk about being a softie," Charlie laughed lightly as she took her fiancées hand in her own.

"Eh-hem," Brax cleared his throat, "I'll have you know that I am in fact, a very, _very_ tough guy."

"Oh, are you now? I think not," Charlie shook her head.

"I'll prove it to you," Brax grinned as he pulled Charlie into his lap, causing her to let out a small squeal.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Charlie bit her lip as she grabbed a fistful of Brax's hair with her left hand; her right remained on his shoulder.

"By showing you just how bad I can be."

Charlie let out another squeal as Brax picked her up, into his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, "You'll always be a softie around me, baby," Charlie giggled.

"Nah, not for the next, let's say, hour, I won't be." Brax shook his head as he kicked their bedroom door shut quietly, carefully trying not to wake up their two children, before he walked across the room and toward the bed, throwing Charlie onto it.

"Ow," Charlie pouted, "You're normally so gentle."

Brax grinned as he kneeled on the bed before crawling his way up to Charlie, "I told you, I'm not being a softie for the next hour. I'm proving to you that I'm your bad boy."

"My bad boy?" Charlie grinned as she leant on her elbows, sitting up slightly as she watched Brax crawl up the bed toward her.

"Yeah, all yours," Brax nodded as he pushed Charlie's legs apart and crawled between them, lifting Charlie's top over her head and throwing it aside.

"You had better start showing me then," Charlie whispered in Brax's ear before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

_x-x_

Brax awoke the next morning, grinning like an idiot as he looked down at Charlie who slept peacefully in his arms.

Charlie stirred in Brax's arms, squinting as she looked up at him, adjusting to the light in the bedroom, "Good morning," Charlie muttered.

"Morning, beautiful." Brax smiled.

"And there we have it," Charlie giggled, "You've gone back to being my big softie."

Brax sighed and pulled a face of disgust, "Did last night not prove anything?"

"Oh it proved something alright," Charlie nodded, "That you are, and always will be, incredibly amazing in bed." Charlie commented cheekily, giggling as Brax poked her in the side.

"You always use me for sex," Brax pouted, "I guess that'll never change."

"Oh hell no," Charlie shook her head, "Why else do you think I'm marrying you?"

Brax's eyes widened in alarm at Charlie's comment, "You really are only marrying me for one thing, eh?" he asked, hurt resonating from his voice.

"Maybe it's got a little bit to do with the fact that I'm completely in love with you too," Charlie smiled sweetly up and Brax, batting her eyelids innocently.

"Alright, you've redeemed yourself," Brax laughed.

Charlie laughed once again before leaning over Brax, pressing her lips firmly against his, she squealed into his mouth as he lifted her body completely on top of his, the kiss becoming much more passionate.

The couple groaned and pulled apart as Danni started crying, "We should've known," Brax rolled his eyes.

"I'll go," Charlie smiled as she motioned to get out of the bed.

"Nah, I will," Brax grinned, planting a kiss on her forehead before clambering out of the bed, "Make yourself decent and I'll bring her in here to lie with us."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, smiling lovingly after Brax as he exited their bedroom, going to comfort their daughter.

_x-x_

A huge grin spread across Brax's face as he walked into the living room later that day with Danni in his arms, grinning up at her father, "Is that a smile for dadda, huh?" Brax cooed, "Is it gorgeous?" Danni's gummy smile widened as Brax gently nuzzled his nose against hers, "You are absolutely adorable, honey." Brax smiled proudly, kissing his daughter's forehead before he walked into the living room to see Charlie and Aaron sitting together on the couch, watching a film, Riley sprawled out across the floor in front of the couch.

"Hey, babies," Charlie looked up and smiled as she saw them before looking back at the television.

Brax screwed his face up as he moved around the couch and stood in front of the TV, "Where's our invitation?"

"Move out of the way, daddy!" Aaron shrieked.

"Yes, move, you fat lump," Charlie added with a grin.

Brax raised an eyebrow, "Fat lump, huh?"

"Indeed," Charlie nodded, before motioning for him to move out of the way.

Brax sighed and did as he was directed, sitting next to his wife-to-be.

"How's my baby?" Charlie cooed as she looked at Danni who giggled as she gazed up at her mother.

"I'm fine," Brax answered, Charlie tried to stifle her life as she looked up at him, "What?" Brax frowned.

"I wasn't talking to you," Charlie giggled.

"Oh," Brax pouted, laughing a little.

"Aw, come here, baby," Charlie grinned as Brax feigned sadness.

Brax frowned as he looked up at her, "Just to be sure, which baby?"

"You," Charlie laughed, leaning forward, she kissed his lips before pulling back from him, chuckling as Danni squirmed in her father's arms, "I think she wants to go exploring again."

"I think she does," Brax sighed as he placed her down on the floor, watching as she crawled around the large room, "Listen, as our little monkey's getting adventurous, I was thinking of putting up those child safety gates we bought."

Charlie gave a short laugh as she rested her head against Brax's shoulder, "Yeah, well we all know where our kiddies get their danger side from."

Brax laughed as he kissed the top of Charlie's head, "I'll take that as a yes then." Brax kissed her lips before he got up, chuckling as Danni sat in front of the couch, lifting her arms up to her big brother, "She's got a new favourite now," Brax rolled his eyes, lifting his daughter into his arms, he placed a kiss on her cheek before placing her in Aaron's lap, walking out of the room to start putting up the child safety gates.

_x-x_

"So, how's motherhood treating you?" Bianca smiled down at Danni who sat contently in her godmother's lap. Bianca and Charlie were sitting at the breakfast bar drinking tea whilst Heath, Brax and Sam played a game with Aaron around the house.

"Good," Charlie smiled, "Much better than it was before, it feels much more natural now."

"That's great to hear, and Sam tells me this little one is crawling and everything."

"Smiling, grinning, giggling, crawling, trying to walk, trying to climb but she isn't quite there yet with the last two," Charlie smiled lovingly as Danni looked over at her with her big, blue eyes, "She's growing up so quickly," Charlie sighed.

"Well, at least you can have more kids." Bianca added nonchalantly.

"I guess," Charlie smiled lightly, "It's not something I've thought about though."

"You wouldn't consider any more kids?" Bianca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged, "Technically we only have three children together."

"But only one child that's biologically from both of you."

"I know, and that annoys me sometimes, but I love Aaron like he's my own, same as Brax does with Rubes."

"Have you spoken to Brax about this?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not important," Charlie sighed, "I hadn't even thought about it that much, you bringing it up just made me think a little about it. We're in a good place right now and I don't want that to be ruined."

"I understand," Bianca smiled.

"So, how's the pregnancy going? Brax said Heath's been extremely protective."

"A little over-protective," Bianca rolled her eyes, "I'm not allowed do anything."

"After all, you are 7 months pregnant, Bianca," Charlie giggled.

"I suppose," Bianca nodded, giving a little laugh before their heads shot up when a few large thumps and groans came from the stairs.

Charlie glanced at her best friend before leaping out of her stool and running in the direction of the stairs, she sighed in relief as Heath and Sam lay crumpled at the bottom, they both looked up when Danni started giggling from Bianca's arms.

"Ow," Sam groaned as he rubbed his head.

Charlie glanced up the stairs to see Brax and Aaron standing at the top, laughing and then giving each other a hi-five, before she opened the child safety gate, allowing the boys to tumble out.

"We forgot the gates," Heath moaned as he clambered to his feet.

"Idiots," Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Hey now, it's your boys that pushed us!" Heath argued.

"Is that true?" Charlie raised an eyebrow as she looked up the stairs.

Brax and Aaron simultaneously shook their heads, "We'd never do such a thing," Brax gasped as he placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder, before he flashed Charlie a quick grin.

She laughed and shook her head before she began to walk back into the kitchen, following behind the others.

"I'll get you back later, mini Braxton!" Heath shouted before walking into the kitchen.

Charlie laughed at him, her laughter turning into a squeal as she felt a large pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her body roughly against his.

"You're a very naughty boy," Charlie grinned as Brax bit her earlobe.

"And you're very, very beautiful when you smile," Brax grinned as a blush covered Charlie's cheeks as she turned to face him.

"You're only saying that because I'm your fiancée."

"No, I genuinely think it, baby," Brax smiled, "I always have, and I always will."

Charlie laughed at him before quickly kissing his lips, "And your grin is extremely sexy." Brax grinned at Charlie's comment, "It makes me want to do things to you," Charlie winked, biting her lip to suppress her laugh as Brax's eyes widened.

"So, all those times you denied your attraction to me, hated me, arrested me and made out you weren't interested, my grin was really turning you on?" he asked cheekily.

Charlie didn't answer; instead, she leaned forward, running her tongue across his bottom lip before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Gazing up into his eyes, she flashed her dazzling smile before she turned her back on him. She laughed when he pulled her back into his arms.

"Hell no," Brax muttered before he lowered his head closer to hers, kissing her lips passionately.

"KEEP IT PG!" Heath yelled from the kitchen.

Charlie and Brax both smiled against one another's lips before they pulled apart and embraced each other in a comforting hug.

_x-x_

The following morning, Charlie woke up with a smile on her face. She glanced around her surroundings for Brax, but she couldn't see him. Sitting up in the bed, she pulled up the duvet to cover up her naked body, before picking up Brax's shirt and slipping it on.

She looked up and a grin formed on her face when Brax attempted to walk into the room quietly, carrying a breakfast tray in his arms.

He looked up and smiled when he noticed Charlie was awake, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome," Charlie retorted with a grin, watching intently as Brax walked toward the bed, placing the tray down, across her lap, "What's all this?" Charlie asked as her eyes cast over the breakfast. There was a glass of orange juice on the tray, accompanied with bacon and eggs, a croissant on the side, and a single red rose on the edge of the tray.

"It's just to show you how much I love you... and... yeah," Brax trailed off, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"So, is my softie back?" Charlie teased, sighing lightly as Brax groaned, "Okay, I'll stop teasing you, I'm sorry," she muttered innocently, batting her eyelids.

Brax rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking up, he stared into Charlie's eyes, "I love you so much."

A huge grin broke out on Charlie's face at his words, "And I love you too... so, so much," Charlie giggled before she planted a passionate kiss on his lips, "I think you're a little chirpy this morning," Charlie grinned.

"Who wouldn't be after last night?" Brax muttered, "If I knew before that I only had to put up child safety gates to get that kind of sex, I would've put them up ages ago."

Charlie lightly hit his chest at his comment, "So, so cheeky." She shook her head, feigning disappointment, "So where are the kids?"

"Well, Aaron's happily playing with Riley, as usual. Our baby girl's still asleep, and don't you worry, if she wakes up, I've got it covered, mummy's having the day off today."

"Is she now?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, "I'm really glad I'm marrying you now."

Brax scoffed, "Please... you've wanted to marry me all along."

Charlie smirked at him before shuffling across the bed, lifting up the duvet as Brax climbed in beside her.

Charlie smiled lovingly up at Brax before she leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips before she tucked into her breakfast.

_x-x_

_Any requests as to what you'd like to see updated next?_


End file.
